The Legend of Zelda: Timeline chronicles
by himeguchii
Summary: timeline chronicles is a sequel to legend of zelda: the sage of time. this occurs two years after Link returns from the past. Link and Kai reunite and Kai joins Tetra's crew. together, they search for the new Hyrule. this has Link X Tetra in it so i encourage you to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The return of an old friend.

The waves splashed onto the side of the ship as it sailed through the great sea. At its wheel was Gonzo. Niko walked up to Gonzo and tugged on his worn green shirt.

"Are we there yet?" Niko whined. Gonzo's eye twitched as a tick mark appeared on his head. He glanced at Niko and sighed.

"No, we are not there yet." Gonzo replied with irritation. Niko sighed. He then looked back up at Gonzo.

"Are we there now?" Niko asked. Gonzo gritted his teeth.

"No."

"Oh." Niko looked down and sighed, he then looked back up at Gonzo.

"Are we there yet?" Gonzo snapped. He grabbed Niko and hung him in the air in the direction of where they were going.

"Does it look like we're there yet you fool!?" Gonzo screamed. Niko shook his head while shaking. Tetra heard Gonzo's screaming and walked over to Gonzo and Niko.

"What's all this commotion?" Tetra asked with authority. Gonzo looked at Tetra and saluted with Niko still in his left hand. Gonzo had let go of the wheel, letting the wind steer the ship.

"It's nothing, miss Tetra! This idiot just annoyed me is all!" Gonzo explained as he glared at Niko. Niko shrunk back. Tetra eyed the two, then sighed.

"I swear. Let go of Niko, he's still gotta swab the deck!" Tetra ordered as she eyed Niko. Gonzo shrugged and dropped Niko. Niko yelped as he was suddenly dropped to the deck, he stood up and rubbed his behind while grumbling. Niko then looked at Tetra who had a 'don't do your work and you get thrown over-board' vibe. He turned pale and quickly hurried off to do his duties. Tetra then turned to Gonzo and pointed to the wheel. "Get back to steering the ship!" With a curt nod, Gonzo hurriedly turned towards the wheel and grabbed it. He then steered the ship back to the right direction. Tetra walked towards the nest and climbed the ladder. She then walked towards Zuko. "How much longer till we reach Windfall island?" Zuko looked away from his telescope.

"About half a day, miss Tetra!" Zuko responded. Tetra nodded and climbed back down the ladder. She looked up at the sky and noticed that the wind was drifting. She then turned towards the lower decks and walked into them. Tetra looked around and saw Link sitting at a table, playing cards with Senza.

"Link!" At hearing his name, Link looked up and saw Tetra.

"Oh, hey Tetra!" Tetra frowned, but on the inside, she was smiling.

"The wind is starting to go West, I need you to change it back to North." Link nodded and stood up. He walked into the crew's quarters and rummaged through his bag until he found what he was looking for, his precious wind waker. Link had gained the wind waker along with the title 'Hero of Winds' from the King of Red Lions. Link grabbed the wind waker from his satchel and ran to the upper deck. Link stood at the helm of the ship and listened to the winds melody. Link then brought up the wind waker and conducted a melody, making the wind changed direction. Once he was finished conducting the melody, Link took out his compass and looked at it, making sure that the wind was blowing in the right direction. Link then watched as the waves went by. Tetra walked up to Link and stood beside him. Link turned to Tetra.

"So, how long till we reach Windfall?" Link questioned.

"About half a day." Link nodded and looked across the sea. He then sighed. Tetra looked at Link. "What's wrong?" Link shook his head.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how all of this used to be a great big field." Tetra nodded. Tetra then turned away from Link and faced the sea. Link turned around and walked off to continue his game of cards with Senza. Tetra sighed and looked at the clear blue sky.

It was mid-day by the time they had reached Windfall island. At the docks, there were many boats of all kinds. The pirates docked their ship illegally of course, but nobody complained. They were pirates after all! Tetra turned towards her crew.

"All right, men! We are only here to restock on our resources alone. Anything that isn't jarred will not be accepted! And that includes ale!" Gonzo looked at Tetra in shock.

"B-but miss! Can't we at least bring one barrel!?" Tetra looked at Gonzo with a stern look.

"No. I remember the last time I let you bring a barrel on board! We were raided and you were too drunk to care! You ended up battling each other so me and Link had to deal with the raiders!" Link nodded in agreement. Gonzo hung his head in shame. Tetra then turned around. "But if you were to somehow able to sneak a barrel on board, then I guess it can't be helped." Gonzo looked up at Tetra.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, miss." Gonzo lied. Tetra smirked then pointed towards Windfall island.

"Let's get a move on, boys!" the pirates cheered and ran off to gather supplies. Link grabbed his bag and went off to look at some of the stores that were open. Niko of course, stayed behind to watch the ship. Link went to the potion shop to refill his empty bottles. He walked in and saw a few people waiting in line. Link stepped into the line, until it was finally his turn to be served. The manager looked at Link with a wide smile.

"Link! Long time no see!" The manager to the potion shop greeted. "What can I do for you?" Link put three empty bottles onto the counter.

"I would like three blue potions, please!" The manager nodded and grabbed the three bottles.

"Alright, just wait there for a sec." The manager grabbed some blue chu-chu jelly essence and dropped it into the pot. He then stirred the batch and grabbed Link's bottles and dipped them into the potion, filling each one up. He then turned towards Link and handed him the three bottles. "There you go! Free of charge!"

"I couldn't take these free of charge!" Link exclaimed, but the manager nodded.

"Yes you can! I'm only giving these to you free of charge because you discovered blue chu-chu jelly!" After a bit of arguing, Link finally gave in and accepted the three blue potion bottles. Link thanked the manager and left the store. Link decided to check out the other stores and walked towards the upper part of Windfall island. Link looked at all of the stalls, he then saw Mila, a girl who used to be the richest girl in Windfall island. Link had met her when he went to save his sister, Aryll. She then lost her wealth and now works for the same guy she tried to steal from. He walked up to her and waved.

"Hello, Mila!" Mila looked at Link and smiled.

"Hey, Link! What can I do for you?" Link looked at her wares. He looked at a flower and immediately thought of Tetra, Link blushed slightly. _'Maybe Tetra might like this flower?'_ Link then shook his head. _'No way, Tetra wouldn't want this girly stuff!'_ Link then looked at a bottle. Link's eyes gleamed.

"How much for the bottle?" Link asked, pointing at the bottle. Mila looked at the bottle and raised two fingers.

"Twenty rupees!" Link nodded and took out twenty rupees. He handed Mila the rupees and took the bottle. He thanked her and left to look at the other stores. As Link was walking along the many stores, one caught his eye. Link looked at the store and looked at its contents. The store had the most odd looking trinkets and some of the trinkets looked oddly familiar. Link walked up to the stall to get a better look. Behind the counter, Link saw an old looking man sleeping on a chair. The old man had long white hair, a long beard and a long moustache. The man wore long white robes.

"Um, excuse me!" Link called out to the old man, but the man wouldn't wake up. Link tried calling his name again, but nothing worked. Link then bent over the stall and poked the man. The man snorted and slowly opened his eyes. Link gasped at their colour. The old man slowly opened and closed his ruby-red eyes. He then yawned and looked at Link with a drowsy look. His eyes then widened, the old man then smiled. He slowly sat up and looked at Link.

"Hello there, sonny! What can I do for you?" Link nodded and looked at the wares the old man had. On the table, there were nuts, sticks, an odd looking shield and a sling shot. He looked at the odd looking items and sweat dropped. No wonder nobody was buying this stuff, it was all junk! Something blue then caught his eye. Link looked at the end of the table and gasped. On the table was a blue ocarina with the triforce symbol near the mouth piece. Link stared at it in shock, he then grabbed the old man by the shoulders, startling him.

"Where did you get this ocarina!?" Link asked as he shook the old man. The old man looked at Kai with wide eyes. He then looked at the ocarina and shrugged.

"I found it on the beach?" Link looked at the old fart in disbelief. He then looked at the ocarina. He looked down and his bangs covered his eyes. He started to shake.

"Do you know how important that ocarina is?" Link asked. The man only stared at Link. He then grabbed the ocarina and handed it to Link.

"Do you want it?" Link looked up at the man in shock.

"You're just giving it to me?" The old man nodded.

"I can tell that this ocarina must mean a lot to you." Link stared at the ocarina and carefully took it as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. Link thanked the man and walked away. Link stared at the ocarina with sorrowful eyes. The old man smiled at Link and packed up his stall. He then walked off.

"How did that old fart even get this?" Link muttered to himself. "I better ask him again!" Link turned around and ran back to the old man, but found that his stall was gone. He looked around and couldn't see him. Link saw a native walk by and ran over to him. "Excuse me, sir?" The man looked at Link. "You wouldn't happen to know where the old man at that stall went, do you?" The man looked at where Link was pointing and shook his head. Link sighed.

At the bomb shop, Tetra was pointing her blade at the manager's throat.

"I don't believe you heard me right." Tetra snarled. The bomb manager was shaking. "These bomb prices are way too pricey. I think we can lower it down, don't you?" the bomb manager nodded.

"O-o-of course! I'll even lower it down to 10 rupees for five bombs each!" Tetra smiled. She then sheathed her dagger and turned to Nudge, Gonzo and Senza.

"Nudge, Gonzo, Senza, carry these bombs back to the ship!" Tetra ordered. Nudge, Gonzo and Senza nodded and grabbed four crates each. Tetra turned around and paid the man forty rupees. They then left. As they were loading the bombs onto the ship, Link ran up to Tetra with the blue ocarina in his hands. Tetra looked at Link as he ran up to her with a raised eyebrow. "What's the rush?" Link panted and held up the ocarina.

"Look!" Tetra looked at the ocarina with a board expression.

"It's an ocarina." Link nodded.

"Yes! But it's not just any ocarina, it's the ocarina of time!" Link stated. Tetra eyed the ocarina.

"The ocarina of time? What's so great about it?" Link frowned and clutched the ocarina.

"This ocarina was in Kai's possession after I left Hyrule!" Tetra's eyes widened.

"Kai? You mean the sage of time!?" Link nodded. Tetra looked at the ocarina.

"Then, this thing must be hundreds of years old! This could be worth a fortune!" At hearing this, Link clutched the ocarina to his chest.

"We're not selling the ocarina of time! It's a royal family treasure!" Tetra rolled her eyes.

"Well, if it's a royal family treasure, shouldn't I have a right to do whatever I want with it?" Link shook his head. Tetra then made a grab for it. Link's eyes widened, he then started pushing Tetra away. After a bit of struggle, Tetra finally grabbed the ocarina from Link's grasp and pushed him to the ground. She then rested her foot on Link's back in triumph. Link had tears in his eyes as he was pushed to the ground. Just as Tetra was about to walk off, the same man that Link received the ocarina of time from walked over to them with a cane. Tetra looked at the old man with a raised eyebrow. "What do you want, old man?" The old man took the ocarina of time from Tetra's grasp and put the ocarina to his lips. Tetra was about to protest, but Link stopped her. The old man played a tune. Link's eyes widened.

"How do you know that tune?" Link asked in disbelief. The old man looked at Link and smiled. A bright glow then erupted around the old man. Link and Tetra covered their eyes from the blinding light. When they opened their eyes, they saw a young boy around their age wearing a white long sleeved tunic with white pants and white boots. He also wore silver gauntlets and had long midnight blue hair. The most appealing feature though, was the fox ears and tail. Tetra and Link looked at the boy in shock. Link then started tearing up.

"What the hell?" Tetra muttered. Link looked at the boy in happiness.

"Kai."

 **AN: Well, there you have it! the first chapter of timeline chronicles! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to the new crew mate!

Tetra and Link looked at Kai in shock. Link then started to cry, he ran over to Kai and tackled him down to the ground. Kai's eyes widened as Link hugged him. Tetra's eyes also widened. She then frowned. Kai looked at Link and smiled. Link was crying tears of joy.

"What took you so long!?" Link cried. Kai laughed.

"Sorry it took me so long. I had a little trouble getting out of Hyrule." Link looked at Kai in confusion.

"What do you mean you had a little trouble?" Kai sat up and crossed his legs.

"Well you see, I was in the chamber where the master sword should have been when suddenly, Hyrule castle started flooding! I then realised that the King had made his decision, so I pretty much had to swim out of Hyrule." Kai explained. Link and Tetra looked at Kai with pity. Kai sweat dropped at their pitiful looks. "U-um, why are you looking at me with pity in your eyes?" Tetra shook her head and walked up to Kai. Kai looked at her as she approached him. Tetra then put her face close to Kai's. Kai started to sweat as she stared at him. Link watched them with interest. Kai swallowed and smiled at her. "Can I help you?" Tetra frowned at Kai, then turned towards Link.

"You didn't tell me that Kai was a girl!" Kai froze when he heard this. Link started snickering, Kai glared at him. He then coughed and turned towards Tetra.

"Um, I'm actually a guy." Tetra looked at Kai in disbelief. She then frowned.

"Don't lie to me!" She yelled at him. Kai crawled back.

"I-I'm telling the truth!" Tetra looked to Link for confirmation. Link nodded and Tetra turned back to Kai with wide eyes. Kai sighed. _'Why does everyone think that I'm a girl?'_ Kai thought. Link stood up and helped Kai up.

"So, why were you selling all of that junk?" Link asked.

"I needed money! And it's not junk! It's treasure!" Kai stated as he pouted and turned away with crossed arms. A tick mark appeared on Link's head.

"The only thing there that was treasure was the ocarina of time! And that reminds me," Link grabbed Kai's shirt and pulled him towards him with and angry smile. "do you mind telling me why the hell you were trying to sell the ocarina of time!?" Kai sweat dropped.

"W-well, it's pretty much useless in this time, so I decided to sell it." Tetra nodded.

"See? Even the sage of time thinks we should sell it!" Tetra exclaimed. Link frowned at Tetra. Kai turned around and looked at the ship.

"So, this is the ship you sail on?" Kai asked. Link nodded.

"She's a beauty, aint she?" Tetra boasted. Kai nodded. His stomach then rumbled. Kai looked at his stomach, then at Tetra and Link.

"I'm hungry." Kai stated. Tetra and Link sweat dropped.

"Let's get something to eat!" Link suggested. Kai nodded.

"I should really be watching these idiots, but I guess I'll tag along." Tetra claimed. Link, Tetra and Kai walked into a nearby café and sat down at one of the tables. A waitress walked up to them with three menus in her hands. She gave each of them a menu and walked off to attend to other customers. Kai looked around the café with interest.

"Things really have changed compared to 300 years ago!" Kai exclaimed. Tetra looked at Kai oddly.

"Was it really that different to 300 years ago?" Tetra questioned. Kai nodded.

"Of course! You should know since you've been to Hyrule!" Tetra gasped and looked at Kai in shock.

"H-how did you know that I've been to Hyrule!?" Kai sighed.

"I'm the sage of time, what do you expect, Tetra? Or do I call you princess Zelda?" Tetra growled at Kai.

"Don't call me by that name!" Kai put his hands up in defence.

"All right, All right! Geeze, chill lady!" Tetra was about to retort, but Link calmed her down by putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her a calming smile. Tetra sighed as the waitress arrived, ready to take their orders.

"What would you like to order today?" The waitress asked. Link, Tetra and Kai looked at their menus.

"I'll have a grilled fish with a salad." Tetra stated.

"I'll also have a grilled fish, but with fried potatoes please!" Link told the waitress.

"I'll have a steak with fried potatoes please!" Kai exclaimed. The waitress nodded as she wrote down their orders.

"Would you like any drinks to go with that?"

"Water should be just fine." Tetra stated.

"And some orange juice too please!" Kai jumped up. The waitress giggled and nodded. The waitress then walked off. Tetra turned to Kai.

"Hey, Kai." Kai turned towards Tetra.

"Yes?"

"Can you drink alcohol?" Kai contorted his face in disgust.

"I've tried it before, but I don't like it all that much." Kai stated. Link looked at Kai in surprise.

"Since when did you try alcohol?"

"Someone gave me a bottle of alcohol as a gift about a year ago, I tried some and immediately didn't like the taste!" Tetra and Link laughed as Kai poked out his tongue in disgust.

"I'm curious, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Tetra asked. Kai choked on his own spit as he heard the question. He then shook his head.

"I was too young to have a girlfriend back in Hyrule and spending 100 years in Kokiri forest doesn't exactly give you that many opportunities for finding a girlfriend." Tetra nodded.

"So, that means you haven't had your first kiss yet." Kai froze. He then kicked Link in the shin.

"It didn't count!" Kai screamed as Link gripped his shin in pain.

"What the hell!?" Link yelled at Kai as Kai gripped his head with a disturbed look on his face. Tetra only looked at Link and Kai with a confused look on her face. The waitress then came by with their orders and put them on the table. The waitress bowed and walked off. Tetra, Link and Kai looked at their food with hungry eyes and dug in.

After eating, they left the proper amount of rupees on the table and headed back to the ship. It was nearly sun down.

"We need to get going, we only came here to restock, not stay the night." Tetra stated. Link nodded, he then looked towards Kai.

"Wait, what are we going to do about Kai?" Link questioned. Tetra shrugged.

"What else? We're going to leave him of course!" Tetra stated.

"H-hold on a minute!" Kai called out. Tetra turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I want to come with you!" Link and Tetra looked at Kai in shock.

"Say what now!?" Tetra screamed. Kai looked down at his feet.

"I want to come with you, on your boat." Tetra shook her head.

"No way, not happening!" Kai looked up in protest.

"Please! I can be really useful! I can even help you look for the new Hyrule!" Kai claimed. Tetra was about to deny him, but Link butted in.

"Come on, Tetra. Kai has nowhere else to go! Plus, he'll be quite useful with his ability to predict the future!" Link exclaimed. Tetra gave Link an unsure look, but finally gave in.

"Fine, Kai can come along." Link and Kai high fived each other as they cheered. "But," Link and Kai froze. "Since I'll be your captain, you will be under my orders and sage of time or not, you will be starting off as the rookie!" Kai frowned, but then smiled.

"Aye, Aye captain!" Kai shouted as he saluted to Tetra. Link smiled. Tetra nodded, she then turned around and started walking towards the ship.

"Come on, those idiots should be done loading the cargo onto the ship by now!" Tetra stated. Link and Kai followed her. When they arrived at the ship, they saw the pirates waiting for them. Gonzo saw Tetra and Link and smiled.

"Hoy!" He shouted, he then noticed Kai next to them. "Uh, captain. Who's the girl?" Kai twitched. The pirates looked at Kai with interest.

"Yeah, who's the cute girl!" Niko questioned. Kai looked up at the pirates and walked onto the ship. He then motioned for the pirates to follow him into the cabin. Link and Tetra waited and saw Kai walk out with the pirates behind him, their faces pale. Link looked at Kai in confusion.

"What did you say to them?" Link questioned. Kai looked at him.

"I didn't say anything, more like showed them." Kai stated with a monotone expression. Tetra and Link then walked on board. Tetra addressed to all the pirates.

"Listen up, men! Today, we have a new recruit on board! His name is Kai and he will be helping us find the new land of Hyrule!" Tetra announced. The pirates nodded and introduced themselves. Once the introductions were over, they set sail and headed towards their next destination. As soon as the boat started moving, Kai got motion sickness. Kai hovered over the boat. Tetra looked at him in disbelief. "What the hell!? You didn't tell me that you had motion sickness!" Kai slowly nodded and reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of pills.

"D-don't worry, I-I've got pills to help me." Kai stated in a shaky voice. Link looked at the pills and his face paled.

"U-uh, Kai? I don't think you should be taking those. They're over 300 years old!" Link exclaimed. Kai shook his head.

"I-I've frozen the pills in time, s-so they won't age." Kai then shakily opened the lid and popped a pill into his mouth. He then stood up straight, rejuvenated. Tetra shook her head and walked over to Kai.

"Alright, you will be assigned to Niko. He's the one that takes care of the newbies." Tetra stated. Kai nodded and went to the lower deck to talk to Niko. Tetra sighed.

"Where are we heading to next?" Link asked.

"We'll be heading towards Dragon roost island next." Link nodded. He then sat on top of a barrel and watched as Tetra shouted orders. He sighed as he rested his chin on his hand and stared at her. Meanwhile, below deck. Kai was jumping across raised platforms, trying to get to the other side. Kai jumped and made a grab for a lantern on a rope, but missed and fell to the ground. Niko laughed as Kai sat up and rubbed his behind.

"That was the sixth time you've failed this!" Niko laughed. Kai pouted at Niko and looked up at him.

"Is this really necessary?" Kai questioned. Niko nodded.

"Of course, it is! If you want to be a part of this crew, you'll need the proper training!" Niko exclaimed. Kai sweat dropped at Niko, then sighed. Kai climbed back onto the platform and continued his training.

Night had fallen and everyone was ready to retire for the night. Kai was all sweaty as he walked out into the open air. Link turned around and saw Kai emerge from the lower decks.

"How was your training from Niko?" Link asked. Kai sighed and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"It's not easy, I'll tell you that." Kai stated. Link laughed.

"Come on, it's not that hard." Kai scoffed at Link.

"Not that hard? I bet you got it on your first try! Unlike me, who failed ten times and I still couldn't do it!" Kai complained. Link smiled at Kai.

"You'll get it eventually." Kai sighed.

"Yeah, eventually." Kai walked towards the edge of the boat. "I'm going for a swim, so I'll be back in a bit." Kai then jumped into the water. Link ran over to the side of the boat and yelled out.

"Don't take too long!" Kai emerged from the water and nodded. Senza walked up to Link and patted him on the back.

"How's it going?" Link looked up at Senza.

"Good! I'm glad that Kai is back." Link stated. Senza nodded and looked at Kai as he swam in the ocean.

"Just curious, but is that kid human?" Senza asked. Link shook his head.

"No, he comes from a tribe called the Kitsune. Believe it or not, he's actually a lot older than any of us." Senza looked at Link in shock.

"Exactly how old is he?" Link put his figure to his chin in thought.

"I would say 130, but I guess he'd be over 430 years old now." Senza looked at Link in shock.

"Lad, I think that kid is older than everyone in the great sea!" Kai then teleported to the ship and shook all of the water off himself. He used his fire magic to dry himself and yawned.

"Boy, am I tired." Kai then looked at Link. "Can you show me where I'll be sleeping?" Link nodded and he and Kai walked passed a gaping Senza into the crew's quarters. Gonzo walked up to Senza with a raised eyebrow. He then closed Senza's mouth and walked towards the wheel. Link and Kai walked into the crew's quarters. Kai looked around in awe. "Wow! Is this where I'll be sleeping!?" Link nodded his head and grabbed another hammock and set it up. Kai ran over to the hammock and jumped into it. Link shook his head.

"For a 430 year old, he sure does act like a child still!" Link then climbed into his own hammock and fell asleep.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! This sequel won't be as long as the sage of time book, but I intend to make this book enjoyable! I was thinking of pairing Kai with someone, but now I'm not too sure. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sailing the great sea.

In the morning, all the pirates were bustling on the ship as Tetra shouted out orders to them. Link kept an eye on the wind's direction while Kai and Niko were doing training below deck. Link noticed the wind drifting a bit and redirected it to the right direction. Tetra walked over to him and sat onto the barrel next to him.

"You know, I'm still waiting for Kai's usefulness." Tetra claimed.

"His predictions don't come at will, you will have to wait a bit." Link stated. Tetra sighed. She then looked up at the sky.

"We'll be heading to dragon roost island for more supplies. Hopefully, they'll give it to us for free." Link nodded. Link and Tetra then heard an explosion in the distance. Zuko ran over to the side of the nest and shouted down to Tetra.

"Pirates in the distance!" Tetra nodded. She then turned towards everyone.

"Get ready for battle, men!" Tetra shouted. Everyone nodded. Kai and Niko ran up from the lower decks in alarm.

"What was that explosion!?" Kai asked. Link quickly ran towards Kai.

"Pirates are attacking us!" Link responded. Kai looked at Link in shock.

"But why!? I thought that all pirates were allies!" Kai shouted. Link shook his head.

"Not quite, there are some pirates that have alliances with other pirates and there are some that go around killing and looting." Link explained. A pirate ship then closed in on their ship. Link drew his sword and shield. Kai summoned a staff. Link looked at Kai in confusion. "Where are your swords?"

"I combined them into a staff. I can still turn them into swords, but it's easier to use as a staff." Kai explained. Link nodded. A pirate placed a plank onto the ship then crossed over. The other offenders then boarded the ship. Link, Tetra, Kai and the other pirates readied their weapons. A pirate charged at Link with his sword raised, but Link blocked his attack with his shield. He then knocked the opposing pirate off the ship. Tetra charged at a pirate and also knocked him off the ship.

"Get off my ship!" Tetra yelled. Kai gripped his staff as two pirates approached him.

"You're only human, so I'll go easy on you. But don't think that you'll beat me that easily!" Kai shouted as he summoned a gust of wind. The wind blew the two pirates into the water. Kai then ran towards another pirate and hit him on the head. The pirate gripped his head in pain and turned towards Kai. He was about to swing his sword down on Kai, but Gonzo blocked the sword. He then picked up the pirate and threw him into the water. Kai looked at Gonzo with a relieved look.

"Thanks." Gonzo nodded.

"We're not finished yet." Gonzo stated as he turned towards the other pirates. Kai looked and saw Tetra, Link and the other pirates fighting the opposing pirates. Link dodged another swing from a pirate and ran towards him. Just as Link was about to push the pirate off the ship, the pirate grabbed Link as Link pushed him. Link's eyes widened as he fell off the ship along with the pirate. Link and the pirate fell into the water. Link tried swimming back to the surface, but the pirate wouldn't give him that opportunity. The pirate held Link underwater. Link struggled against the pirate, Link held his breath until he desperately needed to breath. Link's strength started to leave him as he fought the pirate for dominance. _D-dammit, I'm running out of air!_ Link kicked the pirate in the gut, causing the pirate to release Link. Link hurriedly swam up to the surface and gasped for air. The pirate then swam up and dragged Link down again. Link swallowed some water and tried to gasp for air, but only swallowed even more water. Link started to lose consciousness. He then felt something around him and bring him upwards. He then blacked out.

Tetra looked into the water after seeing Link go over board.

"LINK!" Tetra shouted. She then turned to Kai. "Kai, go help Link!" Kai nodded and ran over to the ship. He saw Link emerge, but was dragged back under water. Kai used telekinesis to drag Link out of the water and onto the ship. Tetra and Kai quickly rushed over to Link and knelt beside him. Kai put his ear to Link's chest and couldn't hear him breathing.

"He needs CPR right now!" Kai stated. Tetra looked at Kai in shock.

"Then what are you waiting for!? Give him CPR!" Tetra shouted. Kai shook his head.

"I'm not doing it, you do it!" Tetra growled at Kai.

"You stupid good for nothing fox!" Tetra then laid Link in the proper position and pushed down onto his chest. She then put her lips to Link's and blowed air into his mouth, Tetra then pushed onto Link's chest again. Tetra repeated this until Link coughed up water. Tetra stood back as Link went into a coughing fit. Link sat up as he coughed the rest of the water out of his system. He then looked at Tetra and Kai.

"W-what happened?" Link questioned. Tetra hugged Link, surprising him. Link's eyes widened, he then smiled. Link hugged Tetra in return.

"You almost drowned!" Kai exclaimed. Link looked at Kai in shock.

"Seriously!?" Kai nodded.

"Yeah, we even had to give you CPR!" Link grabbed Kai's shoulders.

"Please tell me you weren't the one to give me CPR!" Link begged. Kai shook his head.

"No, it wasn't me. It was-" Before Kai could finish his sentence, Tetra ran up to Kai and punched him in the gut. Kai recoiled as Tetra punched him, he then fell onto his knees, gripping his stomach in pain. "W-why d-did you d-do that?" Kai wheezed out. Tetra huffed.

"You were about to say something that was unnecessary." Tetra stated while blushing. Kai looked up at Tetra, then passed out. Link stared at Tetra with a look of fear. He then started poking Kai.

"Kai, you're not dead, are you?" Link asked as he poked Kai in the head with his wind waker. Kai only twitched in response. All the opposing pirates had fled after seeing Tetra and the other pirates' wrath. Nudge walked over to Kai and threw him over his shoulder. He then turned towards Link.

"I'll take him to the crew's quarters." Nudge stated. Link nodded. Nudge then walked into the crew's quarters and threw Kai onto his hammock. Niko then sighed.

"Looks like Kai's training is cancelled for the day." Niko stated. Tetra nodded and walked over to the plank that was connecting the two ships. She picked it up and threw it into the water. A pirate emerged from the water, but the plank hit him on the head. The pirate then sunk back into the water.

"Continue our course for Dragon Roost island!" Tetra ordered. Gonzo nodded and steered the pirate ship towards Dragon Roost island. A few hours past. Link was sitting on top of a barrel, board out of his mind. He looked towards the entrance to the lower decks and saw Kai walk through.

"Finally awake, I see." Link called out to Kai. Kai nodded and walked over to Link while rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, who decided to make that witch princess?" Link laughed.

"She is a feisty one." Kai nodded in agreement.

"She is the most un-cute girl I've ever met! I mean, I'm her elder! She should treat me with more respect!" Kai rambled on. Link looked behind Kai and paled. "I don't know what the king was thinking making her princess! Even if she is the descendant of the royal family. She is so annoying too, all she is good for is getting herself captured I bet!" Link started waving his hands in front of his face.

"Kai, behind y-" Link tried to warn but was interrupted by Kai.

"She doesn't have the grace of a lady at all! She's a ruffian I tell you!" Kai rambled on.

"Kai, you should really shut up!" Link stated. Kai looked at Link in confusion and sighed.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" Link nodded. Kai paled and slowly turned around. "H-hey Tet-" Tetra punched Kai in the face, causing him to go flying into the sea. Link shrunk back when Tetra turned towards him. She then smiled.

"Any comments?" Tetra asked in a voice which said 'say anything and you'll be swimming with the fishes'. Link hurriedly shook his head. Tetra nodded. "Good! Now get back to work!" Link stood up and saluted.

"Aye, aye captain!" Link then ran off to continue to his duties. Tetra sighed, she then turned around and watched Kai float on the sea. She then turned towards Niko.

"Niko! Go reel Kai in." Niko nodded and grabbed a fishing rod and threw a line in the sea as Tetra walked off to go shout out more orders.

A few more hours passed until it was time for dinner. Niko, being the one in charge of the chores, cooked dinner for all the pirates. Niko brought out nine bowls while Kai brought out a pot of stew with a swollen left cheek. Niko and Kai set the items they were carrying onto the dining table where all the pirates sat. Kai then went to grab some spoons and the ale while Niko served the stew to everyone. Kai came back with the spoons and six cups of ale and three cups of water. The pirates looked at Kai in awe as he used his telekinesis to carry everything over to the table. He set the items down and sat down next to Link. Everyone then started eating dinner. After dinner, everyone then went to sleep, save for some people who were on night watch.

The next morning, Link and Kai were fishing for treasure to pass the time.

"So, basically you just move the claw around using this lever and lower it until you hit something." Link explained to Kai. Kai nodded.

"Okay!" Kai kept moving the claw around until the claw finally snagged onto something. Kai smiled and reeled in the claw. The claw resurfaced holding a chest in its clutches. Kai dropped the chest onto the deck of the ship and hurriedly ran to it. "I wonder what's in it!" Kai pried the chest open and saw a pile of rupees with a few gems in it. Kai's eyes gleamed. Link looked into the chest and whistled.

"Woah, that's a lot of rupees!" Link exclaimed. Tetra walked over to Link and Kai and looked into the chest.

"Nice catch! This chest will be put with the rest of our treasures!" Tetra stated. Kai pouted.

"What? Don't I get to keep it since I found it?" Kai questioned. Tetra looked at Kai.

"Well, considering that you are free loading off us, I reckon that this should be your payment to us!" Tetra stated. Kai was about to process, but then hung his head in defeat.

"You've got a point." Link laughed then walked back over to the claw and searched for more treasure. It took him ten minutes until Link finally found something. Link reeled in the treasure and opened its contents. He frowned when he saw that it was just some old paintings. Tetra crouched down beside him.

"We could sell these. You've been getting pretty lucky today!" Tetra claimed as she smacked Link on the back a little too hard. Tetra then took out the paintings and looked at them. She noticed that one of the pictures was of princess Zelda and her six attendants. The other paintings were of some other nobles that she had never seen or heard of before. One painting then caught her eye. She picked it up and looked closely at it. "Hey, Link. doesn't this picture look a little like Kai?" Link looked over her shoulder and gasped.

"You're right, it does look like Kai!" At hearing his name, Kai walked over to them.

"What looks like me?" Tetra showed him the painting. Kai looked at the painting and smiled. "I remember this, one of the few servants that stayed behind with the King wanted to paint me." Tetra looked at the painting and frowned.

"How come you look older in this painting?" Tetra questioned as she pointed to the painting.

"This was the form I took for the painting. The only reason I take the form of a fifteen-year-old boy is because it would be awkward if I looked older then you." Link then looked at Kai.

"Yeah, that's right! You would look like an old man right now!" Link stated. Kai shook his head.

"Not quite. Yes, if I hadn't become the sage of time, but since I am the sage of time, I've aged a lot more slowly."

"Then what does your real form look like?" Tetra asked. A light surrounded Kai, then died down. Tetra and Link looked at Kai and saw that he looked like as if he were in his twenties. Link and Tetra looked at Kai in shock.

"Woah, you look a lot younger than I expected!" Link exclaimed. Kai sweat dropped.

"I don't even want to know how old you pictured me to be!" Kai then changed into his previous form. "These pictures are pretty old, but have good memories. I'd like to keep some of the pictures." Tetra sighed.

"I guess we could keep the pictures of princess Zelda and you, but the other ones we're selling!" Tetra stated. Kai smiled and nodded. Tetra put all of the paintings back into the chest and ordered Senza to put both of the chests with the other treasures they had. Senza nodded and took both chests below deck. Kai walked off to do his own thing.

"So, how long till we reach Dragon Roost?" Link questioned.

"About five more hours." Tetra responded. Link nodded. The ship then rocked to the side suddenly, causing Tetra to topple over onto Link. Tetra and Link blushed, Tetra then hurriedly got off Link and looked towards Gonzo. "What the hell just happened!?" Gonzo shrugged.

"I don't know, miss. The wind just changed all of a sudden!" Gonzo shouted. Link looked at Gonzo in confusion.

"The wind suddenly changed?" Link questioned. Link then looked around and saw Kai holding his wind waker. A tick mark appeared on his head. "Kai! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kai turned towards Link and smiled.

"I wanted to know what it was like to use the wind waker!" Kai stated, he then smirked. "Why are you angry with me? You got to cuddle up with Tetra, didn't you?" Link blushed so hard that it would even make a tomato proud. Link then stood up and ran towards Kai. Link grabbed his wind waker and hit Kai on the head.

"Idiot!" Link yelled while blushing. Kai laughed at him.

"You liiiiiiiiiiike her!" Kai purred. Link's blush reddened.

"Shut up, you stupid fox!" Link then started chasing Kai around the ship while Kai kept chanting 'you like her'. Tetra looked at Link and Kai and smacked her forehead.

"Idiots." Tetra muttered.

Five hours went by pretty quickly for the pirate crew and before they knew it, they had arrived at Dragon Roost island. Kai jumped off the ship and looked around in awe.

"Wow! Death mountain sure has changed a lot in the past 300 years!" Kai exclaimed as he looked at the scenery. Tetra raised her eyebrow at Kai.

"Death mountain?" Tetra questioned.

"That's what Dragon Roost island used to be called back in Ancient Hyrule." Link stated as he walked beside Tetra off the ship. In the distance, Link and Tetra could see Medli running towards them. Link and Tetra smiled.

"Link! Tetra!" Medli called out as she ran over to them.

"Hey, Medli." Tetra and Link greeted. Medli stopped in front of Link and Tetra.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Link and Tetra nodded.

"Yeah." Link agreed.

"So, what brings you here?"

"We came here hoping your people would be able to supply us with supplies." Tetra stated. Medli nodded.

"We should be able to do that." She then noticed Kai. "Who's your friend?" Medli asked as she pointed to Kai.

"His name is Kai." Link told. Link then smiled. "I've been meaning to introduce you both to each other for a long time!" Kai nodded. He then walked towards Medli and took out his hand.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself. I'm Kai, the sage of time!" Kai introduced. Medli's eyes widened.

"Sage of time?" Medli muttered in shock. Kai nodded. Medli's eyes gleamed. "You're the sage of time!? I didn't know there were other sages other than me and Makar!" Kai sweat dropped.

"I've been wanting to meet you for a while, actually." Kai admitted. He then smiled. "You're Medli, the sage of Earth, right?" Medli gasped.

"You know who I am?" Kai nodded.

"I've been around for quite a while, so of course I know about you and Makar, the sage of wind." Medli smiled at Kai. She then took Kai's hand and shook it. She looked at Link and Tetra.

"We can go inside and get your supplies ready." She then looked back at Kai. "And We can get to know each other while we wait for the supplies to be ready!" Medli exclaimed as she dragged Kai into the nest of the Rito. Link and Tetra sweat dropped. Tetra then turned towards the pirates.

"Did you lot hear that!? Get your buts inside and start packing those supplies!" Tetra yelled. She and Link then walked into the nest of the Rito. Kamali ran up to Link and Tetra.

"Hey guys!" Kamali called out. Link and Tetra waved.

"Hey Kamali!" Link greeted. Kamali smiled.

"I hear that you're here to restock?" Kamali questioned. Link and Tetra nodded. "If so, then the supplies that you can take should be in the storeroom. So, help yourselves!" Link and Tetra nodded. The pirates then walked into the storeroom and started grabbing crates and bringing them to the ship. While the pirates were lifting the crates, Link, Tetra and Kamali went off to find Kai and Medli. When they found them, Kai was showing Medli some of his magic. Medli looked at Kai with a look of admiration.

"Wow! Do you think that I could use magic like that?" Medli asked. Kai shrugged.

"Maybe. Probably not the magic that I use, but I bet you could use the magic that you were gifted with when you became the sage of earth!" Kai stated. Medli's eyes gleamed. She then went on her knees and bowed her head.

"Please teach me, Master!" Kai sweat dropped and took a step back.

"H-hold on! You don't need to call me master!" He then looked at Link and Tetra, who were giving him looks of disgust and at Kamali, who was glaring at him. Kai waved his hands in front of him. "H-hold a minute! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Disgusting." Link and Tetra stated.

"H-how dare you make Medli grovel on her knees and calling you master!" Kamali shouted. Tears appeared in Kai's eyes.

"This is all just a misunderstanding!" Kai cried out. He then turned towards Medli. "Hurry up and stand on your feet!" Medli did as told. When she did, Link, Tetra and Kamali walked up to Kai and punched him.

"You perverted old sage!" Link and Tetra shouted.

After a few moments of explaining, Link, Tetra and Kamali opened their mouths in realisation.

"Ohhhh, you just want Kai to be your magic instructor!" Link stated in realisation. He then turned towards a beaten up Kai and gripped his shoulder. "Sorry man, I jumped to conclusions."

"You think!?" Kai cried out. He then crouched down in the corner. "Why does everyone treat me like I'm a punching bag?" Kai muttered to himself. Tetra sweat dropped at Kai and turned towards Medli.

"Exactly why do you want _Kai_ of all people to be you magic instructor?" Tetra questioned. Medli twiddled her thumbs together.

"Well, from what he's told me, apparently he's been a sage ever since the era of ancient Hyrule! And since he's had experience, I thought that he would make a great teacher!" Medli explained. Tetra nodded.

"Okay, but why did you call him master?" Medli smiled.

"Well, isn't that what a student calls their teacher? Link told me that he calls his fighting instructor 'master'." Link sweat dropped.

"I didn't say that I called him master, I said that he is a master of swordsman ship! And besides, Kai is no master." Link stated. Kai shouted out a small 'hey!' but everyone ignored him. Kamali walked over to Medli.

"But Medli, how is Kai going to find the time to teach you magic?" Kamali questioned. Medli put her finger to her chin in thought then nodded in determination.

"I'll just have to travel with him while they sail the seas!" Kamali looked at Medli in shock.

"T-travel the seas!? B-but, Medli!" Kamali complained. Kai then stood up.

"That won't be necessary." Kai stated as he walked over to them. "I can just teleport to you from the ship and when we're done, I can teleport back to the ship!" Kai explained. Medli clapped her hands together.

"That's a great idea!" Medli explained. Kamali nodded in agreement. Tetra huffed.

"Wow, I'm impressed! You managed to come up with an idea that wasn't stupid!" Tetra stated as she shook her head. Kai glared at her.

"Too bad I can never say the same to you." Kai stated. A tick mark appeared on Tetra's head. She then looked at Kai with a dark aura.

"You implying something?" A tick mark appeared on Kai's head.

"Normally, no. But when it comes to you princess, then yes." Tetra and Kai glared at each other. Link sweat dropped and could literally see sparks igniting between Kai and Tetra. He then looked from Tetra to Kai.

"Come on, guys. Knock it off!" Link told. Tetra and Kai growled at each other then turned away from each other with a 'hmph!'. Link sighed. "This is going to be a loooong night."

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing it. Stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Magic troubles.

Link, Tetra, Kai and the pirates decided to stay for the night while the cargo was being loaded onto the ship. The next morning, Medli's training commenced. Kai and Medli stood in the Rito training grounds, Medli was facing a wooden pole.

"Magic is the essence of a sage and depends on their spiritual power and mana!" Kai explained. Medli nodded her head. "If you want to learn how to harness that power, you will need to build up your spiritual energy." Medli nodded again as Kai walked in front of the wooden pillar. "Watch me, I'll show you what it should look like using the powers you were gifted by your predecessor." Kai's hands glowed a light blue and then a ball of blue light shot out and hit the wooden pillar, turning it into a large tree. Medli looked at the tree in awe.

"Woah, what did you just do?" Medli questioned. Kai lowered his hands and turned towards her.

"I returned the wooden pillar back to its origins. Since I'm the sage of time, I have the power to control space and time." Kai explained.

"Wow, what's my power?" Medli asked in excitement. Kai put his finger to his chin in thought.

"Since you're the sage of earth, my guess would be that you can control the properties of the earth." Medli looked down in excitement.

"The properties of the earth? Wow! I can't wait to harness that power!" Kai laughed.

"Now, now. First we have to build up your spiritual energy!" Medli nodded, she then cocked her head to the right in confusion.

"How am I supposed to build up spiritual energy?" Kai smiled.

"Remember how you first became the sage of earth, and how you performed that ceremony with Link?" Medli nodded. "It's just like that. Go grab your harp and we'll get started on building up your spiritual energy." Medli nodded and ran out of the training grounds to go grab her harp. Link saw Medli run by him and walked over to Kai.

"How's the training going?" Link asked.

"The training is going good so far." Kai stated. He then sighed. Link looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Kai shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'm just not quite sure Medli even needs to use the powers of Laruto." Link shrugged.

"I think that it will be good for her to harness her powers. I mean, Laruto was killed and she wasn't prepared for it. So, Medli knowing magic means that she will be able to protect herself!" Link explained. Kai nodded. He then looked down and started to shake.

"I don't deserve to be called master or teacher. I failed my duty as the sage of time by letting Ganondorf escape." Kai stated as he gritted his teeth. Link looked down.

"It wasn't your fault. Ganondorf wouldn't have been a problem if I hadn't retrieved the triforce of courage pieces and revealed who princess Zelda was." Kai shook his head.

"You're wrong, Link. If you hadn't done the things you did, Tetra and all the other Hylian girls would have been found anyway and besides," Kai looked up at Link. "You and I would have never met!" Link smiled and nodded. Medli then came running back with her harp.

"I have my harp!" Medli stated. Kai smiled and nodded.

"Okay, let's get started then." Kai turned towards Link. "Link, do you mind grabbing your wind waker and conducting us?" Link nodded and went to grab his wind waker as Kai took out the ocarina of time. Link then came running back with the wind waker in hand. Kai, Medli and Link stood in a triforce formation. "We'll play the earth god's lyric." Medli and Link nodded. Link started off by conducting with the wind waker. Medli joined in by playing her harp. Kai then joined in with the ocarina of time. Together, Link, Kai and Medli played the earth god's lyric. Once they were finished playing, a red glow emitted from Medli. Medli closed her eyes as she felt the spiritual energy enter her body. She then opened her eyes and looked at Kai.

"I think the ceremony worked!" Kai nodded.

"It should have worked, try using magic onto the wooden pillar." Kai told. Medli concentrated and a red glow emitted from her hands. Kai sensed that a small pebble was shaking. The pebble shot off and bounced from the tree and hit Link square in the forehead. Link fell back as the pebble hit him. Medli covered her mouth. She then turned towards Kai.

"Did you see that!? The pebble moved!" Kai nodded. He then walked over to Medli and patted her on the head.

"Good job!" Link sat up and rubbed his sore forehead. He then stood up.

"That was cool and all, but could you please not hit me next time?" Medli turned towards Link and giggled.

"Sorry about that, Link." Medli apologized. Link nodded.

"Okay, you still need a lot more training." Kai stated. He then turned towards the tree. "I'll show you once more what it should look like." Kai concentrated his magic power into his hands and shot off his magic towards the tree, but his magic bounced off the tree and hit Link. Kai looked at Link in shock as Link emitted a strange blue glow. What Kai and Medli saw next shocked them. Now standing in Link's place was a four-year old child. Link looked at himself in shock.

"What the-! Kai! What the hell did you do to me!?" Link screamed at Kai in a high pitched voice. Kai started to snicker. A tick mark appeared on Link's head. "It's not funny! Turn me back!" Kai laughed and walked towards him.

"But you're so cute!" Kai stated as he poked Link's squishy cheeks. Link was starting to get irritated and bit Kai's finger. Kai screamed in pain and ripped his finger out and started sucking on it. He then gave Link a dirty look. "Stupid kid! Fine, I'll change you back." Kai raised his hands in front of him and aimed his magic at Link. Link waited patiently for Kai's magic to take effect, but nothing happened. Link looked at Kai in confusion.

"What's taking you so long?" Kai was pale.

"I… can't change you back." Kai muttered, Link looked at Kai in shock.

"Say what now?" Link asked, astonished. Kai nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"I-it seems that something is blocking my magic from returning you to normal." Kai stated nervously. Link gaped at Kai.

"What!? Then how are we going to-" Link suddenly stopped. Medli looked at Link in confusion while Kai paled.

"Oh no." Kai muttered. Medli was about to ask him what was wrong when Link suddenly started crying. Medli and Kai looked at Link in alarm.

"Whaaaaaaaah! Whaaaaaaaah! I want my mommy and daddy! Whaaaaaah!" Link cried out. Medli looked at Kai in alarm.

"W-what's going on!?" Medli questioned. Kai hung his head.

"I was afraid this would happen. It seems that Link now has the mind of a four-year old! It's one of the effects of being turned into one!" Kai stated. Tetra and Kamali had heard the cries and ran towards Kai, Medli and Link.

"What's going on!?" Tetra asked. She then turned towards a crying Link. "And who's the kid?" Kai sighed,

"That would be Link." Tetra looked at Kai in shock.

"No way, what happened!?" Kai rubbed his head.

"Well, let's just say that, my magic turned Link into a four-year old!" Tetra ran over to Kai and put him into a headlock.

"Why the hell were you using your magic on him in the first place!? Idiot!"

"Aaaaaah! I'm sorry!" Kai cried. Link continued to cry louder. Tetra released Kai and turned towards Link.

"So, why haven't you turned him back yet?" Kai rubbed his head.

"For some reason, my magic isn't working on him." Tetra sighed.

"You better find a way to fix this!" She then walked over to Link and bent down. "Hey, stop crying. A hero shouldn't be crying over such trivial things!" Kai shook his head.

"You seriously think saying something like that is going to calm him down?" Link's cries died down and he looked at Tetra with teary eyes. Kai gaped at Link. "No way! It actually worked!?" Link kept staring at Tetra, making her uncomfortable. Nudge then walked into the training grounds.

"Miss Tetra! We're ready to leave now!" Nudge informed. Tetra nodded.

"Kai, you'll have to find a way to change Link back once we're on the ship." Tetra stated. Kai nodded.

"We'll continue your training in one week! So, practice using what you know until then." Kai informed. Medli nodded. Tetra took Link's hand and started walking towards the ship with Kai and Nudge following behind. Link, Kai, Tetra and Nudge boarded the ship and waved at the Ritos until they were far enough from the island where they couldn't see them. Link looked around nervously and with a glint of curiosity.

"Kai, since you started this mess, you can keep an eye on Link while I attend to my duties." Tetra stated, she then walked off to shout out orders. Link reached out to her with a sad look on his face. He then looked at Kai. Kai smiled nervously at him.

"Well, come on! Let's go and turn you back to normal!" Kai exclaimed as he took Link's hand and walked towards the side of the ship where they would be out of everyone's way. Link sat on top of a barrel while Kai rummaged around in his satchel, looking for something. Link looked at Kai in interest. Kai then smiled and took out a small blue shirt and small orange pants. He then gave them to Link. "You're able to change by yourself, right?" Link looked at the shirt and pants.

"Of course! I'm a big boy!" Link stated as he grabbed the shirt and pants. Tetra turned around and saw Link putting on his pants. She then turned back around with a blush on her face.

"Kai, you idiot! Don't make Link change out here!" Tetra yelled at Kai with her back turned to him. Kai looked over at Tetra.

"Well, you're the perv that looked at Link while he was getting changed!" Kai stated. Tetra turned towards Kai and glared at him. To her relief, Link had finished getting dressed. Tetra then stormed off into her cabin and slammed the door. Kai shook his head then turned to Link. "See? This is the problem with women!" Link cocked his head to the side in confusion. Kai looked into his bag and took out an old looking book. Link looked at the book with interest.

"What's that?" Link asked.

"This is a book of spells that I wrote in case I forgot any of them." Kai explained. "I'm going to use this to change you back!" Link frowned.

"Change me back? Back into what?" Kai sighed.

"Never mind, it's too complicated to explain." Kai sat on the floor and flipped through the pages. Link hopped off the barrel and plopped down next to Kai, he then looked over Kai's shoulder at the book. He then frowned.

"I can't read this!" Link complained. Kai laughed.

"Ha, ha! I'm not too surprised. I wrote this book in ancient Hylian!" Link pouted. Kai then continued to flip through the pages. Link looked around the ship, his eyes trying to search for Tetra. He frowned when he couldn't find her. He stood up and tugged on Kai's ears. Kai's ears twitched at the sudden contact. "Ow! Stop pulling!"

"Where's the pretty lady?" Link questioned. Kai looked at Link with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know of any 'pretty' ladies on this ship. But if you're referring to Tetra, then she is in her cabin." Link nodded and waddled around the ship, trying to look for the cabin. When he saw a door, he smiled. He opened the door and saw Tetra sitting at her desk with a sea chart. Link ran up to her and looked at the sea chart.

"Woah, is this a sea chart!?" Link asked in excitement. Tetra looked at Link with a bewildered look.

"Link!? H-how did you get in here!? And where's Kai!?" Tetra questioned as she looked around for the stupid fox. Kai then walked into her cabin with his spell book in hand. Kai turned towards Link. "I'm still trying to find the spell to change Link back, but first, I need to figure out what's blocking my magic." Kai explained. Tetra banged her head on the desk.

"You useless sage." Tetra's voice was muffled by the desk. Link tugged on her shirt. Tetra looked down at Link. "What is it, kid?" Link pointed to the map. Tetra looked at the sea chart then at Link. "You want the sea chart?" Link nodded. "Too bad! This isn't for kids!" Link's eyes started to tear up. Kai looked at Link in alarm. He then looked at Tetra.

"Come on! Just let him look at the stupid chart!" Kai prompted. Tetra looked at Kai.

"I'm working on the chart at the moment!" Tetra yelled. Link started to cry. Kai and Tetra looked at Link in alarm.

"See what you did!? Now he's crying!" Kai stated as he pointed at Link. Tetra looked at Link and groaned. She then moved her chair back a bit, making enough room for Link to sit on her lap. Tetra patted her lap with a blush on her face.

"Come on, you can watch me do my work, but that's it!" Tetra stated. Link smiled and crawled onto her lap. He then laid his head back onto her chest. Tetra then turned towards Kai. "Make a comment and I'll smash you into next week!" Kai gulped and nodded. He then sat on her bed and read through the old spell book. Tetra sighed and continued to do her work. After about a few hours, Link had fallen asleep in Tetra's arms. Tetra looked down at Link and smiled. She gently picked him up and laid him on her bed after kicking Kai off. Tetra and Kai looked at Link with smiles on their faces.

"You know, it kind of feels like that you're the mother and I'm the father and that Link is our child!" Kai stated. Tetra looked at Kai with a blank look. She then looked back at Link.

"No way. You're more like the grandfather!" Tetra stated. Kai looked at Tetra in shock.

"Grandfather!?" Kai then imagined himself as an old man with a cane. Tetra nodded.

"Yeah, and if anyone was going to be the father, it would be Link." After saying that, Tetra gasped and quickly covered her mouth. Kai looked at Tetra in shock.

"Tetra, do you like-" Tetra punched Kai in the stomach. Kai collapsed onto the floor while holding his stomach. "D-did you really h-have to give me a b-body blow?" Kai wheezed out. Kai then stood up shakily. "Y-you know, there's no shame when it comes to liking someone." Tetra turned away from him and huffed.

"I-I don't like him in that way at all! And besides, it's none of your business anyway!" Kai put his finger to his lips and pointed to Link. Tetra turned and looked at Link, then sighed. "Just get back to work on changing him to normal."

"Yeah, yeah." Kai grabbed his book and left. Tetra walked over to her desk and continued her work. After 30 minutes of looking at her sea chart she stood up and sighed.

"I can't focus." She was about to walk outside but Link had stirred from his sleep and sat up while groggily rubbing his eyes. He then turned towards Tetra and called out to her.

"Miss?" Tetra stopped and turned towards Link as he got out of bed and ran towards her. "When's dinner ready?" Link asked as his stomach growled. Tetra smiled.

"Dinner should be ready soon. Niko and Kai are cooking it right now."

"Is Kai the stupid fox person?" Link asked. Tetra laughed and nodded. As Tetra and Link were walking towards the lower part of the cabin, Link grabbed Tetra's hand and held it as they walked. Link and Tetra walked into the dining room just as Kai and Niko were serving up plates of chicken and vegetables. Link sat down next to Tetra as his plate of food was served by Niko. Link smiled and looked up at Niko. "Thanks, Mr rat man!" Niko stood back and gasped.

"R-rat man!? My name's Niko! Ni-ko!" Niko stated. Link ignored him and started eating his food. Niko slumped in defeat and continued to serve everyone their dinner. Link moaned in happiness. "Thish ish sho good!" Link mumbled with his mouth full. Tetra grabbed a handkerchief and wiped the food from Link's face after he swallowed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Tetra scolded. She then saw Kai smirking at her and threw the handkerchief at him. "What are you looking at, dumb fox!" Kai laughed. Link continued to eat his food. Tetra looked at his plate and noticed that Link only ate the meat. "Oi, Link. You have to eat your vegetables too or else you won't get strong." Link pouted and turned his head away.

"I don't wanna!" A tick mark appeared on Tetra's head. She bent over and grabbed Link's cheeks and pulled on them.

"You will eat your vegetables!" Link clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. Tetra sighed. She then grabbed his fork and stuck it into a boiled carrot. She then grabbed Link's chin. "Kai, use your powers to open Link's mouth." Kai sweat dropped.

"Um, Tetra? My powers don't exactly work like that." Kai stated. Tetra gave Kai a death glare.

"Just do it!" Kai gulped and nodded. He then used his telekinesis open Link's mouth. Tetra then shoved the piece of carrot into Link's mouth and forced him to chew and swallow it. Link had tears in his eyes as Tetra continued to do this. Link was crying after dinner was finished. Tetra sighed. "Come on, it's time for bed." Link looked up and nodded. Kai then looked at Tetra in confusion.

"Where's Link gonna sleep?" Kai asked. Tetra turned towards him.

"With me, of course!" Tetra stated as she grabbed Link's hand and walked off towards her cabin. Kai watched as Tetra walked off.

"I think she's enjoying this a little too much." Kai stated to himself. Kai then grabbed all the plates and started washing alongside Niko. Tetra changed into her sleeping outfit and crawled into bed. Link crawled in beside her and snuggled up to her. Tetra smiled at Link. Link looked up at her.

"Can you tell me a bed time story?" Tetra looked at Link with wide eyes.

"Um, sure. I guess. What type of story do you want to hear?" Link shrugged.

"I don't know." Link put his tiny hand to his chin in thought. Tetra secretly thought that this gesture was adorable. "I know! Tell me a story with a princess and a hero!" Tetra nodded.

"Okay, a long time ago, there was a boy who looked just like you." Tetra told as she bopped Link on the nose. "And he lived on a small island. One day, on his birthday, a big bad bird flew over the island and dropped a girl. But she was no ordinary girl, she was a pirate captain!" Link snuggled up to Tetra more as she told the story. "The young boy ran into the forest to save the young girl from the bad monsters. The boy helped the girl and as they walked back to the village, the boy saw his younger sister!"

"I have a younger sister! Her name's Aryll!" Link exclaimed. Tetra chuckled.

"I see, let me continue. As the boy's sister ran towards him, the big bad bird from earlier ran and captured her. The boy, heart broken, asks the pirate captain to ride on her boat and take him to where his sister was being held captive, the forsaken fortress!" Link shivered and brought up the covers over his face. He then peeked out from under the covers. "The boy had to sneak through the fortress with the pirate captain's help using a magic stone. Once the boy found his sister, he and his sister were separated again by the big bad bird. The boy then met a talking red boat and together, they sailed the great sea in search of the three ancient pearls. The boy completed many trials until he travelled an ancient land called Hyrule! There, he met the King of Hyrule who was revealed to be the talking red boat! The boy drew the sword of evil's bane and travelled to two temples to awaken the two sages. The boy then travelled back to the forsaken fortress to successfully rescue his sister. The boy then reunited with the pirate captain and together, they went off to face the evil demon king! The boy and the pirate captain then travelled back to the ancient land of Hyrule. The pirate captain was then revealed to be a princess!"

"Really!?" Tetra nodded.

"Yes, the princess then waited for the boy who was also revealed as the hero to gather the eight pieces of the golden power known as the triforce of courage. When he did, he went back to the princess, but the evil demon king took the princess away! The hero ran towards the demon king's tower and rescued the princess! Together, they both fought the demon King and sealed him away! They then travelled back to the ocean and lived happily ever after!" When Tetra finished her story, she looked at Link and saw that he was sleeping. Tetra smiled and blew out the candle, she then fell asleep with Link in her arms.

The next morning, Link felt something tight around him. Link opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Tetra's face millimetres away from his. Link started to blush. He tried to get out of Tetra's grip, but Tetra wouldn't let him. Sensing Link's struggles, Tetra opened her eyes and saw a normal sized Link's face just millimetres away from hers. Tetra's eyes widened as a bright red blush dusted her cheeks. She and Link quickly moved away from each other, resulting Link falling off the bed. Link and Tetra were shocked beyond words. They then turned towards the door as Kai walked into the cabin.

"Ah, good! You're awake! It turns out that it just took time for my spell to take effect so, I decided to wait till the morning to see what would happen." Kai explained. Link and Tetra looked at Kai with blushes to red that Kai thought that their faces would explode. Tetra then started to shake with rage. Link and Kai looked at Tetra in alarm.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Tetra yelled as she threw the closest things that she could find at Link and Kai. Link and Kai bolted from her cabin and ran out to the open. They then sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Link questioned. He then looked at his cloths. "And what am I wearing?" Kai held Link's shoulder.

"It's a long story, man." Kai stated.

 **AN: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter folks! … I don't have much to say other than that I enjoyed writing this chapter. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A merchant's treasure.

Kai stood at the alter with a bewildered look on his face. Kai looked down at the white dress he was wearing and the bouquet he held in his glove covered hands. The man standing across from him smiled. Kai was frozen in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Kai shouted out.

The day before.

Link, Kai and Tetra were playing a game of go fish. Tetra smirked as she kept beating Link and Kai at go fish. She then laughed out loud.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! You punks seriously thought you could beat me!?" Tetra yelled out. Kai was gripping the table in defeat while Link just hung his head.

"It's no fair! You always win!" Kai complained. Tetra continued to smirk.

"Not my fault that you suck at go fish!" Tetra stated while shrugging. Kai growled at her and threw down his cards.

"But was it really necessary to gamble?" Link piped in. Tetra turned towards him and tsked.

"Link, Link, Link. You have to have these skills to survive in this harsh and cruel world." Tetra stated. Link sighed and laid his head onto the table. Tetra and Kai decided to play another round of go fish. After three more losses, Kai threw his hands up into the air.

"Argh! Fine, I give up! It's you're win." Kai stated as he slumped in defeat. Tetra smirked again and packed away the cards. She then took her prizes into her cabin. Link and Kai walked to the upper deck and looked out to the sea. Kai groaned as he slumped over the side of the boat. Link turned towards him.

"Stop complaining. You were the one dumb enough play against her." Link stated as he flicked Kai in the head.

"Shut up, I don't need your lectures." Kai complained. Link sighed, he then looked into the ocean and saw a merchant's ship sailing towards them. Kai noticed the ship as well and straightened. "I'll go get Tetra." Link nodded as Kai went off to go and grab their captain. Link watched as the merchant ship stopped beside the pirate ship. He then saw a young man that looked to be in his twenties with golden hair, vibrant green eyes and a white suite walk out of the lower deck. The man smiled at Link and waved to him. Link smiled back and waved back.

"Hoy! May I board your ship?" The man asked.

"Um, hold on a minute! My captain should be here any second!" Link yelled out to him. Not a moment later, Tetra came storming out of her cabin with an irritated look on her face and a beaten Kai behind her. Link looked at Kai questioningly. Kai mouthed 'changing' to Link, Link nodded in understanding. Tetra looked at the man on the boat.

"Are you the captain?" The man asked. Tetra nodded.

"I am! What do you want?" Tetra spat out. The man smiled.

"My name is Mahiro and I am a merchant travelling the seas for treasures and hoping to sell some of my wares. May I board your boat to show you my wares?" Tetra looked at the merchant with an unsure look. She then turned to Kai.

"Kai! Get over here and check this guy out!" Kai nodded. He walked over to the side of the ship and jumped in front of Mahiro. Mahiro stood back in surprise as Kai started to sniff him. Mahiro blushed as Kai neared his face towards his. Kai stood back and nodded his head.

"He has the smell of a merchant! He should be good!" Kai called up to Tetra. Tetra nodded.

"You may cross onto our ship, but Kai will carry you with him onto our ship!" Tetra stated. Kai picked up Mahiro and jumped back onto the ship. He then set Mahiro down onto his feet. Mahiro straitened his suit and smiled at Tetra.

"Thank you for allowing me your time of day miss…?"

"Tetra! You may call me miss Tetra!" Mahiro nodded.

"Well then. Let's get down to business! As I stated before, I am a traveling merchant looking to buy and sell any treasures that I may come across!" Tetra put her hand to her chin in thought.

"Well, I'm not looking to buy anything, but I've got a bunch of treasure that's dead-weight to me in the lower decks." Tetra then turned to Senza. "Senza! Go retrieve the chest with the paintings!" Senza nodded and rushed below deck to retrieve the chest. Kai looked at Mahiro with interest.

"Do you really go around looking for treasure?" Kai asked. Mahiro turned to him and smiled.

"Yes! But I mainly buy and sell treasures." Mahiro explained. He then grabbed Kai's hand. "What's your name, young lady?" Kai looked at Mahiro's hand and gave him an uncomfortable look.

"Kai, but I'm not a-" Mahiro cut Kai off.

"Kai? Such a wonderful name for a lovely and fair maiden such as yourself!" Mahiro wooed. He then bent down and kissed Kai's hand. Kai then had foam coming out of his mouth. Kai wiped his mouth and snatched his hand away. Senza then came back with the chest in his arms. He set the chest down beside Tetra and walked off.

"Here are the paintings that we fished from the ocean." Tetra stated as she pointed to the chest. Mahiro walked over to the chest and opened it to find paintings.

"My, these paintings seem pretty old! But I bet they would bring out a hefty price!" Mahiro claimed. He then took out the paintings and looked at their quality. "These paintings would be priced at I would say…..around 100,000 rupees!" Tetra, Link and Kai gaped.

"O-one hundred thousand!?" Tetra screamed in disbelief. Kai looked at the chest.

"I-is that the amount of money it's worth all together or individually?" Kai questioned. Mahiro smiled.

"It's what they're worth individually." Mahiro stated. Mahiro then let out a happy sigh. "But for you, I could buy them at the price of 150,000." Kai looked at Mahiro in shock.

"Seriously!? Wow, thanks!" Kai exclaimed.

"But on one condition!" Kai froze. "I'll buy those paintings at the price of 150,000 each if you marry me." Kai looked at Mahiro in shock.

"Say what now?"

"I'll buy them at the price of 150,000 if you marry me." Mahiro repeated. Kai looked at Mahiro with a disturbed look.

"Now listen here, I'm actually a-" Tetra stopped Kai before he could say anything more by covering his mouth. She then smiled at Mahiro.

"Give us a second, would ya?" Mahiro nodded.

"I can wait." Tetra and Link dragged Kai away from Mahiro out of ear shot and whispered to him.

"You should accept, Kai!" Tetra whispered. Link nodded in agreement. Kai shook his head.

"No way! I'm a guy! I want to marry a woman, not a man!" Kai whisper shouted.

"Come on! We could make a lot of money from this! Look, I've got a plan! We'll have him sign a contract that will say that he will marry you as a woman. Once he signs it, we'll grab the money and run away! We'll also reveal to him that you're a guy at the wedding ceremony, okay?" Kai looked hesitant, but reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, but I'm not kissing him! It was already bad enough with Link taking my first, I won't have that guy taking my second!" Tetra nodded then gave him a questioning look.

"Wait, since when did you and Link kiss?" Kai and Link shuddered at the memory.

"Don't ask." Link and Kai told in sync. Tetra, Link and Kai walked back over to Mahiro.

"Kai will accept your request!" Mahiro smiled in happiness. "But you have to sign a contract just to make things fair, and for political reasons." Tetra stated. Mahiro nodded, Tetra then snapped her fingers and Kai handed her a pen and paper from his bag. Tetra wrote down the contract and handed it to Mahiro to read over and sign. Mahiro skimmed through the contract and signed his name. Mahiro then gave the contract to Kai to sign, which he reluctantly did and handed back to Tetra. Tetra looked over the contract and nodded. "Okay, this looks legit! Now, hand over the dough!" Link and Kai sweat dropped as she made a 'gimme' gesture.

"So, this is how pirates negotiate things huh?" Kai commented. Link nodded. Mahiro pointed towards his boat.

"The rupees should all be on that boat. I'll need my future wife to take me there so I can retrieve it." Mahiro stated as he winked at Kai. Kai blanched as he looked at Mahiro in disgust. Link then elbowed him in the side.

"Just do it!" Link whispered. Kai sighed and walked over to Mahiro. He picked him up and jumped over to Mahiro's ship. Mahiro walked to the lower deck and grabbed a chest. Mahiro struggled a bit while carrying the chest. Kai rolled his eyes and grabbed the chest, carrying it with ease. Link thought that Kai's strength was unusual, then realised that Kai was wearing the silver gauntlets. Kai carried the chest and jumped over to Tetra's ship, where he dumped the chest in front of her. Tetra opened the chest and gasped. She had never seen so many orange rupees in her life till now.

"There, I gave you my payment. Now, I shall take my new fiancé and the chest of paintings and start preparing for the wedding!" Kai looked at Link and Tetra with a begging look. Link and Tetra smiled and waved.

"We'll see you at the wedding!" Tetra stated. Kai frowned. He picked up the chest and jumped over to Mahiro's ship. Mahiro smiled and wrapped his arm around Kai. Kai groaned as they sailed away.

"The wedding shall be at noon tomorrow at Windfall island! I hope to see you there!" Mahiro shouted as he sailed away. Link looked at the retreating ship with worried eyes. He then turned to Tetra.

"Are you sure Kai will be alright?" Tetra nodded.

"He'll be fine! We'll start the preparations for windfall, but we'll have to take the king of red lions. We don't want to attract a crowd." Link nodded. He and Tetra then prepared their things and waited until night fall to leave.

Meanwhile, Kai was sitting in a cabin, bored out of his mind. _I'm gonna kill that pompous princess and that stupid hero! Hero of winds? Yeah right! More like hero of idiots!_ Kai kept grumbling about Link and Tetra while trying to think of the perfect plan for revenge. Kai failed to notice Mahiro at the door until he coughed. Kai's head whipped at the sound of Mahiro's cough and frowned.

"Oh, it's you." Kai grumbled. Mahiro smiled and sat onto the bed next to Kai.

"What's wrong, my love?" Mahiro asked as he cupped Kai's cheek. Kai slapped his hand away and stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I still need to get used to this." Kai stated. Mahiro nodded.

"I understand. I must admit that you are fairly young, but we can make this work!" Mahiro stated. Kai scoffed. _Young? Oh, please. I'm older than the King of Hyrule!_ Kai thought. He then walked over to the chair and sat down.

"I'd appreciate it if you gave me some alone time to collect my thoughts." Mahiro frowned and nodded. He then stood up and walked out of the cabin. Kai sighed. "Please let this week be over and done with." 

The next day, Kai and Mahiro had arrived at Windfall. Kai was currently in a clothing shop where he was trying on a wedding dress with the help of a few ladies. Kai had to transform into a woman to avoid getting caught of being a man. Kai was gripping a pole as the ladies pulled the string of the corset he was wearing. Kai then screamed.

"Holy mother of Hylia! How the hell do women wear this sh*t!?" Kai swore as they tightened the corset.

"A lady's figure is important! Especially on their special day!" One of the ladies stated as she tightened the coreset. Kai screamed louder as the woman pulled on the string of the corset one final time. Kai then breathed heavily when the ladies finished. The second woman walked over to a rack and pulled out a white wedding dress.

"Here! Try this on." The woman told. Kai looked at the dress and groaned. He grabbed the wedding dress and slipped it on. Once Kai was finished putting on the dress, he looked at himself in the mirror. The wedding dress flowed down to his ankles and was strapless. The dress had gems imbedded into it on the chest area and at the bottom. The ladies smiled and handed Kai a pair of elbow length pure white gloves and a pair of pure white high heels. Kai put on the gloves and the high heels and looked at himself in the mirror. The ladies smiled.

"The dress looks great on you! Now we just have to work on the hair and makeup!" One of the ladies piped. Kai groaned again as he was forced into a seat. Let's just say that it was a scrutinizing two hours for Kai. _Man, this is worse than the time Malon brushed my hair!_ After two hours, Kai's hair and makeup where finished. Kai looked at himself in shock.

"This, is me!?" Kai questioned in disbelief. The three ladies nodded.

"Yes! You look absolutely gorgeous!" One of the ladies stated. The other ladies nodded in agreement. "You are now ready for your wedding!" Kai cringed as he heard the word. He then sighed and stood up.

"I guess I am." Kai made a move to walk but tripped on his dress and face planted into the ground. The three ladies covered their mouths and rushed to help Kai up. Kai rubbed his sore nose as he was helped onto his feet. "How can women even walk in these!?" Kai complained as he walked carefully outside the shop and into the church.

Link and Tetra had arrived in windfall the night previously. Link and Tetra had to use the king of red lions because if he had used the ballad of gales on the pirate ship, the tornado would have ripped it apart. Link and Tetra walked towards the church where they saw a number of guests. Link and Tetra looked at the church in amazement.

"Wow, I'm impressed that Mahiro managed to arrange a wedding this quickly!" Link exclaimed. Tetra nodded.

"Well, we're not here to drool. We're here to retrieve the stupid fox!" Tetra stated. Link sweat dropped.

"Retrieve?" Link and Tetra then made their way to the church.

Inside the church, Mahiro waited at the alter in a white suite. Kai walked down the aisle with a bouquet in his hands. His shoes clicked against the floor as he made his way to Mahiro. Kai then stood at the aisle beside Mahiro. The minister coughed and read aloud from the book.

"We stand here today to celebrate the day that this couple was brought together and that…" Kai zoned out as the minister gave his speech. Mahiro held Kai's hands as he was looking at him. Kai then heard Mahiro speak.

"I do." The minister turned towards Kai.

"And do you, Kai Izayoi, take Mahiro Yoshita, to be your lawful wedded husband?" Kai stayed silent. Mahiro looked at Kai with anticipation.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Kai suddenly shouted out. Mahiro looked at Kai in shock as Kai ripped his hands from Mahiro's. "I'm sorry, Mahiro, but I can't marry you." Mahiro gave Kai a bewildered look.

"But why!? We had an agreement!" Mahiro stated. Kai shook his head. Suddenly, the doors opened and revealed Link and Tetra.

"I OBJECT!" Link shouted out. Tetra smacked Link across the head.

"Don't make a scene, idiot!" Tetra yelled. Link rubbed his head as Tetra turned towards Mahiro. "I hate to break it to you, but the contract clearly states that you have to marry Kai as a woman." Mahiro looked at Tetra questioningly.

"Yeah, I am!" Tetra walked up to Mahiro and pointed to Kai.

"Kai is in fact, a male." Mahiro looked at Tetra and Kai in shock.

"No, you're lying!" Kai shook his head.

"I really am a guy. I've been trying to tell you that this whole time!" Kai stated. Mahiro fell to his knees in disbelief.

"No way." Mahiro muttered. Kai bent down to Mahiro's level and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry man. If I was a woman, I might have married you. But I'm not. So, see ya." Kai waved at Mahiro as he, Tetra and Link ran away. "You'll find someone way better than me!" Kai shouted as he ran. Link, Tetra and Kai ran to the king of red lions and boarded the tiny ship. Link conducted the ballad of gales and teleported to the ship. Once Link, Tetra and Kai where at the ship, they sighed.

"Whew, glad that's over and done with!" Tetra stated as she wiped the sweat off her fore head. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, I agree." He then noticed Link staring at him. Kai raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, it's just that, you look more feminine than usual."

"Well, duh! I'm in a dress for Hylia's sake!" Kai stated as he motioned to his dress. Link shook his head.

"No, it's not the cloths. I just feel….attracted to you for some reason." Kai's eyes widened. He then gave Link a disturbed look.

"Look man, I appreciate your feelings, but I'm not into guys." Kai stated. He then smacked his forehead in realisation. "Ah, you must be attracted to me because I'm currently transformed into a girl! I'll get out of this dress and transform back into a guy." Kai stated as he made his way below deck. Kai tripped on the way and grumbled, he continued his way down to the lower deck. He then came back from below deck and threw the dress at Tetra. "Here, you can use this dress for you and Link's wedding." Link and Tetra blushed as Kai went over to the king of red lions to sulk. Tetra stared at the dress and walked off towards her cabin. Link stood in place dumb founded.

 **AN: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! To be honest, I've gotten sick lately to the point where I can't even go to school without passing out! So, this time at home has given me time to type this story. School also ends this week for me so I'll be uploading chapters faster. Stay tuned! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Going over the border line.

Link sat on a barrel with a bored expression. Tetra didn't want to be bothered because she had to study the sea chart and circle the next places to travel to and Kai was at dragon roost island giving Medli her magic lesson. Link sighed and looked over at Senza and Nudge, who were arm wrestling. Gonzo as always, was at the steering wheel, Zuko was up in the crow's nest and Niko and Mako were below deck. Link watched as Senza and Nudge arm wrestled on top of a barrel, Nudge and Senza's muscles pulsed as they gripped each other's hands. Beads of sweat dripped down from their faces as they fought a battle of strength. Finally, Nudge started to push back against Senza, forcing his wrist onto the barrel. Nudge raised his hands in victory while Senza slumped in defeat. Senza and Nudge looked at each other and shook hands. Link smiled. He then got off the barrel and walked towards Tetra's cabin. Link walked in and saw that Tetra was just finishing up. Tetra turned towards Link.

"Oh, did you need something?" Tetra asked. Link shook his head.

"No, I was just hoping to chat with you." Tetra nodded. Link walked over to her bed and sat down. "A lot of things have changed, ever since we found out who we were. It's scary." Link stated. Tetra nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it can be scary." Link gripped his hands.

"You know, Kai said something to me once." Tetra looked at Link with interest.

"That idiot always has something to say." Link shook his head.

"Yeah, but what he said was different. When we were catching up, he said that I was the reincarnation of the hero of time. But for some reason, I don't believe him." Tetra gave Link an odd look.

"Why wouldn't you believe him? He's the sage of time. Even though he's an idiot, he would never lie to you." Link sighed.

"You're right. But I only became the hero of winds thanks to the triforce of courage! What if I can't live up to the hero of time's expectations? To his legacy?" Tetra walked over to Link and put her hands onto his shoulders.

"Listen to me, Link. You became the hero of winds the moment you touched the triforce, but you became a hero the moment you sealed Ganondorf away forever! Not even the hero of time could do that." Link looked up at Tetra. "You are a great hero, you don't need to live up to anyone! You are the hero of this era, not the hero of time." Link's eyes widened in shock as he listened to Tetra's words. He then laughed.

"You're right, I shouldn't have put too much thought into it." Tetra nodded. She then smacked Link across the back.

"Come on, chin up! All we have to do now is to keep on searching for the new land of Hyrule!" Link nodded. They then heard a crash on the upper decks of the ship. Link and Tetra ran up to the upper decks of the ship and saw Kai sitting on top of a broken barrel. Kai rested on the debris with stars in his eyes. Link and Tetra sweat dropped.

"G-gotta work on my landing." Kai groaned as he stood up.

"How was the lesson?" Link asked. Kai looked at him and shrugged.

"It's going okay, but Medli still has a long way to go." Kai sighed and grabbed his tail and rubbed it. "I should really work on my landings." Kai then yawned. "Well, I'm going to go and take a nap." Kai then walked to the crew's quarters. Link looked up to the sky and watched as the clouds went by. Tetra watched Link as he looked up at the sky. Link felt Tetra's eyes on him and turned towards her.

"Is something wrong?" Link questioned. Tetra blushed and turned her head to the side.

"N-no, nothing's wrong! I was just lost in thought is all." Link smiled at her and laughed. Tetra looked back at Link. "W-what are you laughing at!?" Link chuckled and shook his head.

"It's nothing." Link then walked off to go fishing for treasure to pass the time. Tetra frowned and walked off to yell out orders.

A few hours later, Kai shot out of his hammock with beads of sweat dripping down his face. He quickly jumped out of his hammock and ran towards the upper deck. He then called out to Link and Tetra.

"Link! Tetra! I just had a vision!" Link and Tetra turned towards Kai in shock. They quickly rushed over to him.

"What did you see?" Link questioned.

"I saw a land with green fields, lush green forests, snowy mountains, volcanoes, deserts and the sea!" Kai explained.

"What else did you see?" Tetra questioned.

"I saw this giant tower in the centre of the land and these weird looking pathways going around the fields. That's all I saw though." Link and Tetra nodded. Tetra quickly grabbed the sea chart from her room and handed it to Kai.

"Point to the area in which you saw this land." Tetra ordered. Kai nodded and took the sea chart. He then frowned as he turned the sea chart side ways.

"It's not on here." Kai stated. Tetra looked at Kai in shock.

"What do you mean 'it's not on here'!?"

"Just as I said, it's not on here! The chart is too small." Kai stated as he handed back the chart to Tetra. "My vision showed of a land that's on uncharted waters! If we go beyond the border line of the seas, we will be able to find that golden land! We could even discover new islands!" Kai exclaimed.

"Your vision better be spot on!" Tetra then looked at the chart. "Well, we better get the preparations underway. We've already stocked up on food and water. Plus, we've got heaps of bombs and weaponry. So, we're pretty much prepared!" Tetra stated. Tetra then turned towards Gonzo. "Gonzo! Change of course! I want you to start heading East!"

"Aye, aye captain! But where are we headed?" Gonzo questioned. Tetra smirked.

"We'll let the wind guide us!" Tetra stated. "Now, head East!" Gonzo nodded and turned the wheel towards East. Tetra walked back into her cabin and grabbed some blank sea chart paper. She then walked back to the upper decks. "We'll mark the places we discover on this." Link and Kai nodded. "I don't know how much time will pass, but as long as we don't lose our spirit, we'll be okay!"

One month later.

Most of the pirate crew laid about, doing nothing. Gonzo sat at the wheel with a tired expression. Link and Kai laid onto the upper decks, shirtless while looking up at the sky. Tetra sat on top of a barrel. She then stood up.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Tetra yelled out. Link, Kai and the pirates looked towards her. "We've been sailing in these empty seas for a month! And we still haven't spotted anything at all!" Kai nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and we're getting low on fresh water and food." Kai stated as he picked his nose. Kai then flicked the booger away, causing it to hit Niko. Niko didn't care though, considering how tired he was. Link nodded in agreement.

"We should have Kai teleport us to windfall island to restock." Link suggested. Tetra nodded.

"Good idea! Link, Kai and I will go to Windfall island to restock while you lot take care of the ship!" Tetra exclaimed. The pirates groaned.

"Why can't we come with you?" Niko complained.

"Because, we need you lot to take care of the ship! And that's an order!" Tetra ordered. The pirates groaned and nodded. Tetra nodded and turned to Kai. "Alright, Kai. Take us to windfall!" Kai nodded and teleported Link, Tetra and himself to windfall island on a tall cliff. As Kai teleported, he accidentally fell onto a local, causing the local to fall off the cliff. Link looked at the local in shock.

"You pushed him off!" Link shouted. Kai looked at the falling local with a shocked expression.

"My bad!" Kai yelled. Tetra then pushed him off the cliff.

"Go save him!" Tetra shouted as she pushed both Link and Kai off the cliff. The local that Kai pushed off had a brown coat and green pants. He had scruffy brown hair and green eyes.

"I fell? Man, I'm even unfortunate to the end _._ "The local sighed.

"Not so fast!" Kai yelled. He then looked next to him and saw Kai falling at the same pace he was. "Are you having some daily troubles, Mr? Problems with your family? Perhaps, falling off a cliff? No need to fear, because Kai is here!" Link then hit Kai and they both started spinning in the air as they screamed. "Curse you, Link!"

"Skip the introduction and save him already!" Link shouted at him.

"Oh, pardon my late introduction. My name is Zen." Zen introduced himself as he took out a card. "This is, or was, my card." Link looked at Zen in shock.

"He's going along with it!?" Kai nodded and took his card.

"Oh, so you worked as a tradesman." Zen nodded.

"Yes, but recently, I haven't been able to make much business. And it's getting a lot harder to obtain valuable treasures. So, this was my only option. I wanted to just end it all, but you ended up falling on me." Kai opened his mouth in realisation.

"Oh! I-I mean, this must be fate that you and I have met." Kai stated as he put his hand on his chest. "Could you tell me how this all started?" Link turned pale.

"Maybe you should save him for now!?" Link yelled. Zen looked down and nodded.

"It all started with this one woman I met…" Link looked at Zen in shock.

"You're going to discuss this now!?"

 _Zen POV._

 _I was on Windfall island, trading with merchants as usual. As I walked towards a hotel to stay the night, I saw a woman sitting on the side walk. She looked like she was at least sixteen. I looked at her and she looked up at me._

" _Excuse me, miss. Are you okay?" She looked up at me and rested her head on her knees._

" _I'm fine." She replied. I then heard her stomach growl. I smiled and offered her my hand._

" _Are you hungry? Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled._

" _Okay!" And that was how we started dating._

Link and Kai gave Zen a disgusted look.

"Somebody! This guy has a sexual relationship with a runaway teenaged girl!" Kai yelled out. Zen turned around and looked at him.

"It's not like that! Our relationship is pure! I haven't done an indecent thing on her in my life! I swear!" Kai gave Zen a sceptical look.

"Not convinced!" Kai shouted.

 _When I saw her, I would take her to any place she wanted._

" _Are you sure it's alright for you to buy me all these clothes?" She asked. Zen nodded._

" _Of course!" I replied although I had to now make it through the month until I made my next business trip. She walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek._

"Stop bragging!" Kai yelled out with tears in his eyes. Link looked below him.

"Is it me? Or is this one long fall?" Link wondered.

 _She handed me a stuffed toy. I looked at it in confusion._

" _Is this for me?" I asked. She nodded._

" _Yes! I wanted to thank you for taking me to all of these places. I've always wanted to go over seas though!" I looked at her with tears in my eyes. I then grabbed her by the shoulders._

" _I'll take you anywhere you want!" It was then that things started to take a turn for the worse. As I took her on my business trips, the profits I made started to go down. The things I sold and the money I spent on her started to decrease to the point where I was in debt! I then decided that I wasn't good enough for her and decided to end it all by jumping off this cliff._

Kai put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Hmmm." Link looked at Kai in confusion.

"What is it, Kai?"

"This woman sounds familiar." Kai muttered. He then looked at Zen. "Do you perhaps have a photo of this woman?" Zen nodded.

"Yeah. This is her." Zen took out a picture from his coat and handed it to Kai. Kai looked at the picture and turned pale.

"Miss Valentina." Zen looked at Kai in shock.

"How do you know her name?" Kai shook his head.

"Should've known." Link looked at Kai in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Link questioned. Kai looked up at Zen.

"Take my advice, man. You should just forget about this woman. She's bad news." Kai stated. Zen looked at him in shock.

"What?" Kai looked back at the picture and turned it towards him.

"Listen up! This chick is bad news! She goes after anyone that has money! And will run them dry! Plus, she's no spring chicken. She's actually way older than you think she is. She's older than your mum, no, your grandma!" Zen looked down in disbelief.

"No, way." Zen muttered. Kai nodded. He then clapped his hands together.

"Okay, now to save you!" Kai exclaimed.

"Finally!" Link shouted. Kai clicked his fingers and Link, Kai and Zen where standing on top of the cliff. Tetra stood there while tapping her foot.

"Finally, what the hell took you so long!?" Tetra shouted. Kai ignored her and flicked Zen on the head. Zen looked dazed. He then looked around in confusion.

"Why am I here?" He then looked up at the sky and gasped. "Oh no! I'm going to be late with my next meeting!" Zen stated in shock. He quickly ran away from the cliff and to the docks. Link looked at Kai in confusion.

"What did you do to him? And who's Valentina?" Link asked.

"I erased his memory so that he would forget Valentina. Valentina is a woman that tricked me into making her young again a few years ago. Now, she uses her looks to woo men into giving her money. I turned her into a 16 year old, but for some reason, she ages a lot more slowly than any normal Hylian." Kai wondered.

"How old is Valentina?" Link asked.

"Considering that she was 80 when I made her young again, I'd say she would be 82 now." Link looked at Kai in shock.

"Seriously!? She could even live longer than you!" Kai laughed.

"Oh, please. No human could out long a Kitsune, and especially not me!" Kai boasted. Tetra's eye twitched.

"Would you two idiots stop chatting and hurry and buy the supplies we need!?" Tetra shouted. Link and Kai gripped each other in fear.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Link and Kai shouted as they saluted.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! To be honest, I think I might stop doing these author notes. They're kind of a pain. Plus, I don't think some of you even read these notes in the first place, and I'm talking from experience. And I said might! So, I might keep continuing them, I might not. And sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter than the others. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lakuto island.

Link shivered as the cold wind blew through. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the foggy sea that laid before him.

"Man, this fog is so thick!" Link exclaimed. Niko nodded.

"Yeah, and it's really cold too!" Niko exclaimed. Niko then grabbed his mop and bucket. "Well, it's time for you to swab the deck, swabbie!" Link groaned.

"Do I have to?" Niko nodded and handed Link the mop and bucket. "Shouldn't Kai be doing this?"

"Kai is too busy guiding us through this fog with his animal instincts." Niko explained. Link sighed and started to mop the upper decks. Kai sniffed the air once more and pointed in front of him.

"Keep going that way!" Kai ordered. Gonzo nodded and stayed on course. As they sailed through the icy seas, Kai saw an ice berg in the distance. Kai ran over to the starboard of the ship and used his telekinesis to move the ice berg out of the way. He then walked over to Gonzo and continued to guide him.

"How come you didn't just melt the ice berg?" Gonzo questioned.

"If I had melted the ice berg it would have caused a flood. Considering its size." Kai explained. Gonzo nodded and turned back to the sea. Tetra walked out of her cabin wearing a jacket. She walked up to Kai.

"Are we almost out of this fog?" Tetra asked. Kai nodded.

"Almost. We should be sailing out of the fog any minute!" Tetra nodded and looked at the fog. She then saw that it begun to clear. In the distance, Zuko saw a dark silhouette in the distance.

"Captain! I see something in the distance!" Zuko shouted. Tetra looked up at him.

"What do you see?" Zuko looked through his telescope.

"I think I see…an island?" Zuko claimed, unsure of himself. Kai jumped up to where Zuko was and put out his hand.

"Let me see!" Zuko handed Kai the telescope, Kai looked through the telescope and gasped. "Zuko's right! There IS an island!" Kai stated. He then jumped back down after handing the telescope back to Zuko.

"This might be the land that we've been looking for!" Tetra stated in excitement. Kai rubbed his head.

"I don't know, I didn't see a tower, and the island looked a little smaller than the one in my dream." Kai stated. Tetra rolled her eyes.

"You probably couldn't see the tower because of all this fog." Tetra then pointed towards the island. "Onwards towards the island!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Gonzo shouted. Tetra then turned towards Link.

"Link! Give us some more wind!" Tetra ordered. Link nodded as he dropped the mop and took out his wind waker. He then played a melody, giving the sails some wind causing the ship to sail faster towards the island. The fog started to disappear. As they got closer to the island, the air around them started to get warmer and more humid. Tetra started to sweat so, she took off her jacket.

"H-hey, is it me, or is it getting hotter?" Link questioned.

"No, it's not just you. I can feel it getting hotter as well." Tetra stated. "But that should be impossible, it should be winter, and we saw ice bergs not too long ago too." She then looked at Kai. "What's going on?" Kai shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never been here before." Kai looked towards the island. "I think the heat is radiating of that island." The ship finally reached the island and stopped at the island's shore. Tetra noticed that there was a port.

"This island must be inhabited. I see a port." Tetra stated. Link looked at the port and nodded in agreement. They saw a few fishing boats tied to the posts of the port. They then heard someone call out to them.

"Hey!" Link and Tetra looked around and saw a young man around their age with tan skin, short black hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore brown shorts and was bear chested. On his body, there were tattoos imprinted and a necklace around his neck. On his wrists were flower bracelets. Link and Tetra waved at him.

"Hello!" Link called out. Senza put down the wooden plank. Link and Tetra walked down the plank and onto the land. The islander boy ran towards them.

"Hey, what brings you lot to our island?" The islander boy asked.

"We've been sailing through the seas for months looking for a non-inhabited land to settle on. We just happened to stop on this island." Tetra stated. The islander boy nodded.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but this land is inhabited by my people." The islander stated. Tetra nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I could tell when we saw you." The islander boy nodded and took out his hand.

"I'm Pachi. I'm a local here." Pachi introduced himself. Tetra nodded and shook his hand.

"I'm Tetra. Pirate captain of this crew." Tetra introduced herself. She then pointed to Link. "And this is Link." Link waved at Pachi. Pachi waved back.

"Nice to meet ya both!" Kai then walked off the boat with the rest of the pirate crew.

"The guys over there are the rest of my pirate crew. Kai, Gonzo, Niko, Senza, Nudge, Zuko and Mako." Tetra introduced them. Pachi nodded.

"I see. I'm sure you all must be tired from your trip. So, why don't you all stay in the village for a few days? It's rare that we get any travellers." Pachi stated. Tetra nodded.

"We'll take you up on that offer." Tetra, Link, Kai and the pirate crew followed Pachi through the bushes and walked along a path that lead to a village. The houses were made from sticks and other natural resources. Link and co followed Pachi into a larger building. Inside the building was a raised circular platform surrounded in torches. In the middle of the platform was an old man with his bare chest covered in tattoos. He wore a green grass skirt and had green flowers around his wrists. The old man looked up and smiled.

"Who do we have here?" The old man asked in a deep voice. Pachi walked up to the elder and sat down in front of him.

"They are travellers from a far-away part of the sea. I suggested that they stay here for a few days." The elder nodded.

"I see. They are welcome to stay here for as long as they wish." Pachi smiled.

"Thank you, elder!" The elder smiled. Kai shivered and looked around the room. Mako looked at him in confusion.

"What is it, Mr fox?" Mako asked. Kai's eyes narrowed and he suddenly stood up. Everyone looked at him.

"I sense an evil presence close by." Kai claimed. Everyone's eyes widened. The elder narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you, boy?" the elder asked.

"My name is Kai, and there is something here that shouldn't be here." Kai looked around some more and then stopped in one direction. "The evil presence is coming from over there." Kai then looked back at the elder. "I think it's time you told us what's going on here." The elder sighed.

"I don't really have a choice, do I? Fine, I'll tell you of the evil that has settled itself inside the holy temple of Lakuto." The elder stood up with his staff and motioned for everyone to follow him. Link and co followed the elder to a spot in view of a pyramid shaped temple. "See that building there surrounded in wind? That is the holy temple of Lakuto. An evil presence has settled itself in there. Ever since, we haven't been able to enter it to participate in rituals and ceremonies like we usually do. We haven't even been able to hold a coming of age ceremony for Pachi here." Everyone looked at Pachi as he turned his head away. The elder turned towards them. "I know that this is selfish, but would you all please dispel the barrier that surrounds our temple?" Everyone looked at Kai.

"Kai, you're the one that knows most about magic. Are you able to dispel the barrier?" Link asked. Kai looked up at the temple.

"I don't know, but I could try!" Kai exclaimed. The elder smiled.

"Thank you! Our people will forever be in your debt!" Kai smiled and waved his hands.

"You don't need to be in our debt! It's kind of my job to get rid of evil anyway."

"Oh, are you a priest?" Pachi asked. Kai sweat dropped.

"Uh, something like that." Kai then turned towards the temple. "I'll need someone from Lakuto village to guide us to the temple." Pachi put up his hand.

"I'll do it!" Kai looked at him in shock.

"Are you sure?" Pachi nodded.

"That temple is a part of my culture, I can't just abandon it!" Everyone looked at Pachi in awe, then smiled.

"Alright, so Pachi will guide us." Kai stated.

"Hold on, are we all going to the temple?" Link questioned. Tetra shook her head.

"No. If there is an evil presence like Kai said, then some of us will need to stay behind to protect the village." Tetra then looked at her crew. "All right, here is how it's going to be! Link, Kai, Gonzo, Niko and I will accompany Pachi to the temple of Lakuto! Nudge, Senza, Zuko and Mako, you will all stay and guard the village! Understood?" Niko was shaking.

"H-hold on a minute, miss Tetra. W-why do I have to go to the temple!?" Niko questioned. Tetra slowly turned towards Niko.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Tetra asked as a shadow covered her eyes. Niko squealed and ran behind Gonzo, shaking in fear. He then shook his head.

"N-no ma'am!" Tetra smiled.

"Good! Now, off to the temple!" Tetra exclaimed. Tetra, Link, Kai, Gonzo and Niko then started to make their way to the temple of Lakuto with Pachi leading them there. They travelled onto a path through thick layers of trees in the humid heat. Link wiped the sweat off his forehead as they walked.

"Are we almost there?" Link asked. Pachi nodded.

"Yeah, almost. We should be there soon." Link nodded and continued to trudge through the wild life. Niko was riding on Gonzo's shoulders as they walked. Tetra sighed.

"How come we always get ourselves into these situations?" Tetra asked herself. Link sweat dropped.

"You were the one that insisted that we do this." Tetra looked at Link.

"Actually, it was that stupid fox who agreed." Kai turned around.

"Well, sooorrrrryyyy princess." Kai mocked. Tetra growled at Kai. Pachi pushed past some branches and smiled.

"We're here!" Everyone looked at the temple and covered their faces from the harsh wind that surrounded the temple. Kai looked at the temple.

"Woah, this is some strong wind magic!" Kai stated in awe.

"Are you able to disable it?" Link asked. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, I should be able to." Kai summoned his staff and held his hand out. "Step back." Everyone did as they were told and watched Kai work his magic. Kai jumped above the temple and threw his staff into the wind barrier. He then uttered a spell in an unknown language. The wind barrier expanded until it dispersed. Everyone looked at the temple in awe as Kai retrieved his staff and jumped back down. He then bowed.

"Woah! You were awesome! Are you sure that you're a priest?" Pachi questioned. Kai rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed nervously. Tetra walked towards the entrance of the temple.

"Let's hurry up and get rid of the evil inside of the temple." Tetra ordered. Everyone nodded and walked along the old, un kept pathway. In the first part of the temple was a few broken pillars and a closed door.

"Woah, this temple is old!" Niko exclaimed. Pachi nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently, this temple was built to honour the death of the seven sages!" Pachi explained. He turned towards the blocked doorway. "There should be a switch somewhere to open the door." Everyone looked around the room for a switch, but couldn't find one.

"I don't see any switches anywhere." Gonzo stated. Niko nodded.

"Yeah, neither do I." Pachi put his hand to his chin.

"There's got to be a switch somewhere." Pachi muttered. Niko sighed and leaned on the wall. The brick that Niko's shoulder was rested on pushed in, causing the door to open. Niko jumped back from the wall in alarm.

"Good job, Niko! You found the switch!" Link exclaimed. Niko gave Link a nervous smile and stood up proudly.

"O-of course I meant to do that!" Tetra rolled her eyes and walked through the door into a hallway.

"Woopdie doo! Move." Tetra ordered. Everyone followed after Tetra into the hallway. The hallway was pitch black, making it hard to see.

"Kai, give us some light." Link told. Kai nodded and took out two deku sticks from his satchel. He then wrapped some cloth around the two sticks and set them both on fire. He handed one stick to Gonzo and the other to Pachi. They continued through the long hallway, Kai then stepped on a switch in the ground. Kai looked down. Suddenly, a blade raced across the wall. Everyone jumped to the side just as the blade raced past them. Tetra sighed in relief, then grabbed Kai by the collar and started shaking him.

"Kai, you idiot! Watch where you're going!" Tetra yelled as she shook the poor bewildered fox.

"H-how was I supposed to know that there were traps in a holy temple!?" Kai shouted back. While Tetra and Kai were squabbling, Link turned towards Pachi.

"Why are there traps in here?" Link asked. Pachi shrugged.

"I don't know, there isn't supposed to be any traps in this temple!" Pachi stated. Link looked at Pachi in shock.

"Then, whoever is in this temple must have set those traps!" Link then turned towards everyone. "We should all be careful from now on!" Tetra and Kai looked at each other, huffed, then turned away from each other. They continued through the hallway until Link stepped on another switch. He slowly turned towards everyone. "Whoops."

"Oi!" Pachi shouted. A boulder then started rolling towards them from behind. Everyone turned pale.

"Talk about a clichéd trap!" Link, Kai and Niko yelled.

"Who cares, run!" Tetra shouted as she started running. Link, Kai and Niko followed after her along with Gonzo and Pachi. As they ran, they kept stepping on multiple switches, activating all of the traps. Tetra narrowly missed a blade go by her head. She then turned and saw a mettle spiked ball swing towards her.

"Miss Tetra!" Gonzo yelled as he pushed Tetra out of the way. One of the spikes on the ball nicked Gonzo's shirt, pulling him and throwing him through a trap door. Tetra ran towards the trap door and dropped to her knees.

"GONZO!" Tetra yelled. The spiked ball then hit Niko into a trap door. Niko screamed as he fell through the trap door. Tetra ignored Niko. "GONZO!" Kai and Pachi sweat dropped.

"That was mean, Tetra" Kai muttered. Pachi nodded in agreement.

"Never mind that now, we need to retreat!" Link stated as he grabbed Tetra and ran with Kai and Pachi. Tetra, Link, Kai and Pachi finally reached the end of the hallway. They ran through the doors and closed it behind them. They sighed in relief and slid down the door.

"Thank god that's over!" Pachi panted. Kai nodded. Tetra sighed.

"Yeah, I hope that Gonzo is okay." Tetra hoped. Kai sweat dropped.

"Um, what about Niko?" Tetra waved her hand in a dismissive matter.

"Eh, Niko will be fine." Link looked up and frowned.

"Hey, guys. We have company." Link stated. Tetra, Kai and Pachi looked up and groaned. Standing in front of them was a horde of chu chus. Link and Tetra drew their swords while Kai turned his staff into two blades. Kai gave a blade to Pachi.

"Here, use this to protect yourself." Pachi nodded. Link, Tetra, Kai and Pachi then rushed towards the horde of chu chus.

Meanwhile, Niko and Gonzo were sitting inside a cell.

"It seems that those trap doors led to a cell." Niko stated. Gonzo turned towards Niko.

"Yeah, no sh*t." Gonzo cursed. Gonzo groaned and stood up. "We can't just stay in here doing nothing! We've gotta find a way outta here." Niko nodded.

"You could try bending those bars apart with your strength." Niko suggested. Gonzo nodded and walked towards the bars. He then used all of his strength to pry the bars apart, giving Niko enough room to escape. Niko squeezed through the small opening.

"Niko, go and look for a key to this cell." Gonzo told. Niko nodded and looked around for a key. He looked along the walls and saw a key on a key holder. Niko grabbed the key and ran over to the cell door. Niko unlocked the door and opened it, letting Gonzo out. Gonzo walked out of the cell and looked around. "We need to find Miss Tetra soon!"

"Yeah, but we have no idea where we are! How are we supposed to find her!?" Niko questioned. Gonzo turned towards Niko.

"I don't know! Let's just find a way out of this room first, then we'll work from there." Gonzo explained. Niko nodded in understanding. Gonzo and Niko then walked through a door leading to a hallway. Niko sighed.

"Here we go again."

Link, Tetra and Kai panted as Pachi slayed the last chu chu.

"Whew, that took a while." Kai sighed. Tetra nodded.

"Yeah, we should continue." Tetra stated. Everyone nodded, they then walked through a door. As soon as they walked through, the door closed behind them. Pachi ran towards the door and pushed against it.

"I-it won't open!" Pachi cried. Link sighed.

"Looks like something is coming. We should be careful." Link stated. A gust of wind blew around them. Everyone covered their faces with their hands. Then, figures of darkness appeared and morphed. Link, Tetra, Kai and Pachi gasped. The figures of darkness morphed into them. Link readied his sword.

"What are those things!?" Pachi asked.

"They are beings of darkness. They take the form of their supposed target and match their strength! We have to defeat them!" Kai explained. Link was about to charge at is darker self with his sword raised, but Kai stopped him by grabbing the back of his shirt. "Hold on! Don't be so hasty! We need to proceed with caution." Link nodded, he then noticed something.

"Hey, Kai. How come there isn't a darker version of you?" Link questioned.

"He's right! I only see darker versions of Link, Pachi and myself." Tetra stated. Kai shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe these things only effect humans." Kai guessed. Pachi looked at Kai in shock.

"You aren't human!?" Kai shook his head.

"No, but I'll explain later. For now, we need to get rid of these things." Link nodded. Link then approached his darker self cautiously. The dark shadow of Link smirked. Link's eyes widened.

"Kai, I don't think this shadow is like the others!" Link stated. Dark Link then rushed towards Link and knocked him down.

"Link!" Kai, Tetra and Pachi yelled out. Dark Link then laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha! Don't compare me to those mindless beings, I'm not like them!" Dark Link stated as he pointed towards the other two shadows that hadn't moved. Link groaned and looked up in shock.

"W-who are you?" Link asked. Dark Link looked down and smiled.

"I'm you. But you may call me shadow." Kai's eyes widened.

"Shadow?" Kai questioned in disbelief. Shadow nodded.

"Yep! You better believe it!" Kai looked down in shock.

"If you're here, then that means HE is here!" Kai uttered. Tetra looked at Kai in confusion.

"Who is here?" Kai shook his head.

"Never mind that! To defeat the shadows, you will need to fight each other's shadows. Shadows only mimic your movements, but if you take on each other's shadows, then you should be able to win this fight!" Kai explained. Shadow frowned and stepped forward.

"Now, hold on just a minute!"

"I'll take care of Shadow!" Kai stated. He used his magic to get rid of the other shadows. The door then opened. "Go! I'll catch up with you!" Link was about to protest, but then remembered the battle in the water temple. He sighed.

"Fine. You better catch up to us!" Link yelled as he, Tetra and Pachi ran out of the room. Shadow was about to chase after them, but a chain wrapped itself around him. Shadow turned around and looked at Kai and smiled.

"My, you really don't want me to leave, do you?" Kai narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're going to answer a few of my questions." Shadow's smile turned into a smirk.

"I know who you are, sage of time." Kai's expression didn't change.

"I wasn't really trying to hide it." Shadow laughed.

"Wow, who would have thought that I would have the pleasure of killing the dog of the goddesses!?" Kai growled. He then charged at Shadow Link. Shadow smirked and broke free from the chains. He and Kai then crossed blades. Kai pushed against Shadow Link. Shadow Link pushed against Kai until he jumped away from him. Kai raised his hand to the air and summoned multiple blades. The blades rained down on Shadow. Shadow's red eyes widened, Shadow then dodged the blades and hit the one's that came down on him. While Shadow was dodging the blades, Kai ran up to him and stabbed him in the side with his sword. Shadow gripped his side in pain, then let go and stuck his tongue out. "Just kidding." Kai gasped.

"How is that possible!?" Shadow ran up to Kai and kicked him to the other side of the room. Kai quickly jumped back up just in time to block Shadow's attack. Kai threw a blade towards Shadow, causing him to jump away. Shadow then smirked and sunk into the ground. Kai looked around in alarm, trying to find Shadow. Shadow then appeared behind Kai with his sword raised. Kai turned around in shock. Kai's eyes then widened as Shadow slashed him across the chest. Kai gripped his chest in pain and coughed up mounts of blood. He then smirked. Shadow looked at him in confusion, then gasped when he saw his wounds heal.

"So, you're immortal?" Shadow questioned. Kai laughed.

"Not quite. You need to be alive to be immortal."

 **AN: Hello, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Was this a surprise? Next chapter, coming out soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The once forgotten evil.

Shadow Link looked at Kai in shock.

"You're… not alive?" Shadow questioned. Kai gave Shadow a bewildered look.

"Not alive? Of course, I'm alive! What made you think that I was dead?" Kai asked.

"You said that you'd have to be alive to be immortal!" Shadow was starting to get pissed off.

"Yeah, I was stating a fact! I never said that I wasn't alive!" A tick mark appeared on Shadow's head.

"THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL ME SUCH AN OBVIOUS FACT!" Shadow yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kai shouted back. Shadow and Kai panted. Kai swallowed then straitened up. "Listen, the reason my wound healed was because I have a fast regenerating system. Call it the perks of being the sage of time." Shadow nodded in understanding.

"Oh, so in other words, I can't kill you." Kai shook his head.

"No, I can still die. My regenerating system requires magic to work. So, each time I get hurt, my wounds will heal themselves until I'm completely drained of magic!" Kai stated while smiling. Shadow gave Kai a blank look.

"Are you an idiot?" Kai's smiled dropped when he heard the insult.

"I-I'm not an idiot! Why would you call me that!?" Shadow shook his head and smacked his forehead.

"You basically just told me your weakness!" A look of realisation crossed Kai's face. He then started to laugh nervously.

"Heh, heh, heh. You're going to kill me now, aren't you?" Shadow nodded his head.

"Pretty much." Kai continued to laugh, he then pointed towards the wall in the room.

"Hey, I think I see the triforce!" Kai shouted out. Shadow turned. Kai ran towards Shadow Link and hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious. Kai sighed in relief. "Okay, I'm surprised that actually worked! Now, what to do with the body." As Kai was muttering to himself,but he failed to notice Gonzo and Niko at the entrance to the room with horrified looks on their faces.

Link, Tetra and Pachi continued to run through a series of hallways. They were panting as they ran from the horde of monsters chasing them. They then saw a door and ran through it.

"Quickly, block the entrance!" Link shouted out. Pachi nodded and used Kai's sword to barricade the door. Link, Tetra and Pachi sighed in relief.

"Is it alright to leave Kai's sword here?" Pachi asked. Link and Tetra nodded.

"Yeah, Kai's able to summon his sword anyway. So, no problems!" Tetra exclaimed. With fake excitement.

"Where are we, anyways?" Pachi questioned as he looked around the room. Link and Tetra shrugged.

"Who knows. We need to find the one that caused all this mess and stop them!" Link stated. Tetra and Pachi nodded. They looked around and didn't see anything.

"I don't even see a door. Don't tell me we've reached a dead end!" Tetra complained. Link was about to comfort her, but heard laughing echo around the hollow room. Link looked around in alarm.

"Show yourself!" Link demanded. The laughing continued.

"My, my. It has been eons since I last saw your face, Link." The voice uttered. Link narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" The laughter continued until a whirlwind appeared. The whirlwind then dispersed, revealing a young looking man with grey skin, long purple hair and ruby red eyes. He wore a light purple tunic with a violet cape, red sandals and an odd looking violet cap.

"Who am I? My, I am hurt! You don't even remember my name. Then again, you aren't THE Link I faced eons ago. Fine, I'll tell you my name. I am the great Vaati! The great mage of winds!" Link's eyes widened.

"Never heard of you." Link stated. Vaati fell over. He then got onto his knees and looked at Link with a bewildered look.

"A-are you sure you haven't heard of me?" Vaati asked in desperation. Link, Tetra and Pachi shook their heads. "No way." Vaati uttered in disbelief. He then hung his head down in shame. He then stood up with a fire in his eyes. "No matter! I shall bring you to your knees, hero!"

"Like hell you will!" Link shot out. He then drew his sword and pointed it at Vaati. "You're the one that put up the wind barrier, correct?" Vaati nodded. "Then, you've got one more chance to leave this temple, or you'll have to face the consequences!" Vaati laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh please, you can't beat me without the four sword! It's impossible! I'll just kill you." Vaati growled. He summoned a black wind, pushing Link, Tetra and Pachi back.

"L-Link! We need to get out of here!" Pachi stated. Link shook his head.

"N-no! I r-refuse to give up!" Link cried out. Link pushed against the wind. Vaati's eyes widened.

"You really don't know when to give up, do you?" Vaati sighed. "Fine, be that way. I'll just take your life then." The dark wind got stronger. Tetra pushed her hands in front of her, a bright light then appeared, dispelling the dark wind. Vaati's eyes widened. "The light force!? But how!? That power should only be in the Hyrulian royal family!" He then laughed. Link put his hand in front of Tetra, blocking Vaati from her. "So, you're princess Zelda." Link growled and stood in front of her projectingly.

"I won't let you touch her!" Link yelled out. Tetra rolled her eyes.

"Here we go with the princess Zelda crap!" Tetra stated. Vaati smirked and raised his hand. He then released a ball of darkness towards Tetra and Link. Link braced himself for the impact, but never felt it. He opened his eyes and gasped. Pachi stood in front of Link and Tetra, turned to stone.

"PACHI!" Link and Tetra yelled. Link turned towards Vaati and growled.

"Why you!" Vaati laughed.

"HA, HA, HA, HA! I can't believe that this idiot protected you! HA, HA, HA, HA! It's so funny!" Vaati laughed. He then wiped a tear away from his eye. "It was no use though, because you'll all be dead in due time, and Hyrule will once again be mine! Even if it's just the sea!"

"Why did you corrupt this temple!?" Link demanded. Vaati smirked.

"Why, you ask? Well, it's simple! I used this temple to hide from that meddlesome sage of time. But alas, she found me anyway." Link looked at Vaati in confusion. _'She? Is he talking about Raura?'_ A look of realisation then crossed Link's face. _'Hold on, that means that he doesn't know that Raura is dead and that Kai is the new sage of time_ _!_ _'_ Vaati summoned a fire ball and shot it at Link. Link used his shield to block the fireball. Vaati's form then begun to change. Darkness surrounded Vaati, changing his form into a much larger version of himself. He then released a series of fireballs. Link gasped and dodged the fireballs, but one hit him. Link screamed in pain and held his burnt arm.

"Link! Are you okay!?" Tetra shouted. Link nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" Link claimed. He stood up and saw orbs shooting lasers fly around. Link ran around, dodging the lasers. Vaati started laughing,

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! This isn't even my true form and you still can't beat me!" Vaati shouted out. Link ran past the lasers and ran straight at Vaati. He struck Vaati with his sword. Vaati's eyes widened. "B-but how!? You shouldn't be able to touch me without the four sword!"

"I've faced a much bigger threat than you before!" Link shot out. Vaati glared at Link.

"You've angered me, boy! Prepare to die!" Vaati shouted. His form changed again into a much taller being. Link's eyes widened. Vaati summoned a sword and charged towards Link. _'Not even that puny hero from eons ago has seen this power.'_ Vaati thought with a confident smirk. Link parried Vaati's attack. Link and Vaati kept dealing blows to each other. Tetra looked on with a worried look. _'Damn, where is that stupid fox!? We need to get rid of this guy fast!'_ Tetra thought. She then looked down at Pachi. _'How are we going to turn him back to normal?'_ Tetra put her hand to her chin in thought, her face then lit up. _That's it! If we can beat this guy, then Pachi will turn back to normal!'_ Vaati kicked Link to the ground and pointed his sword to his throat. "Any last words, hero?" Link smirked.

"Yeah, behind you!" Vaati's eyes widened. As he turned around, he was slashed across the face. Vaati screamed in pain as he held his bloody face. He looked up and glared.

"You, stupid princess! I'll kill you along with the hero!" Vaati shouted. Tetra smirked.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that isn't going to happen. Link, now!" Tetra shouted. Link drove his sword through Vaati's chest. Vaati coughed up blood, and slowly turned towards Link.

"You….damn….brat." Vaati groaned. Link removed his sword and stepped back. Vaati fell to the ground as Link and Tetra ran towards Pachi. Vaati looked up and balled his hands into fists as he begun to revert back to his normal form. "W-wait, I'm…..not done with you yet!" Vaati shouted. He was then hit on the head. Vaati groaned and turned around. "Who dares hit the great Vaati!?"

"I do." Link and Tetra looked up and smiled.

"Kai!" Link yelled in happiness.

"Took you long enough!" Tetra shouted. Kai rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh, heh, heh. Sorry about that." Kai then looked down at Vaati. "I thought I recognised this evil, who would have known that you of all people would have escaped the seal." Vaati's eyes widened.

"W-who are you?" Vaati questioned. Kai smiled.

"I'm Kai, the sage of time." A look of shock crossed Vaati's face.

"S-sage of time!? No, Raura is the sage of time! Who are you really!?" Kai sighed.

"Do I really have to explain it? Raura is no longer alive. So, I as her champion, became the new sage of time." Vaati started to shake.

"I-if you really are the sage of time, then what are you going to do with me?" Vaati asked in a shaky voice.

"It's simple, I'm going to seal you back into the four sword." Vaati looked down in disbelief.

"I'm going to be sealed again?"

"Or that's what I'd like to say, but…" Vaati looked up in shock. "Without the four sword, I can't actually seal you away, and Hyrule has been sealed so I can't send you back there either. Oh, what to do with you?" Kai put his hand to his chin in thought. Link stood up.

"How about getting him to change Pachi back to normal!?" Link asked in desperation. Kai looked over to Pachi and gasped.

"You're right! Vaati, change Pachi back!" Kai ordered. Vaati groaned, he then snapped his fingers, reverting Pachi back to his normal self. Pachi looked around in shock.

"W-what happened?" Link rested his hand on Pachi's shoulder.

"You were turned to stone!" Pachi looked at Link.

"Really!? Wow, never thought that would happen in my life!" Kai stared at Vaati.

"What are you looking at!?" Vaati shot out. Kai smiled.

"You know, I was just going to kill you, but that seems like a waste." Vaati turned pale. Kai then looked at Tetra. "Hey, captain! Is it alright if we keep Vaati?" Vaati sweat dropped.

"What am I, a stray dog!?" Vaati shouted. Tetra looked at Vaati and shrugged.

"You have to be the one responsible for him!" Kai jumped up in glee.

"Yes!" He then looked towards Vaati. "Okay, now the first step is to tame you by putting a collar on you!" Vaati looked at Kai in shock.

"Who do you think you are!? I will never bow down to your will! Even if it costs me my life!" Tetra cracked her knuckles.

"That can be arranged." Vaati turned pale. Kai then started laughing. He then snapped his fingers. A black pearl necklace appeared around Vaati's neck. Vaati looked down in shock. He tried to rip the necklace off, but it wouldn't budge.

"W-what the hell is this thing!?" Vaati questioned as he pulled at it.

"That my friend, is a magic necklace I created. It assures absolute obedience." Kai explained. He then started jumping up and down. "I've always wanted to try it on someone! Now, to think of a keyword." Vaati glared at Kai.

"You, stupid sage!" Vaati shouted out. Kai nodded.

"That's it! I have the perfect keyword!" Kai then pointed his finger at Vaati. Vaati looked at Kai in confusion. "Bad." Vaati snickered.

"You seriously think that word's going to-" Vaati was then shocked as lightning erupted out of the necklace. Vaati then laid there on the floor, twitching. Kai laughed.

"Never under estimate the sage of time!" Kai laughed out. Link sighed. He then turned around and saw Gonzo carrying Shadow. Link looked at Shadow in shock.

"What's HE doing here!?" Link questioned as he pointed at Shadow. Kai looked at shadow and rubbed his head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him!" Kai stated. Vaati looked up and gasped.

"Shadow!" He then turned towards Kai. "Don't you dare kill him!" Kai looked at Vaati in shock.

"You care about him!? I thought that he was just some disposable servant." Vaati shook his head.

"He's been with me for eons! He was the one that helped me out of that damned seal!" Vaati yelled. Kai nodded in understanding.

"Okay, but what are we going to do about him then? I don't have any more magic necklaces." Kai stated. Shadow then begun to stir, and opened his ruby red eyes. He looked around and gasped when he saw Vaati. He got out of Gonzo's grip and ran towards him.

"Vaati! You okay!?" Shadow asked. Vaati nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shadow sighed in relief, then gasped and turned around towards Kai.

"You, what did you do!?" Kai shrugged.

"I didn't do this! That was Link." Kai stated as he pointed towards the hero. Shadow continued to glare at Kai, but stopped once Vaati sat up and gripped his shoulder.

"Relax. He's not like Raura. Kai's giving me a chance to live." Vaati explained. Shadow looked at Vaati in shock.

"Really!?" Vaati nodded.

"Yeah, but I've gotta do what he says." Shadow sighed.

"Well, at least he's giving you a chance to live." Shadow stated. Vaati sighed.

"I can't believe that this idiot became the sage of time." Vaati muttered. Shadow looked at Kai.

"Hm, I'm surprised that a Kitsune became the sage of time!" Shadow stated.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Kai quoted. "Anyway, we should head back to the village and tell the elder the good news! Without, revealing who Vaati and Shadow are." Everyone nodded in agreement. Kai then teleported everyone to the village. The elder saw them appear and smiled.

"You're all back!" The elder cried out. The elder walked up to Pachi and hugged him. Pachi hugged him back. "So, the curse on the temple of Lakuto has been lifted?" Link nodded.

"Yeah, it has." Link stated. The elder sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." He then looked at everyone. "Allow us to thank you all by hosting a party for you all!" Link nodded.

"Thank you, but you really don't have to." The elder shook his head.

"No, I want to." The elder insisted. He then turned towards the villagers. "Let's celebrate the victory of these heroes that have helped us in our time of need!" everyone cheered in agreement.

It was night time by the time the party started. Link and Kai sat at a table while sipping on milk from coconuts. Link and Kai watched as the pirates fed alcohol to Vaati and Shadow while laughing. Vaati slumped onto the table, drunk while Shadow continued drinking, staying sober. A female dancer then walked up to Link and Kai while Link was looking around for a certain pirate captain.

"Where's Tetra?" Link asked as he turned to Kai. Kai shrugged and continued sipping from his coconut.

"I'm right here." Tetra revealed as she took off her mask. Link and Kai spat out their drinks as they stared at Tetra. Link and Kai then started to blush. Kai smiled.

"Wow, Tetra. You look pretty good in that!" Kai complemented. Kai then noticed that Link was still staring, and elbowed him in the side. "Say something!" Kai whispered. Link's blush deepened as he snapped out of it.

"U-uh, yeah! You look really pretty Tetra! I-I mean, ugh!" Link groaned as he pulled his cap over his head. Kai was snickering while Tetra blushed. She then smiled slightly, but stopped when she saw Kai grinning at her.

"Shut up! You, stupid fox!" Tetra yelled.

"I didn't even say anything! Anyway, why are you dressed like that?" Kai questioned.

"One of the dancers dragged me off, wanting me to try on the outfit." Tetra explained. Link and Kai nodded. They then looked off towards the dance floor and saw couples doing traditional dances together. Kai smiled and patted Link on the back.

"You and Tetra should dance together!" Link and Tetra blushed.

"W-why would we wanna do that? You go dance." Link urged. Kai shook his head.

"Nah, I can't dance. Plus, I'm tired from using my magic." Link deadpanned.

"You liar. I've seen you use way more magic on trivial things." Kai shrugged. He then used his magic to push Link and Tetra to the dance floor.

"I'm too old for this, you young people go have fun!" As Link and Tetra were pushed to the dance floor, Tetra fell into Link's arms. Tetra's blush deepened. She then shook her fist.

"One of these days, I'm going to kill that fox!" Link sweat dropped, then took her hands.

"We might as well enjoy ourselves!" Tetra looked up at Link and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right!" Link then spun Tetra around and brought her back towards him. Tetra then rested her left hand on Link's as they circled each other. Link then grabbed Tetra by the waist and lifted her up to the air. He then brought her back down and hugged her as they danced. Kai smiled as he watched them. He then saw Shadow carrying a drunk Vaati over to him. Kai sweat dropped.

"Did he have too much to drink?" Kai asked. Shadow nodded and turned towards Link and Tetra.

"They're getting along nicely!" Shadow commented. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, they definitely like each other. But they won't admit it." Kai stated. Kai then sighed. "I want a romance like that." Shadow snickered at Kai.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, grandpa!" Kai gasped and looked at Shadow with a hurt look.

"I'm not that old! Vaati is way older than I am!" Kai stated as he pointed to a sobbing Vaati. Shadow shook his head.

"We're not talking about Vaati, we're talking about you. And it's not just your age, it's your looks too! You're not ugly, but you look like a girl." Kai frowned. He then raised his hand, signalling a lady who was serving out beer.

"I'll take a beer!" Kai shouted. The lady nodded and handed him a beer. Shadow looked at him surprised.

"I'm surprised that you can drink!" Kai sniffled as he took a sip and blanched.

"I am old enough to drink, you know." Shadow grinned and took a beer from the lady.

"Then allow me to join you in your sorrows." Shadow took a sip from the beer. Kai looked at him with a depressed look.

"Is it okay for you to be drinking? Considering that you are Link's shadow?" Shadow nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's okay for me to drink. I'm not HIS shadow, I'm the shadow of a long forgotten hero." Shadow claimed. Kai nodded.

"Are you talking about the hero of the Piccori?" Shadow nodded.

"Yeah. You sure are well informed of Hyrule's past!" Kai sighed and took another sip of the alcoholic beverage.

"Well, yeah. I have to be." Shadow nodded and looked at Link and Tetra. Link and Tetra held hands as they danced, sweat dripping down their faces. They moved their feet to the music as everyone looked at them. Link then dipped Tetra down as the music stopped. Link and Tetra were breathing heavily as they gazed into each other's eyes. They then started laughing as they put their foreheads together. Kai looked up.

"Kiss!" Kai yelled out, drunk. Link and Tetra blushed as they stared at each other. They slowly leaned in, their lips hovering above each other's. Vaati stood up and ran clumsily over to Link. He then pushed him to the ground.

"I've defeated the hero!" Vaati shouted out in triumph. Link groaned and pushed the drunkard off him. A tick mark appeared on Kai's head as he ran over to Vaati. Kai picked up Vaati by the collar and shook him.

"You, stupid mage! They were so close to kissing, but you had to go and ruin it! Bad!" Kai shouted, but he forgot that he was holding Vaati and got shocked as well. Shadow smacked his forehead while shaking his head.

"Idiots." Shadow muttered. Link and Tetra faced each other and blushed. They then looked away from each other in embarrassment. Tetra hurriedly stood up and ran towards the ship. Link stood up also.

"T-Tetra! Wait!" Link shouted as he ran after her. Shadow walked up to the twitching mage and sage and started poking them with a stick. Tetra ran as fast as she could with her heart racing a mile an hour. _'W-we almost kissed! Does that mean I like Link!? Ugh, this would have never happened if that stupid fox hadn't meddled! I'm going to kill him!'_

"Tetra!" Link shouted behind her. Tetra turned around and gasped. She then ran towards the ship and ran into her cabin, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Link ran up to the door and knocked on it. "Tetra? Come on, let me in!" Link begged. Tetra shook her head.

"I-I'm tired right now! So, leave me alone!" Tetra shouted.

"Huh? B-but it's only been an hour after sunset!" Link stated. Tetra continued to shake her head.

"Just, please. Leave me alone for tonight." Tetra plead in a weak voice. Link looked down in sorrow and sighed.

"Okay."

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! New crew mates, newly found love! Who knows what might happen next! Stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The colour of autumn.

Link sighed for the up-tenth time that day, and it was starting to irritate the pirates, especially a certain wind mage. Kai walked by Vaati as happy as he could be. Vaati grabbed Kai by the collar and pulled him towards him.

"Hey, what the hell is up with Link?" Vaati questioned. Kai turned towards Link and shrugged.

"I don't know." A tick mark appeared on Vaati's head.

"Then go and find out!" Vaati yelled as he pushed Kai towards the forlorn hero. Kai stood in front of Link, unsure of what to say.

"Hey, Link. How's it going?" Kai asked with a nervous smile. Link looked up at Kai, sighed, and looked back down again.

"Not good. Tetra hasn't spoken to me since we left Lakuto island." Link stated solemnly. Kai nodded.

"I see, have you tried talking to her?" Link nodded.

"Of course, I have! But whenever I approach her, she always turns away!" Link complained. "I want things to go back to the way they used to be!" Kai gave Link an awkward look. Link looked up at Kai and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Can you please talk to her? It would mean a lot to me!" Kai sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll try." Link smiled.

"Thank you!" Kai nodded and walked towards Tetra, who was shouting out orders.

"Hey, Tetra!" Tetra turned around and saw Kai waving at her. She then glared at him and walked away. A look of confusion crossed his face, he then walked back to Link with a depressed look.

"Well, how did it go?" Link asked. Kai shook his head.

"Nope, she's mad at me for some reason." Link sighed. "Since Tetra refuses to talk to either of us, we should get one of the pirates to talk to her." Link nodded.

"Gonzo would be a good choice, he's been there for both me and Tetra!" Kai nodded.

"I'll go ask him." Link saw Kai walk towards Gonzo and talk to him. He then saw Gonzo nod and walk towards Tetra. Tetra turned around when Gonzo tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is it, Gonzo?"

"Miss Tetra, do you need to talk?" Gonzo asked. Tetra raised her eyebrow at the burly pirate.

"What do you mean by 'talk'?" Tetra questioned. Gonzo twiddled his thumbs.

"Well, you aren't talking to Link or Kai, and that was worrying them. So, I was wondering if they did something to upset you, and if you needed to talk about it." Tetra sighed.

"It's nothing." Gonzo grabbed her arm and gave her a stern look.

"No captain would ignore her crew over 'nothing'! Something has obviously happened, and as your best man, I need to make sure that you're alright! So, please. Tell me what has happened." Tetra gave Gonzo an unsure look, then sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But not here, come to my cabin." Gonzo nodded and followed Tetra into her cabin. Link and Kai watched with interest. Once they entered her cabin, Link turned to Kai.

"I hope everything is alright." Link hoped. Kai patted his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, trust me!" Link sighed and nodded.

"I hope so." Gonzo sat on a chair as Tetra sat on her bed. A moment of silence passed until Gonzo coughed.

"Do you want to start with telling me what happened?" Tetra sighed and nodded.

"It happened on Lakuto island, in the village during the party. Link, Kai and I were chatting until Kai looked at the dance floor and got this weird grin on his face. He then insisted that Link and I participate in the dancing. Link and I refused, but Kai insisted. Kai then used his magic on us and pushed us onto the dance floor. We decided to dance, but at the end, Kai had gotten drunk and yelled at us to kiss. I-I guess w-we were caught in the moment, and a-almost k-k-kissed." Tetra breathed in, then out. "But Vaati interrupted us by pushing Link to the ground, he was obviously drunk as well. Kai then ran over to Vaati, and they started fighting. I panicked, and I ran away, like a coward." Tetra explained. Gonzo nodded in understanding.

"I see. So, you're avoiding Link because you don't know how to face him, correct?" Tetra nodded. "Then why are you avoiding Kai?" Tetra deadpanned at Gonzo.

"Because that idiot started all this." Gonzo sighed. He then smiled.

"If you want my advice, just act how you would normally around Link and go bash Kai into the sea!" Tetra looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll try!" Gonzo nodded and rubbed her head.

"That's my captain!" Tetra swatted Gonzo's hands away playfully, and stood up.

"I'll go talk to them now!" She then ran out of her cabin, and ran towards Link and Kai. Link and Kai looked up and smiled.

"Tetra!" Link exclaimed as he stood up. Tetra walked towards him and rubbed her head.

"I just came over here to apologize for the way I've been acting towards you, Link." Link shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Really." Tetra smiled. Kai then pointed towards himself.

"What about me?" Kai questioned. Tetra grinned evilly and cracked her knuckles.

"You were the cause of this. You don't deserve any apologies!" Tetra shouted as she punched Kai into the sea.

"Glad you're back to normal!" Kai shouted as he flew into the water. Shadow grabbed a fishing rod and threw a line into the water to retrieve Kai. Link turned towards Tetra and smiled.

"He deserved that." Link stated. Tetra nodded as she grinned at Link. Vaati walked over to them.

"So, you both have finally made up?" Vaati asked. Link and Tetra nodded.

"We never fought in the first place." Tetra stated. Vaati nodded. Shadow then walked over to Link, Tetra and Vaati with a dripping Kai with a swollen cheek behind them. Kai then gave them the thumbs up. Tetra deadpanned. She then shook her head. "I sometimes wonder what goes on through that head of yours, Kai." Kai laughed,

"A lot of things actually-" Kai froze. Tetra raised her eyebrow at him.

"What is it?" Tetra questioned. Kai put up his finger, and sneezed. Tetra rolled her eyes. Zuko looked through his telescope, and saw an island in the distance.

"Miss Tetra! I see another island in the distance!" Zuko shouted. Tetra looked up.

"Good job, Zuko! Does it have a tower?" Zuko shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, miss!" Tetra sighed.

"Then it's not the island we are looking for. Gonzo head towards that island!" Gonzo nodded and steered the ship towards the island. Shadow gave Tetra a confused look.

"Why are we heading towards the island if it's not the one that you are looking for?"

"We might as well check it out." Tetra explained. Shadow nodded. Once the ship reached the shore, Senza dropped the anchor. Everyone stepped off the ship and looked around.

"This island looks deserted." Link commented.

"Let's go further into the forest then." Tetra suggested. Link nodded and followed her into the wildlife. Kai, Shadow and Vaati followed behind while the pirates stayed behind. Link looked around at the scenery in awe. Surrounding him were trees with red and yellow leaves, and red flowers littered the ground.

"Woah, it's like its autumn!" Link exclaimed. Tetra nodded.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Kai looked around, and smiled.

"I wonder if anyone lives on this island." Kai wondered as he ran in front of Link and Tetra. As Kai was running, he saw a young girl resting against the tree. Kai stared at the girl. The girl looked about the same age as Link and Tetra. She had long blue hair, flawless milky white skin, and long eyelashes. She wore a priestess outfit with red pants, and a red bow in her hair. Kai stepped on a twig, awakening the sleeping priestess. The young girl opened her sapphire coloured eyes, and gave Kai a sleepy look. Her eyes then widened. She quickly stood up, and backed against the tree.

"W-who are you!? And what are you doing here!?" The young girl questioned. Kai raised his hands in defence.

"Calm down, I'm not here to cause any harm." Kai reassured the girl. She was about to protest, but then noticed his ears. Her eyes then widened.

"Are you… a spirit of the forest?" She asked. Kai raised his eyebrow.

"Spirit of the forest? No, I'm a Kitsune." Kai replied. The girl gave Kai a sceptical look. She then leaned in towards him and stared at him. Kai blushed slightly as she surveyed him. Link and Tetra then came towards Kai.

"Kai! There you are, we were looking all over for y-" Link's sentence was cut short as he saw the young girl. The young girl's head whipped towards him in shock.

"More strangers!? Who are all of you, and how did you find this place!?"

"We are sailors who are looking for a new land to settle on, we're nobody dangerous." Tetra explained. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

"Because if we wanted to cause you harm, then we would have harmed you already." Tetra stated. The girl sighed, and relaxed.

"Alright, I believe you. But that doesn't mean that I trust you!" The girl shouted. She then smiled and held out her hand. "My name is Aki. What's your name?"

"My name is Tetra." Tetra stated as she shook hands with Aki.

"My name is Link."

"I'm Shadow."

"Vaati." Aki nodded. She then turned to Kai.

"What's your name?" Aki questioned.

"My name is Kai." Aki smiled.

"It's a pleasure meeting you all. So, you happened upon this island by chance?" Tetra nodded. "I see. This island is a sacred island that worships the three goddesses. It's always autumn here thus, the reason I was named Aki." Kai smiled.

"I think you have a pretty name."

"Thank you, Kai." Aki then walked back over to the tree she was laying on previously, and picked up her bow and arrows. She then turned around and faced everyone. "Follow me, I'll take you to the temple of the three goddesses." Everyone followed Aki as she walked through the woods. "As you can see, I'm a priestess of the temple."

"Are there other people on the island?" Link asked. Aki nodded her head.

"Yes, but not a lot. This island mainly consists of Priests and Priestesses of all ages." Aki explained. Link nodded. He then saw a building in the distance.

"Is that the temple?" Link questioned. Aki nodded her head.

"Yes. That's where you'll find most of the residents on this island. Even though we are all servants of god, some people take up other jobs like farming, banking and other jobs." Aki explained. She then pointed towards a dirt path leading away from the temple. "Down this path is the village where we all live. But I spend most of my time at the temple." Aki explained. She then faced Kai. "I've heard of plenty of tales about Farore's creations, but I've never heard of or seen your kind before." Kai looked to the side with a forlorn look.

"She's right. I haven't heard of your kind either." Tetra added. Kai sighed and looked down.

"It's no surprise that you haven't heard of us. We were never really known that well to begin with. I'm the only Kitsune left. My kind died off a long time ago." Kai explained. Link gave Kai a look of sympathy and rubbed his back. Aki covered her mouth with her hands, and Tetra gave Kai a look of shock.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry for asking!" Aki apologized as she bowed. Kai smiled and lifted her chin.

"It's okay. That was a long time ago." Aki looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How long ago was it?" Kai sweat dropped.

"Well, about… 400 years ago." Aki gasped.

"T-then how old are you?" Kai rubbed his head while laughing nervously.

"I'm just over 430 years old." Aki stared at Kai in shock.

"But you're so young looking, and handsome! How come you don't look like you've aged?" Kai blushed at Aki's comment and grinned.

"Well, we Kitsune age a lot more slowly than humans. So, our looks don't really differ all that much." Kai explained. He then pointed towards Vaati and Shadow. "Besides, they're way older than I am!" Aki looked at Vaati and Shadow in shock.

"How are you both still alive, and young!?" Vaati shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care." Aki sweat dropped. She then pointed to the path towards the village.

"It's getting late. We should head to the village. We don't have any inns for travellers since we don't get any. So, you can all stay at my residence for tonight." Kai smiled.

"Thanks!" Kai thanked. Everyone followed Aki to the village. After a bit of walking, Aki finally stopped in front of a traditional looking gate.

"Here we are!" Aki exclaimed as she opened the gate. Everyone walked in and looked at the traditional house.

"Wow! This house kind of looks like the elder's house!" Kai stated in awe. Aki cocked her head to the side.

"Elder?" Kai shook his head.

"Never mind." Aki smiled and lead everyone inside.

"I'll show you all to your rooms." Aki lead the boys to a room then lead Tetra to a separate room. Link looked around the room.

"Woah, this looks like a house that Orca would live in!" Link exclaimed.

"Is Orca the man that taught you how to use a sword?" Kai asked. Link nodded his head.

"Yeah, he was a great teacher!" Link then put down his sword and shield, and sat on the ground. "We should tell the others where we are." Kai nodded.

"I'll go teleport to them." Kai stated. Link nodded as Kai vanished. He then realised that he was alone in the room with Vaati and Shadow. Vaati sat on the floor with his eyes closed, and Shadow laid down on the floor with a bored expression. He then sat up, startling Link. Shadow grabbed Kai's bag and looked through it.

"Don't go through Kai's bag! It's rude!" Link scolded. Shadow shrugged and tipped the bag upside down. Link gasped. "No! Don't do that! Everything will-" But it was too late. The contents of Kai's bag poured out like a water fall, cluttering onto the floor. Link quickly grabbed the bag from Shadow's hands and closed it. He then sighed as he looked at the fallen items on the floor. Shadow looked at the bag with wide eyes.

"How did that bag hold everything!?" Shadow asked in bewilderment.

"This bag was made by the Kitsune tribe using magic. It allows the bag to have unlimited space." Shadow stared at the bag in awe.

"Woah, that bag is awesome!" Shadow exclaimed. He then looked at the items on the floor. "And look at all of this stuff! I even recognise some of these!" Shadow exclaimed as he picked up the ocarina of time. Link looked at the items with realisation.

"You're right! These are from 300 years ago!" Link stated as he picked up a purple magnifying glass.

"What's that?" Shadow questioned.

"This is the lens of truth. It's an item that Kai and I found in a well in Kakariko village." Shadow gave Link an odd look.

"Didn't you say that these items were from 300 years ago? How could you have been there?" Shadow questioned. Link laughed.

"Well, you see. Two years ago, these weird portals showed up leading to different timelines. I just happened to fall into one that lead to 300 years into the past. And that's where I met Kai! He was a total child back then, but now, I guess he seems a little more mature."

"You guess!?" Kai questioned as he reappeared in the room. Link and Shadow looked at him in surprise.

"Geeze, don't appear so suddenly!" Shadow yelled. Kai shrugged and picked up the megaton hammer.

"I kept these items because I wanted a reminder of our adventures." Kai claimed. He then put down the hammer, and showed off his gauntlets. "See these gauntlets? These are the same ones that Link and I found in the spirit temple 300 years ago." Kai stated. Link nodded.

"I thought that they looked familiar." Link claimed. Kai grinned, and nodded.

"Yeah, wearing these has helped me a lot in the past three years!" Kai exclaimed. Vaati peeked one eye open, and sighed. Aki knocked on the door.

"Dinner is ready!" Aki called out. Link, Kai, Shadow and Vaati stood up, and walked outside their room. They then followed Aki into the dining room, and saw Tetra sitting on the ground with a tray of food in front of her.

"About time you guys got here. What took you so long?" Tetra questioned while crossing her arms. Kai leaned in towards Aki.

"She's really impatient." Kai whispered. Aki giggled. Tetra glared at Kai.

"I can hear you!" Tetra yelled. Kai turned his head away and whistled. Everyone laughed and sat down in front of a tray of food. Link looked around.

"Does anyone else live with you?" Link asked as he turned towards Aki. Aki nodded her head.

"Yes. My father lives with me, but he usually spends the night at the temple." Aki explained. She then started eating her food. Everyone joined in. Kai hummed in delight.

"Wow! This is so good! You'd make a great wife, Aki!" Kai complemented. Aki blushed and held her cheek.

"Really? You think so?" Kai nodded.

"Yeah!" Tetra smirked at Kai.

"You liiiiiiiike her." Tetra cooed. Kai turned towards Tetra.

"Hey, that's my shtick!" Kai yelled. Link sweat dropped.

After everybody ate dinner, Aki collected the dishes and started washing them with the assistance of Vaati and Shadow. Link, Tetra and Kai sat in the dining room. Kai sighed in satisfaction as he patted his stomach.

"Man, am I stuffed!" Kai exclaimed. He then turned towards Tetra. "Just wondering, but can you cook?" Tetra scoffed.

"Of course, I can cook! What do you take me for?"

"A useless princess that only knows how to get herself kidnapped." Kai stated. A tick mark appeared on Tetra's head. She then ran over to Kai and started to strangle him. Kai gripped Tetra's arms as he struggled to breath. "I-I'm sorry! P-please let go! Can't b-breath!" Kai choked out. Link separated Kai and Tetra. Kai coughed as he got his breath back while Tetra huffed and turned away. Link sighed.

"For the love of Nayru, can't you guys get along just for once!?" Link shouted. Kai deadpanned.

"Say Wha?" Kai questioned.

"Excuse me!?" Tetra questioned, bewildered. Link rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, it would be so much easier if you guys just stopped fighting." Kai looked at Link with a blank expression.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that. What's in it for me?" Kai asked.

"I'll get you some candy when we stop next for supplies." Kai smiled.

"That's good enough for me!" Kai exclaimed as he licked his lips. Link nodded.

"Good! Now, as for you…" Link began as he turned towards Tetra, but did a double take when foam came out of Tetra's mouth. "T-Tetra!?" Tetra snapped out of it, and wiped her mouth.

"S-sorry! I was so shocked that I lost consciousness." Tetra stated as she covered her mouth.

"Geeze, is being nice to me that hard?" Kai deadpanned. Link sighed.

"I'm asking too much, aren't I?" Tetra shook her head.

"No, it'll be easy! All I have to do is get along with… that…..damn….fox!" Tetra gritted out. Link sweat dropped.

"All I'm asking is that you guys stop fighting!"

"Sure! That's doable, right?" Kai piped in. He then took out his hand. "Let's shake on it!" Tetra sighed, and rested her finger on Kai's outstretched hand.

"Fine, I guess I'll try to get along with you." Link sighed in relief. Vaati, Shadow and Aki then walked into the room.

"We've just finished the dishes. So, we should all go take a bath!" Aki exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "There are separate baths. So, Tetra and I will go to one while you guys go to the other one." Everyone nodded. Aki smiled, and guided the boys to the baths. She and Tetra then went to the other baths. The boys looked around the outdoor baths in awe.

"Woah, a hot spring!" Kai exclaimed. He then ripped off his cloths and was about to rush towards the water, but Vaati grabbed his hair. "Ow! What was that for?" Kai shouted at Vaati.

"I'm not bathing in dirty water! Go wash yourself first before you jump in!" Vaati shouted as he poked Kai's bare chest. Kai rolled his eyes, and walked over to the stools where the soap was.

"Fine, mom!" Vaati gritted his teeth in anger. Shadow put a calming hand on Vaati's shoulder, calming him down. Vaati sighed, and removed his cloths while being careful to leave his cap on. He then joined Kai at the stools along with Link and Shadow. As they were washing themselves, Link decided to make some conversation.

"Hey, Vaati. What's it like being sealed for so many centuries?" Link asked as he turned towards the wind mage.

"Well, you're surrounded by a white light with nothing there. And time goes by really fast, you can't really tell time there. For me, it felt like I was sealed there for about a day or two. I pretty much slept, until Shadow broke the seal and freed me." Kai turned towards Shadow.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now, but how did you break the seal?" Kai questioned.

"I only pulled the four sword out of its seal. Considering that the sanctuary was located under the castle."

"Then why aren't there four of you?" Kai questioned. Shadow shrugged.

"Maybe it's because that the sword's power diminished over the years." Shadow estimated. He then pointed at Kai. "Isn't it your job to make sure that the evil creatures that are sealed stay sealed?"

"I couldn't do anything at the time. The situation I was in was very bad." Kai stated. Vaati got shocked by lightning after Kai said the word 'bad'. Vaati then glared at Kai. Kai rubbed his head as he laughed nervously. "My bad." Vaati got shocked again. He then stood up, and hit Kai over the head.

"Stop saying that word!" Vaati yelled.

"My bad!" Kai yelped. Vaati then held onto Kai as he was shocked, causing Kai to get shocked. Kai and Vaati then laid on the floor, twitching. Shadow faced them.

"How was the situation bad?" Shadow questioned. Vaati closed his eyes, waiting for the shock to come. When he didn't feel it come, he opened his eyes and sighed in relief. Shadow then tsked. Vaati looked at him in bewilderment.

"You wanted me to get shocked!?" Vaati exclaimed. Ignoring Vaati's outburst, Kai tried to get up, but failed.

"I-I was too busy dealing with Ganondorf. He had escaped his seal, and collected the triforce pieces!" Kai exclaimed. He then sighed as he looked at Link. "I had separated the pieces of the triforce of courage for a reason, but the King decided to go ahead and make Link collect them. I swear, Hylians are so stupid sometimes. Especially the royal family." Kai complained. Vaati and Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Can't disagree with you there." Vaati agreed. "When I caused chaos in Hyrule, the King was flaunting the sealed chest of the picorri sword at a swordsmen's tournament! That's how I almost brought Hyrule to its knees." Link hung his head in shame.

"The royal family may have not made the wisest decisions, but everything worked out in the end!" Link stated. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but those situations could have been avoided! The sealing of Hyrule could have been avoided as well!" Kai explained. He then got up, and walked into the hot spring. The three other boys joined him.

"If Hyrule had never been sealed, then none of this would have happened. I would have never met you or Tetra." Link stated. Kai sighed and rubbed the side of his head.

"If Zelda hadn't told the hero of time to open the doors of time, then my tribe would still be alive right now!" Kai yelled. Link stood up.

"The death of your tribe was your fault! Don't go blaming the royal family for your arrogance!" Link shouted. Link then covered his mouth when he realised that he went too far. Tears appeared in Kai's eyes. He then stood up.

"You think that I don't know that! I'M JUST SAYING THAT IF THAT STUPID PRINCESS HADN'T INTERFERD, THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Kai shouted. Link gritted his teeth in anger.

"THAT 'STUPID PRINCESS' ALSO PREVENTED A COTASTROPHY!" Link shouted. Kai laughed.

"OH, PLEASE! ZELDA DID SH*T! SHE RAN AWAY AFTER GANONDORF GOT THE TRIFORCE OF POWER! I HATE THE ROYAL FAMILY BECAUSE THEY ALLOWED THAT THING INTO EXISTANCE! AND THAT INCLUDES TETRA!" Link punched Kai in the face. Kai stood there in shock. He then looked at Link with tears in his eyes. "300 years, Link. I've been stuck in that hell hole for 300 f***ing years! I never asked for this! I NEVER ASKED TO BE THE SAGE OF TIME!" Kai shouted. He then grabbed his cloths, hurriedly put them on, and left. Vaati, Shadow and Link sat there in awkward silence. Shadow then whistled.

"Whew, who would have known that Kai was bottling up all of that hatred for the royal family. He could have even destroyed them if he wanted to!" Shadow exclaimed. Vaati elbowed him in the side.

"Shut up!" Vaati whispered. Link shook his head.

"No, Shadow's right. Kai could have done all that, but he didn't! Instead, he chose to save the royal family." Link stated as he recalled Kai's words. He then sighed, and hung his head in his hands. "Kai went through all that alone. To me, only two years past. But to Kai, 300 years!" Link started to cry. "I should have just let him shout out his pent-up anger from the past 300 years, but no. All I did was shout at him." Vaati and Shadow looked at each other, then at Link.

"Let him cool off, then talk to him." Vaati adviced. Link looked up and nodded.

"Alright."

"Let's get out of the hot spring." Shadow suggested. Vaati and Link nodded.

Kai walked along the wall of the manor, depressed. He then yelled in frustration.

"Argh, I can't believe I said all that! Link probably hates me now." Kai slumped.

"Kai?" Kai whipped his head to the voice and saw Aki wearing a Kimono and standing on the side walk.

"Aki." Kai muttered. Aki gave Kai a confused look.

"What's the matter?" Kai sighed, and jumped down next to her.

"I got into a fight with Link." Kai stated.

"Oh, that's terrible! What did you two fight about?"

"The past." Kai sighed. Aki looked at Kai with a sympathetic look. She then rested her hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kai nodded. Aki guided Kai to the deck, and sat on the side. Kai joined her. "So, tell me what happened." Kai nodded.

"It all started because Shadow asked me why I didn't do my job right as the sage of time." Aki gasped.

"You're a sage!?" Kai nodded.

"Yeah, I was kinda pressured into it." Aki nodded. "Anyway, I was complaining how all Hylians where stupid," Kai then noticed Aki's expression, and waved his hands. "O-oh, I wasn't referring to you! You're great! I was referring to the Hyrulian royal family." Aki giggled. Kai smiled, and continued. "I told Link how I hated the royal family, but mainly princess Zelda. But I then said something that wasn't true."

"What was it?" Kai sighed.

"I shouted that I hated Tetra, which isn't true!" Kai yelled. He then hung his head. "I'm a terrible person." Aki frowned. She then held Kai's face, and turned him towards her.

"You are not a terrible person! You are the kindest person I know! And, I haven't known you for that long." Aki stated. Kai smiled, and leaned into Aki's hand.

"Thank you." Aki blushed, she then looked down in embarrassment. She then looked at Kai.

"Y-you know, I-I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now." Aki stuttered as she looked into Kai's red eyes. Kai cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What is it?" Aki swallowed. She then breathed in, and out.

"I-I know we just met, but I haven't felt like this towards anyone before!" Kai gave Aki a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Kai questioned. Aki sighed.

"W-w-what I'm saying is.. that… I-I….I…"

"Yes?" Kai urged her on.

"I…I like you!" Aki yelled out. Kai looked at her with wide eyes, then smiled.

"I like you too!" Kai exclaimed. Aki smiled. "You're such a great friend!" Aki's smile dropped.

"Wha?" Kai looked at her confused.

"You said you liked me, as a friend, right?" Aki shook her head.

"No! I meant that I liked you as more than a friend." Kai's eyes widened, and he looked at her in shock. He then started blushing like a tomato.

"Y-you like me!? But, why!? What's so appealing about me!? I'm old, I'm an idiot, I look like a girl, heck, I'm not even human! So why…?" Aki put her finger to Kai's lips, silencing him.

"I don't care about any of that. I like you because you are you! You're kind, sweet, handsome, and you protect people! I know that I've only known you for about a day, but from the moment our eyes first met, a spark had lit up inside my heart!" Aki confessed as she held her chest. Kai's blushed reddened, and he scratched his head, unsure of what to say, Aki then frowned. "Do you not feel the same?" Kai gasped and shook his head.

"N-no! I do, well, I guess. But, I'm not familiar with this love stuff at all!" Kai cried as he pulled on his ears. Aki giggled. She then blushed.

"W-w-well, there is ONE way to find out if you feel the same. B-b-but only if you want to!" Kai looked at Aki and nodded.

"Well, if it'll help. What do I need to do?" Aki held Kai's hands.

"I need you to close your eyes." Kai did as told, and closed his eyes.

"Okay, now what?" Aki gulped.

"J-j-just wait." Aki instructed. She then leaned in slowly towards Kai, and rested her lips onto his. Kai's eyes snapped open. He then slowly closed them, and leaned into the kiss. Once the need for air became too great, they separated. Kai and Aki panted for air. Aki then twirled her hair around her finger. "W-w-well? Do you know how you f-feel now?" Kai was in a daze for a moment, then snapped out of it. He covered his mouth with his hand, and looked away with a bush that would make a tomato proud. He then slowly nodded.

"I-I really like you too." Kai muttered. Aki smiled, and hugged him. Kai smiled, and hugged her back. They then heard Link calling out Kai's name. Aki released Kai.

"You should go apologize to Link. He'll appreciate it." Kai smiled, and nodded. He stood up.

"Thank you, Aki." Aki smiled, and nodded. Kai then ran to the source of the noise. Aki touched her finger to her lips, and smiled. Kai ran around a corner, and smashed into Link. Link and Kai fell to the ground with an 'oof!'. Link shook his head and looked up. He then smiled.

"Kai!" Kai looked up, and smiled also.

"Link!" Link and Kai stood up, and bowed to each other.

"I'm sorry!" They both shouted as they bowed to each other, but smacked each other's heads together. Link and Kai gripped each other's heads, then looked at each other and laughed. Their laughter died down as they stared at each other. Link then looked down, and sighed.

"Listen, Kai. I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I should have listened to you rant out you anger, but instead I shouted at you. I'm sorry." Link apologized. Kai shook his head.

"No! I should be the one apologizing. I went too far when I said I hated her. I don't! I actually like her very much! Even though we fight, she's a good friend! She didn't blame me at all for her capture." Kai explained. Link smiled. He then held out his hand for Kai to shake.

"Friends?" Kai nodded.

"Friends." Link and Kai then shook hands. Link then opened his arms.

"Awkward friendship hug?" Kai nodded again.

"Awkward friendship hug." Link and Kai hugged each other, then patted each other's backs.

"Pat pat." Link and Kai said at the same time. Link then released Kai, and raised his eyebrow.

"Why's your face red?" Link questioned. Kai gave Link a confused look, then smiled dreamily.

"The best thing in my life just happened to me!" Kai stated dreamily. Link gave him a confused look.

 **AN: And that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! You'll have to wait for the next chapter. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Magic troubles 2.

Link gaped at Kai as Kai told what had just occurred.

"No way, seriously!?" Kai nodded with a big grin on his face.

"I finally kissed a girl!" Kai exclaimed. He then covered his mouth with his hand while snickering. "And I got a girlfriend before you!" A tick mark appeared on Link's head.

"Yeah, although it took you over 400 years." Link deadpanned. Kai stopped snickering, and gave Link a blank look.

"Can't you just let me have my moment?" Link shook his head while smiling.

"Nope!" Link and Kai walked back to their room where Vaati and Shadow were waiting for them.

"Took you two long enough. So, did you two kiss and make up?" Shadow asked as he lounged around on the floor. Link and Kai nodded.

"Yeah, we made up. But there was no kissing involved. Well, not for me anyway." Link stated as he glanced at Kai. Shadow and Vaati raised their eyebrows as Kai blushed like a school girl.

"I kissed Aki!" Kai exclaimed. Vaati and Shadow gave Kai blank looks. They then burst out laughing. Kai frowned at them. "What? It's true!" Vaati and Shadow continued to laugh at Kai. Shadow then calmed his laughter, and wiped a tear away.

"L-listen Kai. No offence, but no one in their right mind would wanna kiss you!" Shadow exclaimed. Kai scoffed.

"You're just jealous because you can't get yourself a girl!" Kai remarked. A tick mark appeared on Shadow's head. He then stood up.

"I can get a girl! You just watch me!" Shadow shouted. Kai laughed.

"Yeah right! We'll see about that tomorrow!" Shadow nodded.

"Challenge accepted." Link and Vaati sweat dropped at the two.

The next morning, Shadow was up bright and early. He combed his hair and straitened his cloths while the others slept. He then walked over to Kai and kicked him awake. Kai shot up while gripping his side in pain.

"Ow, what the hell!?" Kai shouted. Link and Vaati stirred from their sleep, and looked at Kai and Shadow while rubbing their eyes.

"What's the yelling about?" Link questioned as he yawned. Shadow looked at Link, and smirked.

"Today's the day that I prove that stupid fox wrong!" Shadow exclaimed. Vaati frowned at him.

"So, you're basically saying that you're going to flirt with girls." Vaati estimated. Shadow nodded. Kai stood up, and faced Shadow.

"You can flirt with as many girls as you like, but Aki is off bounds!" Kai stated. Shadow nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." Shadow waved Kai off. He then walked over to the door, and opened it. "You all coming?" The other boys shrugged.

"Why not, it could be interesting!" Link exclaimed. They got ready, and followed Shadow out the door. As they were walking through the manor, they bumped into Tetra and Aki. Kai pushed in front of Shadow, and smiled at the two girls.

"Hello there! Did you two sleep well?" Kai asked. Aki smiled, and nodded.

"We did!" She then looked at the other boys. "Are you all heading out somewhere?" Kai nodded. Shadow then pushed past him.

"We're heading into town to watch Shadow fail at his own game." Kai stated. Shadow glared at Kai, and grabbed him by the collar.

"You wait and see, fox! I'll prove you wrong!" Shadow exclaimed as he dragged Kai to the entrance. Kai rolled his eyes, and waved at Aki.

"I'll see you later!" Kai said as he waved. Aki waved back. Tetra grabbed Link.

"What's going on?" Tetra questioned.

"Shadow and Kai made a bet on how many girls Shadow is able to woo. Vaati and I were interested on the outcome. So, we decided to tag along!" Link explained. Tetra nodded.

"Okay then. How long will you guys be?" Link shrugged.

"We'll probably take a few hours at most." Tetra nodded.

"I see. Be back by sundown. That's when we'll be leaving." Link nodded. He and Vaati then ran to catch up with Shadow and Kai. They walked outside the manor, and into town. In the town, Shadow looked around for girls that he could hit on. Shadow then saw two girls walk by him, and walked up to them.

"Hello, ladies!" Shadow greeted in a smooth voice. Both girls turned towards him, and smiled.

"Hello." Both girls greeted.

"Are you two busy at the moment?" Both girls looked at each other, and shook their heads.

"No, why?" Shadow grabbed their hands.

"Well, I just couldn't help, but notice your beauty. I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together?" Both girls blushed. They then nodded their heads.

"Of course!" They both agreed in sync. They then looked at each other.

"He was asking me." One of the girls stated. The other girl shook her head.

"No, he was asking me!" The other girl shot back. Both girls started arguing about who Shadow had asked. They then looked at Shadow expectantly.

"Who did you ask!?" Both girls shouted. Shadow sweat dropped, he then turned towards Link, Kai and Vaati with an expression that read 'help me!'. Link, Kai and Vaati smiled, and shook their heads. Shadow sighed, and turned towards the two girls.

"I asked you both?" Shadow answered. Both girls gasped, and slapped Shadow. They then walked away. Link, Kai and Vaati laughed as Shadow walked back towards them with a swollen cheek. He then glared at them. "Shut up! Why didn't you help me!?" Kai calmed his laughter.

"I can get a girl! You just watch me!" Kai mocked. Link, Kai and Vaati then started laughing again as Shadow blushed in embarrassment. Vaati then put his arm around Shadow, and started poking his cheek.

"Maybe you should stick with one girl at a time." Vaati suggested while snickering. Shadow grumbled, and slapped Vaati's hand away.

"They were both arguing over me! I would have totally won their hearts if they hadn't been so selfish!" Shadow remarked as he crossed his arms with a huff. He then walked up to another girl. Link, Kai and Vaati watched as Shadow wooed the girl. The girl giggled as she walked off. This continued for a few hours, until Link, Kai and Vaati started getting bored. As they were walking around, Kai groaned.

"I'm getting bored. Let's go back to Aki and Tetra already!" Kai whined. Shadow turned towards him.

"We're not done yet! I still need to show you how popular I am with the ladies!" Kai groaned.

"We get it, you're a player. Can we go back now? I'm tired." Kai complained. Shadow sighed.

"Fine, you baby. We'll go back, but this automatically means that I win!" Kai nodded.

"Yep, you win! Now let's go home!" Kai exclaimed. They boys then headed back to Aki's manor where they saw Tetra and Aki waiting for them. Kai ran up to Aki, and hugged her. Tetra rolled her eyes, she then looked at Shadow.

"So, how many girls did you woo?" Tetra asked. Shadow smirked.

"Ten!" Shadow claimed as he stuck his nose up. Tetra gave Shadow a look of disgust.

"You scumbag." Tetra insulted. She then turned to Aki. "We should get going. We don't want to cause any more trouble." Tetra stated as she referred to Shadow. Aki nodded.

"I see. I'll walk you all to your ship!" Aki offered. Tetra nodded. The group then walked out of the village, and through the forest. When they reached the ship, they saw Niko hanging over the starboard of the ship. Niko looked up, and when he saw them, he gasped. He then waved to them.

"Captain! Hey, guys! The captain is back!" Niko shouted as he turned to the rest of the crew. The pirate crew shot up, and poured out of the ship to greet their captain.

"Miss Tetra!" Gonzo shouted as he ran towards her. "You're finally back!" Gonzo then noticed Aki. "Who's the girl?" Gonzo questioned as he pointed to her. Kai smiled with pride, and put his arm around her waist.

"She's my girlfriend! Right?" Kai questioned as he turned to her. Aki nodded. Gonzo gaped at Kai in shock.

"N-no way, HE got a girlfriend before I did!? But how!?" Gonzo questioned. Kai frowned at him. Tetra walked onto the ship.

"We need to get going, men!" Tetra stated as she walked onto the ship with Vaati and Shadow following behind her. Kai turned towards Aki, and hugged her.

"When will I see you again?" Aki asked.

"I'll come for you once we find the new land of Hyrule." Kai answered. Kai and Aki separated, and looked into each other's eyes. They then leaned in, and shared a kiss. The pirates glared at Kai as he kissed Aki. Kai and Aki then separated. Kai smiled, and ran onto the ship. He then waved at Aki as the ship started to sail away. Kai sighed as he watched the island get further, and further away. Link smacked Kai on the back.

"Cheer up! You'll see her again once we find the new land of Hyrule!" Link encouraged. Kai sighed, and nodded. Link pointed to the crane. "Let's go fishing for treasure!" Kai looked at the crane, and smiled. He and Link ran over to the crane. Vaati watched them as they readied the crane. He then turned to Shadow.

"What's so fun about fishing for treasure?" Vaati questioned. Shadow shrugged.

"I guess it's the thrills of seeking for the unknown." Shadow guessed. He then lied down onto the deck, and fell asleep. Vaati sat on top of a barrel, and watched as the waves went by. His eyes then started to feel heavy, and he then started to nod off. Vaati rested his head onto the side of the boat, and he fell asleep.

A few hours past until Vaati awoke. He sat up, but then cringed as a pain erupted in his neck.

"Ow, falling asleep on the side of the boat wasn't a good choice." Vaati groaned as he rubbed his sore neck. Vaati looked up at the sky, and realised that night had fallen.

"Finally awake." Vaati turned around, and saw Shadow standing in front of him with his hand on his hip. Vaati yawned, and nodded.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"About two hours after sundown." Vaati nodded, and got off the stool. "Niko and Kai are serving up dinner right about now. So, we should get going." Vaati nodded, and followed Shadow below deck. There, he saw Niko pouring some stew into bowls with Kai's assistance. Vaati and Shadow walked over to one of the many tables that the pirates dined on, and sat down. Kai walked over to them and put two bowls of stew in front of them. He then walked off to serve the other pirates. Shadow dug into his stew while Vaati stirred the meat around. Shadow looked at Vaati with a raised eyebrow. "What's your problem?" Shadow questioned with his mouth full. Vaati sighed.

"It's nothing. Just tired I guess." Vaati complained. Shadow nodded, and finished his stew. He then stood up.

"Let's go do a little exploring then!" Shadow exclaimed. Vaati gave Shadow a bored expression.

"Man, you may be that brat's shadow, but you sure do have his curiosity." Vaati sighed, then stood up. "But I guess I could indulge your curiosity for now." Shadow grinned, and dragged him out of the dining room and into the crew's quarters. Vaati raised his eyebrow at Shadow. "Um, why are we in here?" Shadow grinned, and went over to Kai's hammock. He then grabbed his satchel, and took out Kai's spell book.

"You know what this is, right?" Vaati gave Shadow a blank look.

"Yeah, it's Kai's spell book. Why do you have that?" Vaati questioned. Shadow cackled as he opened the spell book. He then showed Vaati its contents.

"This book is written in ancient Hylian. So, these spells must be pretty old!" Shadow exclaimed. He then flipped through the pages until he stopped at a particular page. He then showed the page to Vaati. "Since you're a mage, read this spell out!" Vaati took the book, and shook his head.

"I'm not wasting magic on something so trivial! That's something that idiotic sage would do!" Shadow pouted at Vaati.

"Oh, come on! What happened to your sense of mischief?" Shadow whined. Vaati looked at the book, and sighed.

"Fine, I'll read out the stupid spell. But that's it!" Shadow nodded. Vaati raised the book with his magic, and recited the spell. Shadow waited for something to happen, but nothing did. He then frowned at Vaati.

"Nothing happened! Are you sure that you read it right?" Shadow questioned. Vaati nodded.

"Yes, I am sure. My superior vision has never failed me before!" Vaati exclaimed. "And besides, that idiot wrote this book. So, he might have misspelled something." Shadow shrugged. Vaati and Shadow then heard Link and Kai's laughter. Vaati and Shadow panicked.

"Crap! That's Link and Kai's voice! If Kai sees us with the book, who knows what he might do to us!" Shadow panicked. They could hear Link and Kai's footsteps getting closer. Vaati hurriedly put the book back in Kai's satchel, and stood up straight just as Link and Kai walked into the crew's quarters.

"Yeah! And Tetra pretty much freaked out when I showed it to her! Ha, ha, ha!" Kai exclaimed as both he and Link laughed. Link and Kai then noticed Vaati and Shadow, and waved at them. "Hey guys! How come you guys left early? Vaati, you didn't even touch your plate of food." Vaati and Shadow laughed nervously as they looked to the side.

"W-we just felt tired is all." Vaati lied. Kai raised his eyebrow at him, and shrugged.

"Okay. Well, me and Link were going to hit the hay. Goodnight." Link and Kai climbed into their hammocks, and fell asleep. Vaati and Shadow sighed in relief. Vaati then glared at Shadow.

"Don't ever make me do that again!" Vaati harshly whispered. Shadow rolled his eyes, and nodded. Vaati and Shadow then climbed into their own hammocks, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Vaati woke up earlier than usual since he had fallen asleep earlier. Vaati sat up in his hammock, and stretched while yawning. He then climbed out of his hammock, and walked over to the basin that was installed into the ship. Vaati washed his face then grabbed a towel, and dried his face. He looked into the mirror, and stared at his reflection. His eyes then widened at what he saw. Vaati screamed as he looked into the reflection, and held his face. The pirates shot out of their hammocks in surprise at the sudden awakening. Shadow climbed out of his hammock, and walked over to Vaati while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Dude. Why the hell are you screaming so early in the morning?" Shadow questioned as he yawned. Vaati turned around, and grabbed Shadow by the shoulders.

"M-m-m-my face!" Vaati shouted. Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, what about your face?" Vaati looked at Shadow with a bewildered look.

"I look like Kai!" Vaati exclaimed. Shadow gave Vaati a confused look.

"Maybe that's because you are Kai? What's your problem?" Shadow questioned. Vaati pointed to himself.

"I'm Vaati!" Vaati exclaimed. Link yawned, and walked over to the two.

"Kai, why are you shouting?" Link questioned. Vaati looked at Link.

"I'm Vaati!" Vaati shouted again. Link raised his eyebrow at him.

"No, you're Kai. Vaati is over there." Link stated as he pointed to where Vaati got out of his hammock, and walked towards them with a sleepy look. The Vaati look alike then stared at Vaati, and screamed.

"Why is there another me!?" The Vaati look alike screamed. Vaati sighed, and showed him the mirror. The Vaati look alike looked into the mirror, and screamed. "Why do I look like Vaati!?" Vaati shrugged.

"I don't know, but you're Kai, right?" Vaati asked. Kai nodded. A look of realisation crossed Kai's face.

"Hold on. If I look like you, and you look like me, then we've both switched bodies!" Kai exclaimed in horror. Link and Shadow looked at Kai in shock.

"Wait. So, you two have somehow switched bodies!?" Link questioned. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know how!" Vaati and Shadow started to sweat, and looked at each other nervously. Kai noticed their strange behaviour, and narrowed his eyes at them. "You two have something to do with this, don't you?" Vaati and Shadow was about to deny it, but then hung their heads down in shame. Vaati then pointed to Shadow.

"It was Shadow's idea!" Vaati blamed as he pointed to Shadow. Shadow gave Vaati a betrayed look.

"You traitor!" Shadow shouted. Link, Kai, Shadow and Vaati then heard footsteps coming towards them, and turned to see an angry Tetra.

"What the hell is all this yelling about early in the frickin morning about!?" Tetra yelled. Link walked up to her, and explained what had happened. Tetra nodded, and looked at Vaati and Shadow. "Okay. So, Kai and Vaati had somehow switched bodies because of Shadow. Then tell me how you two idiots managed to pull this off!" Shadow and Vaati looked down in shame.

"Well, you see. I wanted to look around the ship, and I found Kai's book of spells, and, well, we wanted to try out one of the spells. Nothing happened at the time! So, we didn't bother thinking about it." Shadow explained. Kai smacked his forehead, and sighed.

"Of course some spells take time to activate! What were you two thinking!?" Kai questioned. He then pointed towards Vaati. "And you! You're a mage! So, you should know about these things!" Kai shouted. Vaati hung his head in shame.

"Sorry." Vaati apologized. Kai sighed.

"Well, for now we'll have to find a way to get back into our own bodies." Kai stated. Vaati nodded. He then looked at his hair and nails.

"Geeze, when was the last time you cut your nails, or your hair!?" Vaati questioned. Kai gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Vaati showed Kai his long nails.

"These things! They look like claws! You need to cut them every once and a while!" Vaati stated. Kai looked at his nails, and shrugged.

"Most Kitsune don't really bother with that." A tick mark appeared on Vaati's head.

"Well, this bothers me. And what about your hair!? When was the last time you cut it!? It goes all the way to my ankles!" Kai shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess it's been a while." Vaati sighed.

"I can't live with this. I'm cutting both your hair and nails!" Vaati claimed. Link raised his hand.

"Can you not cut it too short? Kai would lose his charm as the girly character if you do." Link stated. Kai gave Link a bewildered look.

"What do you mean I'll lose my charm!?" Kai asked in bewilderment. Vaati nodded.

"Fine, I suppose I could cut it to the waistline." Vaati considered. He then walked up to the upper decks with everyone following behind him. Vaati then attempted to use his wind magic, but Kai stopped him.

"Wait! My magic is different to yours! I can't create blades of wind. So, you'll have to use normal scissors!" Kai explained. Vaati groaned.

"Fine." Tetra grabbed a pair of scissors, and made Vaati sit on a barrel.

"I'll cut your hair since it has been bothering me for a while." Tetra offered. Vaati accepted the offer, and Tetra started cutting away. Kai gripped his hair while he watched the hair length on his body get shorter, and shorter. Once they were finished, Vaati stood up, and looked at the hair length. He then nodded in satisfaction.

"Yes, this length will do." Vaati claimed. He then looked at his nails. "Now, onto the nails." Vaati went back below deck, and grabbed his bag. He then walked back onto the upper decks, and took out a box. He opened the box, and took out nail clippers, a nail filer and a type of liquid. Link, Tetra and Shadow sweat dropped.

"What are you, a girl?" Link, Tetra and Shadow questioned. Kai paled when he saw the objects in Vaati's hands.

"W-what are you planning on doing with those!?" Kai asked in a panicked voice. Vaati waved him off.

"Relax. I'm only fixing up your grotty nails." Vaati stated. He then started to work on Kai's nails by clipping them. He then started to file them. After filing them, he used the liquid on his nails.

"What's that liquid?" Link asked. Vaati blew on his nails, then looked at Link.

"This liquid is to make nails look shinier, and helps make it stronger." Vaati explained. Kai gripped his head in horror.

"Oh, no! I have a feminist in my body!" Kai yelled in horror. Vaati glared at him.

"And I have an idiot in mine!" Vaati shot back. He then stood up, and walked into the crew's quarters to grab Kai's spell book. He then walked back to Kai, and threw the spell book at him. "Now, hurry up and change us back!" Kai held the book while rubbing his head.

"Alright, geeze." Kai then flipped through the spell book. He finally stopped on a page. "Okay, I've found the spell to change us back. But Vaati and I will have to go below deck so that nobody else's bodies get switched." Vaati nodded, and followed Kai below deck. Vaati and Kai stood opposite to each other. Kai put the spell book down, he then looked at Vaati with a disturbed look. Vaati raised his eyebrow at him.

"What is it?" Vaati questioned. Kai sighed, and grimaced at Vaati.

"In order for the spell to be accurate, we need to touch each other." Kai grimaced. Vaati groaned.

"Fine, if it will get us back into our own bodies." Vaati and Kai stepped towards each other, and slowly put their arms around each other.

"Just so you know, I'm not enjoying this." Kai stated.

"The feeling's mutual." Vaati responded. Kai sighed, and muttered the incantation for the spell. A bright glow surrounded them. Kai and Vaati opened their eyes, and immediately shot away from each other. Kai and Vaati looked at themselves, and smiled.

"We did it! We're back in our own bodies!" Kai cheered. He then held up his hand for a high five. Vaati stared at his hand, and rolled his eyes.

"I guess just this once." Vaati stated as he high fived Kai. Kai grinned, and ran up to the upper decks. Everyone looked at Kai and Vaati, and smiled.

"You're back in your own bodies now?" Link asked. Kai nodded, and high fived him.

"Yep!" Kai exclaimed. He then looked at his nails, and felt his hand. "Although, I suddenly feel refreshed!" Vaati nodded.

"Of course, you do! You desperately needed that haircut, and nail clipping." Vaati claimed. Kai smiled at him.

"I guess I am thankful for that." Kai stated. Vaati smiled while nodding.

"Yeah, you should be!" Vaati exclaimed. Shadow walked up to Vaati, and smacked him hard on the back.

"Glad you're back to normal!" Shadow exclaimed. Vaati stumbled forward as Shadow smacked him. He then frowned at Shadow as Shadow laughed. Vaati sighed, and smiled at him. Zuko then called up from above.

"Hey, miss Tetra!" Zuko called out. Tetra looked up at him.

"What is it?" Tetra questioned.

"We've got a storm coming in!" Zuko stated. Tetra looked up at the dark clouds closing in on them. She then narrowed her eyes at the clouds.

"Bring it on." Tetra whispered.

 **AN: And there you have it! Chapter 10! You know, I haven't really been setting a deadline for myself. All I do is try to upload each chapter before the end of the week. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up soon. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Land hoi.

The pirates rushed around the ship as the storm hit.

"Raise the sails! We don't want them getting damaged!" Tetra ordered. Gonzo, Senza and Nudge ran towards the sails, and grabbed the ropes. They then started pulling on them. "We need more men! Link! Shadow! Go help Gonzo, Senza and Nudge with the sails!" Link and Shadow nodded, and ran to help the three larger pirates with the sails. "Mako, Niko, Zuko! You three go help as well!" The three smaller pirates nodded, and ran towards the other pirates. Tetra turned towards Kai and Vaati.

"What should we do?" Kai questioned.

"Vaati, are you able to control this harsh wind?" Tetra asked. Vaati nodded.

"I'm not called a wind mage for nothing!" Vaati claimed. He then used wind magic to fly over the ocean.

"Kai, go help Vaati with controlling this wind!" Tetra ordered. Kai nodded, and used magic to assist Vaati. Tetra then ran towards the ropes, and assisted with raising the sails. The sails were almost raised until the ship was knocked to the side, throwing Link and Shadow off balance. Link and Shadow rolled to the side of the ship, and almost fell off the ship. Kai stopped their tumbling with some wind magic.

"Kai! Hurry and help me out here!" Vaati shouted as he struggled controlling the raging wind. Kai nodded, and continued assisting Vaati. Link and Shadow hurriedly ran back to the ropes, and pulled on them. Finally, they managed to raise the sails.

"Good job everyone!" Tetra shouted. The ship then started leaning to the right. Tetra gasped. "We're going overboard! Kai! Stop this ship from tilting!" Tetra ordered. Kai turned around, and gasped. He hurriedly used his magic to keep the ship stable. He then faced Vaati.

"Vaati! You're going to have to try to control that wind on your own! I need to keep the ship upright!" Kai shouted. Vaati nodded.

"Got it!" Tetra turned towards Gonzo.

"Gonzo! I need you to steer this ship into the eye of the storm!" Tetra ordered. Gonzo nodded, and ran towards the wheel. Tetra turned to Link. "Link! Change the wind's direction to our favour!" Link nodded.

"I'll try, but it will be a bit difficult with this storm!" Link explained.

"I don't care, just try anyway!" Tetra shouted. Link nodded, and ran below deck to grab his wind waker. Tetra turned to the rest of the crew. "Alright, men! Look around the ship for any leaks!" The pirates nodded, and ran below deck. Link ran up, and ran to the starboard. "Kai! Make sure Link doesn't go overboard!" Kai nodded. Link waved around his wind waker, and a big gust of wind pushed the ship. Tetra toppled over. She could then here Kai snickering. Tetra glared at Kai. "Shut up, and keep this boat upright!" Suddenly, another gust of wind pushed the ship. Tetra toppled over again, and glared at Link. "Link! What in Din's name are you doing!?" Link turned towards Tetra.

"I got us out of the storm." Link stated. Tetra looked at the sky. The sky was now a sky blue with a few clouds here and there. She sighed in relief. The pirates then ran up to the upper deck, and saluted at their captain.

"No leaks or holes to report, miss!" Gonzo informed. Tetra nodded.

"Good job, men! We've made it out of the storm thanks to your efforts!" Tetra stated. Shadow looked around.

"Hey, where's Kai and Vaati?" Shadow questioned. Tetra looked around, and sighed.

"Sh*t. They're still in the storm." Tetra cussed. She then looked at Link. "Link, how big was that gust of wind?" Link shrugged.

"I don't know, but it should have been strong enough that it would push us all a large distance." Link stated. Tetra sighed, then shrugged.

"Oh, well. Those two are mages. So, they should be able to find their way back to us." Tetra claimed.

Meanwhile, Kai and Vaati hovered above the sea in the raging storm. Kai and Vaati stared at the place the ship was previously with blank looks. Vaati then raised his fist, and hit Kai over the head. He then grabbed his collar, and shook him.

"What happened to the ship!?" Vaati asked as he shook Kai. Kai shrugged.

"I don't know! A big gust of wind blew the ship away!" Kai exclaimed. Vaati sighed, and let go of Kai. He then turned away from him.

"Just get us back to the ship." Kai nodded, and teleported both him and Vaati to the ship. Tetra looked at Kai and Vaati as they appeared on the ship. She then pointed at them.

"See? They're both fine." Tetra stated. Zuko climbed up to the crow's nest, and took out his telescope.

"Miss! I see another island!" Tetra looked up at him.

"Do you see a tower?" Tetra questioned. Zuko looked carefully through the telescope, and nodded.

"Yeah, I do." Zuko confirmed. Tetra grinned.

"We've finally found it! The land that will become the new Hyrule!" Tetra exclaimed. Everyone cheered. Tetra then pointed to the direction of the island. "Gonzo! Steer us to the island!" Tetra ordered. Gonzo nodded.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Gonzo rushed over to the wheel, and steered the ship to the island.

"Lower the sails!" Tetra ordered. The rest of the pirates nodded, and lowered the sails. Tetra then pointed to Link. "Link! You know what to do!" Link nodded, and changed the wind's direction towards the island. With the wind guiding them, they arrived at the island in a short amount of time. Senza lowered the anchor while Nudge lowered the plank. Tetra rushed down the ship onto the island with Link following after her. Link and Tetra looked around at the sandy beach.

"Woah, this kind of reminds me of Outset island!" Link exclaimed. Tetra nodded.

"Yeah, it kind of does!" Tetra agreed. She looked around. "I can picture a village going here. We'll call it… Outset village!" Link smiled at Tetra.

"Yeah! That's a perfect name!" The rest of the pirates got off the ship, and looked around. Kai followed them with a sluggish pace. Shadow raised his eyebrow at him.

"What's your deal?" Shadow questioned. Kai held his stomach.

"T-the pills wore off!" Kai groaned out. He then vomited. Vaati looked at him in disgust. Kai hurriedly got off the ship. Niko sighed, and went to clean up the mess Kai had made. As Link and Tetra were looking around, Link noticed weird rails going all over the place.

"Hey, what are those things?" Link asked as he pointed towards the rails. Tetra shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe these things connect to something?" Tetra questioned, unsure of herself. "We should follow along these tracks." Link nodded.

"Yeah." Link agreed. He then turned to Kai. "Hey, Kai. Can you turn into an animal that is capable of transportation?" Kai gave Link a disturbed look.

"You're not thinking of using me as transport, are you?" Kai questioned. Link smiled.

"Of course!" Link claimed while smiling. Kai sighed, and used his magic to turn into a horse.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. You guys better be grateful!" Kai shouted. Link waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah." Link then climbed onto the horse. He then turned towards Tetra who was looking at Kai in astonishment. "Tetra, are you coming?" Tetra looked at Link with a shocked look.

"You expect me to get on that….thing!?" Tetra questioned. Kai gasped.

"Thing!? Watch what you say, princess! Or I might decide to kick you with my hooves!" Kai threatened as he wiggled his hooves. Link hit Kai on the head. He then held out his hand to Tetra.

"It's fine. Kai turned into an animal called a horse! A horse comes from ancient Hyrule." Link explained. Tetra hesitated, then grabbed his hand. Link smiled, and helped her up onto the horse. Link then kicked Kai's side. "Giddy up!" Kai growled.

"Don't kick me! Just say go, don't treat me like a horse!" Kai complained. Tetra gave Kai a look.

"Just go." Tetra growled out. Kai sweat dropped.

"O-okay, I'm going!" Kai then begun to gallop across the field while following the rails. Tetra held onto Link tightly while they rode across the newly discovered land. Link blushed, and a goofy smile appeared on Link's face. Kai looked up at Link. "Link, what's with that goofy grin? It's creepy." A tick mark appeared on Link's head.

"I'll show you creepy. Watch your back." Link shot at Kai. Link then looked at the distance. "Hey, Kai. Go to that tower." Link told. Kai looked at the tower, and nodded.

"Aye sir!" Kai shouted as he galloped even faster. Tetra's grip on Link tightened.

"K-Kai, slow down!" Tetra shouted. Kai grinned.

"No way!" Kai shouted as he ran even faster. Tetra screamed.

"You damn fox!" Tetra yelled. Link laughed. Finally, for what felt like forever for Tetra, they arrived at the tower. Tetra hurriedly got off Kai. Link got off Kai as well, and watched Kai revert to normal. Tetra ran up to Kai, and punched him. Kai gripped his cheek in pain.

"Yep, definitely saw that one coming." Link stated as he sweat dropped. Kai grumbled while holding his swelling cheek. Tetra huffed, and looked at the tower. She gulped, and walked in. Link and Kai hurriedly followed behind.

Inside the tower, was a circular room with a giant statue of some type of vehicle in the middle. As they stared around in awe, they heard a cough from behind them. They quickly turned around, and saw an old woman riding in a little kart with the same hair style as Tetra's, move towards them.

"My, my. What brings such young children here?" The old woman asked. Kai sweat dropped. Tetra walked up to the old woman.

"My name is Tetra, and I am the captain of a pirate crew. We've come here to settle on this land." Tetra stated. The old woman laughed.

"Ha, ha. I like that fire in your eyes. My name is Anjean, and I am a member of the Lokomo people. I protect this tower, and it's seel." Anjean explained.

"Seel?" Tetra questioned. Anjean nodded.

"Yes. As you can see, these rails are called the spirit tracks. These train tracks are the links to the seel of the demon King Malladus. He was a powerful demo that once terrorized this land. He was locked away beneath the alter of the tower of spirits by the spirits of good of the land after a prolonged war between them. The spirit tracks and the tower of spirits act as the lock to Malladus's underground prison, and as long as they remain intact, Malladus would safely be bound within." Anjean explained. Tetra nodded.

"Okay. So, this tower acts as the seel. But, what's a 'train?'" Tetra questioned. Anjean laughed, and pointed to the statue.

"That, my dear, is what a train looks like. This is the train of spirits." Anjean told. Tetra looked at the train of spirits in awe.

"What does is do?" Tetra questioned.

"The train of spirits provides transportation, and rides along these rails." Anjean explained as she gestured to the rails. Kai then turned pale.

"So, this thing is a moving vehicle. Man, I'm getting sick just thinking about it!" Kai exclaimed. Tetra frowned at Kai.

"If you're going to puke, then do it outside!" Tetra shouted. She then turned towards Anjean. "Any way, are there any inhabitants on this land?" Anjean shook her head.

"You wish to settle on this land, yes?" Tetra nodded her head. "That's alright with me, but on one condition." Tetra gave Anjean her fool attention. "You and your descendants must protect this land. I can sense an ancient power dwelling within you, so I'm sure that you and your descendants will be able to protect this land. I'll give you this as a sign of our friendship, and you must use this to protect this land." Anjean handed Tetra a pan flute. Tetra took the pan flute, and looked at it.

"What is this?" Tetra questioned.

"That is called the spirit flute. It is a magical instrument that helps protect the seel that Malladus is under." Anjean explained. Tetra looked at the spirit flute, and nodded.

"I swear, me and my descendants will protect this instrument and this land with our lives." Tetra promised.

"Whoa, whoa. Let's not get too hasty. You and your descendant's lives will be a last result." Link stated. Tetra turned to him, and smiled. Kai snickered.

"Don't you mean 'our' descendants?" Kai questioned. Both Link and Tetra punched him, and blushed. The force of their punch caused Kai to go flying into the corner of the tower.

"Your life will be the first to go!" Both Link and Tetra yelled. Anjean laughed.

"What is your name?" Anjean asked as she walked up to Link. Link turned towards her, and smiled.

"My name is Link, and this idiot over there is Kai. He's the sage of time." Link introduced. Anjean nodded, and looked over at Kai.

"That boy is a lot older than he looks. Isn't that right?" Anjean questioned. Link nodded.

"Yeah, he's been around since ancient Hyrule." Link stated. Anjean nodded, and turned towards Link.

"What about you, young man? Do you hold any titles?" Anjean asked. Link rubbed his head.

"Well, I do hold the title of hero of winds, but that's about it." Link claimed. Tetra shook her head.

"No, you also hold the title of the phantom slayer." Tetra stated. Link looked at her.

"But that was a dream. It didn't actually happen, did it?" Link questioned. Tetra shrugged.

"We met that Linebeck guy. So, it couldn't have been a dream." Tetra stated. Kai stood up while rubbing his face. He then walked over to Anjean.

"These two don't treat me with any respect! Even though I helped them find this place." Kai complained. Anjean laughed, and smiled at him. Anjean reached down into her kart, and took out some blueprints. She then handed them to Tetra.

"These are the blueprints to the spirit train. Who knows, you might be able to create some trains yourself!" Anjean exclaimed. Tetra smiled, and took the blueprints.

"Thank you, Anjean." Tetra thanked. Anjean smiled.

"You're welcome, my child." Tetra then faced the exit.

"I should really be getting back to my crew. Bye Anjean, I'll visit you sometime!" Tetra waved goodbye. Anjean nodded.

"Bye my child. I'll see you again." Anjean waved. Link and Kai also waved. They then ran out of the tower, and teleported to the pirates. The pirates looked at Link, Tetra and Kai.

"Good, You're finally back." Vaati stated as he walked over to the trio with Shadow following behind him.

"What did you see at the tower?" Shadow questioned. Tetra smiled.

"We met this old woman named Anjean. She's entrusted us with this land, and I will make sure that the demon seeled within these tracks won't ever break free." Tetra stated. She then turned around and faced the land around her. "This is the new Hyrule." Tetra stated as she stood glorified. Kai deadpanned at Tetra.

"Hey, Tetra?" Kai called. Tetra faced him.

"What is it, Kai?"

"Has any one ever told you that you look like that talking fish when you smile?" Kai questioned. A tick mark appeared on Tetra's head.

"No, why would they!?" Tetra shouted as she hit Kai over the head. She then raised her dagger. Kai paled, and started running away from her. Link watched as Tetra chased Kai with her dagger raised. Link sighed. He then ran after Tetra while trying to calm her down. Niko stared at them, and laughed.

"Man, I'm so glad that I'm a part of this crew!" Niko exclaimed. The rest of the crew nodded. Tetra finally tackled Kai to the ground, and struck him with her dagger. Kai stopped the dagger using his hands on the flat side of the blade. He then managed to toss Tetra's dagger away, but Tetra grabbed his neck and started choking him.

"S-sorry, I w-won't say t-that again!" Kai choked out. Tetra huffed, and got off him. Kai held his neck. Link sighed.

"Geeze, why can't you two just get along?" Link questioned. He then looked around the land. "If we're going to establish this land, then we'll need to figure out where we're going to put everything." Link stated. Kai then raised his hand.

"If we're going to make this land like Hyrule, then we should try to get the other races to live here! Like, the Gorons!" Kai exclaimed. Link nodded.

"Yeah! I know of a nearby Goron race!" Link claimed. Tetra looked at Link and Kai.

"Yeah, you're both right. But first, we'll need to build homes for the people we'll ask to live here." Tetra stated. She then put her hand to her chin in thought. "We could use the resources of this land to build things."

"Shouldn't we build a castle first?" Link questioned. Tetra turned towards him, and shook her head.

"We could, but it would take us years before we would be able to finish it with the amount of men we have!"

"I could multiply myself to lessen the load!" Kai exclaimed. He then created other versions of himself until there were no more than 20 Kais. Tetra paled when she looked at the army of Kais.

"I'm not sure if my sanity would be able to keep up." Tetra claimed. All of the Kais then ran around doing different things. They then disappeared. Kai bowed.

"See? I've already though of a plan!" Kai stated.

"Yeah, but do you know how to build anything?" Link questioned. Kai froze in realisation. He then twiddled his thumbs.

"N-no." Kai muttered. Tetra smacked her forehead. She then sighed.

"Guess we have no choice. We'll go to different islands and ask for their assistance. Kai, you'll be useful by teleporting to these islands. Got it?" Kai nodded. Tetra then grabbed out a piece of paper and a pen. "I'll list the places that you need to go. Oh, and Mako, I want you to study these blueprints. They're the blueprints to building a type of transportation called a train." Tetra explained as she handed the short pirate the blueprints. Mako re-adjusted his glasses and looked over the blueprint. Tetra then turned towards the rest of the crew. "All right, men! This will be hard for us, but we will re-build Hyrule once again!" Tetra shouted. Everyone cheered. "I will go with Link, Gonzo and Shadow, and sail around the island. Vaati, you will go with Kai to the other islands and ask for assistance, and try to get some materials for building. The rest of you will wait here for Kai and Vaati." With that, Tetra, Link, Shadow and Gonzo boarded the ship, and sailed to other parts of the land. Kai sighed, and looked at the list that Tetra gave him.

"Why do I have to do this?" Kai complained. Vaati shook his head.

"Just teleport us to the first island." Vaati told. Kai sighed, and teleported Vaati and himself to Dragon roost island.

 **AN: There you have it! Link and co have finally found the new land of Hyrule! Staying true to this book's title, I'm going to write about the events all the way to Spirit tracks! I know I said that this book wouldn't be as long as the first one, but I'm starting to have second thoughts. And I was going to have everyone fight Malladus, but then I did some research and found out that Tetra found the island after the battle between Malladus and the spirits of good. I want to stay true to the timeline! Anyway, see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Progress.

Six months passed since Link and co made it to new Hyrule, and the construction of Hyrule castle was under way. Tetra looked at the half-built castle, impressed.

"I'm surprised that we managed to get this much of Hyrule castle built!" Tetra exclaimed. Link nodded.

"Yeah, with all of the carpenters we hired, it's no surprise. And the army of Kai's sure is speeding things up." Link stated as he saw a Kai run by him. Tetra groaned.

"Yeah, and one Kai was enough. Now a whole army of them!? I don't think that I could stand it." Tetra claimed as she rubbed her temples. Link laughed.

"I'm glad that we managed to build one train. Now we can travel across these rails, and locating the castle near the tower of spirits was a brilliant idea!" Link exclaimed. Tetra nodded.

"Of course! I even had a secret hidden passageway installed leading to the tower of spirits. That way, our descendants will be able to hurry to the tower." Tetra stated. Link blushed when Tetra said 'our descendants.'. Tetra looked at Link, and noticed his blush. She herself then blushed when she realised what she had just said. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I mean, our descendants will work together, right?" Link looked down and nodded while blushing. They then heard a flash go off, and looked up to see Shadow holding a camera. Shadow grinned at them, and waited for the picture to print out. He then waved the picture around.

"Gotta have memories, right?" Shadow stated as he grinned at the two. "Man, wait till Kai sees this!" Shadow exclaimed as he ran towards the main Kai. Shadow could tell which was the main Kai because he wore a tag that read 'Boss Kai'. Tetra looked at Shadow in shock.

"Since when did those two work together!?" Tetra questioned. Link shrugged.

"Dunno, but ever since they found my old camera, they've been hanging around each other a lot more than usual." Link stated. Tetra groaned.

"Great, now those two idiots are working together. This just spells trouble!" Tetra exclaimed. Vaati appeared in a gust of wind, and walked up to Link and Tetra.

"I'm back from Whittleton." Vaati stated. "I've delivered the wood to the carpenters. So, when were we going to go check out the snow realm?"

"We were going to check it out later today." Tetra responded. She then walked towards the train. "We should head to Outset village, and see how the construction with the trains are going." Link nodded. Link and Vaati then followed Tetra to the train, and entered the passenger cart. Tetra nocked on the door. Gonzo popped his head out.

"Ah, miss Tetra! Where are we headed?" Gonzo questioned.

"To Outset village." Tetra responded. Gonzo nodded. He then pulled on the whistle and started the train.

"AAAAALLLLLLLL ABOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRD!" Gonzo shouted. Vaati covered his ears with an irritated look on his face.

"Does he have to yell that out?" Vaati questioned. Tetra shrugged.

"I don't really mind it." Tetra claimed. She, Link and Vaati then enjoyed the ride to Outset village.

After half an hour, the train finally slowed to a stop at Outset village. Tetra, Link and Vaati got out of the passenger cart, and Link stretched.

"Ah, no matter how much time passes, I'll always prefer sailing in a boat!" Link exclaimed. Tetra nodded.

"Yes, I suppose." Tetra, Link and Vaati then saw Niko run up to them.

"Hey, guys!" Niko greeted.

"Niko, how's the second train going?" Tetra asked. Niko gave her a thumbs up.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Tetra, Link and Vaati followed Niko into the work shop where they saw Mako and Zuko working on a train. "The train is almost finished! Mako and Zuko were just putting in the finishing touches." Tetra looked at the train, and nodded.

"Good work! Now we can have one train for transport, and the other to transport goods." Tetra stated. "So, when will it be ready for use?" Mako stood up.

"It should be ready for use by tomorrow." Mako stated. He then got back to work on the train. Tetra nodded, and walked out with Link, Vaati and Niko following behind.

"So, miss Tetra. What are you going to do now?" Niko questioned. Tetra turned towards him.

"We were thinking of heading to the snow realm and checking things out there. You know, to see if there is anything there." Tetra explained. Niko nodded.

"I see. Well, I've gotta get back to work! And when I mean work, I mean cleaning." Niko stated, dejected.

"Okay. I'll see you around then." Tetra, Link and Vaati waved goodbye to Niko. They then boarded the train. "Gonzo, we're thinking of checking out the snow realm. So, take us there." Gonzo nodded.

"AAAAAALLLLLLLLLL AAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRD!" Gonzo shouted. Vaati growled.

"I swear, that yell was louder than the last one!" Vaati complained. Gonzo then started the train, and headed towards the snow realm.

Back at castle town, the carpenters and the army of Kais were building New Hyrule's castle. The main Kai and Shadow were lounging around while watching the others work.

"You know, I feel kinda bad that we're not helping." Kai claimed. Shadow scoffed.

"Yeah right. If you feel so bad, then why not go and help them?" Shadow suggested. Kai thought about it, then shook his head.

"Nah. Too lazy." Kai stated as he used his magic to grab Shadow and himself some drinks. "You know, I'm glad that all of the time anomalies and stuff are over." Kai stated as he sipped on his drink. Shadow nodded, and looked up.

"Ah, a time anomaly." Shadow pointed out. Kai looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking abo-" Kai's sentence was interrupted as four figures fell onto him. "Ack!" Kai cried out in pain as one of the figures hit a sensitive spot. Shadow stared at the squashed Kai and the four figures with a blank look while sipping on his drink. He then pointed at the four figures.

"Right there." Shadow stated. The four figures groaned.

"Ow, what the hell?" One of the four figures groaned as he sat up. When Shadow got a good look at his face, he spat out his drink. He then stared at the figure in shock.

"What the, Link!?" Shadow exclaimed. Link looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Shadow!? What are you doing here!?" Link asked. Shadow continued to sip on his drink.

"Um, building a castle?" Shadow stated. Link shook his head.

"How are you here!? I thought you died!" Link exclaimed. Shadow gave him a confused look. He then looked at the other three figures, and realised that they also looked like Link, but with different coloured tunics. His eyes then widened in realisation.

"Oh, you're not from this timeline." Shadow stated in realisation. He then pointed to Kai. "Never mind that, but can you guys get off my friend? I don't think he can breathe." Link looked down, and gasped. He then hurriedly got off Kai. The Link wearing a blue tunic opened his eyes, and stood up in anger.

"WHERE IS HE!? I'LL KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIS FACE!" The blue coloured Link shouted. The green coloured Link hit him on the head.

"Be quiet, Blue!" The green Link scolded. Blue looked at the green Link with a glare.

"SHUT UP, GREEN!" Blue shouted. The red coloured Link opened his eyes, and started to cry.

"Ow! My body hurts!" The red coloured Link cried. Green turned towards the red coloured Link.

"Oh, Red. Don't cry." Green cued, trying to calm down Red. The purple coloured Link then opened his eyes, and rubbed his head.

"Ow, what happened?" The purple coloured Link questioned. Red looked at the purple Link, and hugged him.

"Oh, Vio! I'm so glad that you're okay!" Red shouted in happiness. Vio looked at Red calmly. He then turned towards Shadow, and his eyes widened.

"Shadow? You're alive!?" Vio questioned in shock. Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're on about, but for now, would you all mind getting off my friend?" Shadow asked. Blue, Red and Vio looked down, and realised that they were sitting on Kai. They then hurriedly got off him. Shadow crouched down to Kai's level, and poked him. "You still alive?" Kai twitched. Shadow nodded. "Yep! Now to wake him up." Shadow then karate chopped Kai on the head. Kai screamed pain, and shot up. He then held his head and glared at Shadow.

"What the hell!? That's not how you wake up an unconscious person!" Kai shouted. Shadow pointed to the four other Link's.

"We've got a bigger problem right now." Shadow stated. Kai turned to the four Link's. His eyes then widened.

"What the-? What's going on!?" Kai wondered. Vio shrugged.

"That's what we'd like to know." Vio stated. He then turned to Shadow. "I also want to know how you're alive." Shadow waved his hand in a dismissive matter.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not the Shadow that you know." Shadow stated. Vio looked at him in shock. Green then stood up.

"If you're not our Shadow, then where are we?" Green asked. Shadow shrugged.

"Dunno. Ask him." Shadow suggested as he pointed at Kai. The four Link's looked at him expectantly. Kai sweat dropped.

"W-well…" Kai started. Shadow sighed, then grabbed Kai, and dragged him out of ear shot from the four Links.

"Come on, man. Act cool! You need to look more dignified as the sage of time!" Shadow whispered. Kai nodded.

"Okay." Kai and Shadow then walked back over to the four Links. Kai then coughed, and stood up straight. "Hello, my name is Kai, and I am the sage of time. I am the protector of the seels." Kai introduced. Green, Red and Blue stared at him, then turned to Vio.

"Who's the sage of time?" Green questioned. Kai fell over. Vio shrugged.

"Never heard of her." Vio answered. Kai slumped, dejected. He then looked at them, and pointed to himself.

"I'm the sage of time! The sage that prevents the evil from escaping the seel!" Kai exclaimed, losing his cool. Shadow smacked his forehead.

"Kai, you're losing your cool!" Shadow exclaimed. Blue deadpanned at Kai.

"For the sage of time, you sure do suck at your job." Blue deadpanned. Tears appeared in Kai's eyes.

"You think I don't know that!? And I'm a guy!" Kai cried as he ran away. Green reached out to Kai, he then turned to Blue, and glared at him.

"Why did you have to go and say all that!? Look what you did, you made him cry!" Green shouted. Blue glared at him.

"He said that it was his job to make sure that the evil doesn't escape it's seel, and it does! What else was I supposed to say!?" Blue shouted. Green and Blue started quarrelling. Vio sighed.

"Guys, we need to find him. He's our only lead to finding out what happened and where we are." Vio stated. Red nodded.

"Yeah! And we need to cheer him up! Nobody likes to be sad!" Red exclaimed. Green sighed.

"They're right. We need him to tell us what's going on." Green stated. Blue sighed.

"Fine." Green and Red smiled. The four Link's then chased after the direction Kai ran in. Shadow sighed, and shook his head.

"I'd better go with them. Don't want them causing any trouble." Shadow sighed, and ran after them.

Meanwhile, back with Link, Tetra, Vaati and Gonzo, they were riding along the train tracks, looking around. Link popped his head out the window, and shivered. He then put his head back inside the warm passenger cart.

"Man, is it cold." Link claimed as he shivered. Vaati looked at him.

"Well, duh! It's called the snow realm for a reason!" Vaati stated. Link frowned at him, then looked out the window again.

"So, exactly what are we looking for?" Link questioned.

"We're here for Steem, the Lokomo, and hopefully find a new race." Tetra explained. Link nodded, then looked out the window, and saw a mountain. On the mountain, Link could see penguin like people waddling around.

"Would penguin people count as a new species?" Link asked as he pointed to the mountain. Tetra looked at the mountain with a shocked look. She then ran up to the door to the driver's seat and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Gonzo! Stop at that mountain!" Tetra ordered. Gonzo nodded and stopped the train in front of the mountain. Link, Tetra and Vaati then jumped out of the passenger cart, and pulled their parkas closer to them as they shivered in the cold wind. Link, Tetra and Vaati then climbed onto the small mountain, and cautiously walked up to the newly discovered creatures. One of the creatures spotted them, and walked up to them.

"Hey ya!" The creature spoke. Link and Tetra stood back in alarm while Vaati remained calm.

"I-it just talked!" Link exclaimed. The creature raised its eyebrow at Link.

"What, you've never seen an Anouki before?" The Anouki questioned. Link slowly shook his head. Tetra sighed, and walked up to the Anouki.

"Hello, my name is Tetra. And I've recently set up a settlement here. We've come to the snow realm to explore this realm, and pay our respects to the Lokomo, Steem." Tetra stated. The Anouki nodded.

"I see. Well, my name's Honcho, and I'm the head honcho of this village. What brings you to our little village?" Honcho asked. Link leaned in towards Tetra.

"Doesn't this guy seem a little weird to you?" Link whispered.

"Just play it cool, and don't do anything stupid." Tetra whispered. She then coughed. "We came here because we have never seen or heard of your kind before." Tetra explained.

"Ah, well, we don't see too many of your kind either!" Honcho exclaimed. Tetra nodded, then looked around, and noticed that there were no houses.

"Um, just wondering, but where do you sleep?" Tetra asked. Honcho shrugged.

"Anywhere, I guess." Honcho answered. Tetra looked around, and noticed that they had a lot of ice. _'We could really use that ice.'_ Tetra thought. An idea then popped into her head.

"Hey, let's make a deal. If you give us some of that ice, then we'll build houses for you and your tribe. How does that sound?" Honcho's eyes lit up.

"Really!? That sounds fantastic! We'd be happy to keep supplying you with ice if you build us houses!" Honcho exclaimed. Tetra smiled.

"Good then! It's a deal!" Tetra took the glove off her right hand, and shook Honcho's fin. She then put her glove back on. "Okay, I'll have some people come here to get started right away, but please don't be too alarmed if you see more than one person that looks the same!" Honcho nodded. Tetra, Link and Vaati then waved at the Anouki, and walked back to the ship. Link's face then lit up in realisation.

"Hold on, I have seen their kind before! It was back when the phantom hourglass incident happened!" Link exclaimed. Tetra sighed, and hit Link on the head.

"I swear, you're just as dumb as that stupid fox sometimes." Tetra stated. Link rubbed his head, and frowned at her. They then continued until they reached the train. Gonzo looked at them.

"So, we're done?" Gonzo questioned. Tetra nodded.

"Yeah, now we're heading for the snow sanctuary where Steem resides." Tetra stated. Gonzo nodded. Link and Tetra boarded the train, but Vaati stayed behind, and walked up to Gonzo. He then fisted Gonzo's shirt, and pulled him towards him.

"Listen here, Pirate. I don't want my ears to bleed with your bloody screaming! So, you either say your slogan at a volume in which I can't hear you, or you don't say it at all! Got it?" Vaati spat out. Gonzo nodded his head. Vaati then smiled, and walked onto the train. Gonzo sighed.

"All aboard." Gonzo muttered. He then started up the train, and drove it towards the snow sanctuary. "I swear, what was miss Tetra thinking in letting that demonic mage a part of our crew!?" Gonzo grumbled. The train ride was quiet as they drove to the snow sanctuary. Link then looked at Tetra.

"Um, why are we going to see Steem in the first place?" Link questioned.

"We're going to see Steem to strengthen our friendship with him. If we're going to watch over this land, then we'll need to strengthen our bonds with the Lokomo here." Tetra explained. Link nodded in understanding. They then arrived at the snow sanctuary.

Back at castle town, Green, Red and Vio were trying to calm down a crying Kai.

"Please don't cry, Mr fox!" Red begged. Kai continued to cry. He then pointed an accusing finger at Blue.

"I won't stop crying until that hot-headed mess apologizes!" Kai shouted. Blue scowled at Kai.

"Why should I apologize!?" Blue shouted. Green glared at him.

"Come on, Blue! We need him to tell us where we are, and the only way for us to do that is for you to apologize!" Green shouted. Blue turned away with a huff. Vio sighed.

"Come on, Blue. Drop your pride and just apologize already." Vio told. Blue huffed. He then looked at Kai, and sweat dropped when he saw tears coming out of his eyes. Blue groaned.

"AH, FINE! But only because he won't shut up!" Blue shouted in frustration. He walked up to Kai, and took out his hand. "Look, man. I'm sorry for making you cry." Blue apologized. Kai stared at his hand, then took it and shook it with a smile.

"I accept your apology." Kai stated with a smile. He then stood up, looking like he hadn't cried at all. Blue then realised that Kai had been faking this whole time.

"Y-you lied!" Blue accused. Kai grinned at Blue.

"I didn't lie, I taught you a lesson. Sometimes you need to forget your pride when it comes to someone else's feelings. Especially when they need help." Kai explained. Blue looked at him in shock. He then snatched his hand out of Kai's grip.

"Just tell us why and how we're here!" Blue shouted. Kai grinned at him.

"All right. From my hypothesis, I'd say you guys are from a completely different timeline." Kai hypothesised. The four Links nodded.

"Okay, but how do we get back to our timeline?" Green asked.

"I can take you back there using my powers." Kai claimed. He then summoned his staff. He raised his staff, and slammed it down on the ground. A golden magic circle appeared. "Here, go through this to return to your own timeline." The four Links stared at the magic circle in awe.

"Wow! Will this circle really take us back to our timeline!?" Red asked in astonishment. Kai nodded. The four Links walked into the circle, and a bright light surrounded them. They waved at Kai and Shadow, then disappeared. Kai sighed in satisfaction.

"Okay, now that's over, let's get back to doing nothing!" Kai exclaimed. Shadow nodded. As they walked back to the sight, they saw Link, Tetra and Vaati. Kai waved at them. "Hey guys! How was the trip?" Link shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." Link responded. Tetra rolled her eyes at him.

"The trip went fine, we managed to make a deal with a race called the Anouki. They said that they would be our supplier in ice if we build houses for them." Tetra explained. Kai nodded.

"Ah, okay. Look, you will not believe what just happened to me and Shadow!" Kai exclaimed. He was about to start telling them what had just occurred, but the same four figures fell on Kai. Kai groaned as Link, Tetra and Vaati stared at the four Links in shock. The four Link's groaned, and looked around.

"Damn it! Where back here again!" Blue shouted. Green looked up, and his eyes widened as he stared at Link.

"Hey, guys? Why is there four other mes?" Link questioned. Tetra and Vaati shrugged. Shadow raised his hand.

"Allow me to explain."

 **AN: Another chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter while listening to 'Benio's dance'. It's an OST from Twin star exorcists. Yeah, I like anime. So, what!? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: four times too many Links.

Link, Vaati and Tetra stood shocked at what they just heard.

"No way. So, these guys hold the four sword!?" Vaati questioned in horror. Shadow nodded.

"Yep! That's right! _Vaati._ " Shadow told, and grinned when he said his name. The four Link's eyes widened, and Vaati paled. He then grabbed Shadow's collar, and started to shake him.

"You idiot! Why the hell did you say my name out loud!?" Vaati screamed in Shadow's face. The four Links drew their swords, and pointed it at Vaati.

"You're even terrorizing this timeline!? Well, I won't let you!" Green shouted as he charged at Vaati with his sword raised. Link gasped, and blocked Green's attack with his own sword. Green looked at him in shock. "What are you doing!?"

"You need to calm down!" Link shouted. He and Green then separated. Link sheathed his sword. "Listen, I know that Vaati must be evil in your timeline, but in ours he's a good guy! Well, mostly." The four Links stared at Link with an astonished look. Blue then pointed his blade at Link.

"Why should we trust what you say!?" Blue questioned. Tetra walked up to blue.

"Now, listen here. I don't want any trouble in this timeline. You're on my land, and that means you be on your best behaviour! And if you cause trouble, well, let's just say that you're not going to like the consequences." Tetra stated in a low voice while cracking her knuckles. Blue gulped, and glared at her. Green noticed Tetra's 'ready to kill' aura, and dragged Blue back. He then smiled at Tetra.

"I'm sorry for his attitude. He's the grumpy one." Green explained. Tetra nodded.

"Well, just make sure that he doesn't cause any trouble!" Tetra told. She then looked up at the sky. "It's getting late. Kai, call back the army of Kais!" Tetra ordered. Kai nodded. He then took out a type of whistle, and blew on it. He then stood up straight.

"Work time's over! Get your buts back here!" Kai shouted. The four Links looked at Kai in confusion, they then heard a rumbling. The four Links turned around, and saw an army of Kais rushing towards them. The four Links paled, and waited for the impact, but it never came. They opened their eyes, and saw that the army of Kais stood in front of the main Kai. "Good job, everyone! Now, it's time to go back!" Kai shouted. The other Kais cheered. Kai then snapped his fingers, and the army of Kais disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kai then collapsed onto the ground. Link rushed over to him.

"Kai! You okay?" Link questioned. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, just used a little too much magic today is all." Kai breathed out. Tetra handed Kai a green potion.

"Good work. Here, drink this." Tetra told as she gave Kai the green potion. Kai took it with gratitude, and gulped down the potion. He then jumped up.

"I feel revived!" Kai shouted. Tetra rolled her eyes, then looked at the four Links.

"As you can see, casting that magic circle took a lot out of Kai. So, where not wasting his magic on you guys until we figure out who and what sent you here." Tetra explained. The four Links nodded.

"That's understandable. But what are we going to do in the mean time?" Vio asked.

"Well, it's getting late. So, we can't really do anything. But for now, we'll head back." Tetra explained. She then started walking towards the train. Vaati and Shadow followed her. Link looked at the four other versions of himself.

"I hope you guys like to ride trains!" Link exclaimed. The four Links cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

"What's a train?" The four Links asked in unison. Link sweat dropped.

"A train is a machine we use for transport. I won't get into the details, we only discovered them six months ago." Link explained. The four Links nodded, and followed Link to the train. Green then noticed that Kai wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?" Green questioned as he turned towards Kai. Kai shook his head.

"Nah, I hate moving vehicles. I'll catch up with you guys." Kai waved. He then disappeared in a green wind. Green stared at the spot where Kai previously stood in shock. Blue turned around.

"Oi, Green! Hurry up!" Blue shouted. Green faced him.

"Uh, coming!" Green shouted as he ran towards him. Link looked at Green.

"Did you just see Kai disappear in a green wind?" Link questioned. Green nodded. Link laughed. "Don't be too surprised. That was one of Kai's magic spells." Green nodded in understanding. Vio then looked at Link.

"Hey, is Kai a part of the Kitsune tribe?" Vio asked. Link nodded.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you know about them!" Link exclaimed. Vio shrugged.

"Well, I know that they're not that well known to begin with." Vio explained.

"Hey, Vio was it?" Link questioned. Vio nodded. "Um, is the Kitsune tribe still around in your time?" Vio nodded. Link then looked down with a sad smile. "I see. I'm glad that at least he could be happy in your timeline." Vio gave him a confused look. Link looked at him, and waved his hands in front of his face. "Never mind. It's nothing." Vio gave him an odd look.

"Whatever you say." Vio muttered. Link and the four Links then boarded the train.

"AAAALLLLLL AAABOOOAAARRRD!" Gonzo shouted. Vaati growled.

"I swear, one of these days I'll kill him!" Vaati growled out. Tetra hit Vaati in the back of the head.

"Just get used to it." Tetra told. The four Links looked at Tetra in astonishment. _'I can't believe that she hit Vaati! She's one girl you don't wanna mess with!'_ The four Links thought. As the train ride went on, Red looked around in excitement. He then poked his head out the window.

"Wow! We're going so fast!" Red exclaimed as he put his arms out. Link pulled Red back in.

"It's dangerous to do that! Trust me, I've already tried it, and falling out hurts a lot!" Link exclaimed. Red looked at him in curiosity. Link looked at his expression, and laughed. Red gave him a confused look.

"What is it?" Red questioned. Link shook his head.

"I-it's nothing. You just look like Kai when I first met him!" Link laughed. Red continued to give him a funny look, then shrugged it off. The train finally stopped at Outset village. Tetra, Link, Vaati, Shadow and the four Links got off the train. The four Links looked around in awe at the small village, which only consisted of two houses and a cucco coup. Red ran around on the sandy beach.

"Wow! I've never seen the sea before!" Red exclaimed. Green smiled at the scenery.

"It's beautiful!" Green exclaimed. Vio looked at the setting sun in awe.

"And the view is perfect." Vio stated. Blue looked around, and lifted a small boulder.

"And this place is perfect for training!" Blue yelled out. Link grinned.

"Yeah, this village was named after my home island, Outset island." Link stated. Link turned around, and saw Tetra and Kai talking. He then saw him salute at Tetra, and run off towards one of the houses. Link raised his eyebrow, and walked towards Tetra. "What were you and Kai talking about?" Tetra turned towards him.

"I asked him to create sleeping bags with his magic for the four other Links." Tetra stated.

"Oh, okay." Link then turned towards the four Links. "So, what are we going to do about them tomorrow?" Link questioned. Tetra sighed.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. Kai's the only one that will be able to help them, but I need him to help with building the castle." Tetra explained. Link and Tetra looked down in thought. Link then looked up at her.

"Maybe we should help them first. That way, we won't need to worry about them." Link suggested. Tetra nodded.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea." Tetra then faced the four Links. Green and Blue were sparring together, Red was making a sandcastle, and Vio was situated under a palm tree while reading a book. Tetra sweat dropped at them. "But let's deal with them tomorrow." Link nodded in agreement. They then heard an explosion come from the house on the left, and ran to it. Link slammed the door open, and saw Kai at the stove, covered in smoke. Kai turned towards him, and laughed. A tic mark appeared on Link's head. He then ran over to Kai, and hit him on the head.

"How many times have I told you that you are not to enter the kitchen!?" Link scolded while Kai sat on the floor with his knees tucked under him and his head hung down in shame. Tetra and the four Links watched with interest. "You never listen to me! You can't cook, and you'll just have to accept that. I mean, how do you even burn bowling water!? And look at this mess you've made!" Link continued to scold Kai while the others looked at Kai with pity in their eyes. Red looked at Tetra.

"Is he really that bad of a cook?" Red questioned. Tetra nodded.

"Yeah. From what I heard, the first time Link tried Kai's cooking, he passed out because it was so bad." Tetra stated. "We'd better go outside. This usually takes a while." Tetra and the four Links walked outside. "I need to go speak with Niko. So, do whatever." Tetra then walked towards the shed, and entered it. The four Links walked towards the beach, and sat on the sand.

"So, what are we going to do?" Red asked. Green shrugged.

"I don't know, Vio?" Green questioned. Vio shrugged.

"I'm not too sure either. All we know is that Kai is the only one with the power to send us back in our time, but whoever that man was that keeps sending us here needs to be stopped." Vio stated.

"Then why don't we get the Link of this timeline to help us? That way we'll have one more awesomeness!" Blue exclaimed. Vio sighed.

"I'm not quite sure if he'd be willing to help us." Vio admitted. Green looked at the ocean.

"We've got to do something." Green muttered. He then heard the door open and close behind him. Green turned around, and saw Link walk out of the house with a tired look on his face. Green then stood up, and walked towards him. "Link!" Green called out. Link looked up, and smiled.

"Hey green. What's up!" Link greeted. Green stopped in front of him.

"Listen, Link? I know that I shouldn't be asking this of you, but would you please help us?" Green asked. Link gave him a confused look.

"With what?" Link questioned. Green hesitated for a moment, then answered.

"With defeating the evil in my time." Link stared at Green, then looked to the ground.

"Look, I'd be happy to help you and all, but I can't just abandon my timeline." Link explained. Green shook his head.

"You wouldn't have to abandon it! You would only have to come to our timeline, and help us defeat the threat that is threatening Hyrule! Then you could come back here!" Green exclaimed. Link gave Green an unsure look. He then sighed.

"Listen, Green. This is something that I have to talk about with Tetra and Kai." Green gave Link a confused look.

"I get Kai, but why Tetra? What is she to you?" Green questioned.

"Tetra is really princess Zelda in disguise." Link answered. Green looked at Link in shock.

"Wait, really!? Then, why are you here, and not in Hyrule!?" Green questioned. Link sighed, and looked at the sea.

"Do you see the sea that surrounds us?" Green nodded. "That's really Hyrule." Green looked at Link in shock.

"The sea…is Hyrule!?" Green shouted in surprise. Link nodded.

"Yes. You see, 300 years ago, Ganon broke free from his seel. The sage of time and Ganon had a face off, but the sage of time was left with no other choice, but to seel Ganon away along with the ancient land of Hyrule. 300 years later, Ganon rose again, but I sealed him for good with the price that Hyrule gets completely seeled away. This ocean is all that's left of it." Link explained. Green looked at him in shock.

"No way. Then, are you here to…?"

"Re-establish Hyrule. This land will become New Hyrule with Tetra ruling it as queen." Green nodded. "That's why I have to consult both Tetra and Kai about this. Don't worry, we intend to help you to the best of our ability. But not if it would cause any of us a huge risk in harm. We don't want to die for a land that we are not at all familiar with. I know this sounds harsh, but it's just the way things are." Green sighed.

"I understand. So, you've already agreed to help us. We now need to convince both Tetra and Kai." Link nodded.

"Yeah, but believe it or not, Kai's going to be the one who needs the most convincing." Link stated. Green looked at Link in shock.

"What!? Why!? He didn't hesitate in sending us back! So, why…?" Link sighed.

"This may come as a shock to you, but Kai absolutely hates the royal family! Except for Tetra." Link explained. Green gave him a look of confusion.

"Why would Kai hate the royal family?" Link looked off to the side.

"Yeah, it's kinda complicated." Link muttered. Red, Blue and Vio ran up to Link.

"I'm sure we'll be able to convince him somehow." Vio stated coolly. Link stared as the four Links grinned at him. He himself then smiled.

"No matter what, you have me on your side!" Link exclaimed. Tetra then walked up to them.

"Dinner is ready, and you'll be sleeping in that house." Tetra stated as she pointed to the house on the left. The four Links nodded to each other, and walked up to Tetra. Tetra looked at them in confusion. All four of them then bowed.

"Please help us in saving our timeline!" The four Links begged. Tetra stood back in shock.

"Wha-? I thought that we would talk about this tomorrow!?" Tetra questioned as she looked at Link. Link grinned at her.

"Come on, Tetra. What if it was our timeline?" Link questioned. Tetra looked at Link, then to the four other Links. She then sighed.

"I wasn't really against it. I just wanted to sort it all out tomorrow." Tetra admitted. The four Links smiled, and high fived each other.

"YES!" All four Links cheered.

"Now, to convince Kai!" Green exclaimed. Link sweat dropped.

"You should try to convince him tomorrow." Link suggested. The four Links nodded, and followed Link and Tetra to the small house. An idea then came to Red.

"Hey, why don't we ask Shadow and Vaati for help as well!" Red exclaimed. Everyone stared at Red. Red shrunk down. "I guess that's a no?"

"Yeah, I know for a fact that Vaati isn't willing to help. But Shadow might." Tetra stated. Red smiled. They then walked in, and saw Kai and Shadow hovering over Kai's magic spell book, whispering, and Vaati reading his own book in the corner. Tetra narrowed her eyes at Shadow and Kai. "I bet those two idiots are up to no good." Tetra walked over to Shadow and Kai, and snatched Kai's spell book out of their grasp. Shadow and Kai gasped as Tetra took the spell book. She looked on the page that Shadow and Kai were reading, and frowned. She couldn't read ancient Hylian. She then took the book over to Vio, and handed it to him. "You're the smart one, right? Read this." Vio took the book and looked over it.

"It's a truth spell." Vio deadpanned. Tetra raised her eyebrow.

"What does it do?" Tetra questioned.

"This spell makes the victim of the spell to speak whatever is on their mind." Vio stated. Tetra looked at Shadow and Kai with a dark look.

"Exactly what were you two idiots doing looking at this spell?" Tetra questioned. Kai and Shadow trembled in fear at her nasty glare, and gulped.

"W-we weren't going to do anything with it, miss Tetra!" Kai lied. Tetra glowered at Kai suspiciously.

"You only call me miss Tetra when you're lying. Now, I'm going to ask you again. What. Were. You. going. To. Do. With. That. Spell?" Tetra gritted out. Kai and Shadow glanced at each other.

"Run away!" Kai and Shadow shouted as they stood up, but before Kai could teleport, Tetra ran up to them and punched them both in the stomach. Kai and Shadow collapsed onto the floor while holding their stomachs. Link sweat dropped while the four other Links looked at Tetra with fear. Blue then leaned in near Green.

"She's got to be the most badass girl I've ever met." Blue whispered. Green nodded. Tetra turned towards Niko who was stirring a pot of stew, used to Kai and Shadow's antics.

"Niko, when is dinner ready?" Tetra questioned. Niko hit the spoon on the side of the pot, and grabbed out 13 plates.

"It's ready now, miss Tetra!" Niko exclaimed as he served up dinner. Since the table wasn't big enough for the 9 of them, they decided to sit on the floor and eat. "I'm going to go eat with Mako, Zuko and Gonzo." Niko stated. He then took four plates of stew to the shed while carefully balancing them on his arms. The four Links looked at their plates with hungry eyes, and dug in. As they were eating, Link looked at Tetra.

"Hey, so, when are Senza and Nudge coming over from castle town?" Link questioned. Tetra swallowed her food, and looked at him.

"It can't really be called a town yet, but Senza and Nudge are coming over in three days. They've been working hard with the construction." Tetra stated. Link nodded.

"Yeah, I hope the construction finishes soon." Link admitted. Tetra shook her head.

"It'll take a long time before the construction of the castle is close to finishing." Tetra stated. Link sighed. He then continued eating his dinner. Green had finished eating, and stared at Kai. _'How am I going to convince him to help us?'_ Green thought. Kai was about to put another spoonful into his mouth, but noticed Green staring at him. Kai put his spoon down, and raised his eyebrow.

"What is it?" Kai questioned. Green was snapped out of his thoughts at Kai's question, and laughed nervously.

"O-oh, I was just deep in thought." Green claimed. Kai gave Green an odd look, then shrugged and continued eating his meal. Green sighed in relief. Blue then elbowed him.

"Oi, we want to ask him for help! Not creep him out!" Blue whispered, but Kai's perfect hearing caught what Blue had said.

"Ask me for help? In what?" Kai questioned. Blue looked at Kai in shock.

"How could you hear me from all the way over there!?" Blue asked in astonishment. Kai pointed to his fox ears.

"I'm a Kitsune. I have exceptionally good hearing." Kai explained. He then cocked his head to the side. "So, what did you need my help in?" Blue looked at Link, and saw him shake his head. Blue then looked back at Kai.

"Um, well, I wanted you to help Red with his math!" Blue lied. Kai looked at Red.

"You wanted help in math?" Kai questioned. Red was about to deny it, but saw Blue glare at him, and decided against it.

"Uh, yeah! I'm having a lot of trouble understanding the formulas!" Red exclaimed. Kai smiled.

"Of course, I can help you! We can get started right after dinner!" Kai suggested. Link gave Kai an odd look.

"You know math!?" Link asked, shocked. Kai looked at him.

"Of course I do!" Kai stated. "Why would you think I didn't know it?" Link rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, no offence Kai, but I honestly thought that you were an idiot." Link admitted. Kai gasped.

"An idiot!? I'm sure as hell a lot smarter than you!" Kai shot out. A tic mark appeared on Link's head.

"Oh, really now!? I'm definitely smarter than you!" Link shot back. Link and Kai glared at each other. Shadow then stood up.

"How about we settle this with a game? We'll hold a quiz to see who's smarter, and to make the game more interesting, we'll allow others to join as well!" Shadow exclaimed. Red nudged Vio.

"You should join, Vio!" Red suggested. Vio hummed.

"This could seem interesting." Vio muttered. Shadow looked at Vaati.

"You should also join, Vaati!" Shadow suggested. Vaati looked up from his book, and shrugged.

"I suppose." Shadow looked at Tetra.

"Want to co-host with me?" Shadow offered. Tetra shook her head.

"No, I'll just watch." Tetra stated. Shadow nodded. He then turned towards everyone.

"Well, the first step to this game is getting everything set up! Kai, if you would." Shadow gestured. Kai nodded, and used his magic to turn the inside of the house into a game show set up. Shadow had somehow obtained a tux. Link, Kai, Vio and Vaati stood behind a podium each with a buzzer on each. Vio looked at the podium.

"What type of technology is this?" Vio questioned. Kai shrugged.

"Something from the future." Kai answered. Shadow held a microphone in his hand, and looked at his audience, which was Tetra, Green, Red, Blue, Niko, Mako, Zuko and Gonzo.

"Hello everybody! Welcome to the Hyrulian quiz show!" Shadow exclaimed. He then gestured to Link, Kai, Vio and Vaati. "And today's contestants are Link, Kai, Vio and Vaati!" Everyone clapped. "Today, I will ask 50 questions, and whoever gets the most right, wins! Any questions?" Vaati raised his hand. "Yes, Vaati?"

"What do we get if we win?" Vaati questioned. Shadow smiled.

"Ah, excellent question! If you win, you'll get," Shadow reached into his pocket, and took out Link's camera. "this camera!" Link gasped.

"Hey! That's my camera!" Link shouted. Shadow poked his tongue out at Link. He then faced the audience.

"Alright, starting with the first question." Shadow then turned back towards his contestants. "What instrument did the hero of time use in his quest?" Link was the first one to slam his buzzer. Shadow looked at him. "Link."

"It was the ocarina of time." Link answered. Shadow nodded.

"Correct! That's one point to Link!" Shadow exclaimed. The number zero on Link's podium became a one. "Okay, onto the next question. What colours are the six shrine maidens?" Vaati was about to press it, but Vio beat him to it. Shadow pointed to Vio. "Vio!" Vaati growled at Vio.

"There is the blue maiden, the yellow maiden, the green maiden, the white maiden, the red maiden, and the purple maiden." Vio stated. Shadow nodded.

"Correct! One point to Vio!" Shadow exclaimed as Vio's points went from zero to one. "Okay, now onto the next question. Who is the spirit that resides in the master sword?" Link, Vio and Vaati gave Shadow a confused look while Kai smiled confidently. Kai pressed the buzzer. Shadow pointed to Kai. "Kai!"

"Fi is the spirit that resides within the master sword!" Kai answered. Shadow nodded.

"Correct! One point to Kai!" Shadow exclaimed as Kai's points went up by one. "Okay, now onto the next question. Who was Vaati's master?" Vaati slammed his hand on the buzzer.

"Oi! Don't go yapping on about my personal life!" Vaati shouted. Shadow shook his head.

"Nope, wrong! The answer is Ezlo." Shadow told. A tic mark appeared on Vaati's head as his points went from zero to a -1.

"You idiot!" Vaati shouted. He then stood up. "I'm not playing this ridiculous game!" Vaati shouted, then stormed off the stage. Shadow whistled.

"Drama queen. Anyway, now we're down to three contestants! How many sages are there?" Vio pushed the buzzer.

"Nine, if you're including the sage of earth, the sage of wind and Kai." Vio answered. Everyone stared at him in shock. Vio raised his eyebrow. "What?" Shadow coughed.

"That's correct! One point to Vio!" Shadow exclaimed. He then grinned. "Now, who did Link have his first kiss with?" Link glared at Shadow. He then slowly reached for the buzzer, but Kai beat him to it. Link looked at him in shock. _'Is he going to tell them?'_ Link wondered. Kai stood up.

"Link's first kiss was with Tetra!" Kai shouted. Everyone gasped in shock, including Link. Link then stood up.

"H-hold on, since when did I kiss Tetra!?" Link questioned with a massive blush on his face. Shadow grinned.

"Correct!" Shadow exclaimed. Link looked at Shadow in shock.

"W-what!?" Link questioned. Shadow then winked at him.

"From what I heard, even though it was mouth-to-mouth, you and Tetra did technically kiss." Shadow explained. Link looked at Tetra in confusion, but saw that she was glaring at Kai. She then looked at him, and blushed. She then sunk down in her seat. Kai slapped Link on the back.

"It was when those pirates attacked." Link looked at Kai in confusion. He thought back to it, then a look of realisation crossed his face, and he blushed. Kai and Shadow high fived each other.

"All right, back to the game quiz!" Shadow exclaimed.

49 questions later, Vio was in the lead with 19 points, and Kai and Link coming at a draw with 15 points each.

"We already know who the winner is. So, let's decide who will be second place! Link, or Kai?" Shadow exclaimed. Link and Kai glared at each other. "Now, for the final question. What, is 1+1?" Link and Kai fell over. Vio then pressed the buzzer.

"2." Vio answered. Shadow nodded.

"Correct! Vio is the winner!" Shadow exclaimed. Everyone cheered. Link and Kai stood up in shock.

"W-wait a minute! We were caught off guard!" Link shouted.

"Yeah!" Kai agreed. Shadow looked at them.

"Look at each other, and tell me what you see." Shadow told. Link and Kai looked at each other.

"An idiot." Link and Kai said at the same time. Shadow nodded, and walked over to them. He then rested his hands on their shoulders.

"Yes, that's right. You're both idiots, and equals." Shadow stated. Link and Kai looked at each other, and smiled.

"I guess we are both idiots!" Kai exclaimed. Link nodded.

"Yeah." Link and Kai then hugged, and shook hands. Vio walked over to Shadow.

"This is touching and all, but where's my prize?" Vio questioned. Everyone fell over. Shadow sweat dropped, and handed Vio the camera.

"Here's your prize. It allows you to take pictures." Shadow exclaimed. Vio studied the camera.

"This is a great find." Vio admitted. Link slumped.

"My camera." Link muttered, dejected. He then grabbed Shadow by the collar. "You better buy me a new one!" Link shouted as he shook Shadow. Shadow nodded.

"Of course! But first, can you lend me some money? I'm kinda broke at the moment." Link deadpanned at Shadow.

"You will buy me a new camera using your own money." Link deadpanned. Shadow sweat dropped. Kai clicked his fingers, and the game show scenery disappeared. Kai then jumped onto his hammock.

"We should get to sleep." Kai suggested. Tetra nodded. She then turned around.

"I'm going to head back to the ship now, night." Tetra waved as she left the room.

"Night!" Everyone chanted. The four Links then looked to see sleeping bags Kai had set up prior, and jumped into them. Link, Vaati and Shadow laid down on their own respective hammocks, and fell asleep.

"Hey, so, are we going to try and convince Kai tomorrow to help us?" Red questioned. Green nodded.

"Yeah. For now, let's sleep." Green muttered, then fell asleep along with the other Links. Kai cracked an eye open, and sighed. He then fell asleep.

 **AN: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that I kinda went over board with the game show thing, but Kai could see in the future. So, it's alright! Stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: When the two sages meet.

Kai stared at the four Links as they stood in front of him with determined looks. He then cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Say what now?" Kai questioned. The four Links gulped, and repeated themselves.

"Will you please help us save our timeline!?" The four Links asked as they bowed in front of him. Kai stared at them with wide eyes. He then sighed, and sat down on a chair.

"Eeeeeeehhhhh! Why do I have to?" Kai complained. Link and Tetra hit him on the head.

"Don't be so lazy!" Link and Tetra shouted. The four Links looked at Kai with a shocked look. Blue then pointed at Kai with a shaky finger.

"H-hey, when you said that he would be hard to convince, you didn't mean because he was too lazy, right?" Blue questioned. Link sighed, and turned towards him.

"Well, Kai only goes through with things if he's motivated enough. And since Kai doesn't like the royal family all that much, he won't be motivated enough to help us." Link explained. The four Links gave Kai a blank look. They then walked up to him. Kai looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"No matter how many times you beat me, I won't agree." Kai stated stubbornly as he crossed his arms. The four Links then huddled together.

"How are we going to get him to agree?" Blue questioned. Green shrugged.

"Vio?" Green questioned as he looked at the purple clad hero. Vio shrugged. Red's face then lit up.

"I know!" Red exclaimed. The three other Links covered Red's mouth.

"I could hear you all anyway." Kai stated. Red walked up to Kai with his hands behind his back. Kai looked at Red with interest. Green, Blue and Vio saw what Red had behind his back, and immediately realised what he was going to do. They shook their heads and smacked their foreheads. _'This isn't going to work.'_ The three Links thought simultaneously. Red revealed a box of candy from behind his back, and shook it in front of Kai. Kai sat up in his seat as he stared at the box of candy.

"I'll give you this box of candy if you help us!" Red exclaimed. Blue shook his head.

"Red, that's not going to-" Blue started off.

"I accept!" Kai cried as he reached out for the box of candy. Blue fell over.

"No way! That actually worked!?" The three Links yelled in disbelief. Link and Tetra sighed.

"Yeah, this one is a very simple minded sage." Tetra stated. Red shook his finger.

"Ah, ah! I'll give this to you after you help us!" Red stated. Kai stood up, and nodded.

"Just tell me what to do!" Kai shouted. Green and Blue sweat dropped.

"I've never met someone who's as dumb as Red." Blue muttered. Kai and Red shook hands while smiling. Kai then faced everyone.

"Okay, let's go!" Kai shouted. He then turned to Tetra. "You'd better stay here, we don't want to risk losing the only bloodline of the royal family." Tetra sighed.

"As much as I want to disagree with you right now, I can't." Tetra sighed. Kai smiled. He then summoned his staff and slammed it down onto the ground, making a magic circle appear. Link, Kai, Shadow and the four Links then stood on the magic circle, and a bright light surrounded them. When they opened their eyes, they gasped at the state in which Hyrule was in. Kai flinched at the scenery, and hissed.

"Yeah, Raura really sucks at her job." Kai stated. He the raised his staff. "But never fear, for the sage of time is here!" Kai shouted. He then looked around. "Um, where is this so called 'threat'?" Kai questioned. The four Links shrugged. Kai frowned, and split his staff into two swords.

"We should watch our backs." Link warned. The others nodded. In the distance, they saw a ball of light head towards them. The four Links gasped.

"That's the same ball of light that took us to your time!" Green exclaimed. Kai gasped, and cancelled out the ball of light with his own. He looked at the spell with wide eyes.

"That was a time ball! Only the sage of time should know that spell!" Kai exclaimed. Kai then ran in the direction the ball of light came from. The others followed him.

"Wait up, Kai!" Link called. Kai skidded to a halt, and looked up at the cloaked figure that stood before him.

"That's the guy there!" Blue shouted. Kai frowned at the figure. The figure laughed.

"My, my. You just don't give up, do you? Even bringing the hero of winds and the sage of time with you, but that won't change anything!" Blue charged at the figure. Green reached out to Blue.

"Wait! Blue!" Green shouted. Link grabbed the back of Blue's tunic and pulled him back.

"Don't be so hasty! We need to figure out who this guy is, and his weakness." Link stated.

"I think I have an idea." Kai claimed. He then raised his hand to the air, and teleported everyone to a safe location. Everyone looked at Kai in shock.

"Why did you do that!?" Blue questioned. Kai sat down.

"Because we would have died if we had stayed there any longer." Kai stated. He then gripped his head. "Man, this is bad." Vio looked at him in confusion.

"Have you figured out who we're up against?" Vio questioned. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, and you're not gonna like it."

"Just tell us already!" Green prompted. Kai sighed.

"Our opponent, is Raura, the sage of time." Kai revealed. Everyone gasped.

"The…sage of time!?" Green uttered. Kai nodded. Green gripped his hair. "B-but, the sage of time is supposed to keep the seals in check, right? What will happen to them!?" Green asked as he started to panic. Kai stood up.

"Nothing. I don't intend to let them break. I won't be able to defeat Raura on my own. Since she's been the sage of time longer than I have." Kai stated. He then faced the Links. "I'll support you all, and fight by your side." The Links nodded.

"First we need to come up with a plan." Vio stated. The others nodded. "I have a plan in mind, but this will require one of us to go head on with Raura." Everyone looked at each other. Kai then raised his hand.

"I'll be the bait." Kai offered. Link looked at him in shock.

"Are you sure?" Link questioned. Kai nodded.

"Since I'm the sage of time, I'm the only one that can match her strength. Or at least get close to it." Kai explained. Vio nodded.

"Okay. This makes things a lot easier. Since we're facing off against a deity, we'll fight in pairs of two. Pair one will consist of Link and Shadow." Link and Shadow looked at each other.

"We've never really worked as a pair before, but we'll try!" Link exclaimed while Shadow nodded.

"The second pair will consist of Red and Blue." Vio explained. Blue cringed as Red cried out in happiness, and hugged him.

"Yay! I'm going to be with Blue!" Red exclaimed. Blue groaned.

"That then leaves the third pair consisting of Green and I." Green nodded.

"Sounds reasonable." Green agreed.

"This is how it will work. Kai will rush in, and distract Raura. While they're fighting, we'll separate into our three teams and form a trianlge around Kai and Raura, effectively trapping her in. We'll then charge in at the same time and attack her when I give the signal. But be careful not to hit Kai." Vio explained. Red clapped in excitement.

"Wow! You're so smart, Vio!" Red exclaimed. Vio smiled at Red.

"The only reason that I'm confident in my plan is because we have Link, Shadow and Kai with us." Vio admitted. A serious look then crossed his face. "We need to face Raura with caution." Link nodded.

"Okay. Then we should go back to her, and figure out why she is causing harm to Hyrule." Link suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Is everyone ready?" Kai questioned. Everyone nodded. Kai then teleported everyone to Raura. The moment that they appeared, Raura shot a ball of raw magic at them. Everyone jumped back from the ball of magic. Raura summoned two blades, and charged at them. Kai charged at Raura and blocked her attack with his own two swords. Raura and Kai threw and received blows to each other. As Kai and Raura fought, the Links put their plan into action. They split off into their own respectable teams, and surrounded Raura. Raura noticed their odd formation, and her eyes widened. She was about to escape, but Kai prevented her from doing so with his magic. "Oh, no you don't!"

"NOW!" Vio cried out. The Links then rushed towards Raura from all sides. Raura looked around in panic. She then raised her hand to the air, and four magic circles appeared around her. Link and Kai gasped as they recognized the spell.

"WAIT! DON'T COME NEAR HERE!" Kai shouted. The Links stopped as a rain of lighting shot down around Raura. Kai hurriedly casted Nayru's love on himself, and watched as the lighting bounced off the force field. He then cast his own spells at Raura. Raura deflected his spells with her own magic. She then slashed at Kai, but Kai dodged the blade. He then slashed at her, but Raura parried his attack, and cut him on the cheek with her blade. Kai tried to heal the wound, but it wouldn't heal. Kai tsked. "Dammit, I thought this would happen." Kai muttered. He the charged at Raura. "Gotta be more careful from now on!" Vio nodded, and the Links then continued on with their assault. Raura saw this, and summoned the rain of lighting. Shadow tsked.

"We can't get to Raura with all this lighting around!" Shadow shouted. Kai jumped away from Raura.

"Hold on!" Kai shouted. He then casted Nayru's love onto the Links. "You should be able to proceed now!" Raura looked at the Links, and charged at Red and Blue. Green gasped.

"RED! BLUE! INCOMING!" Green shouted. Blue and Red nodded, and readied their swords. Their eyes widened as Raura suddenly appeared in front of them, and they barely blocked her attacks.

"This chick's fast!" Blue gritted out. Kai threw a fireball at Raura. Raura saw the fire ball, and dodged it. Kai then gave her a 'bring it on' gesture. Raura growled at Kai, and charged towards him. While Raura was preoccupied with Kai, the Links charged at Raura. Raura saw this and caused another rain of lightning, but the lightning bounced off their force fields. The Links then raised their swords, and slashed at Raura. Raura tried to block all of their attacks, but was slashed across the chest by Link, and across the back by Green and Vio. Raura jumped back, and held her chest in pain. She collapsed on one knee, and panted.

"You…damn…heroes." Raura panted out. Kai grinned, and snapped his fingers. Raura gasped as golden chains wrapped themselves around her. Raura struggled against the chains. Everyone walked towards her.

"Finally caught you." Kai panted out. The Links grinned.

"Finally caught you, bastard!" Blue shouted. Green walked towards her.

"Why did you do all this? Why did you cause harm to the very land that you were entrusted to protect?" Green questioned. Raura glared at Green, then smirked.

"I'm a deity, why should I have to protect a land filled with such pitiful creatures?" Raura spat out. Kai frowned, and walked towards her.

"Something's off." Kai muttered. Raura's eyes widened. She then growled.

"You stay far away from me!" Raura shouted. Kai put his hand out in front of her, and hovered it over her chest. The four Links and Shadow gave him an odd look. Shadow then walked towards Kai.

"It's not like you to want to cop a feel." Shadow stated. Kai frowned, then snatched his hand back in shock. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What is it, Kai?" Link questioned. Kai jumped back, and turned his two swords into a staff.

"She's being possessed!" Kai stated. Everyone gasped. Kai then turned towards the four Links. "I know this is going to sound bad, but you four need to drive the four sword into Raura! That way, the thing possessing her will leave. I'll take care of the rest from there." The four Links nodded, and surrounded Raura. Raura looked around in panic.

"This is going to hurt!" Blue stated.

"I'm sorry, but it'll be over soon!" Red assured.

"Just stay still for a moment." Vio told.

"Please don't hold a grudge against us for doing this. We're doing this for your own good!" Green explained. The four Links then charged towards Raura, and pierced her with their swords. Raura screamed in pain as a black aura emitted out of her. She then slumped. The black aura then solidified and turned into a ring. Kai picked up the ring, and eyed it.

"Hm, never seen something like this before. Better seal this away so nobody obtains it." Kai stated. He then covered the ring in a ball of light, and sent it flying. Link looked at the fleeting ball of light.

"Where'd you send it?" Link questioned.

"To a nearby temple." Kai responded. He then released Raura from the chains. Raura's cloak flew off in the wind as she slumped onto her knees. The four Links gasped as they looked at Raura. _'She's beautiful!'_ They all thought simultaneously. Link stared at Raura, then scratched his head.

"It's kind of weird seeing her alive." Link commented. Kai nodded. The four Links looked at Link and Kai in shock.

"What do you mean?" Vio questioned. Kai laughed nervously.

"Well, you see, back in our time, Raura was the sage of time before me. But she died and chose me to be the sage of time as a last resort." Kai explained. The four Links then hit their fists on their hands in realisation.

"So, that's why you aren't reliable!" They chanted. A tic mark appeared on Kai's head.

"You know, I could've just let you all die." Kai stated. Raura sat up, and held her hand to her head. She then looked up in confusion.

"What…? Where am I…?" Raura questioned as she looked around. She then noticed everyone. "You're…Link split into four." Raura then looked at Link, Shadow and Kai. "Who are you?" Link and Shadow walked up to her.

"I'm Link." Link introduced.

"And I'm Shadow." Shadow introduced. Raura nodded. She then looked at Kai, and her eyes widened.

"You…" Raura muttered. "You are the sage of time, but of another timeline, am I correct?" Kai nodded.

"Yeah, pleasure to meet you! The name's Kai." Kai introduced. The others sweat dropped. _'Compared to Raura, Kai isn't dignified at all!'_ Raura stood up, and faced everyone.

"You all helped me in my time of need, and for that, I want to thank you." Raura thanked. Kai sighed, and put his hands behind his head.

"Hey, Raura. Next time, can you not get possessed by an evil entity? This time you got lucky because I was here, but next time I won't be here to help you." Kai stated. The four Links looked at him with an exasperated look. Blue then shook his fist.

"Try to treat her with a little more respect you, dumb fox!" Blue shouted. Kai brushed him off. Raura looked down in shame.

"Yes, I was caught off guard by the evil inside that ring. But I'll be sure that doesn't happen again." Raura claimed. Kai grinned, and nodded. He then walked over to Red with a 'gimme' gesture.

"I'm pretty sure that I was promised a box of candy?" Kai inquired. Red sighed, and handed him the box of candy. Green patted his back.

"The safety of Hyrule has a price. I'll get you a knew box of candy when we go into town next!" Green offered. Red smiled, and nodded. Kai turned around, and grabbed Link and Shadow by the arms.

"Well, we should get going now. Don't want to keep the miss waiting!" Kai exclaimed. He then banged his staff onto the ground, and a magic circle appeared. The four Links and Raura waved at them.

"Thank you! We'll never forget you!" Green exclaimed. Link, Shadow and Kai smiled, and waved at them. They then stood on the magic circle, and disappeared in a golden light.

When Link, Shadow and Kai opened their eyes, they saw that they were back in Outset village. Tetra looked at them, and smiled.

"That was faster then expected. You guys were gone for a few hours." Tetra stated. She then looked at Kai. "Since it took you such a short amount of time, you should have enough magic to work on the castle." Kai sighed, and groaned. He then turned towards Shadow.

"Wanna come with me to 'help' on the castle?" Kai asked. Shadow grinned, and nodded. Kai and Shadow then disappeared in a green wind. Vaati walked out of the house, and walked towards Link.

"So, who was the threat?" Vaati questioned. Link sighed.

"It was Raura." Link answered. Vaati's eyes widened.

"Raura!? What, did she finally snap?" Link shook her head.

"No, she was being possessed by an evil ring." Vaati put his hand to his chin in thought.

"An evil ring?" Vaati muttered. He then shook his head. "Nah, can't be." Link gave him a confused look, but Vaati waved him off. Tetra walked up to Link.

"Link, we're going to go and try to convince the Gorons next week to move to New Hyrule." Tetra told. Link nodded.

"Can't wait!" Link exclaimed.

 **AN: And there you have it! Chapter 14! I had a lot of free time on my hands. So, I managed to put up quite a few chapters on such short notice! Stay in tuned for the next Chapter! See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Rock solid.

Link wiped the sweat off his forehead as he visited the island of the Gorons. Tetra stood next to him while talking to the Goron elder, seemingly unaffected by the heat. Kai stood outside while waiting for them, used to the heat for having grown up in the desert.

"What can you offer to us for us to live on your land?" The elder asked.

"We can offer you the minerals in the fire realm and the mass amount of space there is for you to build your homes." Tetra offered. "We've already gotten started on building some of the houses for starters, and we'd be happy to supply you with anything that you need. But only things that you need, not want." The elder put his hand on his chin in thought.

"Before I decide anything, I'd like to visit this fire realm." Tetra nodded, and turned towards Link.

"Link, can you go and get Kai?" Tetra asked. Link nodded, and went outside. He saw Kai lying down on the hot rock.

"Kai, Tetra wants you." Link stated as he prodded the lazy fox. Kai looked up at him, and groaned. He then stood up, and walked into the elder's house.

"You called?" Kai questioned. Tetra turned towards him.

"I need you to take us back to New Hyrule." Tetra stated. Kai nodded, and teleported Tetra, Link, the elder and himself to castle town. Kai then walked off. Tetra raised an eyebrow at his lazy attitude, then shrugged it off. She then walked towards the train with Link and the elder following behind. "Gonzo, take us to the fire realm." Gonzo nodded. Tetra, Link and the elder then boarded the train.

"AAAAALLLLL AAAAAABOOOAAAARRRRRD!" Gonzo shouted. He then started up the train, and drove it towards the fire realm. The Goron elder looked at the view in awe.

"This is an amazing view! I can't wait to see what the fire realm looks like!" The Goron elder exclaimed. Tetra smiled at him.

"It's beautiful. The sky has a red colour to it, and it's perfect for Gorons to live in!" Tetra exclaimed. The elder nodded.

"I see. I'll take your word on that." The train left the forest realm and drove through the ocean realm into the fire realm. The train then stopped on empty land that had a few houses built in. Tetra, Link and the Goron elder hopped off the train. The Goron elder then looked around, impressed. "This is a fine piece of land you have here." The Goron elder walked around, and inspected the houses. He then saw a larger house than the others. He walked inside and saw a gate. "What's this gate all about?"

"Ah, yes. I was going to discuss about that with you. This gate leads to the fire Lokomo, Embrose. There was another reason I wanted your people to move here. I'd like your people to guard this gate from any intruders that are thinking about harming Embrose." Tetra explained. The Goron elder nodded.

"I see. Well, this is a fine set of land, and would be perfect for my people! I'd be happy to move here, and protect the guardian of the fire realm." The Goron agreed. Tetra smiled.

"Great! Your people can pack their things and I'll send Kai over to bring you all here!" Tetra exclaimed. The Goron elder smiled.

"When will you send him over?"

"Two and a half weeks." The Goron elder nodded.

"Okay, then. But can you make that three weeks? I need to first ask my people what they think of this." Tetra nodded.

"I'd be happy to." Tetra, Link and The Goron elder then walked back to the train. "Gonzo, take us back to castle town." Gonzo nodded. Everyone boarded the train.

"AAAAAAALLLLLLL AAAAAAABOOAAAAAARRRD!" Gonzo shouted. He then started the train, and drove it towards castle town.

Once they arrived, they saw Kai lounging around as he watched the army of Kais work. A tic mark appeared on Tetra's head. She got off the train, and stomped towards Kai. She then fisted his tunic, and pulled him up.

"Why aren't you doing your work!?" Tetra questioned. Kai gave Tetra a blank look.

"But there's nothing for me to do." Kai stated. He then sighed. Tetra looked at Kai in confusion. She dropped him.

"Just take the Goron elder back to his island." Tetra ordered. Kai nodded, and walked over to the Goron elder. Both he and the elder then disappeared. Tetra walked over to Link. "What's up with Kai? He wasn't shaking in his boots like he usually does when I threaten him." Link scratched his head.

"Maybe he's losing motivation. He did mention that he missed Aki though." Link stated. Tetra sighed.

"So, he's acting like a love-sick puppy." Link nodded. "I guess he does deserve a break every once in a while. I'll tell him to take the day off when he comes back." Tetra stated. No sooner had she said it, Kai returned. Tetra walked over to Kai. "Listen up! You've been working hard these past 7 months. So, I've decided to be generous and let you take the day off. You can even go and see Aki for all I care." Kai's face brightened up. He then grabbed Tetra's hands.

"Thank you! I'll be back by tomorrow!" Kai shouted. He then grabbed his bag, and disappeared. Link sighed.

"Man, he can be a handful sometimes." Link stated. Tetra nodded.

"Tell me about it. At least he left the army of Kais with us." Link nodded.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Tetra shrugged.

"We've finished everything so far. I was going to go visit Anjean. You can do whatever." Tetra offered. Link nodded.

"You've been visiting Anjean a lot lately." Link stated.

"Anjean and I have been getting along quite well lately." Tetra admitted.

"Okay, then I'll head back to Outset village and write a letter to my family." Tetra nodded. She then waved at him, and headed towards the castle. Link guessed that she was going to use the secret entrance. He then walked towards the train, and boarded it. "Outset island please." Gonzo nodded.

"AAAALLLLLLL AAAAAAAAABOOOOAAAARRRRD!" Gonzo shouted. He then started the train, and drove it towards Outset village. When they arrived, Link got off the train, and waved at Gonzo. Gonzo nodded at him, and backed out the train then left. Link walked towards the house on the left, and went inside. He walked in and saw Vaati reading a book, and Shadow flipping through Kai's spell book. Link walked over to Shadow.

"What are you doing, Shadow?" Link questioned. Shadow glanced at him, then looked back at the book.

"Looking for a spell that can make Rupees appear on trees." Link looked at him in confusion.

"Why not just cut the grass around New Hyrule?" Shadow shook his head.

"Too much effort." Link rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, you'd better find a way to buy me a new camera. The one that you gave away was given to me." Link stated. Shadow sighed.

"If you're complaining so much, then why not go and ask Vio for the camera back?" A tic mark appeared on Link's head.

"Because he's in another timeline!" Link shouted. He then sighed. "I don't feel like arguing with you right now. I'm going to go write to my family." Shadow nodded.

"Have fun." Link walked over to the desk, and got out a piece of paper and pen. He then sat down on the stool and started writing.

 _Dear Grandma and Aryll._

 _I hope you're doing well, I am. Sorry that I haven't written in a while. We've just finished a negotiation with the Gorons about living in New Hyrule. The construction with New Hyrule castle is going as smoothly as planned. We are getting to the point where we are asking residents to come and live here! I hope to one day bring you both here to visit. I'll come and visit someday, but for the meantime, I need to be here. Something interesting also happened! Last week, I met four other versions of me from a different timeline! They went by the colours of their tunics. So, they went by these names. Green, Red, Blue and Vio. The others are doing well. When the four other versions of me came, Kai did something stupid again. He created this type of game show with Shadow being the host and me, Kai, Vaati and Vio where the contestants! Tetra, Green, Red, Blue, Niko, Mako, Zuko and Gonzo where the audience. Anyway, I hope you're all doing well. Say hi to everyone on the island for me!_

 _From Link._

Link nodded in satisfaction, and grabbed an envelope. He slid the letter inside the envelope and put a seal on it. He then stood up and went outside to the letter box. Link walked over to the red letter box and slipped the letter inside. He then noticed Niko looking at something. Link walked up to him and prodded him on the shoulder.

"Whatcha looking at?" Link asked. Niko jumped up in surprise, and whipped around to face Link. Niko sighed, then held his hand over his chest.

"Geeze, don't scare me like that!" Niko sighed. Link smiled apologetically.

"Sorry." Link then looked over Niko's shoulder, and saw a stamp stand. "Why are you staring at this stamp stand?" Niko turned back to it.

"I was just wondering who built it here. It was here when we arrived." Niko stated.

"Really!? Hmm, I don't remember us building it. I wonder who put it here." Link wondered. Niko groaned and pulled at his bandana.

"Man, I don't have a stamp book! I wanted to collect these stamps so badly too." Niko claimed, dejected. Link scratched his head.

"I would give you one if I had one. Sorry buddy." Niko waved his hand.

"Nah, It's okay swabbie." Link frowned.

"Why are you still calling me swabbie even though Vaati and Shadow are the swabbies now?" Link questioned. Niko grinned.

"You'll always be the swabbie to me, swabbie!" Link sighed, and smiled at Niko.

"So, what are Mako and Zuko up too?" Link questioned. Niko pointed towards the beach.

"They're taking a break over by the beach, and watching the sunset together." Niko stated. Link then suddenly had a thought. _'How romantic!'_ Link pictured Kai saying that. He shook his head, and looked around. Niko gave him an odd look. Link and Niko then saw Gonzo pull up on the train, and saw Tetra hop off. Link walked over to Tetra.

"How's Anjean?" Link questioned.

"She's doing fine. We had a nice long chat." Tetra stated. She then turned to Gonzo. "Good work today! You're off duty now." Gonzo nodded, and turned off the engine. He then got out of the train and walked inside the shed.

"Well, I should get started on dinner." Niko stated. He then walked towards the house. Tetra stretched her stiff muscles.

"Let's go for a quick swim." Tetra suggested. Link nodded. Tetra ran towards the ship while Link ran towards the house. Link and Tetra changed into their swim suits and met up on the beach. Tetra wore a blue two piece, and Link wore green trunks. Link turned towards Tetra.

"Hey, let's race! First one to that island and back wins!" Link suggested. Tetra smirked.

"You're on!" Tetra then turned towards Mako and Zuko. "Hey, you two! You two will tell us who comes first!" Mako and Zuko stood up, and nodded. Mako stood next to them, and raised his hand.

"On your marks. Get set. Go!" Mako called out. Link and Tetra raced towards the water and freestyled to the island. Tetra was slightly faster than Link and reached the island first. She then swam back towards the shore. Link pushed himself off the island and swam up to Tetra. As they got closer to the shore, Link started to panic. Link then got an idea. Link grabbed Tetra and pulled her back. Tetra gasped in surprise as she was pulled back. She looked at a grinning Link, and frowned. She then smirked as she held onto Link as he swam. Link tried to shake her off, but Tetra's grip was too strong. When Link and Tetra could touch the ground with their feet, Tetra pushed Link and ran towards the shore. Link rushed after her. Link and Tetra pushed against each other as they raced towards Mako and Zuko. Link then tripped over his own feet, and fell face first into the sand. Tetra laughed as she ran. She ran past Mako and Zuko, and jumped up in triumph. Link rolled onto his back and groaned. Tetra walked over to him, and grinned. Link grinned back at her. Tetra then offered her hand to Link.

"Need a hand?" Tetra offered. Link nodded, and grabbed her hand. He then pulled her down. Tetra gasped and landed on Link. Link laughed as Tetra's face hit the sand. Tetra sat up and hit him playfully.

"Let's go wash the sand off." Link suggested. Tetra nodded. They both got up, and walked into the water. Link and Tetra ducked under the water and washed the sand off their face. They then resurfaced for air. Tetra looked at Link's hair, and giggled. Link raised his eyebrow at her. "What?" Tetra shook her head, and swam over to him.

"You've got sand in your hair." Tetra stated. Link put his hands to his hair and felt sand. He then sighed. "Here, let me help." Tetra offered. Link sat down in front of her in the water. Tetra stood behind him and worked on his hair. Tetra cleaned out the sand with the sea water while pulling out clumps of sand. She then stood back. "There." Link felt his head, and didn't feel any sand. Link smiled at Tetra.

"Thanks." Tetra nodded. She then stood out of the water, but immediately sat back in and shivered.

"Cold!" Tetra exclaimed. Link shook his head.

"Come on, it can't be that cold!" Link stood up, but then sat down again. "I hate it when I'm wrong!" Link shivered. Wanting to find warmth, Tetra huddled closer to Link. Link blushed. "W-we should get Mako or Zuko to go and grab us towels." Tetra nodded.

"Yeah." Tetra looked up and cupped her mouth. "Mako! Zuko! Go grab us some towels!" She saw Mako and Zuko nod, and run towards the house to get some towels. She then saw them come back. "We should run out of the water on the count of three." Link nodded. "One, two, three!" Link and Tetra made a mad dash towards the shore. They then raced towards Mako and Zuko who held towels in their hands. Link ran up to Mako and grabbed the towel out of his hands. Tetra ran up to Zuko and grabbed the towel in his hands. Link and Tetra quickly wrapped the towels around themselves, and headed inside to change. Tetra entered the bathroom first, and changed. She then walked out. Link walked in next, and got dressed. He then left the bathroom and sat on a chair. Niko had finished cooking dinner, and was now serving plates of curry and rice.

"Eat up!" Niko told as he served everyone dinner. Everyone looked at dinner with hungry eyes, and ate. After dinner, Shadow patted his stomach in satisfaction.

"Man, that was good. I'm stuffed!" Shadow claimed, he then burped. Vaati turned towards Shadow with a disgusted expression.

"Ew, where are your manners?" Vaati questioned. Shadow rolled his eyes at him.

"Where's your manliness?" Shadow shot at Vaati. Vaati frowned at him. Shadow then yawned. "I'm tired. So, I'm going to hit the hay now. Night."

"Night." Everyone chanted. Shadow then climbed into his hammock, and fell asleep. Vaati turned towards Tetra.

"So, when are we getting beds?" Vaati questioned.

"We'll get beds once the castle is finished." Tetra stated. Vaati gave her a bewildered look.

"Wait, what do you mean when the castle is finished!?" Vaati exclaimed.

"Well, you're going to live in the castle once it's finished." Tetra stated. Vaati sighed. He then got up, and walked over to his own hammock.

"I'm going to sleep." Vaati stated. He then got into the hammock, and fell asleep. Tetra sighed, and stood up.

"I'm going to head back to the ship. Night." Tetra waved as she left. Link waved back at her.

"Night." Link then stood up and walked over to his own hammock. He went in it, and fell asleep.

The next day, Kai came back looking all shiny and cheery. He bounded up to Link in a happy-go-lucky way, and smacked him on the back.

"Hey, Link! How's it going!" Kai exclaimed. Link smiled at him.

"It's going fine." Link replied. Kai nodded. He then spotted Shadow, and quickly ran over to him.

"Hey, Shadow!" Kai called out. Shadow turned towards him.

"Hey Kai. You seem cheerful today." Kai nodded. He then leaned in towards Shadow.

"Hey, did anything happen with Link and Tetra yesterday?" Kai whispered. Shadow shrugged.

"Dunno. They did go swimming together though." Shadow told. Kai frowned and pulled on his ears.

"Dammit! I have this feeling I missed something good!" Kai cried out. Link looked at Kai and Shadow with a raised eyebrow. He then shrugged them off and walked off to continue his duties.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I said in the summary that there was slight Link X Tetra, but that was because this fanfic isn't based on their relationship. It's based on the development from finding New Hyrule to building it, and I don't plan on pairing Mako and Zuko together. They're just friends watching the sunset together. Stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Stress.

Tetra watched as the carpenters worked on the castle, her mood being sour. Link and Kai noticed her foul mood, and tried to stay on her good side. Link then nudged Kai.

"Go report to her! Don't you need to pick up the Gorons from Goron island?" Link whispered. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, but Tetra seems to be in a foul mood, and I don't feel like dying today." Kai admitted. Link pushed Kai forward.

"Just go! Your sacrifice will be for the good of New Hyrule!" Link told. Kai shivered in his boots as he was pushed towards Tetra. Tetra noticed him, and turned towards him with a scowl.

"About time you got here! Where the hell have you been!?" Tetra shouted. Kai squeaked and stood up straight.

"Here reporting for duty!" Kai cried out. Tetra nodded. Her nose then crinkled. She leaned in near Kai, and smelt him. Kai started to sweat as she inspected him. Tetra then shook her head.

"You're not going to the Gorons smelling like that! And why do you look like a mess!?" Tetra shouted. Kai sweat dropped.

"B-but this is how I normally look." Kai stated nervously. Tetra growled.

"Go fix yourself up, then go get the Gorons." Tetra growled out. Kai squeaked again, and nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" Kai cried out. He then teleported to Outset village, and rushed past a surprised Niko into the bathroom, and into the bathtub. Tetra sighed, she then turned to Link. Link froze as she stared at him. She then walked off. Link sighed in relief.

"Geeze, what's her problem?" Link asked himself.

"It's probably that time of month." Nudge suggested as he walked up to Link. Link turned towards him with a surprised look.

"Nudge! I thought that you had gone to the ice realm to help build houses for the Anouki!" Link exclaimed. Nudge nodded.

"Yep! We just finished up! We're now waiting for our next orders." Nudge stated. Link nodded. He then looked at Tetra.

"So, she's in a bad mood because she's on her period?" Link questioned. Nudge shushed Link.

"Don't say it out loud! She'll hear you!" Nudge whispered. A look of realisation crossed Link's face, and he covered his mouth with both of his hands.

"Sorry." Link's voice was muffled by his hands. Nudge sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think she heard you." Link and Nudge heard a wind breeze, and turned to see that Kai had returned. Their eyes widened as they looked at Kai's appearance. Kai wore his normal cloths, except his hair was brushed and tied into a low ponytail, and his once long fingernails were trimmed and worked on. In other words, Kai looked fresh. Nudge whistled. "Are you going on a date with your girlfriend, boy?" Kai sighed.

"I wish. Tetra told me to look presentable for when I go to pick up the Goron tribe. The Goron elder sent us a letter saying that he and his tribe are happy to move here." Kai stated as he brushed out his bangs. He then straitened the collar on his tunic. "Well, I'd better report to Tetra." Link and Nudge watched as Kai walked towards the angry pirate captain. Tetra turned towards him with a frown.

"Finally, you look presentable. And I told you to go straight away once you were done getting ready! Now we're behind schedule! Move!" Tetra shouted at Kai. Kai shook, and nodded. He then disappeared. Link and Nudge looked at Kai with pitiful eyes as he disappeared. Nudge then sighed.

"Well, I'd better tell the miss about the completion of the Anouki village." Nudge stated.

"Good luck." Link wished. Nudge sighed, and nodded.

"Boy, I'm gonna need it." Nudge stated, he then walked towards Tetra. Link saw Tetra nod in confirmation at Nudge, then walk towards Link.

"We're heading to the fire realm to check up on the Gorons." Tetra stated. Link nodded, and followed her to the train. Tetra nodded to Gonzo, and he immediately knew where Tetra wanted to go. Tetra and Link boarded the Train. As usual, Gonzo yelled out his slogan, and they were off. Gonzo drove through the ocean realm into the fire realm. When they arrived at their destination, they saw the Gorons unpacking their things. They then saw Kai appear with a bunch of stuff. Tetra and Link hopped out of the train and walked over to Kai.

"How's it all going?" Link asked. Kai looked up, and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"It's all going smoothly so far, but there is a lot of stuff that the Gorons need transported." Kai explained. Link and Tetra nodded.

"Good job. Is this everything?" Tetra questioned. Kai shook his head.

"No, there's still a lot more that needs to be transported. It'll take a while, but everything should be transported over by sunset." Kai estimated. Tetra nodded.

"Keep up the good work." Tetra told. She then walked over to the Goron elder. "How's the move going so far?" The Goron elder looked at Tetra, and smiled.

"It's going well thanks to your friend there." The Goron elder stated as he pointed at Kai. Tetra nodded.

"I'm glad. Well, I need to get going. There are other things that I need to attend to. I'll check up on your process tomorrow." Tetra stated. The Goron elder nodded, and waved at Tetra. Tetra waved back, and headed to the train with Link in tow.

"So, what do we need to do now?" Link questioned. Tetra sighed.

"We need to travel to the Anouki village to check up on them. After that, we need to go to the forest realm, and talk to Linebeck about the incoming supplies for the construction of Papuchia village. Then after that, we need to go and meet up with a master carpenter from windfall." Tetra listed off the things they had to do, she then sighed. Link rubbed her back.

"Maybe you should take a load off. Let me handle the list today." Link offered. Tetra shook her head, and smiled at Link.

"No, I couldn't do that. Besides, I need to be at the meeting with the carpenter." Tetra stated. Link shook his head.

"Nope! You're taking the day off! I'll allow you to go to the meeting, but it isn't good for your health to burden yourself with all these things. I'll handle going to the Anouki village and going to Linebeck. You get some rest until the meeting. After all, we need you in top condition!" Link exclaimed. Tetra smiled at Link.

"Man, you really are persistent. Well, I guess taking a break does sound appealing. Fine, I'll take a break, but only until the meeting." Tetra stated. Tetra entered the train, and Link walked up to Gonzo.

"Gonzo, can you travel to Outset island first? Tetra needs a break. So, I'll be handling the list today." Link explained. Gonzo nodded.

"Sure thing!" Link smiled, and walked onto the train. Gonzo then shouted his slogan, and pulled on the whistle. Gonzo then drove the train towards Outset village. When they arrived, Tetra got off the train, and turned towards Link.

"Remember, by going to the Anouki, you are representing New Hyrule and me. So, don't do anything stupid! And the same goes with talking to Linebeck. Even if you and he are friends." Tetra explained. Link sweat dropped. He then gently pushed her off the train by the shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Link Reassured. _'Geeze, she sounds like a worried mother leaving her child alone with the father for the first time.'_ Link blushed at the thought. Tetra sighed.

"All right. I'll see you an hour before dusk." Tetra told. Link nodded his head. He then waved at Tetra.

"I'll see you later!" Link exclaimed. Tetra nodded, and waved. Link then walked into the passenger cart, and took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "It seems that I've got six hours to do all the things on this list. Plenty of time!" Link pocketed his pocket watch. **(AN: Heh, heh, heh. Pun.)** He then looked off to the side, and stared out the window. Link watched as they entered the forest, and followed the directions of the trees while being careful not to listen to the third one. "Hmm, this forest is so much like the lost woods. We should call this forest the lost woods!" Link nodded in satisfaction at the name. He then watched as the climate had a sudden change as they entered the snow realm. "I've always wondered about the sudden climate changes." Link pulled out his parka, and put it on. They drove to the Anouki village, and stopped. Link got out of the train, and looked around. He could see houses littered around, and the Anouki going in and out of them. Link walked towards an Anouki, and tapped them on the shoulder. The Anouki turned around.

"Hello there! What can I do for ya?" The Anouki asked. The Anouki had small horns, moustache and a yellow body.

"Um, I was wondering where the head Honcho lived." Link questioned. The yellow Anouki pointed towards the largest house.

"Over there, fella!" The Anouki stated. Link nodded, and thanked the Anouki. He then walked towards Honcho's house, and knocked on the door. The Honcho opened the door, and smiled.

"Hello, little guy! How ya doing?" Honcho asked. Link smiled.

"Good! Thanks. How about you? Are you settling in alright?" Link questioned. Honcho smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah! It's thanks to these homes you guys built for us that we have any privacy, and a place to sleep with a roof over our heads!" Honcho exclaimed. Link nodded, and smiled.

"That's good!" Link then noticed that Honcho looked fidgety. "Is something the matter?" Honcho hesitated before answering.

"Well, you see, little fella, there has been this monster that appears at night. And it's been bothering us folk for a while now, you see. It's thanks to these houses that you built for us that we are safe! If we leave our homes when that thing comes, then we'll get eaten!" Honcho explained. Link frowned as he listened to Honcho.

"Are there any specific times of day that this monster comes out?" Link questioned. Honcho nodded.

"Yeah, it only comes out at night. During the day, it stays inside that cave over there!" Honcho stated as he pointed towards a big cave in the distance. Link frowned. He then turned towards Honcho.

"Don't worry, I'll have that all sorted. I'll come back just before dusk and get rid of the monster!" Link offered. Honcho nodded.

"Thank you, little fella!" Honcho exclaimed. Link nodded, and smiled. He then turned towards the exit, and waved at Honcho.

"Well, I've gotta go. I'll come back later to sort out this mess." Link stated. "Bye!" Honcho waved at Link.

"See ya later, little fella!" Link walked out of Honcho's house, and walked towards the train. _'I'll have to get Kai to take me here later on since Tetra will be using the train.'_ Link thought as he walked up to Gonzo. Gonzo looked at him, and smiled.

"How'd it go?" Gonzo asked.

"It went well, they're happy with their homes, but there's this monster that rages through their village at night." Link explained. Gonzo frowned.

"That doesn't sound good." Link nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I plan on taking Kai with me to deal with this thing while Tetra is at the meeting. Please don't tell her about this, she's already stressed enough. I don't want her to worry about this." Link pleaded. Gonzo smiled at Link.

"You're very fond of miss Tetra, aren't you." Gonzo implied. Link blushed.

"W-well, of course I am! She's one of my best friends!" Link stuttered. Gonzo grinned.

"Tell me then. Kai's also your best friend, right?" Link nodded. "Do you feel the same type of friendship that you feel with Kai with Tetra?" Link was about to answer, but stopped. He then looked down in thought. _'That's weird. I want to answer yes, but it doesn't feel the same. Are my feelings towards Tetra different to the friendship that I have with Kai?'_ Link looked up.

"I'm not sure. I consider them both precious to me. But when it comes to Tetra, my gut kinda feels weird when I'm around her, and my chest also hurts. I also have this feeling that I need to put her above all else. But that's because she's a princess! Right?" Link questioned. Gonzo grinned at Link.

"Link, that's love." Gonzo stated. Link looked at Gonzo in shock.

"L-l-love!? Oh, come on! You sound just like Kai!"

"I'm being serious! I would never joke like this when it comes to my captain." Link stared at Gonzo in shock, he then looked down with wide eyes.

"I don't believe it, I'm in love with Tetra." Link muttered. He then looked up at Gonzo with a huge blush on his face. "P-please don't tell anybody about this!"

"Not even Kai?" A look of horror crossed Link's face.

"Especially not Kai!" Link cried. Gonzo raised his eyebrow.

"Boy, I think Kai already knows. He has been hanging around you all the time." Link sighed, and pulled on his hat. He then shook his head.

"W-we should focus on the task at hand! We need to head to Linebeck's." Link stated as he hurriedly climbed aboard the train. Gonzo grinned, and started up the train.

"AAAAAAALLLLLLL AAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRD!" Gonzo yelled. He then drove the train towards the end of the forest realm. A million things were racing through Link's mind as he enjoyed the train ride. By the time they got there, it was 2:30 pm. Link hurriedly jumped out of the train, and ran towards Linebeck's trading business. He slammed the door open, surprising Linebeck. He then growled, and walked over to Link. He then grabbed his head.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how to knock, boy?" Linebeck questioned as he ruffled Link's hair. Link grinned at him.

"Last time I checked, you don't knock when entering a shop!" Link stated. Linebeck frowned. He then grabbed both sides of his cheeks, and stretched them.

"Well, this isn't a shop!" Linebeck then looked around. "Hey, where's the other snotty brat?" Linebeck questioned. Link frowned.

"She couldn't make it, and she's not a snotty brat!" Link exclaimed. He then made himself comfortable on a chair. "I came in her place to check up on the order of supplies we wanted for Papuchia village." Linebeck nodded.

"The trading was successful. So, the supplies for Papuchia village should be here within two days." Linebeck stated. Link nodded, then sighed.

"That's a relief." Linebeck scoffed.

"Well, of course the trade was successful! I was the one doing all the talking!" Linebeck exclaimed as he pointed to himself. Link grinned at him.

"So, how are things going with you?" Link asked.

"Business is going well, and my health isn't too bad." Link smirked at him.

"What about Jolene? I heard from a certain someone that you two got into a relationship just recently!" Link claimed in a sly voice. Linebeck blushed.

"And who was this certain someone that you received this information from?" Linebeck inquired. Link grinned.

"The woman herself!" Link exclaimed. Linebeck sighed. He then smiled.

"Yeah, we're doing fine. How about you and that pirate girl?" Link blushed.

"Well, no progress yet." Linebeck's eyes widened.

"Wait. So, you're finally admitting to liking her!?" Link slowly nodded. Linebeck laughed. "Holly Nayru, that stupid fox was right! Damn, now I owe him 50 rupees." Link looked at Linebeck in disbelief.

"You guys were betting on this!?" Link questioned. Linebeck laughed, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, yeah! We bet 50 rupees on who would admit their feelings first. I honestly thought that Tetra would admit to them first, her being a girl and all. Kai bet on you. Damn that lucky fox!" Link sweat dropped. He then did a double take as he realised what Linebeck said.

"H-hold on. Tetra likes me!? No way, you're wrong!" Link stated. Linebeck shrugged.

"That stupid fox was the one making accusations. If you got a problem, go talk to him about it." Link sighed.

"Of course it was Kai. There's no way that Tetra likes me back. I bet Kai said that so he could score himself 50 rupees." Linebeck gasped in realisation.

"That sly fox! He tricked me!" Linebeck exclaimed. He then shook his fist. "There's no way that I'm forking over 50 rupees to that liar!" Linebeck turned around, and grabbed his wallet. When he looked inside, he saw that 50 rupees was missing. Linebeck gaped at his wallet. "That damn fox was one step ahead! Damn it! He's the true evil here!" Link laughed. He then stood up, and walked to the door.

"Well, I've gotta go. It was nice chatting to you!" Linebeck looked at Link, and nodded.

"You too. Oh, and if you see that stupid fox, give him a good whooping for me, would ya?" Link nodded.

"See ya later, Linebeck!" Linebeck waved at Link as he left. Link took out his pocket watch, and gasped at the time. He then hurriedly ran towards the train. "Gonzo! I need you to floor it back to Outset village, ASAP!" Gonzo jumped, and nodded. Link rushed onto the train just as Gonzo started it, and yelled out his slogan. Gonzo then pulled the lever to full speed. Link kept an eye on the time as they travelled to Outset village. They managed to make it to Outset village within 10 minutes. Link jumped out of the train, and saw an impatient Tetra tapping her foot.

"You're late." Tetra growled out. Link paled. He held his hands up in defence.

"I'm sorry! I got caught up talking to Linebeck!" Link stated. Tetra sighed.

"Well? How did everything go?" Link gave her the thumbs up. He then acted tired.

"It all went well, but I'm exhausted! I don't know how you manage to do this every day!" Tetra sighed.

"Since you did a fine job, you don't need to come with me to the meeting. I'll have Gonzo and Niko accompany me instead. You go rest." Link smiled at her.

"Thanks Tetra. I'll see you when you get back then!" Tetra nodded. She then cupped her mouth.

"Oi Niko! Get your butt out here!" Tetra shouted. Niko, who was chatting with Gonzo, ran and saluted to her.

"You called captain?"

"You're accompanying me to Papuchia village!" Tetra ordered. She then waved to Link, and boarded the train with Niko in tow. She popped her head out the window.

"Gonzo! Head towards Papuchia village! The master carpenter should be waiting there for us!" Tetra shouted. Gonzo nodded, and yelled out his slogan. He then started up the train, and drove off towards Papuchia village. Once the train was out of sight, Link ran towards the house, and saw Kai slumped over an arm chair, his forehead covered in sweat. Link walked up to him, and poked him. Kai peeked one eye open, then closed it again.

"What do you want?" Kai groaned out. Link raised his eyebrow at him.

"Was teleporting from one place to another that tiring?" Kai shook his head.

"It's not just teleporting. I burned a lot of magic today." Kai stated. Link nodded. He then walked over to the cabinet, and took out a bottle of green potion. He then handed it to Kai. Kai saw the bottle, and shook his head. "I'll just sleep it off. No need to waste a potion." Link shook his head.

"I need your help with an issue in the Anouki village." Link stated. Kai groaned.

"Why do I have to help? I'm tired." Kai whined. Link frowned.

"Come on. Help. Please?" Link pleaded as he held the potion out in front of Kai. Kai opened his eyes, and looked at the potion with an unsure look. He then groaned, and grabbed the potion and downed it. He then stood up, and wiped his mouth.

"I swear, I don't get paid enough for this." Kai sighed. Link grinned at him.

"Thanks buddy." Kai waved him off.

"No problem, pal." Kai stretched his sore muscles. "So, what is this problem that the Anouki are having?" Link glanced off to the side.

"Well, you'll find out when we get there." Kai raised his eyebrow at Link. He then teleported Link and himself to Anouki village. Link and Kai then walked towards the Honcho's house. The Honcho walked outside, and saw them approaching. He smiled, and waved.

"Over here, fella!" Honcho called out. Link smiled, and ran up to him. "Glad you made it! When I saw the setting sun, I was worried that you wouldn't come!" Link shook his head.

"I would never leave anyone in need of help alone." Link stated. Kai scoffed.

"What about the time Tetra knocked me unconscious into the water?" Kai questioned.

"You did something stupid to deserve that one." Link deadpanned. He then turned towards Honcho. "So, when do you think it will appear?" Honcho looked up at the sky.

"Once the sun sets." Honcho stated. Link nodded. Kai looked at Link and Honcho with a confused look.

"What's going to appear?" Kai questioned. Link and Honcho watched as the sun set. They then heard thumping come from the distance. Link, Kai and Honcho looked at the direction of the noise. Honcho started shaking.

"W-well, I'll leave this to you!" Honcho exclaimed as he ran towards his house. Kai looked at Honcho in confusion while Link stared in the direction the noise was coming from. Link then saw the source of the noise come into view.

"Kai. Get ready." Link told. Kai turned around, and paled as he saw a giant bug like creature jump at them. Kai summoned his staff and wedged it in between the bug like creature's jaws. The creature then snapped Kai's staff in two. Kai paled as he was swallowed. Link stared at the creature in shock. "Kai!" Link shouted. He then smacked his forehead. "The sage of time dies by ingestion by a giant bug. How heroic." Link drew his sword, and charged at the creature, but the creature bounded away from the village. Link groaned. "Dammit, give me back my best friend!" Link yelled as he chased after the creature.

Tetra sighed as she finished talking to the master carpenter about building houses in Papuchia village. As she, Niko and Gonzo walked back to the train, Tetra started to wonder. _'Now that I think about it, Link would never admit to being tired. And something like this definitely wouldn't tire him out! Something's up.'_ Tetra looked towards Niko, who was seemingly avoiding her gaze. She frowned at him.

"Hey, Niko." Niko flinched. "Where's Link right now?" Niko started to sweat as Tetra asked him the question.

"Um, he's at Outset island of course! W-why do you ask?" Tetra frowned at Niko. _'He's a terrible liar.'_ Tetra thought with a frown. She then pulled on his ear.

"You're hiding something from me, and I don't like it! Where is he really?" Tetra questioned. Niko gulped.

"H-he's at the Anouki village dealing with a monster that has been threatening the village!" Niko shouted. Gonzo glared at Niko as he gave him an apologetic look. Tetra's eyes widened.

"What!? Why didn't he tell me about this!?" Niko shrugged.

"Gonzo told me. Ask him." Niko pointed to Gonzo who looked about ready to kill the buck-toothed pirate. Tetra narrowed her eyes at him.

"Gonzo?" Gonzo sighed.

"He didn't tell you because he didn't want you to worry about it." Gonzo stated. "And besides, he has Kai with him!" Gonzo tried to reassure. Tetra raised her eyebrow, and Gonzo slumped. "Yeah, I know. Kai isn't too reliable. Knowing him, he probably got swallowed by the damn thing!" Gonzo joked. Tetra sighed.

"Take me to the Anouki village." Tetra ordered. Gonzo frowned at her.

"M-maybe we should leave this to Link and Kai." Gonzo suggested. Tetra looked at Gonzo with cold eyes.

"I wasn't asking." Tetra glowered. Gonzo gulped, and slumped in defeat.

"Yes ma'am." Gonzo went into the train conductor's booth. Tetra and Niko boarded the train. Gonzo then started up the train, and drove it to the snow realm. By the time they got there, the sun had set. Gonzo stopped the train when he saw the monster. Tetra and Niko hopped out of the train along with Gonzo, and saw Link pulling on Kai's legs as half of Kai's body was stuck inside the bug's mouth. Tetra, Niko and Gonzo sweat dropped. Niko then looked up at Gonzo.

"Wow, your guess was spot on!" Niko exclaimed. Gonzo sighed.

"I was only joking." Gonzo muttered. Tetra sighed, and drew her dagger. She then calmly walked over to the giant bug who was trying to swallow Kai. Link noticed her, and looked at her in shock.

"Tetra!?" Link questioned. He then glared at Gonzo who gave him an apologetic look. Link then turned back to Tetra. "It's dangerous here! Run aw-" Link was interrupted as Tetra sliced through the giant bug's stomach with her dagger. The giant bug screamed in pain, and dropped Kai. Kai fell onto the floor, covered in bug slime. Tetra then jumped onto the bug, and drove her dagger into its eye. The giant bug then fell dead. Link and Kai watched with frightened eyes as Tetra jumped off the giant bug. _'Woah! She's scary when on her period!'_ Link and Kai thought. Tetra then walked up to Link, and grabbed him by the tunic and pulled him towards her.

"Don't ever lie to me again. I know you, hero." Tetra glowered. Link gulped, and nodded. Tetra then let him go, and sighed.

"We're partners. We don't lie to each other." Tetra stated. She then grabbed Kai by the back of his tunic, and dragged him towards the train. Kai paled as they neared it. He then started struggling.

"W-wait! I can teleport back to Outset!" Kai shouted. Tetra shook her head.

"No, you can't. You've used up too much magic today. You're riding the train." Tetra told. Kai started crying as she threw him into the passenger cart. She then turned towards Link. "You coming?" Link smiled, and nodded. He then ran towards Tetra and entered the cart with her.

"So, are we going to tell the Honcho that you defeated the bug?" Link questioned as Gonzo started up the train, and drove towards the forest realm. Tetra shook her head.

"No need. I already gave him the good news before actually doing it. We'll have to build a gate to that cave though." Tetra stated. Link nodded. He then looked at Kai who was hanging out the window. The only reason he didn't fall out was because Niko held onto him. Link then gasped in realisation.

"H-hey, Kai. What about your staff!? It broke. It can be regenerated, right?" Link questioned. Kai groaned in response. Link sighed. "No use, I'll have to ask him when we get back." Link muttered.

The moment they arrived back in Outset village, Kai jumped out of the train. Kai then sighed in relief. Link walked out, and looked at him.

"Hey, Kai. What are you going to do about your staff?" Link questioned. Kai turned towards him.

"It'll be fine. The staff and the two swords are generated by magic, hence the reason that I can change its shape." Kai explained. Link nodded in understanding.

"That's good. It would be troubling if you couldn't fix your staff." Link stated. Kai nodded. He then looked towards Tetra as she got off the train.

"You know, Tetra's got to be the bravest woman I know." Kai admitted. Link nodded.

"Yeah, although she can be a hot head." Link commented. Tetra noticed Link and Kai looking at her, and raised her eyebrow. Link looked away with a blush. Kai noticed Link's blush, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Okay, you and I need to have a talk." Kai stated as he pulled Link away. "We can talk while we bathe together." Link gave Kai an odd look.

"Why do we need to bath together?" Link questioned. Kai deadpanned at Link.

"Dude, we both stink." Kai stated. Link smelled himself, and shrugged.

"I don't smell too bad. You on the other hand, reek!" Link stated as he covered his nose. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Duh! I've been inside a giant bug. That's why both you and I are taking a bath together where we won't get disturbed. Come on, it'll be like the good old days!" Kai exclaimed. Link sighed.

"Fine." Kai dragged Link inside, and into the bathroom. The bathtub was quite large, large enough to fit three people. Link started the bath, then took off his cloths along with Kai. They put soap on themselves and washed it off using the shower head. They then hopped into the bathtub. Link and Kai sunk into the warm water in satisfaction. Kai then looked at Link.

"Alright. Tell me what's up." Link looked at Kai in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kai rolled his eyes.

"I saw the way you looked at Tetra and blushed, but it was different than the other times. This time, it was as if you just realised something." Kai stated. Link's eyes widened. _'Wow, Kai can be really perceptive!'_ Link sighed, and sunk into the water.

"Well, you know how you always tease me about liking Tetra?" Kai nodded. Link started to blush. "W-well, I think you might be right. I realised my feelings when I talked with Gonzo. He asked me about the difference in feelings about my relationship with you and Tetra. I thought that I only liked Tetra as a friend, but I like her more than that! I-I…I."

"Love her." Kai finished. Link blushed harder, and nodded. Kai smiled at him. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about! You love Tetra, and that's that. It happens to everyone!" Kai stated. Link sighed. He then frowned at Kai.

"I heard from Linebeck that you and he made a bet on who would realise their feelings first." Link stated. Kai gulped, and turned away.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Kai faked ignorance. Link sighed.

"I need advice. You have a girlfriend, who confessed first?" Link questioned. Kai blushed as he recalled the memory. He then smiled a goofy smile.

"Believe it or not, Aki confessed to me first. It was right after our fight. She said it was love at first sight, and that she accepted me for who I am. We then shared a kiss that night. It was amazing!" Kai dreamily told. Link nodded. Kai then looked at Link. "If you plan on confessing to her, make sure you don't do it out of the blue. You'll make her nervous if you do. Make sure you do it when the mood is right." Link nodded, and smiled.

"Thanks, Kai. That was some good advice!" Link stated. Kai smiled at him.

"Anything for my best friend." Link grinned. He then stood up.

"We should get out of the water." Link suggested. Kai nodded, and stood out of the water.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I'm finally gonna make it happen! Link X Tetra is on! To be honest, when I wrote about Kai's advice, I'm not sure if this would be useful advice (considering that I've never had any romance in my life whatsoever! I'm so lonely!) I pretty much only know romance from watching romance anime. *sigh* I'm such a noob when it comes to romance. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Christmas special. (Part one.)

Link watched as Tetra observed the progress of the construction of the castle. Link then sighed. Shadow noticed his sigh, and walked up to him.

"You know, by just staring at her, your relationship isn't going to progress." Shadow stated. Link jumped up in surprise at Shadow's sudden appearance. He then blushed at what Shadow said.

"Ack! H-how did you know?" Link questioned.

"Kai told me. We're both waiting for you guys to finally become a thing." Shadow admitted. Link raised his eyebrow at him.

"You know Shadow, I thought that considering that you're my Shadow, that you would have liked Tetra as well." Link admitted. Shadow shook his head.

"I'm not your shadow, and even if I was, I'm supposed to be the opposite of you. That includes my actions and feelings." Shadow explained. He then smacked Link on the back. "Kai and I are supporting you, like everyone else." Link smiled at Shadow.

"Thanks." Shadow smiled back.

"No problem." Shadow then walked off. Link sighed, then felt a strong breeze behind him. He turned around, and saw Vaati appear.

"Hey Vaati." Link greeted. Vaati looked at him.

"Hey." Link walked up to Vaati.

"Did you finish helping out at building that gate for that cave in the snow realm?" Link questioned. Vaati sighed, and nodded.

"Yeah. Dammit, why the hell do I have to help? I'm a mage, not a carpenter!" Vaati complained. Link laughed.

"Come on, it isn't so bad." Vaati scoffed.

"Isn't so bad!? I've been working my butt off for 8 months now!" Vaati then pointed towards the castle. "And that castle is only half completed! How much longer until this is all finished!? I'm being forced to work here!" Link sweat dropped.

"Hey, at least you're getting paid!" Link exclaimed. Vaati sighed.

"Yeah, only 100 rupees a week." Vaati stated solemnly. He then tugged on his cap. "I've recently been saving up my wages, and when I went to count them up this morning, it was all gone! I still need to find the culprit!" Link raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe it was Shadow?" Link suggested. Vaati shook his head.

"He would never do that to me." Vaati then thought about it. "On second thought, he probably would. Grrr, once I find him, I'll interrogate him until he coughs up the truth!" Link sweat dropped. He then pointed in the direction Shadow walked in.

"If you're looking for him, then you'll find him in that direction." Vaati nodded, and ran towards the direction Link pointed in. Link sighed. He then looked back at Tetra, but didn't see her. Link looked around. "Where'd she go?"

Tetra sighed as she looked over New Hyrule. They had built walls around the castle and the town to prevent any trespassers from entering.

"Thought I'd find you here." Tetra turned around and saw Kai grinning at her.

"Oh, it's just you, Kai." Tetra muttered. Kai raised his eyebrow.

"What, were you expecting Link?" Kai questioned. He then walked up beside her, and looked at the view. "Mind if I join you?" Tetra shrugged.

"I guess." Kai looked at her, and frowned. He then looked at the field of New Hyrule.

"Something on your mind?" Tetra sighed, and nodded.

"I guess." Kai gave her a concerned look.

"Want to talk about it?" Tetra shook her head.

"It's nothing that you would understand." Kai gave Tetra his full attention.

"Try me." Tetra looked at Kai's serious face, then sighed.

"Fine, you persistent fox. I'm just tired. It's been 8 months, and I'm just tired of all this." Tetra explained. Kai nodded.

"Building a country is never easy. It takes time." Kai stated. Tetra nodded. "Besides, you have all of us to back you up. Link too! He'll always be by your side." Tetra frowned.

"What about when he gets married?" Kai laughed at this.

"Oh, please! I doubt that kid will ever find a girlfriend." Tetra deadpanned at Kai.

"You managed to find a girlfriend." Kai flinched at this. He then scratched his head.

"Well, that's me. Not Link." Kai then leaned forward onto the wall, and looked at New Hyrule. "You love him, don't you?" Tetra gasped, and blushed.

"W-w-what!? D-d-don't be ridiculous! I-I don't love him!" Kai gave Tetra a blank look. He then sighed.

"Seriously, what's up with you two!? Is it that bad to fall in love?" Kai questioned. Tetra looked away.

"W-well, I-I," Tetra tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

"You're in love with him. I've seen the way you both look at each other." Kai claimed. Tetra shook her head.

"And what way is that?"

"Whenever you do a simple thing such as hugging, you both always blush." Kai pointed out. Tetra shook her head again.

"I-I'm just shy when it comes to hugging!" Tetra claimed. Kai frowned, he then opened his arms.

"Alright then, why don't you hug me and see the results for yourself?" Kai suggested. Tetra frowned at Kai.

"It's no use." Tetra stated as she turned away. Kai frowned some more. He then walked up to Tetra, and hugged her. Tetra gasped in shock. She then tried to push him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Let go!" Kai waited a few more seconds, then let go. He looked at her face and smirked.

"You're not blushing." Tetra's eyes widened. Kai took out a mirror from his bag, and handed it to Tetra. "See for yourself." Tetra grabbed the mirror, and looked at herself in shock. She wasn't blushing at all. She then growled at Kai, and kicked him off the wall. Kai gasped as he plummeted to the ground. Luckily, he landed on Shadow and Vaati as they fought. Tetra looked down at him.

"You better not tell anyone! You stupid fox!" Tetra shouted. Kai muttered a small 'aye' as his head spun. Shadow and Vaati groaned from underneath him.

"Get…off…!" Shadow and Vaati groaned out. Link turned towards Kai, Shadow and Vaati, and gasped. He then ran over to them, and pulled Kai up. Vaati then shoved Shadow off him, and grabbed him by the tunic.

"Alright! Where's my savings!?" Vaati shouted. Shadow shrugged.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Shadow feigned ignorance. Vaati growled.

"There was 600 rupees in there, and I want to know where it all went!" Shadow shrugged, and pushed Vaati away from him. Kai looked at Shadow, and leaned into his ear.

"So, did you get the you know what?" Kai questioned. Vaati's ears perked at this. Shadow nodded.

"Yeah, and it was thanks to a little donation I obtained from a very good friend" Shadow stated as he grinned. A dark aura appeared around Vaati. Kai and Shadow paled as they felt the anger and magic radiate off Vaati.

"So, it was you two." Vaati growled out. Kai and Shadow slowly turned towards the angry mage, and sweat dropped.

"H-hey, we're all friends, right?" Kai questioned. Shadow nodded, but Vaati shook his head. He then summoned a blade of wind, and a sword appeared in his hand. He then raised the sword above his head.

"You two are no friends of mine!" Vaati shouted as he brought the sword down. Kai and Shadow dodged the blade, and screamed as they ran for their lives away from a raging mage. Link sweat dropped at the scene. He then looked up, and saw Tetra. He smiled. He then walked up and onto the wall, and towards her.

"Hey, Tetra!" Link greeted. Tetra turned towards him, and waved.

"Hey, Link." Link looked over the wall.

"Did you kick Kai off the wall again?" Link questioned. Tetra nodded.

"That idiot deserved it!" Tetra stated, she then sighed, and blushed slightly. "That idiot was talking nonsense though." Tetra muttered. Link cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What did you say?" Tetra shook her head.

"Nothing." Tetra turned away from Link, and looked over the view. "We should be finished sometime next year. Hopefully." Link nodded. He then clapped his hands.

"Isn't Christmas near?" Link questioned. Tetra's eye's widened in realisation.

"You're right! We need to start preparing!" Tetra stated. She then put her hand to her chin in thought. "Although, I'm quite surprised that Kai hasn't been going off about it." Link shrugged.

"You never know with him." Link commented. Tetra nodded. She then sighed.

"Today, we're not really going to do much. All there is to do really is to observe the progress on the construction." Tetra stated. Link nodded.

"Then, why don't we go back to Outset village? It's only 2:00." Link suggested. Tetra nodded.

"I suppose. Let's go." Link and Tetra then spent the rest of the day in Outset village. That night, Link and Kai were talking.

"So, are you excited for Christmas?" Link asked as he and Kai sat outside in the nice cool air. Kai shivered in the cold air, although it wasn't snowing. Kai then looked at Link with a raised eyebrow.

"What's Christmas?" Kai questioned. Link looked at him in shock.

"You don't know what Christmas is!?" Link asked in disbelief. Kai shook his head.

"I've heard people talk about it, but I never knew what they were talking about. All I know is that for some reason, on a particular day of the year, they all stay inside their houses. Then again, I've only been in the outside world for three years. I guess it'd be four soon." Kai explained. He then saw that Link gave him a sympathetic look, and had tears in his eyes as he covered his mouth. He then ran up to Kai, and hugged him. Kai's eyes widened. "Um, Link? Everything okay?" Link sniffled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you buddy!" Link cried out. Kai sweat dropped. He then gently pushed Link away.

"Instead of feeling sorry for me, how about you tell me all about this Christmas business." Kai suggested. Link nodded, and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Well, Christmas is a time of year when we celebrate the birth of Hylia. We share food and drink with friends and family, give presents, and have fun!" Link explained. Kai's eyes widened.

"Wow! That sounds so cool! No wonder we didn't celebrate Christmas, it was in honour of Hylia!" Kai exclaimed. Link gave Kai a confused look.

"Did your people not like Hylia?" Link questioned. Kai shook his head.

"No, we didn't hate her or anything. We just didn't worship her, since Hylia had nothing to do with us." Kai explained. He then pulled on his ears in frustration. "Oh, man! I really wished we had celebrated Christmas like everyone else!" Link laughed.

"Well, you'll be able to this year!" Link exclaimed. Kai smiled at him.

"Hold on, Christmas is about spending time with friends and family, yes?" Link nodded. "Then what are you going to do about your family? Won't they be lonely?" Link gasped in realisation.

"Oh no. I didn't think about that! I haven't spent Christmas with them in the past three years!" Link started to panic. Kai hummed in though, his face then lit up with an idea.

"I've got it! Why don't you invite them here for Christmas?" Kai suggested. Link looked at Kai with a huge smile.

"Kai, you're a genius!"

"I am? O-of course I am! I'll even provide transport for them! I've always wanted to meet your family!" Kai exclaimed. Link nodded. He then looked at Kai with a raised eyebrow.

"Hold on, how are you going to get to Outset island if you've never been there before?" A look of realisation crossed Kai's face. He then slumped.

"You wouldn't by any chance happen to have a picture of Outset island, would you?" Kai questioned. Link shook his head.

"I did have one, but a certain stupid Shadow happened to give away my camera." Link deadpanned. Kai sighed.

"Then, we'll have to send your family a letter with the expenses for the fees of boarding a ship." Kai stated. Link nodded. "Okay, now that that's out of the way, how far away is Christmas? What type of traditions are there? Are there any games?" Link sweat dropped, and put his hands on a hyper Kai's shoulders.

"Calm down. Christmas is 14 days away, and yes, there are all sorts of activities! Games like the King game and pulling on bon-bons can be played, and there are traditions and songs too! There's this one poem about 12 days of Christmas, and there's a tradition that if two people stand under the mistletoe, they have to kiss." Link explained. Kai grinned at the tradition.

"Wow, I can't wait for Christmas! Oh! I should invite Aki for Christmas!" Link nodded.

"Yeah! It's been a while." Link then shivered in the cold. "We should head inside." Kai nodded. Link and Kai walked inside, and saw Niko washing the dishes from dinner. Kai then looked over to Vaati, who was reading a book. Kai bounded up to Vaati.

"Whatchya reading?" Kai questioned. Vaati glanced up at Kai, then looked back at his book.

"Nothing that would interest you." Vaati answered. Kai frowned. He then smiled.

"Hey, have you heard of Christmas before?" Kai questioned. Vaati sighed, and nodded.

"Yes, I have. My master, Ezlo, once brought home a Christmas cake even though Christmas was months ago." Vaati smiled at the fond memories. His smile then saddened. "I was such a horrible student." Kai shook his head.

"No, you're not, you're a good student. Even if you brought Hyrule to the brink of destruction!" Kai exclaimed. Vaati sighed. He then looked at Kai.

"Why did you want to know anyway?" Vaati questioned. Kai grinned.

"I just found out about it a few minutes ago, and I wanted to know of you knew about it." Kai told. Vaati raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that the Kitsune tribe didn't celebrate Christmas." Vaati admitted. Kai smiled.

"I'm also curious about that poem Link was telling me about. I think he called it…two days of Christmas?" Vaati shook his head.

"It's called twelve days of Christmas." Vaati stated. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, that one! I really want to read that poem!" Vaati sighed, and reached into his bag. He then took out a book with a red cover. He then handed it to Kai.

"Here, read this. It's a Christmas book on Christmas poems. I'm pretty sure that poem is also in there." Kai took the Christmas book with gratitude.

"Thanks!" Kai thanked. He then walked off to read the book. Kai sat on a chair, and opened the book. He opened it to the contents page, and looked for the title twelve days of Christmas. When he saw the page number, he flipped through to that page, and read the poem.

 _On the first day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
A fairy in a Pear Tree._

 _On the second day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Two sea gulls  
and a fairy in a Pear Tree._

 _On the third day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
_ _Three Foreign pigs  
_ _Two sea gulls  
and a fairy in a Pear tree._

 _On the fourth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
_ _Four Calling Rito  
_ _Three foreign pigs_  
 _Two sea gulls  
and a fairy in a Pear Tree_ _._

 _On the fifth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
_ _Five Golden Rings  
_ _Four Calling Rito  
Three Foreign pigs  
Two sea gulls  
and a fairy in a Pear Tree._

 _On the sixth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
_ _Six cuccos a Laying  
_ _Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Rito  
Three foreign pigs  
Two sea gulls  
and a fairy in a Pear Tree_ _._

 _On the seventh day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
_ _Seven fish a Swimming  
_ _Six cuccos a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Rito  
Three foreign pigs  
Two sea gulls  
and a fairy in a Pear Tree_ _._

 _On the eighth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
Eight Maidens a Milking  
Seven fish a Swimming  
Six cuccos a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Rito  
Three foreign pigs  
Two sea gulls  
and a fairy in a Pear Tree._

 _On the ninth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
_ _Nine Lads Dancing  
_ _Eight Maidens a Milking  
Seven fish a Swimming  
Six cuccos a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Rito  
Three foreign pigs  
Two sea gulls  
and a fairy in a Pear Tree._

 _On the tenth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
_ _Ten dolphins a Leaping  
_ _Nine Lads Dancing  
Eight Maidens a Milking  
Seven fish a Swimming  
Six cuccos a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Rito  
Three foreign pigs  
Two sea gulls  
and a fairy in a Pear Tree_ _._

 _On the eleventh day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
_ _Eleven men Piping  
_ _Ten dolphins a Leaping  
Nine Lads Dancing  
Eight Maidens a Milking  
Seven fish a Swimming  
Six cuccos a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Rito  
Three foreign pigs  
Two sea gulls  
and a fairy in a Pear Tree_ _._

 _On the twelfth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
_ _12 singers singing  
_ _Eleven men Piping  
Ten dolphins a Leaping  
Nine Lads Dancing  
Eight Maidens a Milking  
Seven fish a Swimming  
Six cucco a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Rito  
Three foreign pigs  
Two sea gulls  
and a fairy in a Pear Tree._

Kai whistled after reading the poem.

"Man, this chick sure is lucky. This gives me an idea." Kai cackled as he looked at the poem. Everyone looked at him with a weirded expression.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Since it's getting close to Christmas, (Or it might not even be close. Depends when you read this.) I thought of writing three parts to the Christmas special. And I know that Christmas is the day we celebrate Jesus Christ, but I doubt that he exists in the legend of Zelda universe. Stay tuned! See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Christmas special (part two.)

Kai prodded Link awake with his finger. Link groaned, and shooed Kai away. Kai frowned, and started prodding him again. Link groaned again, he then slowly opened his eyes. Link slowly sat up, and yawned. He then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked at Kai.

"Kai? Why'd you wake me up? Is it time to head out?" Link questioned. Kai grinned.

"Come on! I want to show you something!" Kai whispered. Link raised his eyebrow at Kai, then yawned again. Link reached over to his bag, and grabbed out his pocket watch. His eyes then widened.

"It's five in the morning! What could you possibly want to show me so early in the morning!?" Link whisper shouted. Kai dragged Link out of his hammock, and grabbed his cap. He then dragged him outside into the cold morning air. Link wrapped his blanket around him, and shivered. He then took his cap from Kai, and put it on his head. "Okay. So, what did you want to show me?" Kai grinned, and took out the book Vaati lent him. Link deadpanned. "A book. You brought me out here, at 5 in the morning, for a stupid book." Kai shook his head.

"This isn't just any ordinary book, it's a book on Christmas poems! And I thought of a plan that will assure that you and Tetra's romance blooms!" Kai claimed. Link blushed, and sighed.

"Alright, I'm listening." Kai grinned. He then opened the book to a folded page, and showed it to him.

"See this poem? It's based on a man giving things to his true love. I'm sure that if you do these things for Tetra, then she'll surely realise her feelings towards you!" Kai exclaimed. Link took the book, and looked and read the poem. He then sweat dropped.

"Kai, if I do all these things for Tetra, then I'm sure I'll be broke by the time Christmas comes." Link stated. Kai looked at the poem.

"Then get one thing on each day!" Kai suggested. Link sighed, and looked at the poem again. He then smiled slightly.

"I guess I could try this out." Kai jumped up in glee. He then grabbed the book from Link.

"We should start getting ready. First, it states that we need a fairy in a pear tree." Kai stated as he read over the page. Link nodded.

"Okay, but where are we going to find a pear tree? I know where to find a fairy, but not a pear tree." Link stated. Kai hummed in thought.

"How about we head to windfall? We can take your boat with us." Kai suggested. Link shrugged.

"I guess, but let me get dressed first! I'm still in my PJs." Link ran inside, and changed into his classical green tunic. He then walked back out with his satchel. Kai put the book inside his bag.

"We could even go shopping for Christmas presents while we're there." Kai suggested. Link nodded. Link and Kai then creeped onto Tetra's ship, and untied the King of red lions. The king of red lions fell into the sea with a splash. Link and Kai flinched at the noise, and waited for Tetra to come out of her cabin. When she didn't, they sighed in relief. They climbed down the ship, and into the king of red lions. Kai then teleported them to windfall island.

"So, where are we going to find a pear tree that's already grown?" Link questioned. Kai shrugged.

"I'm not sure on finding one that's already grown, but if we can find a seed and a pot with soil, then I could use my magic to fasten the process!" Kai exclaimed. Link nodded.

"Okay, then we should check the stall that Mila works at. She usually has all sorts of stuff!" Link suggested. Kai nodded. Link and Kai then hopped out of the king of red lions, and walked into Windfall. Link looked around, and realised that most of the stalls were closed. He then hit Kai upside the head. "You seriously should have waited later." Kai laughed nervously. Link sighed. "We'll have to wait a few hours until the shop opens." Link and Kai sat on the steps that lead into Windfall markets.

Tetra woke up, and stretched. She sat up, and looked at her pocket watch which read 7:00.

"Time to get up." Tetra muttered. She got out of bed, and changed into her normal outfit. She grabbed her brush and brushed her long hair, she then tied it up into her usual bun. She then brushed her teeth, and grabbed her dagger. She walked outside of the ship and smelt the damp air. She walked along the plank and onto the sandy beach. She then walked towards the house to wake everyone up. She slammed open the door without knocking, making Shadow, Vaati and Niko jolt awake. "Time to get up, you lot!" Tetra shouted. She then looked around the room and noticed that Link and Kai were missing. "Where's Link and Kai?" Shadow shrugged as he yawned.

"Who knows." Shadow replied as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Tetra frowned. She then looked towards Vaati and Niko with a questioning gaze in which they shrugged in response. Tetra sighed.

"Where could those idiots have gone?" Tetra muttered. She then turned around. "Come on, get dressed and meet me outside the train." Tetra then left towards the shed to awaken the other sleeping pirates inside the shed.

Link and Kai looked around the stalls for pear seeds. Link sighed.

"I still can't believe that Mila didn't have any." Link sighed. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, we'd better look at other shops." Kai suggested. Link nodded.

"Yeah, but there aren't any other shops left. We've tried them all!" Link stated. He then gripped on his cap in frustration.

"Isn't there any one that you might know who would have pear seeds?" Kai questioned. Link thought about it, then his face lit up.

"Makar! He would probably have some!" Link exclaimed. Kai smiled.

"Oh, is he the sage of wind?" Kai questioned. Link nodded.

"Come on! Let's head to the forest haven!" Kai nodded. When they ran to the boat, Kai reached into his bag, and grabbed out a motion sickness pill. He then swallowed it and boarded the king of red lions with Link. Link raised the sail, and used his wind waker to change the wind's direction. He then sailed the boat out of Windfall, and towards the forest haven. Kai looked at the ocean in awe.

"Wow, I still can't believe that 300 years of rain would have created this!" Kai exclaimed. Link grinned, and nodded.

"Yeah! And we have you to thank for it!" Kai shook his head.

"It was the goddess's will. Not mine." Kai stated. Link nodded. Once they were far enough away from the island, Link took out his wind waker, and turned to Kai.

"Hold on!" Link told. Kai gripped onto the side of the boat as Link played the ballad of gales and teleported to the forest haven. Kai looked around in awe at the island. Link and Kai then got out of the ship and walked along the path towards the entrance to forest haven. Kai looked at the current of water and at the other side. Link reached into his pouch, and took out some type of grappling hook. He threw the grappling hook onto the tree branch, and held his arm out to Kai. Kai walked over to Link, and Link grabbed him and swung themselves over the current. Kai laughed.

"Wow, it's been years since we've last done that together." Kai stated. Link also laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah! Brings back memories." Link claimed. He then walked over to the next current, and swung his grappling hook onto a nearby branch. He then held his arm out. "Another trip down memory lane?" Kai grinned, and nodded. He held onto Link as they swung across the river and onto the other side.

"You know, this would be more romantic if it was you and Tetra doing this." Kai admitted. Link rubbed his head, and blushed.

"Actually, we already have!" Kai looked at Link in shock.

"When!?"

"Right after I joined her crew. We had visited the forest haven to talk to Makar, but we needed to cross over the river. Tetra protested, but in the end, we swung over together." Link told. Kai smiled at the story. Both boys then entered the forest haven. Kai looked up at the great deku tree, and smiled.

"Hey! It's been so long great deku tree!" Kai called up. The deku tree's eyes widened at the sight of Kai. 

"Kai? Is that you?" The great deku tree asked. Kai grinned, and nodded. The great deku tree smiled. "My, it's been 300 years since I last saw you! Good to see that you are well! And you too Link!" Link and Kai smiled.

"I'm glad that you survived the flood! I kept beating myself up about how I caused you to go through all that." Kai admitted. He then looked around, and whistled. "Wow, the Kokiri forest sure has gotten smaller as of late." The great deku tree nodded.

"Yes, many of the Kokiri have reverted back into Koroks. But that's okay." The great deku tree then looked at Link and Kai. "So, what brings you both here in the first place?" Link walked up to the great deku tree.

"We came here to ask if you had any pear seeds." Link explained. The deku tree nodded.

"Yes, Makar should have some if you ask him." The deku tree stated. Link smiled, and thanked the great deku tree. Link and Kai waved to him, and headed towards where Makar usually plays his music. Link smiled, and walked up to the little Korok, and tapped him on the shoulder. Makar gasped, and turned around. He then smiled at Link beneath his, uh, mask.

"Link! What are you doing here!?" Makar exclaimed. Link laughed as he watched Makar jump up and down.

"I've come here to ask if you could give me some pear seeds." Link asked. Makar nodded.

"Sure! I'll even give you a bag of other exotic seeds if you like!" Link nodded.

"Thank you, Makar! Oh! And I'd also like to introduce you to someone!" Link stated. He then moved to the side, and revealed Kai. "Meet Kai. He's the sage of time." Kai waved at Makar. Makar stared at Kai in astonishment. He then started jumping up and down.

"He's a sage!? And he's also got cat ears! Wait, no. Judging by the tail, they're fox ears! Wow!" Makar jumped up and down in excitement as Kai sweat dropped. Link leaned into Kai, and snickered.

"This was what you were like when I first met you." Link whispered. Kai blushed in embarrassment. Makar then ran up to Kai.

"So, where are you from, Kai?" Makar asked. Kai smiled.

"Well, believe it or not, I'm actually from Hyrule!" Kai stated. Makar gasped.

"What!? But how!?" Link told Makar the story of how Kai became the sage of time, and Makar nodded his head.

"Wow, that's amazing. I've never met anyone older than the great deku tree! And you even witnessed his birth! Wow." Makar exclaimed. Kai sweat dropped.

"Thanks. You know, I've never met a Korok before in my entire life!" Kai exclaimed as he poked Makar's wooden body. Makar giggled. He then waddled over to a hollow tree, and grabbed out five satchels. He then handed them to Link.

"Here you go! Pear seeds. Orange seeds, Apple seeds, Banana seeds and grape seeds too!" Makar exclaimed as he handed Link the seeds. Link smiled.

"Thanks Makar." Makar smiled.

"No problem!" Link and Kai waved at the small Korok and the deku tree, and left the forest haven. Link took out his pocket watch, and gasped at the time.

"Oh man. Tetra's gonna be mad." Link stated as he looked at the time which read 10:00. Kai waved him off.

"Eh, when we show Tetra these seeds, she'll immediately forgive you! Anyway, we need to go and obtain a fairy next." Kai stated. Link sighed, and nodded. Link and Kai climbed into the boat, and teleported to the fairy queen's spring. Link and Kai hopped out of the boat, and waved to the fairies that flew up to them. Kai looked around in awe.

"Wow, the fairies sure have changed a lot since back then." Kai stated as he cupped a fairy in his hands. Link nodded.

"The fairies here are very kind." Link stated. He then allowed one to sit on his hand. "Hey, little one. Can I please borrow you for a while?" Link questioned. The little fairy smiled, and nodded. Link opened up his bottle, and the fairy flew in. Kai stared in horror as Link bottled up the fairy. Link turned towards Kai then raised his eyebrow. "What?" Kai pointed a shaky finger at the bottled up fairy.

"D-do they usually get bottled up like that!?" Link nodded.

"Yeah, they don't mind it too much." Link stated. Kai shook his head.

"Those poor poor fairies. Well, we have our fairy. We should head back to Windfall, and buy a pot and some soil." Kai suggested. Link nodded. Link and Kai climbed into the boat, and teleported to Windfall island. They then got out of the boat, and walked into the Windfall markets. Link and Kai decided to split up, and search for the items they needed. Link walked over to a pottery shop, and looked at the pots. He then pointed to a large sized pot. The shop attendant nodded, and handed him the pot. Link thanked the shop attendant, and carried the pot towards the meeting spot. He then waited for Kai.

Kai meanwhile, was standing in the flower shop with a bored look on his face as he listened to the woman's story.

"And after that, we had finally found the perfect place to set up shop!" The old woman finished. Kai sighed.

"That's a great story ma'am, but I really need to buy soil and leave." Kai explained. The old woman then looked at Kai.

"Oh, did I tell you that one time, he…" Kai groaned as the old woman started up a new story.

Link looked at his timepiece, he then looked up and saw Kai carrying a bag of soil.

"Finally! What took you so long!?" Link questioned. Kai dropped the bag of soil and grabbed Link by the shoulders.

"Never go to the flower woman's shop! She'll talk non-stop about how she opened up the shop, and how she met her husband! Luckily he came to the rescue." Kai stated as he sighed in relief. Link gave Kai an odd look, and slowly nodded his head.

"Anyway, we should head back to Outset village." Link suggested. Kai nodded. Link and Kai carried the items over to the boat, and teleported back to New Hyrule. They then dragged the items behind the house. Link poured in the soil into the pot, and planted a pear seed inside the pot. Kai then used his magic to make the seed sprout into a mini pear tree. They then watered it, and left it there. Link and Kai looked up at the sky, and saw that the sun was setting. Link groaned. "Yep! Definitely gonna get yelled at." Kai patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"Show Tetra the seeds, and tell her that you and I were out obtaining some stuff." Kai suggested. Link nodded. When they walked back from behind the house, they saw a train pull up, and saw Tetra, Shadow and Vaati hop off the train. When Tetra saw them, she growled at them. She then stomped over to them and pulled on their ears.

"Where have you two been!?" Tetra questioned. Link and Kai winced in pain. Link then held up the five bags of seeds.

"W-we were out getting some stuff!" Link exclaimed. Tetra looked at the bags, and released her hold on Link and Kai, and grabbed the bags of seeds. Link and Kai sighed in relief as they held their sore ears.

"Hmm, good job!" Tetra praised. She then walked inside the house. Link and Kai turned to each other, and grinned.

The next morning, Tetra woke up to find a fairy in a pear tree. Tetra saw a letter, and read it.

 _Hope you enjoy this gift! More will come soon._

Tetra looked at the letter in confusion, and looked around. In the distance, Link and Kai were watching Tetra as she took a pear off the tree, and took a bite. Link then smiled as he blushed.

"Seems like Tetra enjoyed the gift!" Kai exclaimed. Link nodded. "And seeing your name on the card will definitely surprise her for sure!" Link turned towards Kai in shock.

"Eh?" Link questioned. Kai looked at Link with a confused look.

"Eh?" Kai mimicked. He then frowned. "Um, you did sign it, right?" Link flinched.

"Wait, I was supposed to sign it!?" Link questioned. Kai smacked his forehead.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! How was this chapter? You like it? I really hope so! Anyway, when I wrote the poem last chapter, I basically just copied and pasted the poem onto the page, and changed some words. So, that was the legend of Zelda version of twelve days of Christmas. If any other fanfic authors want to use that poem for their own fanfic (which I highly doubt) you can! I don't mind. Stay tuned. See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Christmas special (part three)

Everyone was gathered on the ship. The ship was decorated with Christmas ornaments, and a Christmas tree was placed in the middle of the ship. Presents were littered under it and tables of food were placed to the side of the ship. Everyone chatted together. Link smiled as he chatted with his sister and grandmother.

"Yeah, and these random gifts kept coming to me for twelve days!" Tetra was telling Aryll.

"Really?" Aryll questioned. Tetra nodded.

"Yeah, and I still don't know who sent them!" Link blushed in embarrassment, and raised his hand.

"That was actually me. I forgot to write my name on the cards." Link admitted. Tetra blushed.

"So, that's what you were doing these past twelve days. I thought that it was odd that I couldn't find you, but seriously? You had to send over all of that stuff for me?" Tetra laughed. Link's blush reddened.

"H-hey, the 12 singers were hard to get." Link defended. Tetra giggled more. Aryll noticed their blushes, and grinned at them. She then turned to her grandma.

"Hey, grandma, is Link in love with Tetra?" Aryll asked. Link and Tetra both blushed as they heard Aryll's question. Link's grandma giggled as Link grabbed his sister's cheeks and started pulling on them. Tetra blushed at the question, and looked at Link. Kai overheard their conversation, and slid up to Aryll. He then put his arm around her.

"Yup!" Kai answered. Link ran over to Kai, and hit him. Kai ran away laughing, but Aki grabbed him by the back of the collar.

"Don't annoy other people." Aki scolded. Kai hung his head down in shame.

"Yes." Kai muttered. Aki smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's better." The other pirates looked at Kai in jealousy. Tetra walked in front of the Christmas tree, and yelled for everyone's attention. Everyone looked at Tetra.

"I would like to thank you all for being here tonight, and for helping me build this country! I am truly grateful! So, I hope we can have another great year together!" Tetra exclaimed. Everyone cheered. Tetra then coughed. "Okay. As pre-requested before, we are going to play a game! You don't have to participate if you don't want to. The game we are going to play is the king's game!" Tetra brought out a cup filled with sticks. Link's grandma looked at Aryll.

"Sweetie, I think we should stay out of this one." Grandma suggested. Aryll whined.

"Eh? Why?" Aryll questioned. Grandma looked off to the side. Makar then came waddling towards her.

"Let's play some music together!" Makar exclaimed. Aryll smiled, and nodded.

"Okay!" Aryll exclaimed. She and Grandma then followed Makar to one side of the ship as the rest followed Tetra down towards the lower decks. Everyone sat down in a circle with their mugs of beer beside them. The players were Link, Tetra, Kai, Aki, Shadow, Vaati, Linebeck, Jolene, Gonzo, Niko, Mako, Zuko, Nudge, Senza, Medli and Komali. In the cup were 16 sticks with one of them being marked with a crown, and the rest were marked as numbers.

"Alright, this is how the game works. We all pick a stick at the same time, and whoever gets the stick marked with the crown is automatically the king. Here's the catch, the king can order two numbers to do anything, and they must obey the order. For example, if the king said 'number 9 and 7 shake hands' they have to do it. The penalty for not doing it will be to walk into Windfall butt naked." Tetra explained. Everyone gulped at the thought of the penalty. Tetra then raised her hand. "Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's get started."

"Who's the King?" Everyone chanted. They all picked a number and groaned when they didn't get the crown. Niko jumped up in glee as he got the crown.

"Yes! I'm the King! Alright, number 8 and number 12 have to trade cloths!" Niko exclaimed. Vaati and Komali looked at their numbers, and sighed. They stood up, and walked to a secluded area to change. Komali was about to take Vaati's cap, but Vaati held up his finger.

"Ah. The cap stays on." Vaati told. Komali nodded. They then walked into view of everyone. When everyone saw them, they burst out laughing. Komali and Vaati sighed, and sat down. Everyone then picked a number. Shadow grinned as he got the crown.

"I'm king! Alright, numbers 5 and 9 have to kiss!" Shadow exclaimed. Aki looked at her number, and paled. She then tugged on Kai's tunic. Kai turned to her.

"What is it?" Kai questioned. Aki showed him her number, and Kai paled. Gonzo blushed as he realised that he had to kiss Aki. He then coughed.

"Well, if it's the King's orders." Gonzo said, he then leaned in towards Aki, but Kai punched him in the stomach. Kai then raced towards Shadow, and grabbed him by the tunic.

"Change the order." Kai growled out. Shadow sweat dropped, and nodded.

"O-okay, numbers 5 and 9 have to shake hands." Shadow stated. Aki sighed in relief while Gonzo groaned. He and Aki then shook hands and sat back down. Everyone picked a number and Komali obtained the crown. Komali smirked as he looked at Kai. _'Heh, sorry Kai, but I saw your number. This is revenge for treating Medli like a slave!'_ Komali thought evilly. Shivers ran down Kai's spine.

"I'm King. So, numbers 2 and 6 have to kiss!" Komali stated. Kai groaned.

"Seriously, what's with the kissing orders?" Kai questioned. He then looked at his number, and groaned. Link also looked at his number and paled. When Link and Kai realised who the other numbers where, they looked at each other horrified. They then stood up.

"There's no way in hell that I'm kissing him!" Link and Kai yelled as they pointed to each other. Komali smirked.

"You have to do it! Or else you go into Windfall butt naked!" Komali stated. Link and Kai sighed. They then turned to each other with disgusted looks. They then leaned in towards each other. Tetra and Aki watched with worried looks. When Link and Kai's lips were centimetres apart, they immediately separated.

"I can't do this! I have a girlfriend! I'd rather walk into town butt naked instead of kissing somebody else that's not her!" Kai cried out. Link nodded in agreement. Komali shrugged.

"Then I guess you're going into town butt naked." Komali stated. Link and Kai sighed. Kai then teleported Link, Komali and himself into town. Kai then looked at Link with an apologetic look.

"Sorry buddy." Kai apologized. Link shook his head.

"No, it's alright. I understand." Link and Kai then took of their cloths, and rushed through at the speed of light through Windfall. Everyone looked at the blurs in confusion. Link and Kai then stopped in front of a bewildered Komali and got dressed. Link and Kai then smiled at him.

"There, we did it." Kai stated. He then teleported them back to the ship. Tetra looked at them.

"Wow, that was quick." Tetra stated. Link and Kai nodded. Aki then hugged Kai.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Aki apologized. Kai shook his head, and smiled. Everyone then reached into the cup, and pulled out a number. Mako pushed up his glasses as he showed everyone that he had the crown.

"I'm King. So, I order number 15 to get undressed." Mako ordered with a gleam in his eye. Niko sighed, and started to take off his shirt. When everyone saw that it was Niko getting undressed, they immediately shut their eyes.

"Put it back on, put it back on!" Tetra yelled. Mako gasped.

"I change my order, number 15 do 30 sit ups." Mako hastily ordered. Niko groaned, and started doing the sit ups. Everyone sighed in relief. Everyone picked a stick from the cup, and looked at their sticks. Tetra grinned when she got the stick.

"I'm King. So, number 5 and 11 have to jump into the water and swim for 10 minutes!" Tetra ordered. Shadow and Vaati groaned. They then walked outside, and jumped into the freezing cold ocean. The game continued on like this until they started getting board.

"You know, this is getting kind of boring." Link admitted. Tetra nodded in agreement. She then looked at her time piece which read 8:00.

"Yeah, we should start handing out the gifts." Tetra stated. Everyone then stood up, and walked onto the upper decks. Kai and Shadow stayed behind. Aki looked at them in confusion.

"Aren't you two coming?" Aki questioned. Kai smiled at her, and shook his head.

"You go on ahead, sweetie!" Kai told. Aki smiled, and nodded. Shadow gave him an odd look.

"Sweetie?" Shadow questioned. Kai looked at him.

"Shut up, loner." Shadow frowned at Kai. He then reached into his pouch, and pulled out a bunch of mistletoes.

"Okay. So, our plan can now go into action?" Kai nodded. Shadow and Kai then snickered. They put up the mistletoes in various places, and Kai put a little magic on them. Kai and Shadow then joined everyone on the upper decks. Everyone was exchanging gives to each other. Shadow walked up to Link, and handed him a present.

"Here. From me!" Shadow stated as he handed Link the present. Link smiled, and unwrapped the gift. He then smiled as he took out the camera.

"Finally, you got me a new camera! Thanks!" Link thanked. Shadow grinned. Kai stared at Aki as she gave him her gift. Kai unwrapped it, and smiled. He took out the amulet, and smiled.

"Thank you, Aki! Now, for your gift." Kai took out a small box, and knelt down on one knee. Everyone looked at Kai in wonder. Aki's eyes widened as Kai held out the box. He then opened it to reveal a silver ring with a diamond in the middle and engravings on the band. "I know this might be a bit soon, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Aki, will you marry me?" Tears poured out of Aki's eyes as she covered her mouth. Link looked at Kai in shock. Aki then nodded.

"Yes, my answer is yes!" Aki exclaimed as she hugged Kai. Kai smiled, and hugged her back. Kai and Aki then stood up, and Kai put the ring on Aki's ring finger.

"Sorry if the engravings on it are unreadable. In my language, it means eternally bound." Kai stated. Aki smiled. She then leaned into Kai and kissed him. Everyone cheered for the couple. Link and the guys ran up to Kai, and smacked him the back.

"Way to go, man!" Shadow exclaimed. Link nodded.

"Yeah! Who would have thought that you would have had it in you!" Link exclaimed. Kai grinned. Medli walked up to a crying Aki, and hugged her.

"Why are you crying?" Medli questioned. Tetra nodded.

"I bet she's crying because now she has to deal with that stupid fox for the rest of her life." Tetra commented. Kai heard what Tetra said, and shouted a small 'Hey!'. Aki shook her head.

"No, it's not that. I'm just so happy!" Aki cried out. Kai smiled at her. The rest of the evening was full of joy as everyone chatted, and congratulated the newly engaged couple. Link leaned on the side of the boat, and sighed. Tetra walked up to him.

"Tired?" Tetra questioned. Link nodded. He then turned towards Tetra.

"How's the party going for you?" Link asked. Tetra shrugged.

"It's going fine. Kai proposing to Aki was a big surprise though!" Link grinned, and nodded. Tetra then turned towards the lower decks. "We're running out of drinks. So, I was going to go to the lower decks to bring up another barrel." Link nodded.

"I'll help." Link offered. Tetra nodded. Link and Tetra then walked down to the lower decks, and saw a barrel of alcohol. Link and Tetra walked towards the barrel. Suddenly, a force field appeared around them, trapping them in. Link and Tetra looked around in shock.

"W-what the-? What is this thing!?" Tetra questioned as she kicked against the force field. Link shrugged.

"Dunno, but this kind of looks like one of Kai's defence spells." Link stated as he knocked his knuckles against the force field. Tetra growled.

"So, it was that stupid fox who set up this dumb barrier!" Tetra shouted. Link sweat dropped. He then looked up, and blushed. Tetra looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?" Link pointed above their heads.

"T-there's a mistletoe." Link stated. Tetra looked up, and blushed. She then looked at Link.

"S-so what?" Link looked at her.

"M-maybe, if we, er, kiss, then the barrier will go away." Link suggested as his blush deepened. Tetra shook her head.

"W-why would we kiss? Even if it's a tradition, we're not even a couple!" Tetra reasoned. Link gave her a serious look.

"Tetra, there's been something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. I…don't know if you will return them, but I…" Link trailed off. Tetra gulped as she yearned for Link's answer. Link swallowed, and breathed out. "Tetra, I l-l-love…pie!" Tetra deadpanned at Link.

"Eh?" Tetra questioned. Link banged his head against the barrier. _'Dammit! Why did I say that!? Ugh, I'm an idiot!'_ Link thought as he banged his head against the barrier. Tetra sweat dropped at him. "Um, are you okay?" Link turned towards her with a bloody forehead.

"Yep! I'm fine!" Link exclaimed. He then sat in the corner, dejected. Tetra sighed, and walked over to him. She then leaned down, and kissed him on the cheek. Link blushed, and held his cheek in surprise. Tetra looked away with a blush on her face.

"The tradition never said for the kiss to be on the lips." Tetra pointed out. The barrier then went down. Tetra then walked over to the barrel. "N-now help me bring this barrel up-stairs!" Link smiled. He then walked over to her and kissed her. Tetra dropped the barrel in shock. Link and Tetra kissed until a need for air came, and they separated. Link then grinned at her.

"I love you." Link confessed. He then picked up the barrel, and walked to the upper decks. Tetra collapsed onto her knees in shock, and felt her lips. She then frowned.

"You idiot! Can't you just not run off for one moment and let me tell you my reply!?" Tetra shouted. Link laughed as he heard her.

The next morning, Link told Kai of his successful confession with Tetra while Tetra beat Kai up for pulling the stunt he did.

"Ow. So, you're both now a couple?" Kai questioned. Link nodded.

"Yep! Now all we need to worry about is building this country!" Link exclaimed. Kai nodded, and smacked him on the back.

"Well, congrats! I guess." Kai muttered the last part. Link looked at him in confusion.

"Wait, I thought that you wanted us to get together?" Link questioned. Kai nodded.

"I did! It's just that I'm upset that I couldn't get a picture of you two!" Kai cried out. Link sweat dropped. They then heard the door open, and turned to see Tetra walk in.

"Hurry up and get ready, you two. We're going to a meeting about a few residents wanting to move here." Tetra stated. Link and Kai nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" Link and Kai saluted at her. Tetra sighed, and blushed when she looked at Link. Link noticed her blush, and grinned at her. Tetra scoffed, and walked out of the house.

 **AN: And there you have it! Link and Tetra are finally together! From now on, there will be a few time skips. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned! See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: King and Queen.

Three years have passed since the castle's construction was finished. Kai wondered the halls for the hero of winds. He looked to a nearby guard, and walked up to him.

"Um, have you seen where Link went?" Kai questioned. The guard saluted.

"Sir Kai! I have seen sir Link heading towards the training grounds!" The guard answered. Kai sweat dropped. He then thanked the guard, and made a beeline for the training grounds. Kai tugged on the sleeves of his long robe as he walked towards the training grounds. He walked into the court yard, and walked along a stone path that lead to the training grounds. There, he saw a man wearing a green tunic with white sleeves and white pants with brown boots and a green cap. He had two earrings on one ear, and one on the other. His blond hair poured out of his cap as he swung a sword. He then turned towards Kai, and smiled.

"Kai! Come spar with me!" The man called out. Kai sighed.

"Link, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your wedding?" Kai questioned. Link frowned.

"The wedding isn't until 5. We still have plenty of time!" Link stated. Kai sighed. These days, Kai wore a white robe with long sleeves, and white pants with white boots. Kai always carries the amulet Aki gave him, and wears his wedding ring at all times. Link still likes to wear his classical green tunic, but had to get a new one made for him, since he had grown out of his old one. Kai frowned at Link. He then walked over to the wooden swords, and grabbed one. He then turned towards Link and took off his robes. Kai was then left wearing a white tunic.

"Fine, I'll spar with you. But if I win, you have to go get ready!" Kai wagered. Link grinned.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that wager!" Link and Kai stood opposite each other of the training grounds. The guards nearby watched with interest. Link and Kai waited for a moment, watching each other's movement. They then ran at each other in full speed, and their swords collided. The force of their run caused the concrete to crack. Link and Kai dealt blow after blow to each other, then jumped away from each other. They panted as they stared at each other.

"Heh, not bad." Kai commented. Link grinned.

"Who do you think taught you how to use a sword?" Link questioned. Kai grinned.

"Well, I've had over 300 years to brush up on my skill!" Kai shouted as he rushed towards Link. Link used his sword to parry Kai's attack. He then kicked him on the side, knocking Kai to the ground. Kai tripped Link from under his feet, and tackled him. Link knocked Kai's sword out of his hand, and kicked him off. He then ran up to Kai and held his sword to his neck. Kai sighed, then grinned. Link grinned back. He then helped Kai onto his feet.

"Even with 300 years of training, you spent all that time sleeping." Link stated. Kai laughed.

"Hey, you're the only person who has ever beaten me in a sword fight." Kai stated. Link rolled his eyes, and laughed.

"Well, I guess I should start getting ready for the wedding." Link admitted. Link then put away his and Kai's swords, and walked back with Kai into the castle. Link and Kai walked along the halls in the castle towards Link's sleeping quarters.

"You know, once you and Tetra are married, you both will be moved to another room for you two. After all, your coronation is also happening." Kai stated. Link nodded. Link and Kai then finally reached Link's room. Link and Kai entered to see two maids. Link turned towards Kai.

"Um, you are helping me get dressed, right?" Link questioned. Kai nodded. Link then walked into the bathroom to take a bath. The maids were about to draw the bath for him, but Kai held them back.

"Don't worry about it. Link can do it himself." Kai assured. The two maids nodded, and waited for Link to finish his bath. A knock was then heard on the door, and before anyone could answer it, Shadow and Vaati barged in.

"Hello!" Shadow called out. Kai sweat dropped.

"You know, there's a thing called knocking." Kai stated. Shadow grinned.

"I did knock!" Shadow claimed. A tic mark appeared on Kai's head.

"Then give us time to answer then!" Kai shouted. Shadow grinned. He then looked around.

"So, where is the groom?" Shadow questioned. Kai pointed to the bathroom.

"He's in there." Vaati raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Why not use the main baths? They're a lot bigger." Vaati questioned. Kai shook his head.

"Link doesn't really like using them. Anyway, how's the magic school going? I heard that you opened one up!" Kai claimed. Vaati nodded.

"It's going fine. Especially since when I try out a spell, I can always use Shadow as my test subject." Vaati revealed. Shadow frowned.

"I should be lucky that he isn't using any dangerous spells." Shadow admitted. Kai laughed.

"So, what about you? How's being the chancellor and the ambassador going for you?" Vaati questioned. Kai sighed.

"To be honest, it's hard work. I've got to do all of the field work while Link and Tetra stay in the castle and do paper work!" Kai complained. Shadow scratched his head.

"But isn't the reason Tetra picked you to be the chancellor was to protect the royal family from threats that they might not be ready for?" Shadow questioned. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, but I doubt that anything like that is going to happen." Kai commented. They then turned to the bathroom door opening, and Link walking out in nothing, but a towel. The maids blushed, and turned away. Kai, Shadow and Vaati gave Link a blank look. "Um, Link? Please don't seduce the maids." Link hit Kai on the head.

"Making you chancellor was probably not a good choice." Link commented. He then turned towards Shadow and Vaati. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to check up on you!" Shadow exclaimed. Vaati nodded. Link smiled.

"Thanks." The four boys then heard a scream. Link looked up in alarm. "That was Tetra's voice!" Link shouted. He was then about to run out, but Kai stopped him.

"You're seriously going out in nothing but a towel?" Kai questioned. Link looked down and shook his head.

"That doesn't matter! Tetra could be in trouble!" Kai shook his head.

"No, she isn't. They're just putting the corset on her is all." Kai stated. Link raised his eyebrow.

"And how would you know?" Link questioned. Kai sighed.

"Trust me, I've been put in the position of the bride before." Kai stated as he shuddered at the memory. (AN: Reference to chapter 5.) Link nodded, he then sighed in relief. Shadow walked over to the drawers and took out some shorts. He then threw them to Link.

"Here, go put these on so the maids can dress you already." Shadow told. Link sighed, and put the shorts on.

"You know, I can get dressed myself." Link stated. The others shook their heads.

"We need you to look good for your wedding. So, suck it up and deal with it." Vaati told him. He then turned towards the maids. "You two can turn around now." The two maids turned around and blushed slightly at Link's slightly muscled body. Kai looked at Link's stomach, and poked it. Link smacked Kai's hand away.

"What the hell!?" Link questioned. Kai sighed.

"You lost all of your baby fat. Damn." Kai tsked. Link sweat dropped. The maids then started working on him.

Tetra gripped the pole in front of her with an iron like grip as the maids put the corset on. Finally, after a time of agony, they finished putting the corset on. Tetra sighed as the maids then put the wedding dress on. Tetra's wedding dress reached the floor and had an outer layer on top of the skirt. The vail reached all the way to the bottom and would need to be held by someone while walking. Tetra then put on white gloves that reached to her elbows and had her hair done up in her usual bun. She then put her white high heels on, and sat down on a chair. The maids then put make up on her. They put on lip gloss, blush, eye liner and eye shadow. They then put pearl earrings on her, and a golden chain necklace with a diamond charm. They then stood back and admired their handy work.

"You look wonderful, my lady." One of the maids commented. Tetra looked into the mirror, and gasped. Medli, Aryll and Aki then entered the room, and gasped.

"Oh my, Tetra! You look beautiful!" Aryll gushed. Medli nodded.

"Yeah! The maids did a wonderful job!" Medli exclaimed. Aki nodded in agreement. She then handed her son to one of the maids, who gushed at his cuteness.

"You look wonderful, Tetra. You even look more beautiful than I did at my wedding!" Aki exclaimed. Tetra smiled at them.

"Really?" Tetra then looked into the mirror, and smiled.

"Well, we should get going." Medli stated. Aryll and Aki nodded. Aki then took her son from one of the maids and walked out of the room with Medli and Aryll.

"I'm going to go and find Kai." Aki stated. Medli and Aryll nodded. Aki was then guided through the castle by a guard.

Link stared at himself in the mirror in awe. He wore a white suite with white pants and a white shirt. He also wore white shoes. Link looked at his brushed hair. He then turned around and showed the guys.

"Well, what do you think?" Link questioned. Kai, Shadow and Vaati put their thumbs up.

"You look nice!" Kai complimented. They then heard a knock at the door. The maids opened it to reveal Aki and Komali. Kai smiled as he saw his son and wife. "Aki! And you brought Kasai!" Kai walked up to his wife, and grabbed his son. Aki giggled. Kai stared at his son who had short midnight blue hair, and ocean blue eyes. He also adorned little fox ears and a fox tail. Link looked at Komali and smiled.

"Hey Komali! Did you come here with Aki?" Link questioned. Komali shook his head.

"We just happened to run into each other on the way here." Komali stated. Komali then looked Link up and down. "Wow, you look good!" Link smiled.

"Thanks." Link thanked. He then looked at the time. "We should probably get going." The others nodded. They all then walked into the court yard where there were chairs set up and a patio decorated with flowers. Link could see some people already sitting down. Link walked up to the patio, and stood in his respective spot. Kai handed Kasai to Aki and walked up beside Link as his best man. Link sighed.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine." Kai reassured. Link nodded. Linebeck stood in front of Link as the minister. Komali and Makar stood beside Link also as his best men. Everyone then sat down, and quieted down.

Tetra walked through the halls with Gonzo beside her, holding up her vail. Tetra sighed. Gonzo glanced at her.

"Nervous?" Gonzo questioned. Tetra nodded.

"A bit." Tetra admitted. Gonzo smiled.

"You'll do fine. You're marrying the man you love!" Gonzo exclaimed. Tetra blushed, and smiled. She and Gonzo then waited.

Link saw Aki come into view as one of Tetra's hand maidens. He then saw Medli walk along, then Aryll. Finally, he saw Tetra walk down the aisle. Link's eyes widened as he looked at Tetra. Tetra walked towards him elegantly. Gonzo held Tetra's arm as he guided her towards the alter. Once Tetra was closer to Link, Gonzo released her, and sat down in his seat. Tetra walked up and beside Link. Link smiled at Tetra.

"You look beautiful!" Link complimented. Tetra smiled.

"And you look handsome." Tetra complimented. Link grinned. Linebeck then coughed, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"We are gathered on this day to celebrate the day that this couple was brought together, and till death do you part. You may now share your vows." Linebeck said. (AN: Sorry if I suck at this.) Link held Tetra's hands.

"When I first looked at the sea, I thought that I would never experience any of this. But once you came into my life, I suddenly saw a whole new world. When my sister was kidnapped, you gave me hope. And ever since I realised my feelings for you, I've thought of myself as the luckiest man alive to be with you. I love you so much. You are perfect in each and every way. If I had never met you, my life wouldn't be as great as it is now." Link told. Tetra was trying so hard not to cry. She then gulped.

"My love, I know I was never the best person, but ever since I met you, my whole world has changed. I had lost hope in the society, but ever since I met you, you saved me. You saved me from my delirious delusions. I love you so much for that. I will always love you, and nobody else." Tetra vowed. Link smiled at her.

"Today on this day, I will marry you. There's no doubt about it. Our destinies are intertwined." Link told. Tetra smiled.

"Today, I will marry you. The most wonderful and amazing man in this realm. Our fates are intertwined." Tetra recited. Link grinned at her. Linebeck smiled.

"Do you, Link, take Tetra to be your lawful wedded wife?" Linebeck questioned. Link nodded.

"I do." Linebeck then turned to Tetra.

"And do you, Tetra, take Link to be your lawful wedded husband?" Tetra nodded.

"I do." Linebeck nodded.

"You may kiss the bride!" Link and Tetra leaned in towards each other, and kissed. Everyone cheered. They then separated, and walked together down the aisle. Makar then walked with Aryll behind Tetra and Link. Komali and Medli followed after, then Kai and Aki.

Later on, everyone, including the new citizens of New Hyrule, were gathered in the throne room for Link and Tetra's coronation. Medli and Makar stood beside the two thrones. Kai stood in front of Link and Tetra as they sat on the thrones. Medli and Makar held a robe each. Link and Tetra stood up, and walked towards Medli and Makar. Medli put the robe on Tetra while Makar struggled to put the robe on Link. Link sweat dropped as Makar finally managed put the robe on him. Kai then coughed.

"You both have been blessed by the three sages of this holy land. Those robes that you both have received represent wisdom, and courage. Those robes have filled you with righteousness, and salvation." Kai preached. Link and Tetra then sat on the two thrones. Mako then came around with a large pillow with the three pearls of the three goddesses. Kai raised the pearls one by one, starting off with the pearl of courage. "Here, are the three pearls of the three goddesses. This pearl represents courage." Link and Tetra touched the pearl, the Kai put it back on the red pillow. He then lifted the pearl of wisdom. "This pearl represents wisdom." Link and Tetra touched the pearl of wisdom. "And this pearl represents power." Link and Tetra touched the pearl of power. Kai then returned the pearl of power, and nodded to Mako. Mako then walked away with the three pearls. He then came back with two sceptres. "These sceptres have been crafted by the sages of earth, wind and time to represent kingly power, and justice." Kai grabbed the two sceptres and handed one of each to Link and Tetra. "By accepting these, you have accepted to punish the wicked, and protect the justice. And if you so forget, then mercy." Mako then walked up to him, and held out two pillows with two crowns. Kai grabbed the first crown, and laid it down on Link's head. He then grabbed the second crown, and laid it down on Tetra's head. Once Kai stood back, everyone then started chanting.

"All hale the King and Queen! All hale the King and Queen!" Everyone chanted. Kai then raised his hand, signalling everyone to be quiet.

"I know crown you, with a crown of glory and righteousness, a crown of an ever-lasting kingdom, King and Queen!" Kai said. Everyone chanted again.

"All hale the King and Queen! All hale the King and Queen!" The chants continued. Medli and Makar then bowed, and walked off. Kai bowed to them, and followed behind Medli and Makar. Link and Tetra then stood up, and walked out of the throne room, following the three sages to their new sleeping chambers. Once they entered, they sighed in relief.

"Whew, that was heavy," Link commented. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, tell me about it. You weren't the one doing all the talking!" Kai stated. Tetra looked at the sceptre in her hand.

"So, did you three make this sceptre?" Tetra questioned. Kai, Medli and Makar nodded.

"We made those by combining our powers together." Medli stated. Link and Tetra took off their crowns and robes, and laid them to the side.

"It's getting late. So, we're going to retire for the night." Tetra stated. Medli, Makar and Kai nodded. They bid them goodnight and left the room. Once they were gone, Tetra turned to Link.

"I'm going to take a bath." Tetra stated. Link nodded, and watched as she walked into the bathroom. Link sat down on the couch, and sighed. As he waited for Tetra to finish her bath, a thought came to him. _'Hold on, since we're married. Does that mean we take baths together?'_ Link shook his head. _'No, no, no, no. It's too soon for us to take that step.'_ Link waited for a bit more, the saw Tetra walk out only in a towel. Link fell over, and looked at her with a huge blush. Tetra blushed.

"W-well, don't just stare at me!" Tetra yelled. Link quickly scrambled to cover his eyes.

"S-sorry!" Link apologized. He then peeked one eye open. "U-um, just wondering, but why are you only in a towel?" Tetra sighed.

"Since we're married, it's okay for you to see me in a towel. And I forgot to bring in some cloths." Tetra stated as she grabbed some cloths. She then walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. Link sighed, and waited for his blush to die down. He then saw Tetra walk out, and stood up.

"I'm going to take a bath as well." Link stated as he grabbed his cloths and walked into the bathroom. Tetra nodded. Once Link had finished bathing and had gotten dressed, Link and Tetra laid down together on the bed. Link and Tetra stared at the roof in silence.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Tetra questioned. Link nodded. He then wrapped his arm around her, and snuggled against her.

"I'm glad that we're finally married though." Link stated. Tetra snuggled into Link, and nodded.

"Good night." Tetra wished.

"Good night." Link yawned, and fell asleep. Tetra smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. She then fell asleep.

 **AN: And there you have it! I know that I did a bad job on the vows, and especially Linebeck's speech, but to be honest, I've only been to two weddings. And that was when I was really little, and about five years ago. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned! Yep, that's right! It's still not over. See ya! (And that was when Himeguchii realised that they had no ideas for the next chapter.)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A new pupil.

A few months after the wedding and the coronation, Kai was assigned by Link to visit Windfall.

 _Earlier,_

 _Link gave Kai a serious look as Kai stood in front of him in his study._

" _Do you know why I summoned you here?" Link questioned as he clasped his hands together and leaned on his desk. Kai shook his head._

" _I'm afraid not." Kai replied. Link sighed._

" _Due to my position as King, I can't do this myself. You are my only option. Kai, I'm trusting you with this task. I need you to complete this mission no matter what! It's for the great of good." Link stated. Kai gulped. Link then reached into his draw, and handed Kai a piece of paper. Kai slowly took the paper and read it. 'Come to our action! We have a rare specimen that you just can't miss!' Kai deadpanned. He then looked at Link._

" _THIS is your emergency?" Kai questioned. Link nodded as he stood up out of his chair._

" _Yes! I really want to go, but I can't get out of work! You're my Ambassador. So, you should go in my place!" Link exclaimed._

Kai sighed as he walked into the Windfall markets. _'I can't believe that Link is making me go all the way to Windfall for a stupid auction!'_ Kai thought with a frown. He then walked inside a building that had the auction sign. When he entered, he saw all types of locals and foreigners. The lights were then turned off, signalling that the auction was starting. A man in a parka then walked onto the stage.

"Hello, everyone! Thank you for coming to the auction! I have all sorts of items on for display today!" The man in the parka exclaimed. He then pulled on the red curtain. "First is the treasure map! Starting bids are at 20 rupees!" Kai's eyes widened. _'Woah, that's pretty cheap!'_ Kai thought. A sailor raised his hand.

"I bid 25 rupees!" The sailor shouted. The man pointed towards the sailor.

"To the sailor in the front at 25 rupees! Any takers?" When nobody answered, the parka man than pointed to the sailor. "And the treasure chart goes to the sailor at 25 rupees!" The sailor smiled, and walked up to claimed his prize with his money in hand. The parka man gave him the chart after taking the 25 rupees. The sailor grinned, and walked out of the auction. Kai sighed.

"This is going to take a while." Kai sighed.

After five more items were placed on display, the parka man clapped.

"Okay! Now, for the final item of the day! This is a very rare specimen that is a part of an unknown species! Starting at 1000, we have the unidentified fox child!" The curtains were pulled, revealing a 10 year old child with messy long brown hair, and one red eye with the other covered with a white eyepatch. The child looked miserable as he sat in the cage. Kai gasped at the child. His eyes then widened as he looked at the fox ears that adorned his head, and the tail. _'A Kitsune!? But how!?'_ One woman immediately put her hand up.

"I bid 1050 rupees!" The woman bid. Kai looked at her happy expression in shock. _'Is this woman serious!?'_ Kai gasped as more people placed more bids. He then looked at the child who looked like he wanted to die. Kai growled. _'I can't let this go on!'_ Kai then raised his hand.

"I bid 500,000!" Kai shouted. Everyone looked at him in shock. The parka man's eyes widened. Kai then heard whispers.

"500,000? I don't have that much money!"

"Hey, isn't he the chancellor for that newly established country?"

"Yeah! You're right!" The parka man stared at Kai in shock. He then coughed.

"To the young man in the back! Any takers?" One woman hesitantly raised her hand.

"500,001." The woman bid. Kai frowned, and raised his hand.

"600,000!" Kai shouted. Everyone gasped at him again. The parka man waited for somebody to bid more, but when nobody did, he rang the bell.

"And the fox boy goes to the man in the back at 600,000!" The parka man cheered. Everyone groaned as Kai walked up to the man with three sacks of orange rupees.

"Why'd a noble have to come here?"

"Yeah, it's so unfair!" Kai handed the parka man the rupees. He then snatched the key out of his hands, and unlocked the cage. He then picked up the young child, and walked out. Once they were out of sight, Kai allowed his Hylian appearance to drop to his Kitsune form. The young boy looked up at him in shock. Kai wiped the young boy's bangs out of his eyes, and smiled gently.

"Are you okay?" Kai questioned. Tears appeared in the young boy's eyes. He then gripped onto Kai like his life depended on it. Kai smiled at him. "Tell me, how did you get here?" The boy sniffled.

"M-my…parents….they survived….the massacre. They….told me that…..they found another…holy barrier….." The boy told. He then started crying. "And now…..they're gone…..those people…..found me….and…caged me…up." The young boy croaked out. Kai's eyes then widened when he realised that this young boy was dying. _'Sh*t! Without the holly barrier, this boy will die!'_ Kai tried to think of a way to save him, then an idea came to him. Kai rested his hand on the young boy's chest, and a golden light appeared. His hair then changed from a dark brown to a midnight blue. The young boy's eye widened. "What…..did you…..do…to me?" Kai smiled at him.

"Without the holy barrier, you would have died. I can survive without the holy barrier thanks to a power that I was given. I've transferred some of that power into you so that you could survive." Kai explained. The young boy smiled.

"Thank….you…" The boy drifted off as his eyes shut. Kai gasped, and felt his pulse. He then sighed in relief.

"Well, there goes six weeks worth of pay." Kai joked. He then teleported with the boy in his arms to his house, which was situated on a secluded part of the forest realm. Kai had frozen the trees in time in autumn. Kai then opened the door, and walked in. Aki turned around and gasped when she saw the young boy in his arms.

"Oh, my Nayru, what happened!?" Aki asked as she rushed over to the boy. Kai laid the young boy on a spare bed in the next room.

"This boy was being auctioned off in Windfall. It's a good thing that Link sent me there. This boy would have died if he went home with anyone else." Kai explained. Aki nodded. She then felt his temperature, and gasped.

"Oh, no. He has a fever!" Aki hurriedly got up, and went over to the cabinet to get some medicine. She then lifted the boy up, and fed him the medicine. The boy swallowed the medicine. Aki then laid the boy back down. "Hopefully he'll awake soon." Aki then turned to Kai. "Shouldn't you go and report to the King?" Kai stared at the boy, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go report to him. Hopefully he awakes soon." Kai hoped. He then got up. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" With that said, Kai teleported to New Hyrule castle. When he teleported to Link's study, he wasn't there. Kai groaned. He slammed open the doors, startling some guards. Kai gave them apologetic looks, and walked towards Tetra's study. He hastily opened the doors without knocking. Tetra looked up in shock.

"Kai! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?" Tetra shouted. Kai bowed.

"Sorry, my queen, but have you seen the King?" Kai questioned. Tetra sighed.

"It's alright Kai. We're alone." Tetra stated. Kai ran up to her.

"I need to find Link about the task he gave me." Kai stated. Tetra nodded.

"He said that he was going to visit Linebeck." Tetra stated. A tic mark appeared on Kai's head.

"So, he's skipping out on duties again!? Ugh, I swear. Thanks Tetra!" Kai thanked. He then teleported to Linebeck's trade shop. He then slammed open the door. "LINK!" Link flinched when he heard Kai shout his name.

"Damn. He caught me." Link muttered. He then turned towards Kai. "Hey, Kai! I'm here for, uh, diplomatic reasons!" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Link! We both know that's a load of crap! Come with me! There's something I need to show you concerning about that little task you sent me on!" Kai urged. Link frowned. Kai grabbed Link's hand, and teleported to his house.

The young boy's eyes opened slowly, and he looked around. He groaned, and sat up. He then turned to the side, and saw Aki. Aki smiled at him.

"I'm glad that you're finally awake." Aki claimed. The young boy's eyes widened. He then jumped back in shock.

"W-who are you!?" The young boy questioned. He then looked around frantically. "And where's the man that took me here!?" Aki smiled gently at him.

"He'll be back soon." Aki stated. No sooner had she said it, the door slammed open and Link and Kai came running in. Link stared in shock at the young boy.

"Oh, my Nayru." Link muttered in disbelief as Kai ran over to the young Kitsune. He then crouched down beside him.

"Hey little buddy, how are ya doing?" Kai asked. The young Kitsune smiled.

"I'm doing better." The young Kitsune muttered. His stomach then growled. Kai laughed, and turned towards Aki.

"Do you mind making him something?" Kai asked. Aki nodded, and got up to make a quick meal of eggs and bacon. The young Kitsune stared at her. Kai smiled at him. "You don't need to worry about her, she's a very kind woman. She's my wife." Kai stated. The young Kitsune's eyes widened.

"Wife? You married a Hylian?" The young boy questioned. Kai nodded.

"Yes, I love her very much. We even had a child together. His name's Kasai. He was named after my father." Kai explained. He then stood up, and walked over to Kasai's crib where he could see Kasai jumping up and down. Kai picked him up, and walked over to the young boy. He then sat on a chair beside the young boy. "See? He's half Kitsune." The young boy stared at Kasai as Kasai stared at him back. "So, tell me. What's your name?" The young boy sighed.

"My name is…Shyota." Kai nodded.

"I see. What a nice name." Kai then pointed towards Link. "You see, it was because of this man that I even ended up finding you! He's the King of this country." Kai stated. Shyota looked at Link with a raised eyebrow.

"But he looks nothing like a King!" Link fell over at this. He then sweat dropped at Shyota. Kai laughed.

"Believe it or not, he is a King." Link frowned at Kai. Shyota then sniffed the air as Aki plated up his food, and walked over to him. She then put it on a tray, and laid the tray in front of him.

"Here you go. A nice hot meal, and some water." Aki told. Shyota's mouth watered. He then dug in. Everyone laughed. Link then looked at Kai.

"We need to talk." Link stated, Kai nodded. Both men than got up, and walked outside as Shyota ate. Link turned to Kai. "So, how did you find this boy?" Kai sighed, and frowned.

"You know that 'rare specimen' that the flyer was talking about?" Link nodded. "Well, it was talking about Shyota. You should have seen the state he was in when I freed him. He was so close to dying that I had no choice, but to give a fraction of my power to him." Kai explained. Link gasped.

"You gave him some of your powers!? Do you know the consequence of that!?" Link questioned. Kai nodded.

"Yes, he now holds the power of the sage of time. Even though I'm still the sage of time, he is cursed with a long life." Kai stated. Link frowned. He then sighed.

"So, did you bring me here for a reason?" Kai nodded. He then held out his hand.

"I spent 600,000 rupees on that kid. I want you to pay me back the money. I basically did get you that specimen you wanted." Kai stated. Link sweat dropped. Kai then grinned. "Just kidding! What I really want to know is if you finished your work!" Link flinched, and looked off to the side. Kai frowned at him. "You know, Tetra is working hard at keeping this country afloat while her useless husband is slacking off!" Link raised his hands in defence.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a party pooper!" Kai smiled angrily at Link.

"Oh, I'm only doing my job, your majesty!" Link sighed.

"Okay, I'll finish the work once we get back to the castle. But let's deal with the kid first." Kai nodded. Link and Kai walked back into the house to see Aki cleaning up while Shyota stared at Kasai. Kai walked towards him.

"Hey, Shyota." Kai waved. Shyota looked at Kai, and smiled. Kai crouched down beside him as Shyota was on the floor with Kasai. "Just wondering, but what's wrong with your eye?" Shyota fidgeted.

"Well, you see, I was born with two different eye colours." Shyota explained. He then took off his eyepatch to reveal a golden eye. Link and Kai's eyes widened. Kai then smiled, and rubbed his head. Link looked at Kai.

"So, where's he going to stay?" Link questioned. Shyota gasped. He then grabbed onto Kai.

"Please don't give me back to those people! I have nowhere else to go!" Shyota begged. Kai looked at Shyota in surprise.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to give you to them. I spent 600,000 on you. So, I thought why not adopt you!" Kai stated. Shyota looked at Kai in shock.

"Adopt me?" Shyota questioned. Kai nodded.

"I'll even make you my student and teach you how to control your powers of the Kitsune." Shyota smiled. He then gripped onto Kai.

"Thank you. Thank you, Master!" Shyota thanked. Kai smiled and sweat dropped. He then stood up.

"Well, I've gotta discipline a certain King!" Kai gritted out as he turned to Link. Link flinched. Kai then walked over to Link. "I'll be back soon!" Kai stated with a wave. He then teleported with Link to the castle. The guards watched as Kai dragged Link towards his study. They then ran into Gonzo, captain of the royal guard. Kai smiled at Gonzo.

"Hello there, captain! How are you today?" Kai asked. Gonzo sweat dropped.

"Uh, fine thank you. Um, why are you dragging Li- er, the King?" Gonzo questioned.

"Well, because the KING is skipping out on his paper work. And as his chancellor, it's my job to set him straight!" Kai told. He then waved to Gonzo, and continued dragging Link who mouthed 'help me!' to Gonzo. Gonzo waved at them. He then headed towards the training grounds. Kai dragged Link into his office, and threw Link into his chair. Link sighed, and grabbed his pen. He then waited for Kai to leave, but when he didn't, Link looked at him in confusion.

"Um, aren't you going to leave?" Link questioned. Kai smiled, and shook his head.

"I'm not leaving until you've finished your paper work!" Kai stated. Tears ran down Link's eyes as he worked on his paperwork. Let's just say that neither of them got back to their beloved ones until later that night.

 **AN: And hello with another chapter! It took me half an hour to think of something, then it hit me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And like I said, there are going to be a few time skips. Depends on what I'm feeling like at the time. See ya!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Magic and politics.

Link and Tetra slumped in their thrones as the fifth Village leader came. Link let out a tired sigh.

"Is that everyone?" Link questioned. Kai shook his head as he looked at the list.

"No, we've gone through all of the village leaders, but there's still the Mayor of Windfall, the leader of the Rito, the representative of the forest haven, Tingle," Kai read out the names of the people there was to see. Link paled at the mention of Tingle's name.

"Oh, please no. Not him!" Link groaned out. Tetra gave Link a confused look.

"Who's Tingle?" Tetra questioned.

"Tingle's this guy that lives on this island, he can also decipher sea charts. He's the one who deciphered the sea charts leading to the triforce of courage." Link stated. Tetra nodded. Kai scratched his head.

"Yeah, always wondered who made those charts." Kai wondered out loud.

"Wait, you didn't make them?" Link questioned. Kai shook his head. Link shrugged it off. He then turned towards Tetra. "Hey, we should go on a vacation somewhere nice. Like Outset island! We could visit my family there!" Tetra nodded.

"Yeah! We could stay there for a few days as long as it's no trouble for your family." Tetra agreed. Link and Tetra laughed. A tic mark appeared on Kai's head. He then leaned on the two thrones.

"You two shouldn't be planning vacations so early when your work isn't even half done." Kai stated. Link and Tetra flinched. They then sighed.

"Bring in the next one." Tetra waved. The mayor of Windfall entered the throne room, and bowed to Link and Tetra. Link smiled as he recognized the mayor as the old man begging for him to save his daughter Maggi. Link was about to stand up, but Kai shook his head. Link sighed.

"Mayor! It's been a while!" Link exclaimed. The mayor looked up, and nodded.

"It has indeed, your majesty." The Mayor stated. Link sweat dropped at being called your majesty. _'I've gotta get used to that.'_ Link thought. "I still can't thank you enough for saving my daughter. Anyway, onto diplomatic matters. I have come here with a proposal of a trading system."

"Trading system?" Tetra questioned. The mayor nodded.

"Yes, this system would allow us to communicate. As you know, Windfall island is a trading town, and we often get many foreigners. I would like to send this country a portion of our wares in return of the minerals of this country." Link and Tetra leaned towards each other.

"What do you think? Should we accept?" Link questioned. Tetra hummed in thought, and nodded.

"Yes, that way, we can make more connections with foreigners and obtain their goods. It's like hitting two birds with one stone." Tetra whispered. Link and Tetra then straitened. "We would like to accept your offer. It's a deal." The mayor smiled.

"I'm happy that we've come to that conclusion! Now, if you'll excuse me." The mayor bid farewell, and left the throne room. As Link and Tetra waited for the next person to arrive, Link turned towards Kai.

"Oh, I heard that you sent Shyota to Vaati's school of magic! Did he give you a discount?" Link questioned. Kai sighed.

"I thought that by sending Shyota to Vaati's magic school, then he'll be able to learn other kinds of magic while I'm here babysitting you." Kai stated. Link flinched at Kai's comment, and frowned at him. "Unfortunately, Vaati didn't give me a discount. I had to pay at the full price of 100,000 each year." Link and Tetra's eyes widened.

"100,000!? That's a lot for a school!" Link exclaimed. Tetra nodded.

"Actually, that's understandable. Magic is a rare thing in this world. So, by paying that amount, not too many people will abuse magic." Tetra reasoned. Link nodded. They then heard the doors open, and saw Komali walk in. Link smiled, and stood up. He then opened his arms.

"Komali! How are you going?" Link asked as he walked over to the leader of the Rito, and hugged him. Kai sighed.

"There goes the formal greetings." Kai muttered. Komali smiled at Link.

"Everything is going great! We Rito are prospering greatly!" Komali stated. Link nodded. Tetra got up. She then turned to Kai.

"This isn't a business trade. So, it's okay." Tetra reassured. She then walked over to Komali. "How's Medli? I heard that she laid an egg!" Komali blushed, and nodded.

"She's doing well. I can't believe that I'm going to become a father!" Komali exclaimed. Link smiled, and patted Komali on the back.

"Congrats!" Link congratulated. Komali smiled.

"I've also come here bearing a gift." Komali stated. He then beckoned in a Rito who was carrying a box. Komali took the box, and handed the box to Link. Link opened the box, and saw a harp.

"Wow, thank you!" Link thanked. Komali nodded.

"Please take this as a piece offering." Komali then glanced at his timepiece. "I should get going. I still have plenty of things to get done. See you till then!" Komali waved goodbye. Link and Tetra also waved. Link handed Kai the box, in which Kai handed it to a maid, and ordered her to put it in the treasure room. Link and Tetra then sat down on the thrones. They then smiled when they saw Makar waddling into the throne room with two other Koroks behind him. Makar waved at Link.

"Hello your majesty! We've come here with a piece offering!" Makar stated. He then used his wind magic to lift a crate of seeds over to Link and Tetra. Link and Tetra smiled at the gift.

"Thank you, Makar. How was your trip?" Tetra asked. Makar and the other Koroks smiled at her.

"It was fine, we didn't face any casualties!" Makar exclaimed. Link nodded.

"That's good to hear!" Link claimed. The Koroks then bowed, and left the throne room. Link then sighed as he realised who was next. He watched as a man walked in wearing a green body suite with red speedos and a clock around his neck. Link smiled awkwardly at Tingle. Tingle bowed.

"Hello, your majesty! I come here with a proposal!" Tingle stated, getting straight to the point.

"Go on." Link told. Tingle nodded.

"Yes. You see, I've been wanting to start a map deciphering business for a while now, and I would like to set one up in New Hyrule." Tingle stated. Link leaned in towards Tetra.

"Well, should we accept?" Link questioned. Tetra shrugged.

"See what he has to offer us first." Tetra suggested. Link nodded. He and Tetra then sat up straight.

"What can you offer us?" Link questioned. Tingle smiled.

"I can provide my services to you." Tingle claimed. Link and Tetra looked at each other, then at Tingle.

"Okay. We'll accept your offer. But you'll set up business in the ocean realm." Tetra stated. Tingle smiled, and nodded.

"Thank you, your majesty." Tingle bowed, and left the throne room. Link and Tetra sighed in relief.

"Was that everyone?" Link questioned. Kai nodded.

"Yep! Now you have to fill out some paper work." Kai stated. Link groaned.

"Dammit. Sometimes I miss the old days when you were lazy." Link admitted. Kai sighed, and dragged Link out of his throne. Tetra stood up.

"Hey, my queen. Can you discipline your husband?" Kai asked. Tetra nodded. She then gave Link a look.

"You will finish your paperwork, _dear_ , or no dinner tonight." Tetra threatened. Link gulped, and sighed. Kai smiled, and dragged Link towards his study as Tetra walked to hers. Kai walked into the study, and threw Link into his chair. Kai then grabbed a chair for himself, and sat on it as he watched Link do his paperwork.

Earlier that day,

Aki was making breakfast as Kai and Shyota sat at the table.

"Now, listen Shyota. There will be times when I can't leave the castle for a period of time. So, to get you started on your magic training, I will be sending you to Vaati's school of magic. A train comes around to the students of the school, taking them to and from school. I've already handled the fees, but I won't be able to come with you today due to a meeting with the politicians." Kai stated. Shyota nodded. Aki then served breakfast, and everyone ate. Kai then stood up. Kai kissed Aki on the cheek, and Kasai on the cheek, and ruffled Shyota's hair. He then disappeared.

Shyota sighed, as he walked into the school. There, he could see kids who looked to be from noble families chatting and laughing. Shyota walked into the school, and saw a man with long purple hair, and wore a purple tunic with a cape around him. Vaati looked down on him.

"So, you must be the kid Kai was talking about. Well, come in. I'll introduce you to the class." Vaati stated. When he entered the classroom, everyone immediately quietened down. "Alright, class. Today there will be a new student joining us. Treat him well. Come on in." Shyota walked into the classroom and looked around nervously. Kai had used magic on him to hide his ears and tail.

"Um, my name is Shyota. And I'll be a student here from now on." Shyota introduced. Vaati nodded.

"Go and sit in the back. We'll then get started with our lesson." Vaati then turned around and started writing something on the board as Shyota walked towards his seat. One kid smirked, and tripped Shyota. Shyota gasped as he fell face first onto the floor. Everyone in the class started laughing. Vaati turned around with an irritated look. Shyota scrambled to his seat with tears in his eyes. The lesson then commenced.

After class, it was recess time. Shyota sat in a secluded spot away from the other kids, and took out the lunch that Aki had made for him. He then sighed. _'It's only my first day and I hate the school already.'_ Shyota thought sadly. His sandwich was then ripped out of his hands. Shyota looked up in shock and saw the kid that tripped him. Shyota growled at him.

"Hey, that's mine!" Shyota cried out as he reached to get his sandwich back. The kid laughed, and ate the sandwich. He then laughed.

"Oh, come on Sam! You should have saved some for us!" Another boy complained. Sam laughed. He then looked at Shyota.

"What's up with that eyepatch? Are you trying to act cool?" Sam questioned as he ripped of the eyepatch. Sam then gasped when he saw the difference in colours. Shyota hurriedly covered his eye, and grabbed his eyepatch and ran. Tears poured out of his eyes as he ran over to Vaati. Vaati turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's your deal?" Vaati questioned. Shyota sniffled.

"A kid named Sam stole my lunch and humiliated me!" Shyota told. Vaati sighed.

"I'll have a talk with him. You just go and play or something." Vaati waved Shyota. Shyota cried, and used Farore's wind that Kai taught him to teleport. Vaati looked at Shyota in shock. "Hey, wait! School isn't over yet! Ugh, stupid kid." Vaati muttered.

Kai sat on the chair in boredom as he watched Link work. Suddenly, Shyota fell on him from above. Kai cried out in surprise as he was knocked to the floor. Link gasped, and stood up.

"Shyota!?" Link cried out in surprise. Kai groaned, and opened his eye.

"Shyota? What are you doing here?" Kai questioned as he sat up. Shyota sniffled, and hugged him.

"I hate that school! Everyone is so mean! Especially Sam! I don't want to go there anymore!" Shyota cried. Kai sighed. He then held his face.

"Listen to me, Shyota. I know times may be tough, but you have to learn to stand up for yourself. I won't always be here for you. Think of this as a trial, to see if you have the potential to be my student!" Kai exclaimed. Shyota looked up at him, and nodded.

"Yes, master!" Shyota nodded in determination. He then stood up, and wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry for coming here so suddenly. I'll go back now." Kai nodded. He then watched as Shyota disappeared, and sighed.

"What on earth is Vaati doing?" Kai questioned. Link shrugged. He then sat down to finish off his paperwork.

Shyota walked into class. Everyone stared at him. Kai's words replayed themselves in Shyota's mind. Shyota walked in front of the classroom, and pointed towards everyone.

"Listen up! I'm going to become the best mage of all time so that I can be a worthy student to master! Try all you will, but I will not break!" Shyota shouted. Everyone's eyes widened. They then paled when they sensed Vaati's irritation. Vaati hit Shyota on the head.

"That's nice and all, but if you want to become the best mage of all time, then sit down and learn!" Vaati told. Shyota rubbed his head, and nodded. As he walked back to his seat, he stepped over Sam's outstretched foot. He then glanced at him.

"Not today." Shyota muttered. He then sat back down.

Link stretched his sore muscles after finishing his paperwork. Kai checked over the documents, and nodded in satisfaction.

"Yep, these all seem in order. Well done, you have the rest of the day off." Kai stated. Link smiled, and sighed.

"Thank goodness!" Link breathed out. Kai sighed.

"You know, if you didn't skip your work so much, then you would have even less to do." Kai stated. Link grinned. He then stood up.

"I'm going to go and see if Tetra's done." Link stated as he walked out of the room. Kai nodded. He then picked up the paper work, and went to put them all away. Link walked down the hall. He looked at the training grounds and saw Tetra sparring with some guards. Link grinned, and opened the window. "Oi! Tetra!" Tetra looked up, and paled.

"Link! You better not jump from there! That's the second floor!" Tetra shouted. Link grinned, and jumped. He then landed in a bush. Tetra ran over to him. "You idiot! What if you got hurt!?" Link laughed as Tetra helped him up.

"I would have been fine. And if by some chance I did get hurt, then we could just heal my injuries with a blue potion!" Link exclaimed. Tetra sighed.

"That's not the point." Tetra sighed. Link grinned at her, and walked over to the doors that lead to the inside training area.

"Wanna spar?" Link questioned. Tetra smirked.

"If you insist. But be prepared." Tetra warned as she walked into the indoor training area. Lucky for them, it was empty. Link took off his tunic, leaving him bare chested. Tetra looked at Link. "So, are we going to spar with swords, or our fists?" Link held up his fist.

"Fists. Wouldn't wanna hurt you with a blade." Link admitted. Tetra rolled her eyes.

"Heh, I remember that one time before the phantom hourglass incident where you and I sparred with swords!" Tetra stated. (AN: Phantom hourglass manga. Chapter 1) Link laughed.

"Yeah, but I used a broom at the time!" Link stated. Tetra walked to the opposite of Link.

"Whatever. Let's just spar already." Tetra and Link circled each other, then ran towards each other. Link threw a punch towards Tetra, but Tetra blocked his attack with her wrist. She then punched him in the side. Link winced in pain, and delivered a blow to her. Link and Tetra kept delivering and receiving blows to each other, until they both laid on the floor, battered and bruised. They then laughed.

"Ha, Ha ha! Ow." Link groaned in pain. Tetra grinned.

"You pack a mean punch there." Tetra stated. Link nodded.

"Back at you." Link then crawled over to her, and kissed her. Tetra smiled in the kiss, and kissed him back. They then separated.

"We should both take a bath." Tetra suggested. Link grinned, and nodded. They both stood up, and walked towards the main baths. There were two entrances, one for ladies, and one for men. Tetra and Link walked towards their respective gender baths. Later on that day, as Kai was getting ready to head home earlier than usual, he looked at Link and Tetra in confusion as he looked at their beaten bodies.

"What happened!?" Kai questioned as he ran over to them. Link and Tetra grinned.

"We had a little sparring session!" Link stated as Tetra nodded. Kai frowned, and a tic mark appeared on his head.

"Listen, I don't mind you guys sparring, but don't go overboard! Geeze." Kai yelled. Link and Tetra sweat dropped at the uptight sage. Kai sighed, and handed them both a red potion. "Drink." Link and Tetra took the potions, and gulped them down. Their injuries then healed. "You have to keep up face! We've got a ceremony for a young engineer tomorrow. He'll be receiving a certificate from you two." Kai stated. Link and Tetra nodded.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Honestly, I feel that the school day with Shyota was kind of rushed. Stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Sacrafice.

Link and Tetra sat on their thrones as the engineer trainee walked in, and kneeled in front of them. The trainee had short brown hair, and vibrant green eyes. He wore the engineer uniform which had the sign of a dove on his red cap. Kai stood to the side as he held a red cushion with the certificate on it. Tetra stood up and walked over to the boy while Link stayed seated. Kai then walked over to her, and handed her the certificate. Tetra took hold of the certificate, and looked at the boy.

"Rise." Tetra ordered. The trainee looked up, and stood up. "I award this certificate to you, Shaun, who is now a full-fledged engineer. I hope that you will do us proud by continuing to serve New Hyrule." Tetra then gave Shaun the certificate. Shaun gratefully accepted the certificate, and bowed. He then left. Tetra sighed, she then sat down on her throne. Kai walked over to her.

"Good job, my queen." Kai praised. Tetra smiled. She then covered her mouth. Link and Kai looked at her in alarm.

"Is something the matter?" Link questioned. Tetra shook her head.

"I-I'm fine, just feeling a bit sick is all." Tetra complained. Her eyes then widened, and she threw up onto the carpet. Link and Kai gasped as Tetra started falling. Link caught her, and looked to Kai.

"Get the nurse!" Link ordered. Kai nodded, and turned towards a maid.

"Somebody get this cleaned up!" Kai shouted and ran off. Link then picked Tetra up bridal style. The guards ran over to him to assist him, but Link shook his head. He then carried Tetra towards their room. Two guards opened the door for him. Link thanked them, and laid Tetra on their bed. He then heard Kai rushing in with a nurse. The nurse walked over to Tetra.

"Let me see her." The nurse told. Link nodded, and stepped back. The nurse walked up to Tetra and felt her temperature. "Hmm, she doesn't seem to have a fever. Did she eat something bad?" Link shook his head.

"No, Niko is the head cook, and he is great at his job! He would never poison Tetra." Link stated. He then looked at Kai. "You didn't attempt at cooking anything, did you?" Kai shook his head.

"No, I haven't even been in the kitchen recently." Kai stated. The nurse hummed in thought, she then ushered the two men out of the room.

"Go. I need to examine her." The nurse told. Link and Kai nodded, and walked out. Link paced around nervously as they waited for the results. Kai sweat dropped as Link paced around. Kai then grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Calm down. Everything's going to be alright." Kai reassured. Link sighed.

"But what if she really has been poisoned? What if she has an unknown sickness that they don't know how to cure? What if-?" Kai smacked Link.

"Calm down! It's probably not a big deal! She probably just got a stomach ache from eating too much." Kai reasoned. Link calmed down, and nodded. They then heard the door open, and the nurse walk out. Link rushed over to her, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Tell me, is she alright!?" Link questioned. Kai hit Link on the head, knocking him to the ground.

"What'd I say about calming down!?" Kai shouted at Link. Link groaned.

"S-sorry." Link muttered. He then stood up. "Well?" The nurse was silent as Link and Kai awaited her answer.

"She's pregnant." The nurse claimed. Link and Kai's eyes widened. Kai then grabbed Link.

"Link. When did you…?" Kai questioned. Link was too shocked to answer. He then pushed past Kai and the nurse, and ran into their bedroom. There, he saw Tetra sitting up with a blush on her face. She then looked at Link, and smiled.

"Did the nurse tell you?" Tetra questioned. Link slowly nodded with a gobsmack expression. Tetra grinned at him.

"You're going to be a father!" Tetra exclaimed as tears poured out her eyes. Link smiled, and sat on the bed next to her, and hugged her. Kai and the Nurse watched from the door with a smile. They then shut the door.

"We should leave them be." The nurse suggested. Kai nodded.

Five months later, you could really tell that Tetra was pregnant. In the first two months that she was pregnant, everyone came to New Hyrule to congratulate her. At the moment, Medli came to visit, and is walking with Tetra down the hall.

"So, when are you going to have the baby shower?" Medli questioned. Tetra shrugged.

"I don't know. When should I have it?" Tetra questioned. Medli hummed in thought.

"Well, I had mine about a month ago, so you should have yours sometime soon. Maybe, in two weeks?" Medli suggested. Tetra nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Tetra agreed. She then touched her bloated stomach. "I'm kind of feeling hungry for some bananas dipped in peanut butter." Medli laughed.

"Then shall we have lunch?" Medli suggested. Tetra nodded.

Link worked on Tetra's share of paperwork after finishing his. Kai walked in with a cup of tea and a plate of sandwiches. He placed the tray down next to Link. Link glanced at the food.

"You didn't make that, right?" Link questioned. Kai frowned.

"No, it was Niko." Kai stated. He then grabbed Link's finished work, and walked out. Kai walked through the hallways towards the archives. As he made his way through the hallways, he bumped into Medli. The papers flew everywhere as he and Medli crashed to the ground. Medli gasped.

"Oh, Kai! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Medli apologized. Kai laughed, and used his magic to pick up the papers and sort them.

"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going either." Kai reassured. He then saw Tetra, and smiled. "Hello, Queen. How are you doing?" Tetra smiled.

"I'm doing okay, but I feel bad for making Link do all the work." Tetra admitted. Kai sweat dropped.

"It was his choice. He's doing the work so that you don't put any stress on the baby." Kai explained. He then picked up the papers. "Well, I've gotta put these away in the archives. See ya!" Kai bounded off down the hall. Tetra shook her head, and continued towards the dining room with Medli.

By the time Kai got back to Link, Link had finished all of the paper work. Kai's eyes widened in surprise.

"Was I gone for that long?" Kai questioned. Link grinned. He then leaned back in his chair.

"I was just that fast." Link boasted. Kai gave Link a blank look. He then used his magic to make Link fall backwards on his chair. Link cried out as he hit the floor. Link got up, and growled at Kai. "What'd you to do that for?" Kai laughed, and picked up the paperwork.

"I guess I just got annoyed at your cockiness. But you did do well, so I'll give you that." Kai then left with the paperwork. Link sighed.

"I swear, he's getting more serious as the years go by." Link muttered. He then walked out of his office, and headed to the dining room. When he got there, he saw Tetra eating all kinds of weird food. Link paled as he looked at some of the dishes. "What are you eating?" Tetra looked up at Link, and smiled.

"Link, come join me!" Tetra exclaimed. Link sweat dropped. _'So, this is the effects of pregnancy.'_ Link thought with a laugh. He sat beside Tetra and looked over the dishes. He then frowned. _'I don't see anything that might even be edible, but Niko must have made these dishes so I'm sure that there's got to be at least one edible dish.'_ Link looked at the peanut butter covered banana. He took hold of it, and took a bite. His eyes then widened. _'This isn't as bad as I thought!'_ Link finished the peanut banana and licked his lips.

"That was good!" Link exclaimed. Tetra nodded.

"I know. That was the first thing I ordered the cooks to make!" Tetra exclaimed. Link grinned at her. He then looked at all of the other foods, wondering if they tasted good as well. "You know, I've decided to host a party in two weeks time." Link gave her a confused look.

"What for?" Link questioned.

"For a baby shower of course!" Medli piped in. Link nodded.

"Okay, that sounds good! We should be getting a room prepared after all." Link stated. Tetra nodded.

"Yeah! I've decided to decorate both of our old rooms. Mine will be decorated for a girl, and yours will be decorated for a boy!" Tetra explained. Link nodded.

"Great idea! We should get started on handing out invitations." Link suggested.

"I can get the Rito to send them if you want!" Medli exclaimed. Link and Tetra nodded.

"Yes, please. That would be great." Tetra claimed. Link then stood up.

"Man, I'm pumped! I'll get Kai to help me write the invitations!" Link exclaimed as he ran off to find the fox. Tetra smiled at him.

"He's really excited to be a father, isn't he?" Medli commented. Tetra nodded, and held her stomach with a smile.

"He'll make a great father." Tetra claimed.

Link ran down the hall shouting Kai's name.

"KAI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Link shouted out. He then turned a corner, and ran into the said person that he was looking for. Link and Kai both fell to the ground with an 'oof!'. Kai shook his head, and looked at Link.

"What? I could hear your voice from the other side of the castle!" Kai stated. He then stood up, and helped Link up.

"Tetra is thinking of holding a baby shower for our child, and I wanted you to help me send out the invitations!" Link exclaimed. Kai groaned.

"Eh? I wanted to go home to my family." Kai complained. Link grabbed Kai's hand and ran towards his study. Once they entered, Link grabbed a chair and pushed it against the other side of his desk.

"Now, we have to right a list of the people we want to invite." Link stated as he grabbed out a piece of paper, and sat down. Kai sighed, and sat down on the chair opposite to Link.

"Alright, so who are we going to invite?" Kai questioned. Link hummed in thought, his face then lit up and he started writing names down. Kai looked at the names, and grabbed a pile of paper. He then started working on the invites.

Two weeks later, Link and Tetra smiled as the scenery was all set up. They then sat on the thrones, and waited for their guests to arrive. When the first one did, Link and Tetra stood up to greet them.

"Grandma! Aryll! How are you both?" Link greeted. Aryll and grandma smiled at Link. Aryll walked up to him.

"Hello, big brother. We're doing fine." Aryll answered. Link sniffled.

"My little sister has grown up so much!" Link muttered as he sniffled. Aryll sweat dropped. Link walked over to his sister and grandma, and hugged them. They then walked over to Tetra.

"Can I feel your stomach?" Aryll asked. Tetra smiled, and nodded. Aryll and grandma rubbed their hands over her stomach, and smiled.

"You'll become a great mother!" Grandma claimed. Tetra smiled, and thanked her. More people then started showing up. Link smiled as Komali and Medli walked in with Medli holding her egg in a bag.

"You came!" Link exclaimed. Komali smiled.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Komali stated. Link grinned, he then saw Kai walk in with his family.

"Sorry that we're late." Kai apologized. Link shook his head.

"No problem. I'm glad that you're here!" Link then looked around. "It seems like everyone is here." Kai nodded.

"Yeah. Oh! I also brought a gift!" Kai claimed in excitement. He then dragged Link and Tetra outside to see the gift he and his family brought. Aki followed him outside while holding Kasai. Shyota followed behind. Link and Tetra gasped at what they saw. Standing in front of him was a light brown pony.

"Um, Kai. Did you go to the past and get a…pony?" Link questioned. Kai nodded with a big grin on his face. Aki sighed.

"I told him not to, but he wouldn't listen. He insisted on getting you one." Aki stated. Kai laughed while scratching his head. He then looked up, and noticed a man on the wall, holding a gun. The gun was pointed at Tetra. Link noticed as well.

"TETRA!" Link and Kai shouted. Link jumped in front of Tetra, and Kai jumped in front of Link just as the gun fired. Everyone gasped, and looked towards the source of the sound. The bullet had torn through Kai, and hit Link in the shoulder. Link and Kai collapsed onto the ground as blood poured out of their wounds. Kai grit his teeth in pain.

"LINK! KAI!" Tetra shouted. Kasai started to cry. Kai glared at the intruders.

"SHYOTA! GO AFTER THEM, AND DON'T HOLD BACK! GUARDS, FOLLOW THEM!" Kai shouted. Shyota and the guards nodded.

"Yes, master!" Shyota jumped onto the wall, and knocked the man down. The guards then surrounded the man, and tied him up. Kai coughed out blood, Link started to lose consciousness. Tetra turned to a maid.

"Get the nurses here! We're about to lose Link and Kai!" Tetra ordered. Aki ran over to Kai as some of the remaining guards picked up Link and Kai. Tears ran down Aki's eyes as she watched her husband get taken to the infirmary. The guards guided Tetra into the castle with Shadow and Vaati following behind. Shyota stayed with the hostage in case he tried to escape.

In the infirmary, Tetra and Aki sat on two chairs. Medli and Makar were giving Link and Kai emergency treatment. Shadow rubbed Tetra's back.

"It's going to be okay. I know for a fact that they won't die. They'll be fine." Shadow tried to reassure. Makar sighed as he fed Link a blue potion, healing his wound. Link opened his eyes, and sat up with a groan. Tetra gasped, and ran over to him, and hugged him.

"I'm so glad that you're okay!" Tetra cried out. Link smiled at her. He then gasped, and turned towards Kai, who was still unconscious.

"What about Kai?" Link questioned. "The bullet went straight through him!" Medli frowned.

"For some reason his wound isn't healing." Medli stated. Aki gasped. She then stood up.

"Then give him a blue potion!" Aki cried out. Medli hurriedly nodded, and lifted Kai so he could consume the potion. Kai drank the potion, and his wound healed, but not fully. Medli then laid him back down after bandaging him.

"He should probably stay here for a few days. We don't know when he'll awake." Medli stated. Aki cried into her hands. One of the maids grabbed a crying Kasai and tried to calm him down. Link growled.

"I want to see the man that dared to attack my wife!" Link ordered. One of the guards nodded, and guided Link to the intruder. The intruder was tied up, and was wearing a mask. Shyota turned to Link, and smiled.

"Your majesty! How is master?" Shyota questioned. Link looked to the side with a forlorn look on his face. Shyota frowned. "H-he's still alive, right?" Link looked at the intruder in anger.

"Yes." Link then ripped the mask off the intruder, revealing his blue eyes, and blond hair. Link gasped as he realised who the intruder was. "Mahiro!? But why!?" Mahiro looked up at Link in anger.

"Four years ago, you tricked me! You all got what you deserved!" Mahiro shouted. Link fisted his shirt.

"Tell me. Are there others with you?" Link questioned. Mahiro scoffed.

"And why would I answer that question?" Mahiro questioned with a smirk. Link growled.

"Shyota." Link told. Shyota nodded, and summoned a flame.

"Unless you want to get burned alive, pretty boy, I'd suggest that you start talking!" Shyota threatened. Mahiro paled, and nodded.

"Alright, alright! No, there wasn't anyone else with me! I did it all on my own!" Mahiro confessed. Shyota made the flame bigger. "I-I'm not lying! There's seriously nobody else!" Link glared at Mahiro. He then let go of his shirt.

"Take him to the dungeons." Link ordered. The guards nodded, and took Mahiro away. Link sighed, and headed back to the infirmary with Shyota. Shyota gasped when he saw Kai, and ran over to him.

"MASTER!" Shyota shouted. Shadow sighed.

"You don't need to worry about him. Kai can heal his own wounds. Once he awakens, he'll just heal his wounds." Shadow reassured. Shyota nodded, he then turned to Aki.

"Miss Aki? Are you okay?" Shyota questioned. Aki nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want Kai to wake up." Aki admitted. She then sighed, and took her son from one of the maids. "We should head back. We'll come back tomorrow." Shyota nodded, and followed Aki outside. Link sighed. He then turned towards Tetra.

"Are you okay?" Link asked. Tetra nodded.

"Yes, just a bit shaken." Tetra confessed. Link nodded. He then turned to Kai.

"It was a good thing that Kai jumped in front of me. If he hadn't, then the bullet would have ripped through me and hit you! Harming you, and possibly the baby as well!" Link explained. "I'm really grateful to him." Tetra nodded.

"We should retire for the night." Tetra suggested. Link nodded. He then turned towards one of the maids.

"Can you take the pony that is outside, and put her in a stable of some sorts?" Link asked. The maid nodded, and bowed. She and two other maids then left. Link sighed, and walked with Tetra to their room.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned. See ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Awakening.

A few days after the attack, Link sighed as he worked on his paperwork. Today was a slow day without a certain fox around. Link stopped his pen's movement, and rested his head on his desk.

"Sure is quiet without Kai's yelling." Link muttered. He then heard a knock at his door, and perked up. "Come in!" Link then deflated when he saw that it was just a maid. The maid walked in while pushing a tray of sweets in, and some tea. Link sighed at the sight of his best friend's favourite snack. The maid nervously looked at Link.

"U-um, would you like a snack, your highness?" The maid questioned. Link shrugged.

"I guess. Some tea would be nice." Link requested as he sat up with a smile. The maid sighed in relief, and poured Link a cup of tea. She then bowed, and left the study. Link stared at his cup of tea. He then took a sip, and his eyes widened. "Woah, this is really good! I wonder who made it." Link sipped on his tea some more, then felt pumped. "Alright, I'm ready to do this!" Link then grabbed his pen, and zoomed through his paperwork. The maid before smiled as she heard Link's enthusiasm, and walked off.

Tetra and Aki were walking together through the court yard. Aki looked at Tetra.

"So, has Kai awakened yet?" Aki asked. Tetra sighed, and shook her head. Aki looked down in sorrow. Tetra then rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't agreed to that horrid man's request, then none of this would have happened." Tetra apologized. Aki shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I know that Kai will awaken soon." Aki stated. She and Tetra then sat on a nearby bench.

"So, where's Kasai?" Tetra questioned.

"There's this new day care at Outset village. So, I decided to drop Kasai off there to be taken care of for the day!" Aki exclaimed. "But I'm a bit worried. This is the first time that Kasai has been alone, and the first time that he has been around so many Hylians. Even though his own mother is one." Tetra nodded.

"I see. Well, maybe I should have my child go there." Tetra considered. Aki smiled, and nodded.

"Yes! You should! Maybe even our children could be friends!" Aki suggested. Tetra smiled, and nodded. She then looked up at the sky.

"I still can't believe you guys got us a PONY!" Tetra exclaimed. Aki giggled.

"Yes. Even though Kai has matured over the years, he's still a kid at heart." Aki stated. Tetra nodded.

"Yeah. Link can be a child sometimes too. Kai's always having to chase him down when Link skips work. One time, Kai even jump kicked Link!" Tetra laughed at the memory. Aki giggled.

In the infirmary, Kai slowly blinked his eyes open. He then gasped, and sat up. He then cringed in pain, and gripped his wound, and fell back onto the bed. The head nurse, who was a short old woman, walked over to Kai.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" The old woman smiled. Kai looked at her in confusion. The old woman waved off to some guards who hurried out of the infirmary, and turned towards him.

"H-how long was I out?" Kai questioned. The head nurse smiled at him.

"For three days." Kai's eyes bulged out of his head.

"T-three days!? Ugh, that means Link's skipped three days worth of work!" Kai groaned. The head nurse smiled.

"Actually, the king has been working hard these past three days." The head nurse stated. Kai's eyes widened.

"Really!?" Kai questioned. Kai and the head nurse then heard rushed footsteps draw closer to the door. The door then slammed open, revealing Link, Tetra and Aki. They all smiled as Kai waved at them. "Yo!" Aki ran over to Kai, and jumped into his arms. Kai groaned as Aki pushed against his wound. Aki gasped, and got off him.

"I'm sorry!" Aki apologized. Kai smiled at her, and healed his wound. Aki then jumped back into his arms. Link and Tetra walked up to Kai.

"You're finally awake!" Link exclaimed. Kai grinned at him.

"Yeah! The thing is, I was having such a nice dream that I didn't really want to wake up!" Kai admitted while laughing. A tic mark appeared on everyone's heads. Link then grabbed Kai by his colour, and started shaking him.

"You worried us for nothing!?" Link shouted. Kai sweat dropped. He then paled when he saw tears run down Aki's face.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Aki cried. Kai pushed Link off him, and waved his arms.

"I-I would never ever think of doing this on purpose! I'm sorry that I worried you all!" Kai apologized. Link grinned.

"Well, get up lazy bones! You've skipped three days of work!" Link scolded. Kai grinned.

"You skip work every day!" Kai exclaimed. Link and Kai then laughed. Kai then hopped out of the bed. Link gave Kai a worried look.

"Are you sure that you should be walking?" Link questioned. Kai nodded.

"I'll be fine. I've healed my wounds." Kai stated as he took off the bandages. Link sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, we were all worried about you." Link stated. Kai smiled. He then looked at Tetra.

"Are you all right Tetra?" Kai questioned. Tetra nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Both you and Link shielded me." Tetra stated. Kai nodded. A serious look then crossed his face.

"So, have you captured the intruder?" Kai questioned. Link nodded.

"Yeah, and you won't believe who it is." Kai raised his eyebrow.

"Well, who is it?" Link sighed.

"It was Mahiro." Kai's eyes widened.

"The merchant from five years ago!?" Kai questioned. Link nodded. Kai frowned. "Is he still in the dungeons?" Link nodded again.

"Yeah, we're thinking of giving him a life sentence. To be honest, I wished we could have become friends. But now that he's threatened Tetra's life, I can't allow him to go running free." Link stated. Kai nodded.

"He should be sent back to Windfall. We should also get more security around Tetra." Kai suggested. Tetra frowned.

"Now hold on! I don't need more security!" Tetra protested. Link and Kai shook their heads.

"I'm issuing the order." Link stated. He then walked off to go talk to Gonzo. Tetra was about to go after him, but Kai held her back.

"Sorry Tetra, but we just can't take any chances while you're pregnant. You should stay beside Link's side until you give birth to your child. We'll release the order once you have given birth." Kai stated. Tetra sighed. Kai smiled at her, he then turned to Aki. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I'll need to stay at the castle until Tetra gives birth to her child." Aki nodded in understanding.

"I understand. Tetra's life is at a risk." Aki stated. She then leaned up to Kai, and kissed him on the cheek. "I need to go now to pick up Kasai. I'll come and visit from time to time." Kai smiled at her. He then hugged her.

"I love you." Kai claimed. Aki nodded.

"And I love you too." Tetra smiled at the scene. They then walked Aki out, and waved to her. Aki waved back, and headed on a train back to her home. Kai sighed. He and Tetra then walked back inside the castle, and saw Link talking with Gonzo. They then saw Gonzo nod, and walk off. Link saw them, and walked over to them.

"I've just issued the order." Link stated. Kai nodded.

"Tetra should also stay by your side until she gives birth, and that will mean you two taking baths together." Kai stated. Link and Tetra blushed. Kai laughed. "What's wrong? You're already married! I don't see what the big deal is! I sometimes take baths with Aki." Kai stated. Tetra hit Kai on the head.

"That's because you're an old sicko!" Tetra shouted. Kai frowned.

"This is for your own good! Okay, look. If it'll make you feel better, then I'll transform Link into a girl right before bath time." Kai offered. It was then Link's turn to hit Kai.

"Stop messing around!" Link shouted. Kai frowned.

"I'm being completely serious!" Kai then sighed. "Fine, if it's that awkward for you, then I'll give Tetra this defence spell." Kai stated. Link and Tetra looked at Kai in confusion. Kai then beckoned Tetra to follow him. "I'll teach you Nayru's love. It's a defence spell that repels all forms of attack." Link and Tetra followed Kai into the court yard. Link stood on the side lines as he watched Tetra and Kai. "Now, listen carefully. Nayru's love is one of the three great fairy spells, but this will also require you to use magic. Since you have Hylia's genes in you, you already possess magic." Tetra looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean 'Hylia's genes'?" Tetra questioned. Kai sighed.

"The goddess Hylia is your true ancestor, and your predecessor. In other words, you are Hylia's reincarnation and descendent. She is the reason the royal family holds magical powers." Kai explained. Tetra's eyes widened.

"I'm…the reincarnation of a goddess!?" Tetra questioned. Kai nodded.

"Yes, it's like how Link is the reincarnation of Hylia's chosen hero. Except Link's spirit isn't passed down through blood lines. The spirit of the hero is passed down to random generations of whoever possesses the blood of the ancient knights of Hyrule. Anyway, back to what I was saying. You'll need to harness the power of the royal family in order to learn this spell." Kai explained. Tetra nodded. She then stood straight.

"I'm ready." Tetra claimed. Kai nodded. His hands then glowed a light blue. He raised his hands to the sky, and a blue ball of light appeared. A blue orb then appeared, and floated down towards Tetra. Tetra stared at the blue orb in wonder.

"Go on. Touch it." Kai told. Tetra nodded, and hesitantly touched the orb. She then gasped as the orb flew into her. She then looked over her body. "This spell will pass down to each generation, but only through the females. Now, hold your arms out, and imagine a barrier around you." Tetra closed her eyes, and imagined a barrier surrounding her. Kai sighed, and shook his head when nothing happened. "Okay, look at me and I'll show you." Tetra opened her eyes, and watched as Kai summoned a barrier around him. "It'll probably be easier if I taught you the chant." Kai then spoke in an unknown language. Tetra's eyes widened as she felt the chant go into her head. Tetra then closed her eyes, and chanted out the spell. Link and Kai gasped as a barrier went around her, and blades shaped like diamonds surrounded her. Tetra opened her eyes, and gasped. The barrier then disappeared.

"Hey, Kai. Why does her barrier look different to yours?" Link questioned. Kai stared at Tetra in astonishment.

"I don't believe this. She managed to change the spell completely!" Kai exclaimed. Tetra looked at her hands.

"The words just somehow came to me." Tetra claimed. Kai nodded.

"The chant that you recited was not the one I taught you. Instead, you rewrote the spell entirely!" Kai stated. He then smiled. "You basically just created a spell that gives both defence and offence." Link grinned as he walked over to Tetra.

"This means when we're not around you, you can summon that spell and harm anyone who tries to harm you while staying safe!" Link exclaimed. Tetra smiled.

"This'll definitely come in handy!" Tetra admitted. Kai nodded. He then looked up at the setting sun.

"We should head inside." Kai suggested. Tetra and Link nodded, and walked inside.

The next day, Tetra sat in Link's study as he worked on his paperwork. She then looked at Kai, who was looking over the finished paperwork, and making sure that Link didn't miss anything. Tetra sighed.

"This is so boring! I want to go out and do something!" Tetra complained. Link glanced up from his paperwork, and grinned. He then stood up.

"You know, you could help me." Link suggested. Kai gave him a suspicious look. Link then sat back down, and turned to Kai. "Hey Kai. Can you open the window? It's kind of hot in here." Kai nodded, and opened the window. Link smiled. "Thanks. Oh! Can you go and ask the guard outside to fetch us some tea and snacks?" Kai nodded, and walked over to the door. Link grinned. He then quickly ran over to Tetra, and picked her up bridal style. He then ran over to the window.

"Uh, Link? What do you think you're doing?" Tetra questioned. Link grinned at her. Kai turned around, and gasped.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kai yelled as he ran towards Link. Link stuck his tongue out at Kai, and jumped from the window. Tetra screamed as she and Link plummeted to the ground. Link laughed. He then landed in a nearby tree, and jumped down. He then ran away laughing. Kai looked out from the window, and growled. "Damn stupid King! Just you wait. I'll catch you." Kai muttered as he jumped out of the window and followed after Link. Since Kai gave some of his power to Shyota, he can't teleport to someone just by thinking of them anymore. Link turned a corner, and hid while still holding Tetra. Tetra was about to protest, but Link pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. He then watched as Kai rushed past him. Once Kai was far away enough, Link laughed. He then put Tetra on her feet.

"There, now we can have fun!" Link exclaimed. Tetra sighed.

"Sometimes I really do feel sorry for Kai having to deal with this." Tetra admitted. Link grinned at her. He then grabbed her hand, and they walked out of the castle.

"Let's go somewhere!" Link suggested. Tetra gave him a confused look.

"Go where?" Tetra questioned. Link put his hand to his chin in thought.

"How about Papuchia village? Or Outset island?" Link suggested. Tetra sighed.

"Outset island sounds good." Tetra admitted. Link grinned, and held her hand as they ran towards the train.

 **AN: Hello readers! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! You see, I was picturing Link and Tetra to be 21 years old. I know the years don't make sense, but please just deal with it. Stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Life.

Tetra was just over 8 months into her pregnancy, and she was starting to get fussy. As Link and Tetra ate breakfast that morning, Tetra frowned as she picked at her food. Link raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you not like the food?" Link questioned as he stuffed his face with bacon and pancakes. Tetra sighed.

"It's not the breakfast. I just feel fat is all." Tetra complained. She then heard Link laugh, and glared at him.

"Well, of course you feel fat! You're pregnant after all!" Link exclaimed as Kai waved his hands around. He then grabbed Link by the collar, and leaned towards him.

"You idiot! You never call a woman fat, especially while she's pregnant!" Kai whisper shouted. Link gulped as he felt the anger and irritation roll off Tetra in waves. He then slowly turned towards her, and sweat dropped.

"U-um, Tetra? Honey?" Link questioned as Tetra stood up, and cracked her knuckles. The dining room was then filled with the screams of two grown men. Link and Kai twitched in pain as Tetra dusted her hands off.

"That's what you get for calling me fat!" Tetra growled. Link and Kai groaned in pain.

"I understand him, but why me too?" Kai whined. Tetra huffed, and walked out of the dining room. Link and Kai hurriedly got up, and chased after her.

"Oh, come on Tetra! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" Link apologized. Tetra ignored him, and continued walking away. Kai sighed.

"Come on you two. This isn't the time to be fighting!" Kai urged. Tetra huffed again, and walked off. Kai sighed. He then turned to Link. "I'll go deal with Tetra. You go and finish your work." Kai then glowered at Link. "And you better finish it, or you'll regret it later." Kai then ran off after the pirate Queen. Link sighed, and walked off towards his study. When he arrived at his door, he saw the same maid that had brought his tea when Kai was unconscious. Link smiled at her.

"Hello, how are you today?" Link greeted. The maid gasped, and turned towards him. She then blushed.

"O-oh, I-I'm doing fine thank you. W-would you like some tea your highness?" The maid questioned. Link nodded.

"Yes please! Oh, can you also get the same person who made the tea for me last time to make it again? It was delicious!" Link stated. The maid smiled, and nodded. She then walked off to prepare the tea. Link walked in, and frowned when he saw the piles of paperwork Kai had left for him. He then sighed, and walked to his desk and sat down. He grabbed his pen and started on with the paperwork.

Kai sat next to Tetra in the courtyard in boredom as he listened to Tetra while she ranted. His ears then caught onto a nearby conversation that the maids were having, and listened intently.

"That's great Isabell!" One of the maids gushed. The one known as Isabell blushed.

"All he said was that he liked my tea. The King is so kind! He even asked me to bring the same one to him!" Isabell gushed. Kai raised his eyebrow. _'Does she like Link?'_ Kai wondered. Tetra then turned to Kai.

"Kai, are you even listening!?" Tetra questioned. Kai jumped, and turned towards her.

"O-of course! You were saying how oblivious Link could be sometimes." Kai stated. Tetra nodded.

"Yes, anyway…" Tetra continued her rants as Kai sighed. He then listened back in on the maids conversation.

"You know, sometimes I wished that I met the King before the Queen did. Maybe we could have had a romance." Isabell sighed. "Why did I have to fall for the King?" One of the other maids laughed. She then looked over at Kai, and froze when she realised that Kai had been listening to them. She then turned to Isabell.

"Shhh! The chancellor can hear you!" The maid hushed. Isabell gasped and looked over at Kai. She and the other maids then walked off. Kai sighed. He then stood up.

"My Queen, we should head back to Link. I need to make sure that he hasn't skipped out on work!" Kai stated. Tetra sighed, and nodded.

"Fine. Let's go." Tetra and Kai then walked towards the study, passing by the gossiping maids. Kai then glanced at Tetra.

"Hey, Tetra. What would you do if one of the maids had a crush on Link?" Kai asked. Tetra gave him a weird look.

"Why are you asking?" Tetra questioned. Kai shrugged.

"Just curious." Tetra and Kai then arrived at the study, and opened the door. Link looked up and smiled.

"You guys sure took your time." Link stated. Kai stretched his arms and nodded.

"Counselling the Queen is apparently part of my job." Kai joked. Tetra frowned at Kai, and hit him upside the head. Link laughed.

"Oh, there's this type of tea that I wanted you two to try! It's delicious!" Link exclaimed. He then ran towards the doors and opened them. Kai grabbed his arm. Link sighed. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to skip out on my work. I wanted to call in the same maid that brought me the tea!"

"Are you talking about Isabell?" Kai questioned. Link looked at Kai, and nodded.

"Yeah! How did you know her name?" Link questioned. Kai shrugged. Link then turned towards the guards, and had one of them go off to fetch Isabell. They waited, then saw the desired maid hurry towards them. She then stood nervously in front of them.

"Y-you called, your highness?" Isabell questioned. Link nodded.

"Yeah, can you bring the same tea that you made for me? And bring two more cups!" Link told. The maid nodded, and ran off to perform her duties. Kai then turned towards Link.

"What type of tea is it?" Kai questioned.

"It's rose tea. It has a soothing effect on a person, and relieves stress!" Link explained as he sat down at his desk. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Like you have any stress." Kai stated sarcastically. Link frowned.

"I thought that it might be good for Tetra! I mean, carrying a baby inside of you must be tiring." Link guessed. Tetra nodded, and sat down.

"Yeah, it is. Recently, I have been having these contractions throughout my body that the head nurse calls 'Braxton Hicks' contractions." Tetra claimed. Link nodded.

"Yeah, there was this particularly bad one where we had to call in the nurse!" Link exclaimed. Kai nodded.

"Well, that must mean that it's almost time for the baby to come then!" Kai presumed. Tetra nodded. She then gripped her stomach in pain as the contraction happened. Link and Kai gasped, and quickly guided her to the sofa.

"Honey, are you okay?" Link asked. Tetra nodded, but then cried out as it got worse. Link started to panic. "What are we going to do!? Should we call the nurse?" Kai shook her head.

"If it's just a contraction, then she should stay put." Kai advised. A wet liquid then came out of Tetra as her eyes widened.

"The baby's coming." Tetra muttered.

"Eh?" Link and Kai questioned.

"The baby's coming!" Tetra screamed out. Link and Kai stood back in shock.

"EH!?" Link and Kai questioned. Link then turned to Kai.

"Go get the nurse!" Link shouted. Kai nodded, and disappeared to the infirmary. Link rubbed Tetra's back as she panted. "Come on, Tetra. Breath with me." Link urged. He and Tetra then breathed together to relieve the pain. Link then saw Kai come back with the head nurse. The head nurse rushed towards Tetra.

"Quickly! Go and get me a basin of water, and some clean towels!" The head nurse ordered. Kai nodded, and ran out to get the said items. He ran into Isabell, and grabbed her hand.

"Isabell! Come with me! Tetra's about to give birth to her baby and I need help finding the towels and a basin!" Kai told. Isabell nodded, and shoved the tray with the tea to the nearest guard. Kai and Isabell then ran to get the said items.

"King, I need you to gently bring the Queen over to the bed. She'll need to lay down for this." The head nurse told. Link nodded, and helped Tetra to the bed as she breathed heavily. He then laid Tetra down on a towel that was placed on the bed, and rubbed her head. Link then turned to see Kai and Isabell bring in a basin of water and some freshly cleaned towels. The head nurse then turned towards Link. "Can you handle any bloody scenes?" Link was about to nod, but Kai shook his head.

"He can handle it, but I don't think he could handle seeing his wife in any pain." Kai stated.

"What? I'm not leaving Tetra!" Link shouted. Kai shrugged. Kai then walked out. The head nurse then turned to Tetra.

"I need you to open your legs. And don't push until I say so!" The head nurse told. Tetra nodded, and opened her legs. "Okay, I can see the head. Push!" Tetra grabbed Link's hand, and pushed. She then screamed out as she pushed.

"ARGH! DAMN YOU LINK FOR PUTTING ME IN THIS SITUATION! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" Tetra shouted. Link flinched at Tetra's words, but knew that it was just the pain talking. The head nurse then raised her hand.

"Stop! Breath in, and out." The head nurse told. Tetra nodded, and breathed in, and out. The head nurse then nodded. "Okay, now push!" Tetra pushed again, and screamed in pain. Tetra gripped Link's hand so hard that Link swore he heard a crack or two.

"ARGH! SCREW YOU LINK! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING ME SO MUCH PAIN!? DAMMIT! AND SCREW THAT SH*TY FOX FOR BRINGING US TOGETHER!" Tetra shouted. Kai flinched as he heard Tetra's screams from outside. Link squeezed Tetra's hand.

"You can do it honey. Just a little longer." Link encouraged. Tetra glared at him.

"SCREW YOU!" Tetra shouted. Link continued to smile at her.

"The body is almost out! Just a few more pushes!" The head nurse urged. She then turned to Isabell. "Heat up the water to lukewarm!" Isabell nodded, and picked up the basin of water. She then rushed outside to Kai.

"I need you to heat up this water to lukewarm!" Isabell told. Kai nodded, and heated up the water. Isabell then ran back into the study, and put the basin of water down.

"Get some towels ready!" The head nurse ordered. Isabell nodded, and readied some towels. Tetra screamed as she pushed one final time. She then relaxed, and panted as her baby was born. The head nurse grabbed some scissors, and cut the umbilical cord. She then grabbed the baby, and washed the blood off. She then wrapped the crying baby in a towel, and handed the baby to Tetra. "Congratulations, my Queen. It's a baby boy." Tetra smiled, and looked at her baby boy in joy. Link smiled, and put his arm around Tetra.

"Here he is. Our little baby boy." Link stated softly. He then kissed Tetra on the head. "You did great." Tetra smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I said those things. Giving birth is a hard thing to do." Tetra apologized. Link shook his head, and smiled.

"There's no reason to apologize. If it took some of the pain away, then I would gladly go through it again. And besides, I think my hand is in a lot more pain then my heart." Link showed his purple hand. Tetra gasped. Link then stared down at his son. "So, what are we going to name him?" Tetra stared at her son.

"I'm not quite sure. What about, Riku?" Tetra questioned. Link was then immediately reminded of the friend he had made back in the past. He then nodded, and smiled.

"Riku's the perfect name." Link claimed. Tetra nodded, and smiled. She then looked at her son.

"Welcome to the world, Riku!" Tetra cooed. Riku cried in response. Tetra giggled. The head nurse then walked over to Link and Tetra.

"My King, I think we should bandage your hand." The head nurse then suggested. Link nodded, and held his hand out for the nurse to bandage it. They then heard a knock at the door, and saw Kai walk in.

"Um, it got awfully quiet. So, I thought that I would check things out. But it seems that everything went well!" Kai exclaimed. Tetra smiled, and looked at Link.

"Do you want to hold him?" Tetra asked. Link nodded. Tetra then carefully handed their son to Link, and watched as Link took hold of their son. Link then smiled as Riku opened his eyes. Riku had light blond tousles of hair, and vibrant green eyes.

"He's beautiful." Link breathed out. Tetra grinned, and nodded. Kai peeked over Link's shoulder.

"Woah, so this is what a Hylian baby looks like." Kai muttered. Link nodded.

"Yep, and when he becomes King, you'll have to deal with him doing his work!" Link exclaimed. Kai looked at Link in shock.

"Wait, I'm stuck with being the chancellor until I die!?" Kai exclaimed. Link grinned, and nodded. Kai sighed. "Well, I'll let you have three days off from doing the paperwork. But you have to do them once those three days are up!" Link nodded, and watched as Kai walked out of the room. Link then looked at Tetra.

"You should rest." Link suggested. Tetra nodded. Link then handed Riku back to Tetra. "I'll stay here by your side for the night." Tetra nodded. Link then got into the bed with her, and together, they slept with Riku in between them.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! When I wrote the birth scene, I actually searched up steps of birth! I like my stories to be at least a little realistic when it comes to certain scenes. Stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Parenting.

Link and Tetra woke up the fourth time that night at hearing Riku's cries. Link groaned, and covered his head with his pillow. Tetra sighed, and stood up. She then walked over to the crib that was placed in their bedroom, and picked up a crying Riku. She sung to him until Riku's cries ceased, and he fell asleep. Tetra then gently placed Riku back into his crib, and laid down on the bed, then fell asleep. A few hours later, Riku woke up again, and cried. Tetra's eyes snapped open, and she got up to calm her crying child.

The next morning, Link and Tetra were sleep deprived as Link and Tetra worked on the paperwork together. They heard a knock at the door, and saw Kai walk in with a smile on his face.

"Morning Link, Tetra! Isn't this a fine mor-ARGH!" Kai jumped back in horror as he looked at Link and Tetra's sleep deprived faces. "Woah, what happened to you two? You both look like you had your souls taken out of you!" Link and Tetra sighed as Riku slept in another crib that was placed in the corner of the study.

"We haven't had a good night's rest for two months now." Link muttered. Tetra nodded in agreement. Kai scratched his head.

"Ah, is that so?" Kai questioned as he laughed nervously. Tetra looked towards him.

"Please tell me that there's a way to prevent Riku from crying at night!" Tetra begged. Kai put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Well, you could try to offer extra feedings in the evening! That way if Riku goes to bed with a full tummy, he's less likely to wake up in the middle of the night! Aki and I tried that with our son, and it worked wonders!" Kai exclaimed. Link and Tetra nodded.

"Okay, we'll try that!" Link exclaimed.

Later on in the evening, Tetra fed Riku extra milk in the evening, and laid him in his crib. Link then walked over to her.

"Hopefully this works." Tetra hoped. Link nodded.

"Yeah, we should go and get something to eat. I'm starving!" Link claimed as he grabbed his stomach. Tetra nodded. Link and Tetra then walked off towards the dining room after ordering a guard to keep an eye on Riku. Link and Tetra entered the dining room, and looked towards a nearby maid.

"Get Niko to cook something up for us." Tetra ordered. The maid nodded, and walked out of the dining room, and into the kitchen. Link and Tetra sat down, and waited for their food to arrive. They then saw Niko walking towards them with two plates of food for them. He then set the food down in front of them.

"I hope you both enjoy it!" Niko exclaimed, he then left the dining room.

"Thanks Niko!" Link called to Niko. Niko nodded, then closed the doors to the dining room. Link and Tetra looked at their plates and saw two steaks and a salad with fried potatoes that Niko likes to call 'chips'. Link and Tetra then started eating.

After dinner, Link and Tetra had a bath then went to bed. A few hours after midnight was when Riku awoke, crying and feeling hungry. Link and Tetra's eyes snapped open in irritation. Tetra groaned, and got out of bed to feed Riku. After she fed him and put him to sleep, Tetra crawled back into bed, and fell asleep. A few hours later, Riku awoke again. Link and Tetra groaned, and sat up.

"You know what? Screw this! I'm calling Kai back in here!" Link shouted. Tetra nodded, and took Riku out of his crib.

"It's already morning. So, we might as well stay up." Tetra suggested. Link looked at his time piece, which read 5:10, and nodded.

"Yeah." Link agreed. He then grabbed a gossip stone and called Kai.

Kai was sleeping in his bed with Aki, having a nice dream. The gossip stone next to him then glowed, and Link's voice could be heard.

"Kai! Wake up and get your butt to the castle!" Link shouted. Kai opened his eyes, and groaned. He then rolled over, and went back to sleep. Link growled when Kai didn't answer him. "Kai, get up now!" Aki opened her eyes, and nudged Kai awake.

"The King want's you." Aki whispered. Kai opened his eyes and groaned. He then kissed Aki on the cheek, and got out of his bed. He walked over to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. Kai grabbed his tooth brush that he used for his mini fangs, and scrubbed them. He then spat into the sink, and grabbed his brush. He brushed his hair, and tied his hair into a low pony tail with bits of hair sticking out. He then washed his face, and teleported to the castle. Kai appeared next to Link and Tetra, and yawned.

"What? Why'd you call me here so early in the morning?" Kai questioned. Link frowned at him.

"We got more sleep than usual, but Riku still woke up during the night! Twice!" Link exclaimed. Kai looked over to Tetra, who was playing with Riku. Kai then sighed.

"Okay, so you two didn't get much sleep. But that doesn't mean that you ruin my sleep as well!" Kai shouted. Link frowned at him.

"As my chancellor isn't it your job to make sure that we are in top condition?" Link questioned. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if what I suggested didn't work, then try feeding him right before going to bed." Kai suggested. Link nodded.

Later on that night, Tetra had fed Riku something to eat in both the evening, and right before they went to sleep. Link and Tetra then awoke to Riku's cries. Link then started to cry and put his pillow on his head. Tetra rolled her eyes.

"Why are you crying? I'm the one who should be crying!" Tetra claimed as she got out of bed, and walked over to Riku. She then tried to feed Riku, but he turned his head away. Tetra looked at Riku in confusion. Her nose then crinkled in disgust as she smelt something foul. Tetra brought Riku up to her, and sniffed him. She then blanched as she spelt the foul smell come Riku. She then groaned. "Link! Get up here! You never contribute when it comes to Riku during the night. So, you can change his diaper." Link pretended to be asleep. A tic mark appeared on Tetra's head. She then smacked Link, causing him to grip his head in pain.

"Okay, okay. I'm up! I'll change his diaper." Link stated. Tetra nodded, and handed Riku to Link. Link walked over to the bathroom with Riku in his arms and changed Riku's diaper after powdering him. He threw the dirty diaper in the bin, and gave the bag to one of the maids to dispose of. He then smiled at Riku, and put him to sleep. He then walked over to the bed, and saw that Tetra had already fallen asleep. He laid down, and wrapped his arm around her, then fell asleep himself.

The next morning, Link glared at Kai. Kai raised his eyebrow.

"What? Did you wake up again last night?" Kai questioned. Link nodded. Kai sighed. "Look, I don't know what to do. Your son's too young to potty-train and you can't just tell him not to poop!" Link sighed. Tetra then got up with Riku in her arms.

"Why don't we ask Aki what to do? She's sure to know more about babies more than Kai." Tetra presumed. Kai stood back.

"I take offence to that you know. But you're right. She probably will know more." Kai stated. "I'll bring her here, wait a moment." Kai then disappeared. A few minutes later, he came back with Aki and Kasai. Aki held Kasai, and walked over to Tetra.

"From what I hear, you're having troubles with Riku?" Aki presumed. Link and Tetra nodded. "What do you usually feed him?"

"I usually feed him breast milk." Tetra responded. Aki nodded.

"I see. So, it's not the food. Hmm, why did he wake up last night?" Aki questioned.

"He woke up because he needed his diaper changed." Tetra stated. Aki hummed in thought.

"I think that time might have been by chance. Riku is too young to teeth, so maybe Riku just misses you! Try putting something in the crib for Riku to hold while he is sleeping." Aki suggested. Link and Tetra nodded.

"Okay, we'll try." Link stated.

Later on that night, Link and Tetra left a pacifier in Riku's mouth, and his favourite stuffed bunny. Link and Tetra then smiled at Riku.

"Hopefully this works." Tetra hopped. Link nodded.

"It's like they say, the third time's the charm!" Link quoted. Link and Tetra then laid down in their bed, and fell asleep.

The night passed by without Riku waking up in the middle of the night. When Link and Tetra awoke, they felt refreshed. Link sat up, and stretched. He then got out of bed, and walked over to Riku's crib. He then saw Riku open his eyes, and yawned. Link grinned at him.

"We beat you to the punch, little buddy!" Link cooed as he picked up the sleepy Riku. Tetra smiled at Link and Riku, and climbed out of bed. She then walked over to them, and took Riku from Link, and held him with a loving smile. Link wrapped his arms around them both. "We should get ready and head to the office." Tetra nodded, and they took a bath with Riku, and got ready. By the time Link and Tetra reached the study with Riku, Kai was already in there, readying the paperwork. Kai looked at them, and smiled.

"Looks like someone got a good night's rest!" Kai stated. Link and Tetra nodded.

"Yeah, what Aki suggested worked like a charm!" Link exclaimed. He then looked at Riku, and pulled a funny face, causing Riku to giggle. Tetra smiled at Link and Riku.

"Well, that's nice. Now get back to work!" Kai told. Link sighed.

"Geeze, you sure are a stick in the mud!" Link commented as he sat down at his desk, and started on the paperwork. Kai rolled his eyes.

"You're one to talk! Do you know how many times I've had to chase you down just to get you to do your work!?" Kai commented. Kai then sighed, and sat down. "I swear, I'm not as young as I used to be you know." Link raised his eyebrow at him.

"You sure don't act like it! I sometimes forget that you're over 400 years old." Link commented. Kai deadpanned at him.

"Just get to work." Kai muttered. Link looked back at the document in front of him.

"Okay, sheesh." Link breathed out. He then started to fill out the documents while Tetra played with Riku.

"You know, once Riku is older, we should all go to the beach!" Tetra suggested. Link nodded.

"Yeah! Kai, your family should come as well! Kasai's only one now, isn't he?" Link questioned. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, Kitsune age like normal Hylians until they reach the age of 5." Kai stated. Link nodded, he then got back to his work.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! To be honest, I was kind of lazy today and worked on the fanfic from time to time. Stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Beachy days.

Link and Tetra sat on the train with Riku in Tetra's lap, holding a bucket and a shovel. Riku was currently three years old. Aki, Kasai and Shyota also sat in the train, but Shyota held his 'master' as he hovered over the window. Aki sighed.

"Dear, you should have taken some motion sickness tablets." Aki scolded. Kai groaned.

"Hang in there, Master!" Shyota exclaimed. Link sweat dropped at Kai. He then turned towards Tetra and Riku.

"This'll be Riku's first time at Papuchia village. And Kasai's, right?" Link questioned as he turned to Aki. Aki nodded.

"Yes! We never really got around to going there before because of Kai's job." Aki stated. Kai glared at Link as Link nervously looked to the side. He then looked at Riku.

"Are you excited for the beach, Riku?" Link asked. Riku turned towards him, and nodded.

"I can't wait, Daddy!" Riku exclaimed. Link smiled as Riku called him that. Kasai raised his arms in glee.

"Papa's going to throw up!" Kasai exclaimed. Aki shook her head.

"Now, now Kasai. Don't discourage your father." Aki scolded. Kasai frowned.

"Yes, mama." Kasai then looked over at Riku. "Riku! Let's make a sand castle together!" Riku smiled, and nodded.

"Okay!" The train then arrived at Papuchia village. Kai hopped out of the window, and landed on the island. Kasai and Riku were about to do the same, but Tetra and Aki pulled them back. Link ran out of the train, and hit Kai over the head.

"Use the exit like a normal person!" Link shouted. Kai rubbed his head in pain. Tetra and Aki walked out of the train with Riku, Kasai and Shyota following behind them. Tetra went to the trailer where they had their pony situated, and grabbed her reins. They all walked onto the sandy beaches of Papuchia village. The people of Papuchia village greeted them with smiles. Riku and Kasai then ran towards the beach, and dived into the sand. Kai grinned.

"Shyota! How about we train while we're here?" Kai suggested. Shyota nodded.

"Yes! Master!" Shyota agreed. Link grinned.

"I think I'll train with you as well!" Link claimed. Kai smiled smugly.

"Sure you can keep up?" Kai questioned with a 'bring it on' aura. Link smirked.

"Definitely." Link chorted with a 'you're on' aura. Link, Kai and Shyota then ran off towards the sea, and dove in. Riku looked at his father in admiration.

"I want to be like Daddy when I grow up!" Riku exclaimed. Kasai nodded, and pet the pony that they had gotten for the royal family a few years ago. Link had decided to call her Epona.

"Papa works hard for the royal family. So, I want to be like him when I grow up, and serve you!" Kasai claimed. Riku smiled, and stood up.

"Okay! From now on, you are my personal servant!" Riku stated as he pointed at Kasai. Kasai smiled.

"I'll work hard to please you! Young master!" Kasai exclaimed. Riku grinned. Aki smiled as she watched the encounter between Riku and Kasai.

"I'm glad that they've become friends." Aki admitted. Tetra nodded, then held her stomach.

"I wonder how Riku will react when I tell him that he's either getting a baby brother, or a baby sister." Tetra wondered. Aki smiled, and looked at Tetra's slightly bloated stomach.

"Who knows. I think I'm going to stick with two children. I already think of Shyota as my child." Aki claimed. Tetra nodded. She then watched as Riku and Kasai built the sand castle.

"I still remember when we finally finished Hyrule castle. We all stood in front of it, and pretty much cried at the one and a half years it took us to build it. Kai pretty much passed out when we finished, and Link looked so happy that we finally kept our promise to the King." Tetra sighed. "I'm glad that we finally have peaceful times." Aki nodded.

"Yes, I'm glad that I finally get to be with the one I love." Aki admitted. She and Tetra then heard an explosion in the distance, and saw Link and Kai growling at each other in the ocean.

"You almost killed me!" Link shouted. Kai huffed.

"You were the one asking for it!" Kai shouted. Link and Kai then began to fight in the water as Shyota looked at the two in worry. Aki laughed nervously while Tetra smacked her forehead. Riku made the sand castle while Kasai grabbed the sand for him. Riku then put a leaf on top of the sand castle, and stood up triumphant.

"I'm the king of the castle!" Riku shouted out. Kasai clapped. "You know, one day I'll actually become King! And when I do, I'm going to make you my Chancellor!" Kasai nodded.

"But what about Papa?" Kasai questioned. Riku laughed.

"He'll be too old to be Chancellor!" Riku exclaimed. Aki sweat dropped. She then turned towards Tetra.

"So, I see that you haven't told Riku about how Kitsune age a lot more slowly than Hylians do." Aki stated. Tetra sighed, and nodded.

"Kai asked me not to tell him. Not even Kasai knows. Kai doesn't want anyone to know that the Kitsune exist." Tetra claimed. Aki nodded.

"Yes, Kai is planning to tell Kasai on his 5th birthday. I don't know how he'll take it." Aki admitted. Link, Kai and Shyota ran out of the water, and started running along the beach. They then jogged over to Riku and Kasai to check up on them.

"Hey, little buddies! How's the sand castle going?" Link asked. Riku looked up, and smiled.

"I'm like you! I created a castle and became it's King!" Riku exclaimed. Kasai nodded.

"And I became its Chancellor!" Kasai claimed. Kai grinned, and picked up Kasai. He then threw him in the air, and caught him.

"That's great!" Kai exclaimed. Link grinned, and sat next to Riku.

"You know what? We can't have a castle without its people! Let's create a town!" Link suggested. Riku smiled, and nodded. Link and Riku then started working on a sand town. Riku and Link then smiled at their work.

"This is awesome! Daddy, when will I become King?" Riku questioned. Link laughed nervously, and looked to the side.

"Well, once you're older!" Link stated. He then stood up. "You know what? Let's play a game!" Kai nodded, and stood up.

"Hide n seek!" Kai exclaimed. He then blushed in embarrassment when he realised that he sounded like a child. He then slowly put his hand down as Link raised his eyebrow at him. "Thought the kids might like to play it." Kai muttered. Link shook his head.

"So, does anyone agree with hide n seek?" Link questioned. Kai perked up. Riku, Kasai and Shyota nodded. "Okay, then we'll do paper, scissors rock! Whoever loses will be it." They nodded, and held out their hands.

"Paper scissor rock!" Everyone chanted. They then drew either rock, paper or scissors. Kai groaned when he lost the game.

"Damn! Ugh, fine I'm it! Go hide while I count to 20." Kai told and waved the others off with his hand. The others smiled, and ran away as Kai started to count to 20. Riku ran off towards the village, and looked around for a place to hide. He then spotted the fortune teller's house, and hid under it. Kasai ran towards the same direction as Riku, but lost him on the way. He then hurriedly looked around for a place to hide. He looked up at one of the palm trees, and smiled. He used what little magic he knew, and climbed the tree. Link ran towards the ocean, and dove in. He then swam towards one of the mini islands and climbed onto it. He then hid behind a rock. "19, 20! All right, here or not, here I come!" Kai opened his eyes, and looked around. He then ran towards the village. Link snickered as he saw Kai run towards the village.

"Heh, heh, he'll never find me here!" Link exclaimed. He then covered his mouth as he realised that he spoke too loudly. He slowly looked around the corner, and sighed in relief when he didn't see Kai.

"Found you~!" Kai sang. Link paled, and gasped as he turned around to see Kai's grin. He then groaned.

"How!?" Link questioned. Kai sweat dropped.

"Dude, you pretty much yelled it out." Kai stated. He then looked towards the village. "Now I've gotta go and find those little tykes!" Kai then bounded off towards the village. Link sighed, and swam back towards shore. Kasai gulped when he saw his father walking around the village. Riku's eyes widened as he saw Kai's feet right in front of him. He then started to giggle as he saw Kai walk away from him. Kai stopped when he heard Riku's giggles, and smirked. He then turned around. "Boy, I wonder where the young prince went? After all, he's SO good at hiding!" Riku tried to control his giggles, but they refused to cease. Kai then poked his head under the hut. "Found you~!" Riku gasped, and crawled away. Kai laughed, and used his magic to drag Riku from under the hut. Link ran towards Kai.

"So, did you find anyone?" Link questioned. Kai faced him with an upside down Riku.

"Yep!" Kai exclaimed as Riku sulked. Link laughed, and grabbed hold of Riku. Riku then hugged Link.  
"Okay, now to find Kasai and Shyota. I wonder where those two went." Kasai sneezed, and lost his grip on the tree. His eyes then widened as he plummeted to the ground. Link saw Kasai fall, and gasped. He quickly ran over to Kasai and dove to catch him. Kasai then started crying as Kai and Riku ran over to him.

"Oh, god! Kasai!" Aki shouted as she ran over to him, and picked him up. She then glared at Kai. "What in Hyrule were you thinking!? Leaving him all alone like that. I swear Kai, you are so irresponsible sometimes!" Aki scolded. Kai looked down in shame.

"Sorry, I'll make sure that never happens again." Kai claimed. Aki nodded.

"You will. If Link hadn't been there, Kasai could have seriously injured himself!" Aki scolded. She then grabbed Riku's hand and walked away with Kasai and Riku. Kai groaned.

"Man, now she's mad at me! I should go and find Shyota." Kai stated. Link nodded.

"I'll help you." Link offered. Link and Kai then started to search for Shyota.

"Shyota! The game's over! We need to head back!" Kai called out.

"Come on, Shyota! You already won the game! We need to head home now!" Link cried. Suddenly, Shyota appeared next to Link and Kai, surprising both of them. They then sighed. "Geeze, don't surprise us like that." Link scolded. Shyota laughed, and scratched his head.

"Are we going home now?" Shyota questioned. Link and Kai nodded. The three boys then walked towards Aki and Tetra, who were packing everything away.

"Are you ready to head home?" Tetra questioned as she looked at the three approaching boys, who nodded. Everyone then boarded the train, and headed home. While they were riding towards their home, Kai swallowed a pill and groaned as he waited for the pill to take its effect. He then sat up as he started to feel the motion sickness go away.

"Man, I hate vehicles." Kai complained as everyone laughed.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! Sorry that I uploaded this chapter a bit later than usual, but it's up now! Stay tuned for the next chapter, see ya!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Days gone by.

Link groaned as he finished filling out the last form.

"Finally, finished." Link breathed out as he slumped onto his desk. Kai rolled his eyes at him, and handed him a letter.

"Come on, you've only been working for three hours." Kai stated. Link frowned at him.

"Yeah, but sitting around in an office all the time can really take it out of you! I need some exercise to keep my strength up!" Link claimed as he flexed. Kai sighed.

"Just read the damn letter." Kai muttered. Link mimicked Kai's expression with an annoyed look, and opened the letter. He then read over the letter.

"Vaati says that he needs my help with sorting out some old spell books." Link stated. Kai nodded.

"Then you best go. I won't be able to come with you though." Kai admitted. Link looked up at Kai in shock.

"Eh? Why not!?" Link questioned. Kai sighed.

"Because I have to do some field work! You know, going to talk to some of the village leaders as representative of the royal family. I should be making you do this, but you already need to be at Vaati's school. We should get going. I'll be teleporting to the villages to save time." Kai explained. Link rolled his eyes.

"You don't want to save time. You're just trying to avoid riding on trains!" Link accused. Kai looked at Link, baffled.

"N-no I'm not! Just get your butt on the train already!" Kai yelled. Link snickered, and stood up. He then changed into his classical green tunic, and walked out of the room. Link and Kai walked out of the castle, and waved to each other. After Kai disappeared, Link walked through town, and boarded a train that was heading towards Vaati's school of magic. Once he arrived at the school, he walked inside to see Vaati talking to Shadow and Niko. Link looked at Niko in surprise.

"Niko? What are you doing here?" Link questioned as he walked towards Vaati, Shadow and Niko. Niko jumped at Link's voice, and turned towards him.

"Ah, Link! Today was supposed to be my day off, but Vaati made me come he-" Niko started off, but Vaati interrupted him by shoving him out of the way.

"I asked him to lend me his time of day." Vaati claimed. Niko grumbled. "Anyway, glad that you're here." Vaati then looked around. "Wait, where's that stupid fox? I thought that he would be with you." Link sighed.

"Sorry, he couldn't make it. He had other things to do. Anyway, I'm here now. So, let's clean up that library!" Link exclaimed. Vaati nodded.

"Right then, follow me." Vaati then started walking towards the direction of the library with the others following behind him. When they entered, Link and Niko looked around in awe.

"Woah! THIS is your Library!?" Link questioned. Vaati nodded. Niko groaned.

"We have to sort out all these books!? It's going to take us forever to finish!" Niko complained. Vaati rolled his eyes.

"Like I stated before. I thought you would have had that stupid fox with you. We'll just have to make do with the four of us." Vaati stated as he walked into the Library. "Now, come along! We have work to do." Vaati then used his magic to pile all the books in the centre of the library. "It may look like a lot, but the Library is simply spacious." Link, Shadow and Niko groaned as they started to sort out all the books. "Now, I want the books sorted by their subject, then put away by the order of the first letter of the authors names. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now get to it!" Link, Shadow and Niko grumbled as they split up and sorted the books.

Five hours passed and they were still sorting out the books. Link was currently on the ladder as he put a book away. He then sighed.

"Damn it. I could be training right now, but instead I'm stuck here putting away books! Ugh, I wanna go home." Link complained. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Just suck it up. We need to sort out all these books." Shadow stated. Link sighed, and nodded.

"Yeah, I get where you're coming at, but where did Vaati even get all these books?" Link questioned as he looked at a book. Vaati looked over at him.

"I managed to obtain all of the magic books that were left from the great flood with Kai's assistance. I collected these to prevent any human from obtaining them." Vaati explained. Link nodded.

"Yeah, I sometimes forget that you're not human." Link admitted. Vaati sighed. Link reached up to put the book away when his foot slipped, and he plummeted to the ground. Vaati, Shadow and Niko gasped, and ran forward to catch him, but instead they ran into each other and fell onto the floor with Link landing on top of them. The book that Link held previously hit the ground and emitted a bright light.

When Link opened his eyes, he saw a blue sky with a few sea gulls flying about. He then gasped, and sat up. He looked around to see a familiar scenery. Link stared at what he saw before him in disbelief.

"No way…" Link breathed out. He then looked to the side and saw Shadow, Vaati and Niko stir and open their eyes. They then sat up, and rubbed their heads.

"Ugh, where are we?" Shadow questioned as he looked around. Vaati shrugged, and Niko stared gobsmack at the scenery before him.

"H-hey, Link. Isn't this…?" Niko questioned. Link nodded.

"Yeah, it's Outset island!" Link exclaimed. Niko looked at Link in bewilderment.

"B-but how!? Did we somehow teleport here?" Niko questioned. Link shrugged, but then quickly stood up when he saw figures approaching.

"I don't know, but I think we should hide!" Link suggested as he pulled everyone behind a bush. Link, Shadow, Vaati and Niko waited with anticipation as they saw two figures approach.

"Come on, big brother! Why can't we go and explore the forest!?" A young looking Aryll questioned. A young looking Link sighed.

"Because, Grandma doesn't want us playing around there! And she'll get mad at us if we go to that forest. Who knows what's in there!" A younger Link stated. Aryll sighed, and pouted.

"Aw, I wanted to go to the forest!" Aryll cried. Young Link sighed, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we should head back." Young Link stated. Aryll smiled, and nodded.

"Okay!" Young Link and Aryll then walked back to their house. Link and the others sighed in relief when they left.

"Okay, so we've somehow ended up in the past." Link stated. Vaati looked at the book that was on the ground, and picked it up.

"This book must have been the cause of it." Vaati stated. The three boys looked at the book in Vaati's hands.

"What type of book is it?" Niko questioned.

"This book's title reads 'Days gone by'. It's a book on time travel, although it isn't perfect. This book allows whoever touches it to go back to sometime in their past, but it's random." Vaati explained. The others nodded. "Whatever we do, we must not interact with the people here, unless we want to create a time paradox. If we do something to alter this world, then there's a chance that we could even change history. Listen up!" Vaati then looked at the others, but only saw Niko. "Where's Link and Shadow?" Niko shrugged. A tic mark appeared on Vaati's forehead. "T-those guys…." Vaati started to shake with rage, Niko slowly stepped back. "I DIDN'T THINK THAT THEY WERE _THIS_ STUPID!" Vaati shouted. Niko shrieked. He then quickly covered Vaati's mouth with his hand.

"C-calm down! The whole island will hear us!" Niko shushed. Vaati slapped Niko's hand away. He then pointed at Niko.

"Niko! Go and find those two idiots! I'll stay here and find a way back!" Vaati ordered. Niko nodded.

"Y-yes sir!" Niko squeaked. He then ran off to find the two look-a-likes. Niko decided to look around the more deserted areas first. He walked up onto a cliff which had the perfect view of the village. When he didn't see them, he decided to look near the forest.

Link and Shadow smiled in satisfaction at their appearances. Link had taken off his tunic, and folded his cap inside out and wrapped it around his head. Shadow had done the same thing.

"Okay, disguises complete!" Link cheered. Shadow nodded.

"Yep. Now we look like ordinary sailors! So, how far in the past do you think we are?" Shadow questioned. Link shrugged.

"I look younger than the time when I met Tetra. If I had to guess, I'd say we've probably gone 16 years into the past!" stated. Shadow's eyes widened.

"Woah, that would mean that you're 8 years old in this time." Shadow claimed. Link nodded. He and Shadow then walked into the little community of Outset island. Everyone looked at them in a curious manner. An old shirtless man with a round gut then walked towards them. _'Orca!'_ Link thought, shocked. Orca walked towards them with a frown.

"And who might you two young men be?" Orca questioned. Link started to sweat.

"Uh, we're travellers, sir! We came here to restock." Shadow lied. Link gave him a thankful look while Orca raised his eyebrow at him. He then huffed.

"Well, you won't find much here. If you want to buy something, then I'd suggest you head to beetle's shop! He'll be able to provide you two with some supplies." Orca stated. He then walked off into his home. Link and Shadow sighed, they then felt someone tugging their shirts, and looked down. There, they saw the younger version of Link, and froze.

"Who are you?" Young Link questioned. Link and Shadow looked at each other, then smiled at young Link.

"We're sailors from across the great sea!" Link exclaimed. Young Link's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Really!? Wow! Real live sailors! I've always wanted to travel across the sea!" Young Link exclaimed. He then pouted. "But Grandma says that it's a dangerous thing to do. Tell me, you're sailors. Are the seas really that dangerous?" Link smiled, and ruffled his younger self's hair.

"Travelling across the sea can be dangerous, but if you have a good crew with you, then nothing can stand in your way! I'm sure that one day, you'll travel across the sea with a hearty group with you!" Link stated. Young Link smiled, and started jumping up and down.

"Really!?" Link nodded. Young Link grinned, and ran off. Link smiled at him.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Shadow questioned. Link turned towards him, and shrugged. Shadow sighed. "Well, I'm gonna head back to Vaati. Who knows how many grey hairs he's gotten over stressing about us." Shadow then walked towards the fussy mage. Link sighed, and walked towards the cliff.

Vaati saw Shadow walk towards him, and ran towards him. Vaati then grabbed a surprised Shadow by the shoulders.

"There you are! Where's Link?" Vaati questioned. Shadow shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe he went to the cliff to look over the village." Shadow suggested. Vaati groaned.

"We need to find him quickly!" Vaati cried. Niko nodded. Shadow raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What's the rush?" Shadow questioned.

"Apparently, the book's affects only last for about four hours! And after those four hours are up, then the person that the past is based off will go back to the present! But only them! Whoever came with them gets left behind! We need to be touching him for us to return to the present!" Vaati explained. Shadow stared at Vaati in shock.

"Seriously!? Then what are we waiting for!? Let's get a move on!" Shadow shouted. Shadow, Vaati and Niko then ran off towards the direction Link was last seen in.

Link sighed as he stared at his home.

"Man, do I miss this island." Link muttered. He then heard shouts and running in the distance, and turned to see a cloud of dust making its way towards him. He looked closer and realised that it was Shadow, Vaati and Niko running towards him. Link paled as they jumped on him. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed them.

They opened their eyes and found themselves back at the Library. They all smiled.

"Hey, where back at the Library!" Niko exclaimed. Vaati nodded, and stood up. He then put the book 'days gone by' back onto the shelf, and sighed.

"You know what? You guys have caused me enough trouble. Go home, I should be able to handle the rest myself." Vaati claimed. Link and Niko nodded.

"Alright, sorry for the trouble." Link apologised as Niko nodded. Shadow hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, sorry for the trouble!" Shadow exclaimed. He then headed for the door, but Vaati grabbed his shoulder.

"Now hold on just a minute. You're not going anywhere. You've still gotta help me clean up! Only Link and Niko can leave. You're an exception!" Vaati stated. Shadow groaned, and tears rolled down his eyes.

"No fair!" Shadow complained. Link and Niko laughed. They then left the school of magic, and headed towards their homes.

The next day, Kai looked at Link surprised after Link finished telling him of the events that transpired that day.

"No way, seriously!? Wow, who would have known that such a book existed!" Kai exclaimed. Link nodded.

"Yeah, I even met my past self from 16 years ago!" Link exclaimed. Kai sighed.

"Wow, now that I think about it, 11 years have passed since we first met. Well, for you anyway." Kai stated. Link smiled.

"Yeah! Let's see. If I were to do the math, then…Woah, it's been 330 years since I met you!" Link exclaimed. Kai chuckled.

"Actually, it's been 341 years." Kai corrected. Link rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's still a long time! But man, time sure does fly!" Link claimed. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, too bad time won't help you finish your work!" Kai stated with a shrug. Link grumbled, and continued on with his work.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter, see ya! (Chapter, chapter chapter.)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Princess Zelda.

Tetra screamed in pain as the nurse urged her on.

"Come on, the body is almost out! Just a little more!" The head nurse urged. Tetra gripped Link's hand in pain as Riku, Kasai and Kai waited outside for them. Riku stared at the closed door with worry as Kai leaned against the wall with a bored expression.

"Don't worry, Tetra has had like a million kids before." Kai told. Riku looked at Kai in shock.

"Really!?" Riku questioned. Kasai shook his head.

"No, Riku. Papa is just over exaggerating! You're her only son." Kasai explained. Kai gave Kasai a surprised look.

"Since when did you learn to use such big words?" Kai questioned as he crouched down to Kasai's level. Kasai grinned at him.

"Mama taught me!" Kasai exclaimed. Kai smiled, and ruffled his head. All then went quiet.

"Man, this reminds me of the time when you were born, Riku." Kai claimed. Riku looked at him.

"What did I look like when I was born?" Riku questioned. Kai smiled at him.

"You looked kind of ugly and squishy." Kai explained. The door then opened, and Kai was hit on the head.

"Don't call my son ugly!" Link shouted. Kai groaned and rubbed his head.

"Geeze, no need to hit me!" Kai yelled back. Link raised his eyebrow at Kai.

"Why're you so angry?" Link questioned. Kai rolled his eyes.

"I dunno, maybe because you hit me on the head for no reason!?" Link gave Kai a look. Kai then sighed. "Okay, I guess I'm still upset from yesterday with Tetra's demands." Kai admitted.

The day before

Link fiddled with his earring as he looked at the paperwork. Kai watched Link as he fiddled with one of the three earrings that Link had, and sighed. Link looked up at hearing Kai's sigh, and raised his eyebrow.

"What's up?" Link questioned. Kai frowned at him.

"You know, a King wouldn't be saying 'What's up' to their Chancellor." Kai told. Link gave Kai a weird look.

"You're acting strange. Is something on your mind?" Link questioned again. Kai sighed.

"Well, I guess I'm just surprised at how much you've changed! I mean, even Tetra hasn't changed all that much, but you have. Especially your appearance!" Kai complained. Link scoffed.

"I haven't changed all that much! I'm still the same old me!" Link defended. Kai shook his head, and grabbed out a chart seemingly out of nowhere. He then pointed to three images of Link.

"Now look here. You see this first image?" Kai questioned as he pointed to a younger version of Link when he first became the hero of winds. Link nodded.

"Yeah, that's me when I first left outset island. Man, I looked so cute back then!" Link praised himself. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll agree that you did. Then look at this one!" Kai told as he pointed to the second picture which was of Link wearing his lime green shirt, but with a dark green vest, a sash around his waist and his white pants. "You started to copy Tetra's look! I still remember that day, you even had your ears pierced!" Link rolled his eyes at Kai.

"Okay, there was that one faze in my life, but hey, I looked pretty good." Link claimed. Kai sighed.

"Alright, then there's the third picture." Kai pointed at the third picture which was of Link's current self. "I'm glad that you decided to wear your green tunic again, but did you really have to get another ear piercing? *sigh* I sometimes wonder what happened to that cute little boy I met all those years ago. You used to look so cute back then, but now that's gone!" Kai cried. Link gave Kai a disturbed look.

"You sound like a perverted old man! And of course I'm gonna change, I'm 25 years old now!" Link stated. He then grabbed a chart seemingly out of nowhere and showed Kai. "You're one to talk! Look at you! You've changed!" Link stated as he pointed to three pictures of Kai. He then pointed to the first picture of Kai which was when Kai and Link first met. "You looked so girly back then, but you were cute! If you tried, I bet you could have both genders swooning for you!" Kai scoffed.

"Don't make me out to be like that playboy Shadow!" Kai yelled. Link then pointed to the second picture, which was of Kai when he and Link reunited.

"See this? Your sleeves are wider and you even wore fingerless gloves!" Link pointed out.

"Those were the silver gauntlets for your information!" Kai stated. Link shook his head. He then pointed at the third picture, which was of Kai's current self.

"Alright then, what about these pretty boys!?" Link questioned as he pointed to Kai's ears. Kai gasped, and covered his ears.

"A-Aki gave me these earrings! I couldn't just throw them away just because my ears weren't pierced! And besides, you have three ear piercings! I only have two!" Kai stated. Link rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well, back then you used to be so fun! But now, you've turned all serious! I mean, you don't even tie your hair up anymore! And what's with that noble look!? Well, at least you still wear the gloves." Link muttered the last part. Kai growled, and grabbed Link's cheeks and stretched them.

"I have to be serious! You too! You are running a country! You can't just half-ass it!" Kai shouted. A tic mark appeared on Link's head. He then pulled on Kai's cheeks.

"You're one to talk! You don't even do your job as the sage of time!" Link yelled.

"That's because there's nothing to do!" Kai retorted. As Link and Kai growled at each other, they heard the door slam open, and jumped. They then released each other's cheeks, and slowly turned towards the source of the noise. They then paled at who it was. Tetra stood at the doorway with a scowl that could kill. Link and Kai gulped, and smiled nervously at her.

"H-hey, Tetra!" Link greeted. Tetra snarled, and walked towards them.

"I'm hungry!" Tetra stated. Link sweat dropped.

"Well, if you're hungry, then why don't you go and ask Niko to cook you something?" Link suggested. Tetra sighed, and shook her head.

"No, I want you to make me something." Tetra admitted. Link gave her a surprised look.

"Um, sure. I can make you something, but that's if I'm allowed to leave." Link told as he glanced at Kai. Kai shook his head.

"Nope! You've gotta finish your work!" Kai stated. Link sighed, and gave Tetra an apologetic look. Tetra tsked.

"Geeze, Kai. What are you, his wife?" Tetra asked. Kai deadpanned at her.

"Uh, that would be you." Kai stated. Tetra growled at him.

"Whatever, I'm hungry! So, you make me something Kai!" Tetra ordered. Link and Kai gave her a bewildered look.

"You're kidding, right? Have you seen me in the kitchen!?" Kai questioned. Tetra narrowed her eyes.

"Just go." Tetra growled out. Kai paled, and nodded. He then ran out of the study, and towards the kitchen. Link flinched when Tetra suddenly looked at him, tears then ran down her face. Alarmed, Link hurriedly stood up, and ran towards her.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Link questioned. Tetra shook her head, and wiped the tears away.

"I'm nervous about having this child, Link. What if something happens?" Tetra started to cry. Link frowned, and hugged her.

"Everything's going to be alright, Tetra. We have people around us that won't let anything happen to the child. I promise." Link calmed Tetra down. _'Man, Tetra's mood swings can get intense! Luckily this is just an affect from being pregnant.'_ Link thought. Tetra looked up at him, and kissed him, surprising him. He then leaned into the kiss. They then separated. "How about we sit down? We wouldn't want to strain you or anything." Tetra nodded. Link and Tetra then sat down on the couch.

"It's gonna hurt when I have this child." Tetra claimed. Link laughed nervously.

"I wouldn't know a thing about giving child birth." Link admitted. Tetra sighed, and pictured Link with a round stomach and a frown on his face as Tetra laughed. Tetra then giggled at the image, and leaned her head on Link's shoulder. Link smiled, and put his arm around her.

Meanwhile, Kai was looking at the ingredients that were laid out in front of him. Riku and Kasai stood by his side as they looked at the ingredients. Kai hummed in thought. Kasai looked at his father.

"Um, Papa. Why don't you make a sandwich?" Kasai suggested. Riku nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Mommy loves sandwiches!" Riku exclaimed. Kai looked at the both of them, and nodded.

"Yeah! That seems like a great idea! It doesn't involve cooking something, so it should be fine!" Kai exclaimed. He then nodded. "Alright then, uh, what does Tetra like to have in her sandwich?" Kai questioned. Kasai shrugged.

"Mommy really likes steak! She also likes pickles, jam, mustard and all sorts of things!" Riku explained. Kai thought about the ingredients that he could use.

"Then, how about we combine all of the things that your mommy likes?" Kai questioned. Riku nodded.

"Great idea!" Riku exclaimed as Kasai shook his head.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Kasai muttered. Kai and Riku then went to gather the ingredients, and put them on the bench.

"All right, now that all of the ingredients are here, let's get started!" Kai exclaimed. Riku nodded in agreement. Kasai took a step back. Kai grabbed the bread, and cut two slices off. He then held out his hand. "Mustard." Riku nodded, and handed him the mustard. Kai thanked him, and squeezed a little too much mustard onto the first slice of bread. He then held out his hand. "Jam." Riku nodded and handed him the jam. Kai grabbed a knife, and spread the jam on. He then held out his hand. "Steak." Riku nodded and was about to grab a slice of raw steak when Kasai stopped him.

"Hold on, young master! You can't put raw steak on this sandwich!" Kasai stated. Kai and Riku gave him a confused look.

"And why not?" Kai questioned. Kasai smacked his forehead. _'I didn't realise it before because Papa worked as the Chancellor, but he's an idiot!'_ Kasai thought with a sigh.

"Mama said that there are certain meats that have to be cooked before you can eat them. Steak is one of those meats!" Kasai explained. He then sighed. "I'll cook the steak! You two wait!" Kasai then grabbed the steak, and ran over to the stove, and grabbed out a pan after putting a footstool down so that he could reach the stove. He then seasoned the steak, and put oil in the pan. He then put the steak onto the pan. Kai and Riku looked at Kasai in awe.

"Woah! Kasai's really smart!" Riku exclaimed. Kai nodded, and smiled.

"Although he's my son, he reminds me a little bit of my older brother." Kai admitted. He then sighed. "He must get his smarts from my mother." Riku looked up at him in confusion.

"Where's your mommy? And your big brother?" Riku questioned. Kai looked to the side.

"They're in a happier place. A place where I won't be able to reach them for a long while." Kai explained. Kasai then plated up the steak, and walked over to them with the plate in hand. He then put the plate onto the bench.

"There, finished!" Kasai stated. Kai and Riku looked at the steak with impressed expressions. Kai then took hold of the steak, and cut it up so that it could fit onto the sandwich. He then plated up the remaining pieces, and gave them to Riku and Kasai.

"Here, I couldn't fit it all onto the sandwich." Kai admitted. Riku smiled, and took the plate. He was about to eat it with his hands when Kasai stopped him again.

"Young master, a prince doesn't eat with his hands! He eats with a knife and fork!" Kasai scolded. Kai laughed.

"I guess you do take after me after all!" Kai laughed, remembering when he had scolded Link for using improper language. Riku frowned, and grabbed a knife and fork. He and Kasai then sat on one of the stools under the bench, and started eating. Kai smiled, and grabbed the pickles. He then plopped three pickles on the sandwich, and put the second slice of bread on the top, finishing the sandwich. He then plated the sandwich, and admired his handy work. "Finished!" Kai exclaimed. Riku and Kasai looked up from their plates of steak, and their eyes widened in surprise. Riku smiled while Kasai paled.

Riku's vision: The sandwich had a golden glow around it, looking like the most perfect sandwich anyone could create.

Kasai's vision: The sandwich had an ominous aura around it, and gave off stink fumes.

Riku stood up.

"Wow! This sandwich looks great! Right Kasai?" Riku questioned as he turned to his servant. Kasai flinched, and gave him a shaky thumbs up with a shaky grin.

"Y-yeah!" Kasai stuttered. He then sighed as Kai took hold of the plate.

"Well, you kids can go and do your own thing while I take this plate of food to the Queen." Kai suggested. Riku and Kasai nodded, and watched as Kai walked off. Riku then looked at Kasai.

"Your daddy is so cool! He can do anything! But my daddy is way better!" Riku exclaimed. Kasai sighed.

"Sadly, I have to agree with you." Kasai muttered. Riku gave him an odd look.

"What's wrong? Ever since your fifth birthday, you've been acting weird." Riku stated. Kasai looked at him, and smiled.

"It's nothing!" Kasai exclaimed. _'If I'm gonna be his Chancellor, then I'll have to try harder! And I'll need to work on my transformation magic!'_ Kasai thought with a determined gleam in his eye.

Kai hummed as he walked towards Link's study. He then knocked on the door.

"I'm coming in!" Kai called. He then opened the door, and stood back in shock. Link and Tetra were cuddling. He then sighed. "Seriously? If you wanted me out of the room, you guys could have come up with a better excuse than that." Link and Tetra jumped at Kai's voice. They then looked at the sandwich in Kai's hands.

"Finally! Took you long enough! Hurry up and hand it here!" Tetra ordered. Kai walked over to her, and handed her the sandwich. Link noticed that the sandwich was made up of several odd ingredients, and paled.

"U-um, Kai? Is that sandwich even edible?" Link questioned. Kai nodded.

"Of course, it is! Kasai cooked the steak, and he's a mighty fine cook for a five year old." Kai claimed. He then turned towards Tetra who took a bite out of the sandwich. Link and Kai looked at her in anticipation. Tetra chewed on the sandwich, and her eyes widened. She then swallowed.

"Woah! This sandwich isn't half bad!" Tetra exclaimed. Link looked at her in surprise.

"Wait, you mean you can actually swallow that!?" Link questioned. Kai frowned at Link. Tetra nodded, and held out the half she ate from to him.

"Try some!" Tetra offered. Link looked at the sandwich with an unsure look. He then hesitantly took the sandwich, and took a bite. His eyes widened at the unexpected flavours coming together. He then spat out, accidently hitting Kai. Kai frowned at him.

"You know, if you didn't like it, you could've just told me, and not spat it in my face." Kai deadpanned. Link gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, but seriously! What did you put in this!?" Link questioned. Kai grabbed out a handkerchief, and wiped off the spat-out food from his face.

"I added all of Tetra's favourite foods! Pickles, Mustard, jam, and steak!" Kai listed off. Link paled, but Tetra didn't seem to mind. Link then shook his head.

"Well, at least it's edible. It's better than anything you've created before!" Link stated. Kai sighed.

"Not my fault that nobody's ever taught me how to cook." Kai muttered. Tetra then finished the sandwich, and stood up.

"That was good. Now, rub my back and shoulders! My body hurts." Tetra stated. Link and Kai deadpanned at her. Link then sighed, and walked over to her. Kai sighed, and walked out of the room.

Back to present time

Kai shook his head at the memory.

"Seriously, no more babies!" Kai scolded. Link rubbed his head. They saw the head nurse poke her head out the door.

"You all can see her now." The head nurse informed. Everyone nodded, and walked inside the bedroom. They saw Tetra holding a baby in her bed. Tetra looked up, and smiled at them. Riku looked up at his father. Link looked down at him, and nodded. Riku then walked over to his mother, and looked at the baby in her hands. Tetra smiled at him.

"Meet your new baby sister, Riku." Tetra said warmly. Riku looked at the crying baby with the same golden hair as his father. "Do you want to hold her?" Riku nodded, and climbed onto the bed. Tetra then slowly handed her to Riku. Riku carefully took her, and looked at her.

"Woah, what's her name?" Riku questioned. Tetra grinned. Link walked up to him, and held his hand to Riku's back.

"We've decided to name her Zelda." Link stated. Riku nodded, and looked back at Zelda.

"So, I'm now a big brother?" Riku questioned. Link and Tetra nodded. Riku smiled. He then saw Zelda open her ocean blue eyes, and start to cry. Riku looked at her in alarm. He then started crying too. "W-why is she crying!?" Riku cried. Tetra took hold of Zelda as Link picked up Riku.

"Don't worry, it's normal for new born babies to cry!" Link stated. Riku calmed down at this.

"Did I cry?" Riku asked. Link nodded.

"Yep!" Link then looked at Zelda. "You'll be a great big brother." Riku looked at Zelda, and smiled. Kasai stared at Zelda.

"Woah, can I have a baby sister?" Kasai asked. Kai laughed, and patted his head.

"Ha ha ha! No." Kasai frowned. Link sweat dropped at Kai's immediate answer. _'Wow, he doesn't know how to hold back.'_ Link thought. He then looked back at his family. Kai took out a camera. "We should take a photo!" Kai exclaimed. Link nodded. Link then plopped Riku in front of him, and smiled. Tetra did the same thing, and smiled with Zelda in her arms. Kai took the picture, and waited for the picture to print out. He then waved it around, and looked at it. He nodded in satisfaction. "Yep! This is a good one! I'll go ahead and frame it for you." Kai then grabbed Kasai's hand. "We should get going. Don't wanna interrupt your family bonding time." Link nodded.

"See you tomorrow!" Link waved. Kai nodded, and left with his son. As they were walking out, Link heard Kasai ask his father the same question.

"Are you sure that I can't have a baby sister?" Kasai questioned. Kai sighed. Link laughed as they shut the door. He then looked back at Zelda, and smiled. Riku sat staring at his new baby sister. Tetra sighed in content.

"I now believe that our family is now complete." Tetra breathed out. Link nodded, and nuzzled his nose against hers. The then kissed. Riku looked away in disgust.

"Eww! Do that somewhere else!" Riku complained. Link and Tetra laughed, and picked Riku up, and hugged him.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter, see ya!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The prince, princess and the servant.

Crashes could be heard as three kids ran across the halls of Hyrule castle. The kid in the lead wore a lime green long sleeved shirt with the triforce symbol on it, white pants, and brown boots. The younger girl behind him had short golden blonde hair, and wore a hot pink dress that reached her knees, and brown sandals. The third boy chasing after the two children had long midnight blue hair that reached his mid back tied up in a low ponytail, and wore a white long sleeved tunic with white pants and brown boots. Riku ran away laughing from his four year old sister as she chased after him, fuming with rage. Kasai panted as he chased after the prince and princess.

"Big brother, you idiot!" Zelda yelled as she chased him with her fist shaking. Riku continued to laugh.

"C-calm down, princess! You needn't chase the young master!" Kasai called out. Zelda ignore him, and continued to chase her older brother. Riku then ran into one of the many pedestals in the hallway, and caused the vase that was situated on top of it to go crashing down. Riku then turned another corner, and ran into his father. Link looked at Riku in surprise.

"Riku? What's going on?" Link questioned. Riku looked behind him to see Zelda gaining on him, and paled. He then hid behind his father. Zelda stopped in front of her father.

"Daddy! Big brother ripped up my favourite dolly!" Zelda cried out. Link raised his eyebrow at Riku.

"I-I was only playing with it! It's not my fault that the head was ripped off! Zelda ripped it!" Riku accused as he pointed at his younger sister. Zelda shook her head.

"No! It was you! Don't lie!" Zelda shouted. Link sighed, and looked to a tired out Kasai.

"Kasai, do you mind telling me what happened?" Link questioned. Kasai looked up.

"Of course, not! You see, the young master and I were playing Kings and Queens, and the princess's doll was the Queen and the young master was the King! The princess then walked in on our game, and yelled at us to give her doll back, but the young master refused. They then fought over the doll until it came to a point when the young master and the princess were playing tug of war with the doll. They then dismembered the head from the body. The princess then started to cry, then chased the young master down the hallway. I followed behind them." Kasai explained. Link nodded.

"I see." Link then looked towards Riku and Zelda. "Listen you two, the castle halls are not for running about. You two have caused a lot of trouble today, and as punishment, you'll both be grounded." Link scolded. Riku and Zelda looked up at him in shock.

"Eh? But he/she started it!" Riku and Zelda complained as they pointed to each other. Link shook his head.

"Nope, my word is final. Now, go to your rooms and get ready for the engineer ceremony! We'll talk about this afterwards.!" Link told as he pointed down the hall. Riku and Zelda let out a dejected sigh, and walked down the hall towards their rooms. Kasai followed them. Link heaved out a sigh, and looked towards the broken vase. "I'll have to get Kai to restore it later." Link then headed towards the throne room. When he entered, he saw Tetra already sitting on one of the thrones, and sat on the throne next to her. Tetra looked towards him.

"So, did you find out what was causing that noise?" Tetra questioned. Link nodded.

"Yeah, it was Riku and Zelda. They were fighting, and were running down the halls knocking things over." Link told with a sigh. Tetra sighed as well. Link then looked over at Kai. "Kai, I'll need you to fix all the things that Riku and Zelda broke." Kai groaned.

"You should seriously educate your kids, Link." Kai stated. Link laughed nervously.

"That's why we have a royal tutor." Link joked. Kai shook his head. Link, Tetra and Kai then turned to the door and saw Riku, Zelda and Kasai walk through. Riku wore a green tunic with a floppy green hat, and Zelda wore a long pink dress that reached to the floor with a gold belt around her waist, and a golden tiara with a pink gem situated in the middle adorned her head. In her hair were two winged shape hair clips on each side of her head, and long elbow length white gloves on her hands. Her pink high heels clacked against the carpet as Zelda and her brother made their way besides their parents. Kasai stood by his father, and watched as the ceremony commenced. An engineer trainee walked into the throne room, and bowed. This young man had short ruffled orange hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He had freckles sprinkled across his face and wore the typical engineer's outfit. Tetra stood up, and Kai walked over to her with the certificate in hand. He handed her the certificate, and walked back to his spot. Tetra thanked him, and turned towards the trainee.

"Today marks the day that you have finished your trainee ship as an engineer, and have now become a proper engineer. I give this certificate to you in hopes that you will continue to serve our country well." Tetra recited. She then handed the certificate to the orange haired boy. The orange haired boy looked up, and gratefully took the certificate. He then stood up, and bowed, then left. Link stood up.

"Well, now that that's over, we can finally talk about your punishment!" Link stated as he turned towards Riku and Zelda who flinched. Kai coughed.

"Um, Link. Can I ask you a small favour?" Kai questioned. Link turned towards Kai with a surprised look.

"Uh, yeah, sure! What is it?" Link questioned.

"I was wondering if Kasai could stay at the castle tonight. I need to stay behind late and sort out the documents in the archives, and I won't be able to take Kasai home. So, do you mind?" Link shook his head.

"I don't mind, but that kind of contradicts with the punishment I was going to give Riku and Zelda. Oh well, I'll just have to give them their punishment tomorrow." Link stated as he shrugged. Riku and Zelda sighed in relief. Kai smiled.

"Thanks. I'm going to be a while, so I'll see you later." Kai waved as he walked in the direction of the archives. Link nodded, and turned towards Tetra.

"I need to go and finish the paperwork. You've already finished your share, right?" Link questioned. Tetra nodded. "Alright, then I'll get going." Link waved to Tetra, and left towards his office. Riku, Zelda and Kasai watched as Link and Tetra left. They then grinned.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Riku questioned as he jumped around. Zelda shrugged.

"Well, first of all you two should change out of those outfits." Kasai suggested. Riku and Zelda nodded, and headed towards their own rooms to get changed. After getting dressed, they met up in the courtyard. Zelda swung her legs on the bench as Riku hummed in thought.

"Hmm, what should we do today?" Riku questioned. Kasai shrugged. Zelda perked up.

"Yesterday, I heard mommy and daddy talking about this tower! They were talking about some secret entrance somewhere in the castle!" Zelda exclaimed. Riku looked at Zelda with a smile.

"That's it! We should go and find the secret entrance!" Riku exclaimed. Kasai sighed.

"I think it's called a secret entrance for a reason." Kasai stated. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Think of it as our first adventure!" Riku exclaimed. Kasai sighed, and smiled.

"Alright, I guess I am a little curious about this secret entrance." Kasai mused. Riku grinned. He then got off from the bench.

"Alright! Then let's head out!" Riku shouted. The maids and guards looked towards the trio with amused smiles. Kasai shook his head at Riku's antics.

"But young master, where are we even going to start looking for it?" Kasai questioned. Riku froze, then put his finger to his chin in thought.

"Um, didn't think about that. Hmm, oh! I've got it! Let's go look for it at night! That way, nobody will be suspicious of us!" Riku suggested. Kasai nodded.

"That seems like a proper plan, but are you sure that's a good idea?" Riku nodded.

"It's perfect! We'll all stay in my room until everyone is asleep! Then, we'll go through the castle without a problem!" Kasai shook his head.

"No, we'd still have to be careful of the guards who are on night watch." Kasai pointed out. Riku deflated when he heard this.

"Well, we'll have to be really sneaky then!" Riku stated. Zelda giggled.

"I want to come too!" Zelda exclaimed. Riku shook his head.

"No Zelda. You have to stay here." Riku stated. Zelda frowned at Riku.

"What? But why!? I want to come too!" Zelda cried. Riku panicked when some of the guards looked towards them, and he tried to shush Zelda.

"Okay, okay! You can come, but you have to be very quiet!" Riku hushed. Zelda smiled, and nodded.

"Okay!" Zelda exclaimed. She then covered her mouth with wide eyes. "Okay." Zelda then whispered. Riku nodded.

"Okay, now we have to get ready." Riku stated. He then pointed towards Kasai. "Kasai! Do you have a pen and paper on you?" Kasai nodded, and took out the said items. Riku smiled. "Okay, write down the things I'm about to tell you! We'll need, uh, a sword! Yes, and a shield! And we'll need, uh, something to eat! And, uh…" Riku thought hard about what else they'll need. Kasai sighed.

"We'll also need lanterns, oil, and a map." Kasai stated. Riku nodded.

"Yes! Those things too! Okay, now I'm trusting you to go and get those things!" Riku claimed. Kasai looked at Riku in shock.

"What!? But I'll get in trouble!" Kasai complained. Riku tsked.

"Are you doubting me?" Riku questioned. Kasai deadpanned at him.

"Yes, yes I am." Kasai deadpanned. Riku flinched. He then sighed.

"Just get the items." Riku told. Kasai sighed, and nodded.

"Doesn't really look like I have a choice." Kasai muttered. He then walked off to collect said items. Riku grinned, and took Zelda's hand.

"Come on! We'll wait in my room for Kasai to return." Riku stated. Zelda smiled, and nodded. They then walked off. Kasai peeked around the corner, and watched the movements of the guards. Once no one was looking, Kasai ran passed them, and hid behind another corner. He then eyed the entrance to the armoury. _'I've got to find a way into that armoury!'_ Kasai thought, he then looked at the guard beside the entrance, and smiled. _'That's it! I'll use a disguise!'_ Kasai nodded in determination. He then grabbed a leaf out of his pocket. _'Hopefully one day I won't need to use these training leaves and will be able to use my own magic!'_ Kasai put the leaf on his head, and transformed into a guard. He then stood up straight, and walked towards the armoury. The guard next to the armoury spotted him. He then waved.

"Hey!" The guard greeted. Kasai smiled nervously, and waved.

"Hey." Kasai greeted back.

"So, you going on patrol?" The guard questioned. Kasai nodded.

"Uh, yeah! I just came here to get a sword and shield in case something happens." Kasai informed. The guard nodded. He then stepped aside.

"Well, go ahead then." Kasai nodded, and thanked him. He then entered the armoury and looked for the smallest sword and shield. When he spotted them in a corner, he smiled. He walked over to the corner, and grabbed the sword and shield. The guards who were in the armoury gave him weird looks as Kasai left. The guard guarding the armoury looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Um, isn't that sword and shield a little too small for you?" Kasai flinched, and laughed nervously.

"Ah, well, this isn't for me. I'm getting a sword and shield for one of the rookies." Kasai informed. The guard nodded.

"Oh! That's alright then. I'll see you around!" Kasai waved at the guard, and left. He then sighed in relief as his transformation gave way.

"Okay, I've got the sword and shield, now I just need to obtain a lamp, oil, and a map." Kasai listed off. "That would mean that I need to head to the map room in the west wing of the castle. Ugh, that means there's a chance that I'll run into father." Kasai breathed in, and out. He then nodded, and walked in the direction of the west wing. Kasai hid behind many corners, until he finally reached his destination. Kasai peeked around the corner, and paled when he saw Kai talking to a few guards. Kasai then hid behind the corner as Kai turned towards him. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Um, is something the matter sir?" One of the guards questioned. Kai turned towards them.

"Ah, it's nothing. I thought that I just saw something is all. Nothing to worry about. Anyway, I should get going. Make sure that nobody gets into the map room. Not even the other guards." Kai ordered. The guard nodded, and saluted to him as Kai left. Kasai quickly hid as Kai walked passed him. He then sighed in relief, and looked towards the guard.

"Shoot, this is going to be troublesome. Maybe I should use another disguise, but what?" Kasai hummed in thought. "A guard won't be any good because father told him not to let any others through, oh! Maybe I should take the form of my father!" Kasai smiled, and used a leaf to transform into Kai. He then walked out of his hiding spot, and walked towards the guard. The guard noticed him, and stood up straight.

"Sir! Was there something that you forgot?" The guard questioned. Kasai nodded.

"Yes, I, uh, forgot to grab something." Kasai stated. The guard gave him a confused look.

"But, sir. Didn't you say that you only needed to put certain maps in the room?" The guard questioned. Kasai started to sweat.

"Um, I did say that, but I also needed to get something that the King asked me to get." Kasai lied. The guard raised his eyebrow.

"Um, okay?" The guard then stood to the side, and watched in confusion as Kasai walked into the map room. Kasai then coughed at the dust.

"Uh, it's so dusty in here! Man, this place is so big. I hope that I'll be able to find the map soon." Kasai muttered to himself. He then looked to the side, and saw an old man sleeping on a chair. He walked over to the sleeping old man. "Um, excuse me, sir?" The old man snored. He then opened his eyes, and looked around in a daze. He then looked at Kasai, and smiled.

"Oh, it's just you Kai. What can I do for ya?" The old man questioned. Kasai's eyes widened. _'This man is on a first name basis with father? Hmm, I wonder what their relationship is.'_ Kasai wondered. He then shook his head.

"Um, I'm looking for the map of the castle's structure." Kasai stated. The old man put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Hmm, the castle's structure ey? Well, that thing hasn't been touched for at least 10 years now. You just want the copy, right?" Kasai frowned. _'I don't get it. What's the difference between the copy and the original?'_ Kasai thought.

"Um, no. I want the original." Kasai stated. The old man looked at Kasai with wide eyes.

"Why would you want to take out the original!? Isn't that a bit risky?" The old man questioned. Kasai flinched. _'Okay, now I'm really curious about the difference.'._

"Um, actually I just wanted to look over the original." Kasai claimed. The old man nodded.

"Okay, I was getting a bit worried that you wanted to take out the map! Ho ho ho! But now I see that you merely just wanted to examine it! Alright, just wait a moment." The old man then walked towards one of the shelves, and pulled out a dusty box. The old man then blew the dust off the box, and handed it to Kasai. "You're the only one who knows the passcode other than the King and Queen. So, I'll leave you to it then." Kasai looked up at the old man in alarm.

"Um, wait! Can I also have a copy?" Kasai requested. The old man raised his eyebrow, and nodded. He then grabbed a copy, and handed it to Kasai. Kasai thanked him, and walked over to one of the few tables that were situated in the map room. He then put a copy of the castle's structure in his bag, and looked at the box which held the original. The box was a simple brown colour with decorative carvings on it. The lock was a small padlock which had a code on it. Kasai hummed in thought. _'What would they have created the code to be? Maybe it's the date of the day they founded Hyrule? Or maybe the date when the castle was finished?'_ Kasai hummed in thought, and tried out both codes. He then deflated when neither of them worked. _'Hmm, that didn't work. Ugh, what else could it be? Maybe the number of Lokomo? Village leaders? Ugh, I have no idea! I guess I'll just have to give up for now.'_ Kasai sighed, and stood up with the box. He then walked over to the old man, and handed him the box. The old man smiled.

"Finished examining the map?" The old man questioned. Kasai nodded. He then waved to the old man, and left the map room. Once Kasai was out of sight, his transformation dropped. He then sighed.

"Man, I never got to find out the difference between the copy and the original." Kasai muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Kasai jumped and turned around to see Link standing behind him with a raised eyebrow. Kasai started to sweat. Link then looked at the sword and shield strapped onto Kasai's back. "And how in Hyrule did you manage to get those?" Kasai gulped.

"Um, well, f-father wanted me to start learning how to use a sword! A-and he, well, he suggested that I use a real sword and shield!" Kasai lied. Link continued to raise his eyebrow at him.

"Hmm, is that right? Well, Kai never mentioned any of this to me. I'll have to ask him about it later." Link muttered. He then sighed. "Well, what are you doing in the western wing in the first place?" Kasai was starting to feel nervous. "Oh! I get what you're up to now!" Kasai gasped. _'Oh no! Did he figure me out!?'_ Link chuckled. "You can't fool me! You're here to see your father, correct?" Kasai gave him a confused look.

"Eh?" Link sighed.

"Listen Kasai, you can't bother your father, he's very busy today. So, you should head back and play with Riku and Zelda. You shouldn't be in the western wing. Now, off you go!" Link took hold of Kasai's hand, and led him out of the western wing. Kasai sighed in relief after Link left. He then rushed over to the kitchen, and slowly opened the door. _'Okay, all I need now is oil and a lantern. I'm pretty sure I saw one here last time I was in the kitchen.'_ Niko was cooking something, then saw Kasai. He then waved over to him.

"Kasai! What brings you here?" Niko questioned. Kasai smiled, and walked over to him.

"I'm in need of a lantern and some oil." Kasai requested. Niko nodded.

"Ah, I see. Well, you can use one of mine if you like! I'll also whip up a snack for you to take with you!" Niko offered. Kasai smiled.

"Thank you." Kasai thanked. He then watched as Niko walked over to a cupboard and grabbed out a lantern and some oil. He put the said items down, and whipped up three ham and cheese sandwiches with lettuce. He put them in a basket along with some juice, and handed the basket, lantern and oil to Kasai.

"Here ya go! Hope you have fun doing whatever!" Niko waved at Kasai as he left. Kasai then made his way back to Riku's room, and entered. Riku looked at him.

"About time! What took you so long!?" Riku questioned. A tic mark appeared on Kasai's head. He then threw the basket at him.

"I got the things that you need, so stop complaining!" Kasai shouted. Riku looked at Kasai in shock. _'Wow, I must have really pissed him off.'_ Riku thought. He then coughed.

"A-anyway, now all we have to do is wait till night time." Riku stated. Zelda and Kasai nodded.

Later that night, Riku changed into his green tunic and floppy hat. He then strapped the sword and shield onto his back. Zelda stared at him in awe while Kasai deadpanned at him.

"You know, by disguising yourself as a rookie guard isn't really going to do anything." Kasai pointed out. Riku rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point! Anyway, we've gotta start searching for the secret entrance!" Riku claimed. He then pointed towards the door. "Forward!" Kasai covered Riku's mouth.

"Are you trying to get us caught!?" Kasai whisper shouted. Riku sweat dropped.

"My bad." Riku whispered. The trio then left the room, and snuck out of the eastern wing. Kasai took out the map.

"We should start with areas that seem like the most suspicious." Kasai suggested. Riku nodded. Riku then lit up the lamp, and handed the basket to Zelda. The three of them then started to travel through the halls. As Riku, Kasai and Zelda were making their way through the halls, they saw a light in the distance. Riku quickly turned down the flame, and they hid. A guard walked passed them, and turned a corner. The trio then continued forward. Once they reached the courtyard, they hid behind a bush. Guards walked around with torches.

"How are we going to get passed them? There's too many of them!" Kasai whispered. Riku frowned.

"We need to distract them somehow." Riku stated. He then looked around for something to distract them with. He then saw a rock on the ground around the same size as his palm, and picked it up. He then threw the rock at a nearby bush. The guards whipped their heads at the sound.

"What was that?" One guard questioned. The other one shrugged.

"Maybe it's just a stray animal or something." The other guard guessed. The guard before, frowned.

"We should check it out anyway." The other guard sighed, and nodded. The two guards then walked over to the bush. Riku signalled for Kasai and Zelda to move. They nodded, and followed Riku towards one of the gardens. They then crouched down near another bush.

"Young master, do you even know where we're headed?" Kasai questioned. Riku started to sweat.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could check out the gardens for any secret entrances." Riku whispered. Kasai shook his head.

"There are too many guards around to actually look around thoroughly! We should head back inside, and look around there." Kasai suggested. Riku sighed, and nodded his head. He, Kasai and Zelda then quickly ran inside the castle as the two guards turned around from the bush.

"Told you it was nothing." One guard stated. The other guard sighed, and nodded.

"Maybe I'm just a bit paranoid." The other guard wondered. The trio carefully made their way through the halls.

"Maybe the secret passage is in the western wing?" Riku wondered. Kasai shrugged.

"Probably, but if it is, then we'll have to be extra careful. The more elite guards guard that wing since it's where all of our treasure and information is being held." Kasai stated. Zelda nodded. Riku sighed. The trio then walked towards the western wing. They hid behind a wall as a guard walked by. They then sighed in relief. They continued walking, and looked around the western wing. They all then sighed when they couldn't find anything.

"Dammit! Where's that stupid tunnel!?" Riku whisper shouted. Kasai shrugged. Zelda looked around the walls, and noticed a misplaced brick. She then pushed the brick, and saw the wall part. She then turned towards Riku and Kasai.

"The wall moved!" Zelda whispered. Riku and Kasai looked at her, and smiled. Riku then walked over to her, and rubbed her head.

"Good work, sis!" Riku praised. Zelda smiled. The trio then walked into the newly found entrance, and entered a cave. Riku looked around in awe. "Woah, who would have thought that there was a cave inside the castle!" They then heard the door close behind them. The trio turned around in shock, and ran towards the door.

"H-hey, it closed!" Kasai cried. Riku tried to pry the entrance open, but nothing worked. Tears then rolled down Zelda's eyes as she cried. Riku looked at her in alarm.

"Oh, come on sis! Don't cry! We'll get out of here!" Riku claimed as he tried to calm the crying princess. Kasai looked at the door in worry.

Kai stretched his stiff muscles as he finished sorting the very last document. He then stood up from the table that he sat at, and walked out of the archives. The guard at the entrance saluted to him.

"Nothing to report sir!" The guard informed. Kai smiled.

"Good work!" Kai praised. He then walked down the hallway of the west wing, until he heard crying. His ears twitched in all directions, trying to pinpoint the source of the crying. "Where's that crying coming from?" Kai questioned. He then turned pale. "Don't tell me it's a ghost!?" Kai then started to shake in fear. Kai ran out of the western wing, and towards the eastern wing. He then burst into Link's office, surprising him. Link looked at Kai in shock.

"W-what's the matter!?" Link questioned as he stood up. Kai shakily pointed in the direction of the western wing.

"I-I heard c-crying coming from the w-western wing!" Kai stuttered. Link sweat dropped.

"Are you seriously STILL afraid of these things?" Link questioned. Kai blushed in embarrassment.

"S-shut up! Just come with me!" Kai cried. Link rolled his eyes, and walked over to him.

"Alright, you cry baby. Let's see where this CRYING came from." Link stated sarcastically. He and Kai then walked towards the western wing, and listened in for the crying, but couldn't hear it anymore. Link raised his eyebrow at Kai. "I don't hear any crying. You just waisted my time." Kai looked at Link in shock.

"W-what!? B-but I swear I heard crying!" Kai claimed. Link rolled his eyes.

"Listen Kai. I don't have time for this. I want to finish my work, then get to bed." Link stated as he walked back to his office. Kai was about to follow after him, but froze when he heard voices. Link stopped in his tracks as well. Kai then smiled at Link.

"See!? I told you I wasn't hearing things!" Kai told. Link looked around in confusion. He then looked towards the secret entrance.

"Hold on, I think these voices are coming from the cave leading to the tower of spirits!" Link exclaimed. Kai looked at Link in shock.

"What!? But why would anyone be in there!?" Kai questioned. Link drew his sword.

"Get ready, there's probably intruders in there." Link presumed. Kai nodded, and summoned his two swords. Link then pushed on the loose brick, and watched as the door opened.

Riku, Kasai and Zelda looked at the door in shock as it opened.

"Hide!" Riku whispered. The trio then hid behind some rocks. They then saw two figures walk in. Link looked around. He then groaned.

"I can't see a thing! Kai, give us some light!" Link told. Kai nodded, and created a flame in his palm. Riku gasped at who it was. He then covered his mouth. _'Oh no! It's dad and Kai! If they find us here, we'll get in big trouble!'_ Riku thought with wide eyes. Link and Kai walked around.

"I don't see anyone." Kai stated. Link sighed.

"Whoever's in here probably travelled deeper into the tunnel." Link stated. Kai sighed. Zelda stayed quiet. She then looked next to her, and saw a rat. She then shrieked. Riku looked at Zelda with wide eyes, and tried to calm her down. Link and Kai whipped their heads to the direction of the shriek. Their eyes then widened when they saw Zelda run from behind the rock, and run towards Link with tears running down her face.

"Daddy!" Zelda cried as she jumped into her father's arms. Link caught her in shock.

"Zelda!? What are you doing here!?" Link questioned. Kai narrowed his eyes, and used his magic to drag Riku from his hiding spot. Kasai watched with wide eyes as he saw Riku get enveloped in blue magic, and get taken away. Kai dropped Riku on the ground. He then looked back over to the rock.

"Kasai, I know that you're also there. Come out." Kai told. Kasai sighed, and walked out from his hiding spot. Link looked at Riku and Kasai in shock.

"What in Din's name are you two doing here!? How did you two even find this place!?" Link questioned. Riku and Kasai sighed.

"We're sorry, dad. We wanted to go exploring, and Zelda had overheard you and mom talk about a secret passage. We wanted to find and explore that secret passage, and came here. Zelda found the switch, and opened it." Riku explained. Link and Kai glanced at each other, then laughed. Riku looked at them in shock.

"Ha ha ha! Ah, I can't believe you three went to all this trouble!" Link stated as he wiped a tear from his eye. "This isn't a secret passage! This is just an ordinary cave! Tetra and I were talking about the one outside!" Riku looked at him in shock. Kasai then stepped forward.

"U-um, just a question, but what are the differences between the original map and the copy for the castle's structure?" Kasai questioned. Kai looked at him in shock.

"How do you know about that?" Kai questioned. Kasai started to sweat, and looked down in shame.

"I…may have snuck into the map room." Kasai muttered. Kai looked at Kasai with wide eyes.

"Kasai, I can't believe that you did this! You should know better!" Kai scolded. Riku frowned, and stood in front of Kasai.

"It's not his fault! I was the one who asked him to do this, not Kasai!" Riku defended. Kai sighed.

"Even if you did tell him to, Kasai should have refused." Kai stated. Kasai looked up at his father.

"But father! I couldn't deny his request. He's the prince!" Kasai explained. Kai shook his head.

"Even if he's the prince, as his servant, you should be guiding him on the right path. Why do you think I hit Link for every time he skips work?" Kai stated as he pointed at Link. Kasai looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, father." Kasai apologized. Kai sighed. Link then stepped forward.

"Okay, you two need to be punished. Riku, you are grounded for two weeks!" Link stated. Riku groaned.

"Fine." Riku mumbled. Link nodded, then turned towards Kasai.

"I'll let your father decide your punishment." Link told. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, I'll let your mother decide." Kai stated. Kasai looked at Kai with fear in his eyes.

"Please don't tell mother! Who knows what she'll do!" Kasai cried. Kai shook his head.

"Well, you should have thought about not breaking the rules! But, since this was Riku's idea, I guess I'll give you a suitable punishment of being grounded for two weeks. But you can't come to the castle during those two weeks!" Kai told. Kasai looked at Kai in shock.

"B-but father! Who's going to serve the young master!?" Kasai questioned.

"The maids." Kaii answered. Link sweat dropped. He then looked towards Riku and Kasai.

"It's getting late. We should all retire for the night. You should be lucky that I'm not telling your mother, Riku." Link told. Riku paled at the mention of his mother. He then looked down in shame.

"T-thank you very much." Riku thanked. The five of them then walked out of the cave, and towards the eastern wing.

"You know, we should have a guard guarding that door." Link suggested. Kai nodded in agreement.

 **AN: Hello readers! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! The three children finally had their time to shine! I'm going to do another time skip in the next few chapters. Stay tuned, see ya!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The princess goes on a date.

Link paced around his office with a look of worry etched onto his face. Tetra sighed as she watched Link pace around. She then started to get annoyed, and a tic mark appeared on her head. She then stood up.

"Link! It's just one date! Why are you worrying so much about it!?" Tetra questioned. Link looked at her with wide eyes.

"Just one date!? This is our daughter we're talking about! I haven't even met the man she's going on a date with!" Link cried. Tetra rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. We went out when we were sixteen! Why can't she?" Tetra questioned. Link sighed.

"Yeah, but we knew each other for years! Zelda's only known this man for what? A couple of months?" Link guessed. He then walked towards the door. "I can't accept this! I'm going out for a walk!" Tetra shook her head at him, and sighed.

"Link, you idiot." Tetra muttered. Link walked down the halls fuming.

"I can't believe a man is stupid enough to date MY daughter without meeting me or getting my consent first! What's next, marriage!?" Link muttered. He then gasped in horror. "Oh no, what if they're already planning to run away together! Argh! I can't let this happen!" Link walked faster down the halls. He then stopped when he saw Kai sipping on some tea, and reading a book in the gardens. Link then walked over to him. Kai looked up from his book, and smiled at Link.

"Hey, Link! You done with your work already?" Kai questioned. Link gripped Kai's shoulders.

"That doesn't matter right now, my little girl is on a date! A DATE! And with a man that I've never even MET!" Link cried. Kai sweat dropped.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Why don't you ask your daughter to meet him?" Kai suggested. Link's eyes widened.

"Kai, you're a genius! Once Zelda comes back home, I'll demand that I meet this man at once!" Link exclaimed. Kai sighed.

"Or you could just ask her, not demand it." Kai muttered. Kai then looked up at Link. "You need to chill out man, your daughter is sixteen already! And she's smart enough not to make any bad choices. And besides," Kai sipped on his tea. "I've already met the guy, and he seems like a pretty cool dude." Link looked at Kai in shock. He then grabbed his shoulders, and started shaking him.

"How come I didn't hear any of this!? When did you meet him!?" Link questioned. Kai started to get dizzy from Link's shaking, and gripped his arms.

"C-calm down! I met him when I was in town! We talked for a bit, and then I left!" Kai stated. Link calmed down, and released Kai.

"Alright, as soon as Zelda returns, I'm going to go and ask her." Link stated. Kai nodded, and watched as Link ran off to the entrance of the castle. He then gasped in realisation.

"Hold on, he just blew off his work!" Kai shouted in realisation.

Link waited at the castles entrance, and finally saw Zelda walking towards the castle with a smile on her face. Link narrowed his eyes at her. Zelda's smile dropped when she saw Link.

"F-father! What are you doing out here!?" Zelda questioned. Link walked towards her.

"I hear that you've been seeing someone recently." Link stated. Zelda flinched.

"H-he's a very nice boy! I was going to introduce you to him once you weren't so busy!" Zelda claimed. Link frowned even more.

"I have a free schedule tomorrow. I want to meet him then at 12:00 sharp!" Link told. He then turned around. "Now, we should head inside." Zelda sighed, and nodded.

"Yes father." Zelda muttered. She and Link then walked inside. Zelda looked out the window, and saw Riku and Kasai sparring. Riku looked towards her, and grinned. Zelda smiled at him, and continued to follow her father into the eastern wing. She then walked towards her room, and entered it. Link walked into his office, and collapsed onto his office chair.

"I swear, kids these days." Link muttered. He then looked at his unfinished work. "Well, I'd better finish this or Kai will get pissed!" Link then grabbed a pen, and continued on with his work.

The next day, Link and Tetra sat on the thrones as Riku, Kasai and Kai stood in the room. They then saw Zelda walk in with a man that had short blond hair, and vibrant green eyes. His skin was flawless, and he wore a blue tunic with white pants, and a white undershirt. Link frowned. _'Damn pretty boy!'_ Link thought with a growl. Tetra elbowed him in the side.

"Don't say anything stupid." Tetra whispered. Link sighed. Zelda and the man then walked up to Link and Tetra, hand in hand. They both looked nervous. Zelda cleared her throat.

"Mother, father, this here is Rubus! He is my boyfriend." Zelda introduced. Rubus stood up straight.

"It's an honour to meet you!" Rubus bowed. Link continued to glower at him, but Tetra smiled.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too, Rubus." Tetra stated. She then looked towards Link. Link sighed, and stood up.

"So, you're the one that claims to love my daughter." Link stated. Rubus nodded.

"Yes sir! I love her with all my heart!" Rubus exclaimed. Zelda smiled. Riku chuckled.

"Wow, who would have thought that you scored big time, sis!" Riku exclaimed. Link gave him a look, shutting Riku up. He then looked back at Rubus.

"So, how did you receive the courage to confess to the princess of Hyrule?" Link questioned. Rubus gulped, and pointed to Kai.

"It was actually him that encouraged me to do it." Rubus stated. Link glared at Kai as Kai turned his head away from Link. Link then rushed over to Kai, and pulled on his cheeks.

"So, it was you!" Link shouted. Tears appeared in the corner of Kai's eyes as Link pulled on his cheeks.

"H-he wash the one thach ashked for my advishe! (He was the one that asked for my advice!)" Kai stated. Link let go of Kai's cheeks, and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. He then shook.

"You, you!" Link then drew his sword. "You idiot!" Link shouted as he swung the sword at Kai. Kai barely managed to stop Link's sword by holding the flat side of the blade in his palms. He then paled.

"C-c-calm down Link! He's a nice guy once you get to know him!" Kai exclaimed. Link raised his sword again. Kai took this chance to run away. "You, stupid idiot!" Kai yelled as he ran for his life. A tic mark appeared on Link's head. He then chased after Kai.

"Get back here!" Link shouted as he chased after Kai. Tetra sighed, and shook her head. She then turned towards Rubus.

"Sorry about that. Link can be, overprotective sometimes." Tetra stated. Rubus smiled, and shook his head.

"No, I understand. Zelda IS his only daughter. I want to prove myself worthy of her love though!" Rubus exclaimed. Tetra smiled, and nodded. She then stood up.

"Well, I give you my blessing." Tetra stated as she smiled. A tic mark then appeared on her head, and she turned around. "Now, I think it's time to educate a certain stupid King and fox." Tetra said as she cracked her knuckles while walking in the direction that Link and Kai ran off to. Riku, Kasai, Zelda and Rubus sweat dropped. Zelda then turned towards Rubus, and smiled.

"Well, you have the permission of my mother! Now all we need to do is convince father." Zelda sighed. "Although, convincing father might be a hard thing to do." Riku laughed.

"No need to worry! If you want to get dad's approval, then challenge him to something! But let me warn you, if you're thinking about challenging him to a duel, then watch out because dad is the best swordsmen that you'll ever meet. Not even Kai can beat him! And he's a pretty good swordsmen himself." Riku explained. Rubus nodded.

"Okay, so what should I challenge him in?" Rubus questioned. Riku put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Too be honest, I think you'll pretty much lose to dad when it comes to anything that requires skill in fighting. My dad is the best of the best when it comes down to using a sword, bow, even using a shield! Nobody can be compared to dad. I doubt that you'll earn his respect by challenging him to something that requires smarts." Riku explained. Kasai walked over to them.

"Maybe you could challenge the king to a duel." Kasai suggested. Riku and Rubus looked at him in shock.

"B-but weren't you all just saying how the king is the best swordsmen in all of Hyrule!?" Rubus questioned. Kasai grinned.

"Maybe if we changed things up a bit. We could make a deal with the king. If you managed to land a single hit on him, then he'll have to agree to your relationship with the princess!" Kasai exclaimed. Rubus and Riku smiled.

"That's a great idea! This'll definitely work!" Riku exclaimed. Rubus nodded.

"Okay, but the problem is that I don't know a thing about swordsmen ship!" Rubus confessed. Riku and Kasai froze.

"Eh?" Riku and Kasai questioned. They then looked off to the side. "This'll never work." The two men muttered. Zelda looked at Rubus with a worried look as Rubus let out a dejected sigh.

"M-maybe we could get Kai to teach Rubus in the way of the sword?" Zelda suggested. Riku and Kasai looked at Zelda in shock.

"Get Kai to teach me?" Rubus questioned. Zelda nodded.

"Yeah! He's a great teacher, and I bet that he'll be able to whip you into shape in no time!" Zelda exclaimed.

Kai stared at Rubus as Riku, Zelda and Kasai anticipated for his answer. Kai then sighed.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen anytime soon." Kai stated. Everyone sighed.

"A-are you sure?" Zelda questioned. Kai nodded.

"Yep! It's impossible to catch up to Link so quickly. Link has had actual experience in using a sword, and has fought many battles! Link has been training himself constantly for twenty nine years! He still even continues his training! To be blunt, you can't compare yourself to Link." Kai explained. Rubus sighed.

"So, it really is impossible?" Rubus questioned. Kai put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Hmm, if you were planning on making a wager with him by just landing a single blow on him, then instead of fighting him with skill, why don't you try to beat him with trickery?" Kai suggested. Rubus looked at him in shock.

"Really!? You think that'll work!?" Rubus questioned. Kai laughed.

"Link may not look like it, but he can be an idiot sometimes. He mainly fights on instinct. But be careful not to be too obvious. It's a good thing that you've got no experience or this plan would be a lot harder to go through!" Kai exclaimed. Rubus smiled.

"Thank you! So, when are we going to start my training?" Rubus questioned. Kai gave him a confused look.

"Training? You're going to fight Link without knowing any type of swordsmen ship. You need to come up with a plan to beat him. I guess I could train you after the battle. It would be easier to trick Link without any swordsmen ship experience. That way, he won't be able to read your moves. You can just go randomly! Ha ha!" Kai laughed. Rubus sweat dropped. Kai then waved. "Well, I'll leave you kids to it then!" Kai waved as he walked off. Rubus sighed, he then turned to Riku and Kasai.

"You both will help me, right?" Rubus questioned. Riku and Kasai grinned, and nodded. Kasai then stepped forward.

"Well, let's make our way to the training grounds. We'll start there." Kasai suggested. The others nodded, and headed towards the training grounds.

Link and Tetra walked through the halls together as they made their way to the court yard for some tea. As they were walking, Link looked out the window and looked at the training grounds. He then frowned when he saw Rubus. Tetra followed his gaze, and sweat dropped. She then held Link's hand.

"Come on, let's head to the court yard." Tetra prompted. Link looked towards her, and nodded.

Kasai paced around in thought.

"Okay, so here is how it'll go. You'll need to dodge the King's attacks, until you can corner him somehow on the edge of the ring." Kasai explained. Rubus nodded. "You'll then need to hit him somehow. I'll leave that part to you." Rubus sighed.

"This'll never work. I'm just too weak!" Rubus complained. Riku nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but even the weak can sometimes win. All you need is a strategy, but I'm pretty sure dad might have one as well." Riku explained. He then walked up to Rubus, and patted him on the back. "Now all we have to do is go and challenge dad to that duel!" Rubus gave Riku a worried look. He then hesitantly nodded. The four of them then went off to search for Link.

They finally found him sipping on his favourite tea in the courtyard with Tetra. Link noticed them, and frowned at Rubus.

"Why are you still here?" Link questioned. Rubus gulped, and walked up to Link.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Rubus challenged. Link raised his eyebrow at him.

"Huh?" Link then stood up. "What's the reason you are challenging me to a duel?" Rubus looked at Link straight in the eye.

"I'm challenging you for Zelda and I to be together!" Rubus stated. Link glowered at him. He then smirked.

"Alright, I accept your challenge! What are the conditions?" Link questioned. Rubus smiled.

"I have to land a single hit on you." Rubus offered. Link raised his eyebrows in surprise. He then smirked again.

"Fine, I accept those terms. But if I win, I want you to never see my daughter again." Link stated. Tetra sweat dropped at him. _'Man, I've never seen Link like this before. He's usually a lot nicer. Then again, this IS our daughter that's involved.'_ Tetra thought. Rubus nodded.

"Fine by me. We'll start the battle right now." Rubus stated. Link's eyes widened as Rubus charged at him, catching him off guard. Link jumped back, and drew his sword just in time to block Rubus's blade. Link then smacked Rubus's blade out of his hand. Rubus scrambled to grab his blade. Link sweat dropped. _'He's got no experience whatsoever when it comes to handling a sword!'_ Link thought. Link then sighed, and approached Rubus. _'Well, it'll just make this a lot easier.'_ Rubus saw Link approaching him, and got ready. _'Alright, now to put my plan into action.'_ Rubus stood up straight. Kai's words then replayed in his head. _'Remember, you having no experience can be a good thing. You could try attacking Link randomly, but that's most likely not going to work. You have to think on your feet.'_ Rubus watched as Link approached him. Link then swung his sword at him. Rubus dropped his blade, and tackled Link. Link gasped in surprise as Rubus tackled him to the ground. Link looked at him in shock, and struggled out of his grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? This isn't swordsmanship!" Link cried. Rubus shook his head.

"There are times when you can't afford to play fare! If this were a real fight, then I would have had no choice!" Rubus shouted. Link looked at him in shock. "I know for a fact that I can't beat you, but I'm willing to do ANYTHING to be with the woman I love!" Tears poured out of Zelda's eyes as she covered her mouth. Link stayed silent. "That's why…" Rubus raised his fist. "I WILL BEAT YOU!" Rubus shouted as he threw a punch towards Link's jaw. Link caught his fist, and sighed. Rubus looked at Link in shock. Link pushed Rubus off, and stood up. He pointed his sword to Rubus's neck.

"The match is over. I win." Link stated. Rubus hit the ground in frustration. Link sheathed his sword, and held out his hand for Rubus to take. "You have my permission." Rubus looked at Link in shock.

"Y-your permission? But I lost!" Rubus cried. Link nodded.

"Yes, you did lose, but our wager was that if you managed to hit me." Link stated. He then pointed to the back of his head. "When you knocked me down, the back of my head hit the concrete. So, I won the match, but you won the bet." Rubus looked at Link in shock. He then smiled, and took his hand. Link grinned at him. "I think that you are deserving of my daughter. What you said was true. If this was a real fight, then you would have made the right move by tackling me down. Although, you're tackling skills could use a bit of work." Link admitted. Rubus rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, heh heh." Rubus laughed nervously. Link nodded. He then grabbed Rubus's collar, and pointed his sword at him.

"If you ever hurt my daughter in anyway, trust me, you're not going to like it." Link threatened. Rubus shakily nodded. Tetra sighed, and walked over to the two men. She then smacked Link across the back of his head. Link clutched his head in pain.

"Don't go threatening the poor boy! You're supposed to be a 'hero'! Not an angry old man!" Tetra shouted. Link rubbed his head in pain.

"Yes dear." Link muttered. He then leaned in towards Rubus. "I envy you. You'll marry a sweetheart, but I'm stuck with this hot headed bat." Link muttered. A tic mark appeared on Tetra's head. She then kicked Link where the sun don't shine. Link yelped, and held his behind in pain. Tetra then grabbed his ear, and dragged Link away while he yelled 'Sorry!'. Everyone sweat dropped at them. Zelda then ran up to Rubus, and hugged him. Rubus smiled, and hugged her back. Link and Tetra watched from the distance. Tetra smiled.

"I'm glad that Zelda has found somebody that will care for her." Tetra admitted. Link nodded.

"Yeah, this guy has the guts to take on the king of Hyrule. So, I think he'll make a worthy husband." Link then blushed in embarrassment. "You know, now that I think about it, I was kind of mean to him when I first met him." Link admitted. Tetra nodded.

"Yeah, you were a real jerk, but you accepted him in the end. Now you can take this opportunity to get to know him, and become friends." Tetra stated. Link nodded, and put his arm around his wife.

"We've worked hard to make this country become what it is now. Years from now, I can see this country becoming prosperous." Link claimed. Tetra rested her head on Link's shoulder, and nodded.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I've decided to make this the last chapter, I'm going to make another book. It'll be like the third book, but it will mainly focus on the events after spirit tracks. I hope that you'll read it! I'm going to name it under 'Legend of Zelda: The secret railway. See ya!**


End file.
